Déjame amarte
by WiOvIx
Summary: Mina logra su sueño de estudiar en Londres y ahí conoce a dos agradables chicas, que la ayudan a sentirse mejor en un país desconocido. Mientras comía con sus nuevas amigas conoce al primo de Lita, quien resulta ser el hombre más atractivo y engreído que ha conocido en su vida y el único capaz de hacer que su corazón se detenga con tan solo una mirada. MxY SxS
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Notas rápidas para facilitar la lectura:  
-´...´ - significa que eso es algo que está pensando  
-¨...¨ - significa que eso es algo que está diciendo  
Espero no haberlos confundido. 

* * *

Ajustó el listón rojo en su pelo, dio un último vistazo a su larga cabellera dorada y reafirmarse que se veía impecable sonrió y dijo para si misma ´todo saldrá bien´. Tomó su abrigo café que había dejado sobre su cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una botella de agua y guardarla en su bolso lleno de libros y hojas y suspiró intentando conservar la calma. Estaba preparada desde hace días para comenzar esta nueva etapa de su vida y para estar lejos de casa, pero ahora que estaba por salir de su pequeño departamento los nervios la habían inundado haciéndola dudar sobre qué tan preparada estaba; después de todo éste era uno de sus sueños y al fin estaba por lograrlo. Tenía dos días que había llegado a la ciudad y aún tenía una caja más por desempacar, pero sabía que por el momento no iba a necesitar su ropa de verano así que no le preocupaba dejarla en el rincón hasta que tuviera tiempo de acomodarla en el pequeño armario de su recamara. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, y al pensar en ellos y en su hermano menor sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar –'no seas llorona'-se dijo al momento que volteo a ver el reloj en su muñeca-'y si sigo así, llegaré tarde mi primer día'-pensó mientras se ponía el abrigo y colgaba su enorme bolso al hombro. Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la sombrilla que estaba al lado de ella, suspiró nuevamente intentando darse fuerzas y abrió la puerta para salir y emprender camino hacia la universidad. Era una gran ayuda que el amigo de su padre le recomendara aquellos departamentos, estaban tan cerca de la universidad que no le importaba que estuvieran tan pequeños, además le gustaba la idea de caminar todos los días para ir a su nueva escuela. Agradeció que su madre insistiera en que se llevara ese abrigo, no creyó que las lluvias fueran tan comunes como todos decían pero al menos se mantendría bien abrigada hasta que llegara a la universidad. Le pareció haber caminado unos 5 minutos cuando llegó a las enormes instalaciones y leyó el letrero sobre él que decía ¨Universidad de Londres¨, y sonrió mientras subía los escasos escalones para entrar. Cerró su sombrilla y entró al edificio. Se sentía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo de estar no solo en una ciudad desconocida, sino también un continente distinto y le asustaba un poco no encajar en la cultura y no poder hacer amigos; llegó al edificio donde tendría su primer clase sobre composición de ensayos críticos, la única clase que no le entusiasmaba pero era un requisito y debía tomarla a como diera lugar. Se sentó cerca de la ventana para poder escuchar la lluvia caer mientras esperaba que la clase comenzara. Por ser el primer día, solo se les explicó en qué consistiría la clase y el material que iban a necesitar y fue todo lo que hicieron, lo mismo sucedió en su segunda clase. Al salir se dirigió a la cafetería y compró un té caliente y lo bebió mientras caminaba al edificio donde tendría su última clase del día, empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre pero preferiría esperar a comer en casa una vez que saliera de la universidad. Parecía ser demasiado puntual al llegar al aula, pero faltaban 15 minutos y había muy pocas personas dentro. No le dio importancia y tiró el vaso donde había tomado su té en el contenedor de la basura y tomó asiento; le pareció que ese salón era más pequeño que el resto, -'probablemente en esta clase no seremos más de 30 alumnos´- pensó para si mientras el ruido de la silla a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a un lado y se encontró con una joven alta de cabello castaño que se acomodaba en el asiento junto a ella. ¨Estoy muy nerviosa¨- le dijo la castaña al tiempo que le sonreía-¨es mi primer día y me he perdido dos veces antes de llegar a mis clases¨- terminó, -¨lo mismo me ha pasado esta mañana, y eso que ayer vine a ver dónde se encontraba cada edificio¨- le dijo la rubia provocando una risa en su compañera. ¨No creí que la universidad fuera tan grande, pero me da gusto saber que no fui la única que se perdió. ¿También es tu primer día aquí?¨- preguntó la castaña con una amable sonrisa, a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza- ¨Ah pues aún mejor, creo que eso le ha de pasar a todos los de nuevo ingreso, ¿no?¨-sonrió-¨pero y bueno, mi nombre es Makoto pero todos me llaman Lita¨- dijo la castaña mientras terminaba de sacar un libro de su bolso y lo colocaba sobre la mesa frente a ella. ¨Mucho gusto, yo soy Minako Aino, puedes llamarme Mina¨- dijo la rubia sonriente. ¨Mucho gusto¨-le regresó la sonrisa-¨detecto un acento distinto en tu voz, ¿de dónde eres?¨- preguntó, a lo que la rubia respondió-¨soy de Estados Unidos, así que todo esto es nuevo para mi¨. La castaña se vio un poco sorprendida-¨bueno pues bienvenida a Inglaterra, te aseguro que te va a encantar Londres una vez que te acostumbres a la constante lluvia y los cambios del clima¨-sonrió-¨y si algún día quieres una guía turística, no dudes en decírmelo. Me encanta recorrer la ciudad y sus alrededores, y me he perdido tantas veces que estoy segura que seré una gran guía¨-terminó de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mina estaba encantada de poder conversar con aquella chica antes de que comenzara su clase, quizá podrían ser amigas, después de todo hasta le había ofrecido enseñarle la ciudad y no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó la clase y la castaña se veía un poco impaciente viendo el reloj hasta que se abrió de golpe la puerta y una linda chica de cabello rubio en dos coletas abombadas entró pidiendo disculpas y se sentaba en silencio a un lado de la castaña. ¨No puedo creer que llegaras tarde el primer día¨-le dijo la castaña en voz baja haciendo que se sonrojara-¨nunca dejarás de ser así¨- sonrió mientras volteaba al otro lado y le decía a Mina -¨ella siempre ha sido impuntual¨- a lo que la rubia solo se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada. Esta clase no fue diferente al resto, solo hablaron de lo que necesitaban para la siguiente clase y el libro que debían empezar a leer y sobre las fechas importantes para entregar trabajos y presentar exámenes, y al terminar con todo eso podían retirarse. Mina estaba tomando su bolso para guardar sus apuntes cuando la chica de a un lado la llamó, -¨mira, ella es mi mejor amiga¨- señaló a la rubia de las coletas-¨es la niña más linda y torpe que vas a conocer en tu vida¨- dijo sonriente y confiada en lo que decía. ¨Oye esa no es forma de presentar a alguien, no seas grosera¨- dijo la aludida simulando un puchero mientras veía a la castaña-¨sabes que solo bromeo¨-le respondió mientras se volvía de nuevo hacía la otra rubia-¨en fin, ella es Mina y es de los Estados Unidos¨- terminó de decir haciendo que la chica de las coletas cambiara su cara de tristeza por una de sorpresa. ¨¿Enserio?¨-preguntó abriendo sus brillantes ojos azules-¨Siempre he querido ir a conocer los Estados Unidos, ¿de qué parte eres?¨-preguntó, y la chica le respondió -¨Soy de California¨- haciendo que sus ojos brillaran aún más -¨¿Y entonces de seguro vives al lado de muchas estrellas del cine y de los famosos, no?¨- preguntó al tiempo que la castaña le interrumpía tratando de contener la risa-¨Déjala, no seas tonta. Tú y tus preguntas simples¨-rió-¨Mina, ella es mi mejor amiga Serena¨. La chica de las coletas sonrió dulcemente mientras terminaba de cerrar los botones de su abrigo -¨mucho gusto Mina¨- dijo, -¨igualmente¨-contestó la rubia sonriendo de igual manera. ¨Lita¨-dijo Serena volviéndose a un lado para dirigirse a su amiga, -¨muero de hambre, salí tarde de mi casa y no alcancé a almorzar, ¿vamos a comer algo?¨ -preguntó casi suplicante mientras la castaña asintió con la cabeza haciéndola sonreír-¨Mina, ¿gustas acompañarnos?¨- preguntó a la rubia que se encontraba frente a ella-¨sería una buena forma de conocernos, además seremos compañeras de clase por el resto del semestre¨- sonrió. Mina había planeado ir directo a su departamento una vez que terminara con sus clases, pero aquellas chicas le parecían muy simpáticas y decidió aceptar la invitación. Sería como su primera aventura en la ciudad; aunque solo fuera para conocer algún restaurante local o alguna cafetería a las afueras de la universidad, sería la primera vez que salía con personas locales. Salieron del edificio mientras conversaban animadamente, Mina agradecía que hubiera dejado de llover, así podría caminar tranquilamente sin preocuparse por caerse o resbalarse y hacer el ridículo frente a sus nuevas amigas. Siempre había temido arruinar las oportunidades que se le presentaran sin importar lo fueran, probablemente porque pensaba las cosas demasiado en vez de arriesgarse; era algo que su madre y sus amigas siempre le decían, que tenía que ser más espontánea y dejar de preocuparse por todo. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña cafetería. ¨¿Les parece bien este lugar?¨- preguntó Serena, -¨es la primera vez que vengo aquí¨- contestó Mina tratando de sonreír un poco apenada. ¨Descuida¨ -le dijo la castaña –¨este lugar es muy bueno, te va a gustar¨ - decía mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar -¨la mayoría de los estudiantes vienen aquí, creo que es un lugar muy popular¨ -terminó de decir. Fueron recibidas por una sonriente chica delgada de larga cabellera negra y misteriosos ojos oscuros -¨Serena, Lita!¨- las saludó efusivamente, pero conservando su profesionalidad porque el supervisor del restaurante estaba ahí y no quería que le llamara la atención de nuevo-¨me da gusto verlas, pasen, enseguida les doy una mesa¨-sonrió mientras les indicaba a dónde ir-¨¿qué tal les fue en su primer día?¨- le preguntó a Serena, -¨hola Rei, tenía mucho que no te veía. Me fue bien¨- decía mientras la castaña la interrumpió-¨Serena llegó tarde a la clase¨. La chica de cabello negro rió y dijo -¨nunca aprenderás¨- al tiempo que les indicaba su mesa y les entregaba los menús. ¨Por cierto¨-dijo la castaña-¨ella es nuestra nueva amiga Mina¨- sonrió-¨Mina, ella es Rei. La conozco desde hace tiempo, es una buena amiga de mi primo¨. La rubia saludó un poco apenada, a lo que la chica le respondió en tono amable -¨mucho gusto, las amigas de mis amigas también son mis amigas¨-y dicho eso, se volvió hacia la castaña -¨por cierto, ¿cómo está tu primo?¨- preguntó tratando de no sonar muy interesada en él. La castaña solo le sonrió cariñosamente y le dijo -¨bien, gracias. Pero sabes que…¨- decía mientras la chica la interrumpió -¨si…¨- volteo a ver a la chica de coletas que estaba muy entretenida viendo el menú, y luego regreso la vista hacia Lita y añadió -¨pero podría ser… algún día tendré una oportunidad¨- sonrió-¨me dio gusto verlas, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan. Su mesero las atenderá en unos momentos.¨-se despidió-¨y mucho gusto Mina, espero verlas seguido por aquí¨- sonrió y se despidió. Lita se volvió para un lado y le dijo a Mina en secreto -¨a ella le encanta mi primo, pero no se atreve a decírselo¨- a lo que la rubia solo sonrió mientras continuó-¨pero si algún día lo conoces, te darás cuenta por qué¨ -sonrió y abrió el menú que estaba frente a ella.

Mina se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ¿qué habría querido decirle? No había entendido a qué se refería pero no le dio importancia, el lugar olía delicioso y tenía bastante hambre. Serena le había recomendado el tradicional pescado y papas fritas, asegurándole que ese lugar hacía el mejor pescado empanizado de la zona. Decidió probarlo, mientras sus acompañantes le hacían miles de preguntas sobre la vida en Estados Unidos y sus actividades; nunca le había parecido que su vida pudiera sonar tan interesante, pero le estaban prestando bastante atención e interés a lo que decía que de momento llegó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Pero aquellas chicas eran muy agradables, así que intentó no dar respuestas muy cortas y sonar grosera. Serena y Lita no parecían importarles si las respuestas eran cortas o no, todo lo que decía Mina era diferente a lo que habían escuchado y estaban felices de por fin conocer a alguien que pudiera quitarles todas esas dudas. ¨Algún día me gustaría ir a Estados Unidos¨ -dijo Serena mientras comía sus papas fritas -¨leí en una revista que hay muchos lugares que conocer y quisiera ir a Disneyland. Cuando era niña mis padres me llevaron al parque que está en Paris y me encantó, pero parece que el de Estados Unidos es más grande¨- terminó de decir mientras metía más papas fritas en su boca. ¨Serena por favor no te llenes la boca y hables al mismo tiempo¨ -le decía la castaña haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, a lo que Mina le causó gracia y contestó a sus comentarios -¨yo no conozco el de Paris, pero en California tenemos dos parques de Disneyland y ambos me encantan. Solía ir seguido cuando era niña, pero mi papá odiaba tener que esperar en las líneas para subir a los juegos¨ -sonrió un poco melancólica. Extrañaba a su familia, pues era la primera vez que iba a estar lejos de ellos por tanto tiempo y aunque intentaba esconderlo le daba un poco de miedo estar sola. Justo terminaron de comer mientras continuaban con su divertida charla, cuando Serena sugirió muy emocionada comer un postre o dos. La chica castaña rodó sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras recogía su cabello, -¨olvidé mencionar que Serena es una glotona¨- dijo. Serena fingió molestarse ante el comentario, pero no le dio importancia y se volvió para Mina -¨ella no me comprende¨- dijo haciendo puchero de nuevo, a lo que la castaña añadió -¨claro que si, Serena. ¡Eres una glotona que le encanta comer pasteles!¨- rio triunfante. A Mina le parecía que ya habían comido demasiado, pero le daba ternura ver a Serena sufrir por comer una rebanada de pastel; ella se limitó a pedir un café, mientras Serena pidió su añorada rebanada de pastel de queso con fresa y Lita ordenó un té con leche. Las horas se le habían pasado volando, y cada vez le agradaban más sus nuevas amigas. Eran muy simpáticas y graciosas, y ese tipo de amistades era justamente lo que necesitaba en su nuevo hogar, de eso estaba convencida. Tomaba su café tranquilamente cuando escuchó la voz de la chica de la entrada sonar un poco emocionada, le molestó un poco que fuera tan escandalosa porque el lugar estaba muy tranquilo. ¨Ahh, Lita y Serena están por allá¨-le escuchó decir a la chica, no le molestaba que le estuvieran presentando a tantas personas en un solo día pero ella no era buena recordando nombres y la verdad quería irse a casa a descansar antes de que sugirieran comer algo más. El celular de Serena sonó y se distrajo cuando contestó su llamada. ¨Pero si es mi prima favorita¨ -escuchó una voz decir mientras se acercaba a su mesa haciendo que la chica castaña se levantara rápidamente de la mesa y abrazar al chico que acababa de llegar. ´Debe ser el primo que mencionó hace un momento´- pensó Mina para sí a la vez que volteaba a ver al recién llegado. Si bien le pareció un chico bastante atractivo, era alto y tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y unos brillantes y seductores ojos azules. ´¿Seductores?´ -se preguntó Mina alarmada -´no puedo pensar así de él, por Dios, que si Lita me escuchara diría que…´-interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras seguía admirando al chico frente a ella, vestía una camisa roja que le daba la impresión que tenía muy bien formados los brazos, y.. -´Mina, basta. Si, eso me diría. Y eso digo yo también. Basta.´ -continuó Mina para sí, cuando los seductores ojos del chico se posaron sobre ella haciéndola sonrojar inmediatamente. ¨Ella es Mina, la conocimos ahora en clase¨ -le decía la castaña mientras sonreía dulcemente, el chico al notar que se sonrojaba la rubia frente a él le sonrió pícaramente y guiñó el ojo diciéndole -¨mucho gusto Mina¨ -dijo pronunciando lentamente su nombre, haciéndola sonrojar aún más -¨soy Seiya Kou, pero de seguro Lita te ha dicho todo de mí, le encanta hablar de mi ¿o no primita?¨ -preguntó a la castaña provocando que le diera un suave golpe en el brazo mientras él reía. ¨No le hagas caso¨ -le dijo a la rubia -¨se cree que es el hombre más atractivo del mundo y todas se mueren por él, pero¨-decía la castaña mientras lo veía de reojo-¨se le acaba el encanto en cuanto abre la boca¨ -y se soltó a reír mientras el chico hacia cara de ofendido. ¨Disculpa prima, pero me estas confundiendo con mi hermano¨ -decía galante mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Mina -¨pero no importa, ahora, Mina ¿es la primera vez que vienes aquí?¨ -preguntó tratando de sonar seductor, aunque para Mina había resultado de tal forma y no tenía necesidad de intentarlo, tan solo con verla a los ojos de aquella manera había bastado para hacerla sonrojar. ¨Oye, no. Déjala Seiya, a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?¨ -decía la castaña mientras jalaba al chico para alejarlo de la rubia, -¨quede de ver al idiota aquí¨- le respondió. ¨No seas así, Seiya. Es tu hermano.¨ -le reprendió la chica, -¨lo sé¨-contestó el oji-azul-¨pero no deja de ser un idiota¨-terminó. La castaña se vio molesta ante la respuesta pero prefirió no decir más al respecto, se volvió hacia Serena quien parecía muy concentrada en su llamada sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y volvió la vista a su primo que veía a la misma chica. ¨Creo que el idiota es otro¨ -se limitó a decirle en tono burlón-¨¿No vas a decir nada?¨ -continuó la chica, al ver que él solo sonrió sin despegar la vista de su amiga distraída se echó a reír de nuevo -¨deja que termine su llamada¨-finalizó mientras le dejaba el asiento y se sentaba del lado contrario, al lado de Mina. ´Ahora entiendo a qué se refería´- pensó Mina para sí, mientras veía al chico sentarse al lado de Serena que solo lo vio por unos segundos y movió su mano en forma de saludo y continuó ignorándolo mientras terminaba con su llamada. ¨Disculpa a mi primo, espero no te haya molestado¨ -se disculpó la castaña-¨pero en el fondo es un niño muy agradable¨- sonrió. ´De que es agradable ya me di cuenta´ -pensó para sí Mina mientras volvía a admirar a ese hermoso hombre frente a ella -´¿ahora es hermoso? Mina, ¡te desconozco!´ -terminó de decirse en su mente y al fin contestó a la castaña -¨Descuida, me pareció gracioso¨- haciendo que se sintiera más aliviada al escucharla decir eso. Iba a continuar cuando volteo a ver a su primo frente a ella y se percató de otra persona que se acercaba decidido hasta su mesa –¨eh, Romeo¨ -llamó la atención de su primo-¨ya llegó¨-terminó de decir mientras ambos volteaban a la puerta.

´¿Quién llegó?´- se preguntó Mina mientras trataba disimuladamente de identificar de quién hablaban. Y no tardó mucho en percatarse gracias a la escandalosa chica que la entrada. Otro hombre igual de atractivo sino es que aún más que el que estaba sentado frente a ella. ´Me está gustando vivir aquí´- pensó Mina mientras veía a aquel hombre acercarse a la mesa. Tenía el cabello largo, platinado y brillante sostenido en una coleta que le caía por la espalda, -´¿será una tendencia en los hombres de aquí?´- se preguntó Mina, una vez que llegó hasta el frente de su mesa Mina pudo distinguir que ese hombre tendría la misma posibilidad que el otro de tener un muy buen cuerpo y volvió a sorprenderse por sus pensamientos tan atrevidos, pero es que se veía tan atractivo con esa camisa gris y los lentes oscuros que no podía controlar su mente. ¨¿Y bien?¨ -preguntó el misterioso hombre frente a ellos, a lo que el oji-azul dijo en tono serio -¨¿no vas al menos a saludar a Lita? Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto¨. El platinado asintió con la cabeza, y se quitó los lentes para voltear a ver a la castaña y regalarle una fingida pero agradable sonrisa, -¨Lita, como siempre tan linda¨- y la abrazó dándole un rápido y fraternal beso en la cabeza haciendo que la chica sonriera -¨gracias, igual tú, siempre tan lindo y formal¨. El chico posó por un segundo sus ojos sobre la chica nueva y sin darle importancia se volvió hacía Seiya. Mina sintió como si se la hubiera paralizado el cuerpo y se le hubiera congelado la sangre, esos penetrantes ojos verdes de aquel hombre misterioso la habían estremecido por completo. ´Por Dios, ¿qué fue eso?´-pensó-´nunca me había pasado, como si me hubiera leído la mente y todo con tan solo verme a los ojos´- y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico frente a ella se dirigió a otra mesa con el platinado que volvió a posar sus ojos en ella otro segundo haciéndola sentir que se le detuvo el corazón. Una vez que se sentaron en otra mesa, la castaña se volvió para ella y le dijo tranquilamente -¨es mi otro primo, creo que pudiste darte cuenta que no se llevan muy bien¨-decía con un tono triste, para luego agregar-¨pero supongo que así son los hermanos¨- sonrió. Mina volteo a verlos nuevamente y pensó para sí-´claro, hermanos. Por eso los dos son tan guapos, se parecen bastante pero… Seiya me pareció más amigable mientras el otro…´- pensaba mientras sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Serena al fin terminó con su llamada -¨¿Así que ya se hablan de nuevo?¨- le preguntó a la castaña a la vez que volteaba a ver aquella mesa. ¨Ya veremos, Seiya aún no lo perdona y él… yo sé que no se va a disculpar¨- terminó de decirle a la vez que volteaba a ver a Mina, quién definitivamente no entendía nada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios. Positivos, negativos, todos son bienvenidos. Sugerencias e ideas también.  
Es mi primer fic en muchos años, y el primero de Sailor Moon pero espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron unos minutos, y por todo el restaurant resonó la voz de Seiya -¨¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?¨- dijo haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su mirada hacia ellos. El chico platinado se levantaba de la mesa y le contestó en el mismo tono -¨¿a eso me has hecho venir? ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!¨ -y comenzó a alejarse de la mesa. ¨Espera¨ -gritó Seiya -¨aún no hemos terminado¨ -decía a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento mientras el platinado se alejaba decidido. Se detuvo frente a la mesa de las chicas, y se limitó a decir -¨Lita, salúdame a mi tía¨ -y volteo la vista hacia la rubia desconocida mientras se ponía los lentes de sol y continuó su camino hacia la puerta.  
El oji-azul se acercó a ellas, y dirigiéndose a la castaña pronunció molesto -¨te dije que era un idiota¨ -terminó. ¨Seiya, cálmate. ¨-dijo la castaña, y se volvió a la rubia de coletas y le dijo -¨creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿no, Serena?¨ -preguntó, sabía que si sugería aquello podría ayudarle a despejar su mente. Y tenía que hacer un plan rápido, pero no hizo falta pues su primo se le adelantó -¨¿quieren que las lleve a su casa?¨ -preguntó amablemente mientras fijaba su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. ¨No quisiera molestarte, Seiya. Puedo caminar, gracias. Pero lleva a Lita por favor¨ -respondió Serena sonriendo a lo que la castaña reprimió -¨vamos Serena, a ti ni te gusta caminar¨ -rió -¨pero Seiya, ¿y qué hay de Mina? No la dejarás sola en la oscuridad en la ciudad desconocida, ¿o si?¨-preguntó. Mina volteo a ver a la castaña sorprendida, ¿debía temerle a las calles en la noche? ¿Por qué le decía aquello? -¨no te preocupes¨-decía el chico -¨yo puedo cuidarlas a las tres¨-y le guiño el ojo a la rubia. ¨No hace falta¨ -decía Mina riendo nerviosamente-¨vivo muy cerca de la universidad, puedo caminar.¨ -hizo una pausa-¨solo necesito ubicar de qué lado me encuentro ¨- y al terminar provocó que la castaña riera -¨estamos muy cerca de la universidad, ¿estás viviendo en los dormitorios?¨ -preguntó. ¨Eh, no¨-respondió Mina-¨vivo en un pequeño departamento a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad¨. ¨Ah, creo saber dónde¨ -respondió Serena, a lo que la castaña interrumpió -¨de todas formas no quisiera que te fueras sola¨ -y se volvió para el chico que estaba frente a ella -¨¿podrías llevarla también?¨. El chico asintió. Mina se sentía un poco incomoda, era completamente capaz de caminar a su departamento pero no quería ser grosera así que tuvo que aceptar la insistencia de Lita. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar. Seiya les indicó dónde había estacionado su auto, y ellas le siguieron. Mina dudo en subir al auto, después de todo eran desconocidos; en un último intento, volvió a decir que podía caminar a su departamento a lo que la castaña se negó. Lita uso a Mina de pretexto y dijo que se sentaría en el asiento trasero con ella, para que Serena se sentara al frente con Seiya. ´Vaya´-pensó Mina para sí-´que lindo auto´, y abrió la puerta del convertible rojo brillante. Jamás se había subido en un auto de esos, uno de sus amigos tenía un deportivo que se le parecía pero éste era mucho más lujoso. Se sentó en la parte trasera, admirando los impecables asientos de piel negros. ¨Que lindo está tu auto¨ -no pudo evitar decirle al chico, -¨lo sé, gracias¨ -contestó orgulloso. Y claro, cómo no iba a estar orgulloso de él. Era un auto precioso, de seguro había pagado mucho por él. Y de pronto Mina sintió miedo de ensuciarlo, checó que sus botas no estuvieran sucias y se tranquilizó al ver que estaban limpias a pesar de la lluvia. ¨Y bien, Mina¨ -se volvió hacia ella mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad -¨¿dónde es tu departamento?¨ -preguntó el chico. Mina trató de explicarle dónde era, pero le fue un poco difícil dado que no conocía las calles. Pero una vez que terminó de dar indicaciones, el chico supo exactamente a dónde dirigirse. ¨Ya sé dónde es¨ -dijo seguro de si mismo, mientras ponía en marcha su auto -¨una de mis compañeras vivía ahí, la lleve a su departamento en repetidas ocasiones¨ -terminó de decir cuando su prima intervino -¨ah, pero que caballeroso eres primito. Sacrificándote por el bienestar de tu compañera¨ -dijo en tono sarcástico la castaña. ¨Oye, ¿qué insinúas?¨ -preguntó fingiendo ofenderse. ¨Que sacrificabas tu valioso tiempo para acompañar a tu amiga¨ -dijo la castaña, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. El chico rió y solo se limitó a decir -¨estás loquita, ni siquiera sabes quién era. Ya no vive aquí, vino de intercambio el año pasado¨-terminó y continuó manejando hasta que llegaron a los departamentos en donde vivía Mina. ¨Muchas gracias por traerme, y disculpa que te haya molestado¨ -agradeció Mina un poco apenada. ¨No fue ninguna molestia¨ -le respondió el chico -¨además, me dio gusto conocerte. Espero que mi prima se porte bien contigo.¨ -añadió. ¨¡Por supuesto!¨ -dijo la castaña -¨eso ni lo dudes, soy la más linda¨ -sonrió mientras la rubia salía del auto -¨adiós, Mina ¨-le dijo-¨nos vemos mañana¨. Se despidieron y caminó hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía, subió las escaleras hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Caminó hasta el elevador, presionó el botón y las puertas se abrieron. Vivía en el tercer piso. El edificio era pequeño, tenía solo 4 pisos y a Mina le parecía que no tendría más de 10 departamentos por piso. En total serían unos 30 departamentos, sino es que menos. Salió del elevador, y sacó las llaves de su bolso. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dejó su sombrilla a un lado de la puerta dónde tenía un pequeño contenedor rosa, y colgó su abrigo en el pequeño perchero que estaba cerca. Caminó hasta su recamara y dejó su bolso sobre la cama a la vez que se sentaba en ella para quitarse las botas. Había sido un día largo e interesante. Sonrió para sí mientras se levantaba en busca de su pijama y entró al baño para cambiarse, al salir dobló su ropa y la dejo sobre el canasto que tenía junto a la pared. Se quitó los aretes y los dejó en el pequeño peinador junto con su demás joyería. Era un departamento pequeño, pero con espacio suficiente para ella y las escasas cosas que había traído consigo. Soltó el listón que sujetaba su cabello y lo dejó caer, tomó el cepillo y lo pasó por su cabello repetidas ocasiones y dejó el cepillo dónde estaba segundos antes. Fue hasta su cama y del bolso sacó una pequeña libreta donde tenía su horario de clases del siguiente día. ´Perfecto´ -pensó, mientras veía que solo tendría dos clases mañana y tendría tiempo extra para dormir por la mañana o desayunar con calma. Aún era temprano, así que guardó la pequeña libreta en su bolso y lo quitó de la cama para poder sentarse. Se quedó pensando unos minutos sobre sus nuevas amigas, y sonrió sin pensarlo. Le habían agradado, sobre después de conocer a los primos de Lita. Y comenzó a reír después de pensar en aquello. ¨Vaya que si era guapos¨ -pensó en voz alta, -¨Si Rini estuviera aquí, pensaría lo mismo¨. Rini era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde que eran pequeñas y fueron juntas al colegio. La consideraba casi como una hermana, y también sus padres la veían como una hija. Ahora que lo pensaba, Serena le recordaba un poco a ella. Las dos siempre pensando en pasteles y dulces. Rió un poco melancólica al recordarla. ¨Va a ser difícil estar lejos de todos¨ -dijo después de dejar un suspiro salir. Tomó el libro que tenía al lado de su cama y continuó leyéndolo, mientras conciliaba el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, su despertador interrumpió su lindo sueño. Se talló los ojos, y se levantó de la cama no muy decidida a empezar su día. Se dirigió al baño, y tomó una relajante ducha con agua tibia. Una vez que secó su cuerpo, tomo su bata y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Tomó su ropa interior, y se acercó a su closet. Dio un vistazo a su ropa y no pudo decidir qué iba a usar ese día así que se asomó por la ventana. El día parecía soleado. ´Quizá hasta haga calor hoy´-pensó mientras regresaba a su closet. Dio otro vistazo rápido a su ropa, y optó por un vestido corto. Entró al baño de nueva cuenta y se puso la ropa interior, y después pasó el vestido por encima de su cabeza y lo acomodo a su cuerpo. Subió el pequeño cierre que tenía por un costado, y lo acomodo de nuevo. Era un vestido bastante sencillo, color blanco de tirantes delgados y un poco corto; cubría una buena parte de sus piernas y con eso bastaba, aunque no llegara a las rodillas. Salió del baño y se dirigió al peinador. Tomó el collar de su madre le había regalado algunos años atrás y lo colocó en su cuello. Tenía una pequeño dije en forma de corazón, con diminutos brillantes. Después tomó sus aretes y se los puso, al terminar cepillo un poco su cabello para arreglarlo. Ese día lo dejaría suelto. Fue hasta su closet y tomó sus zapatillas. Una vez lista, fue a la cocina y preparó su desayuno tranquilamente. Cuando terminó, decidió que mejor se iría a la universidad en vez de quedarse sola en casa. Lavó los cubiertos y lo que utilizó para desayunar, y regresó a su habitación. Sacó un suéter azul marino de su closet y se lo puso, por si acaso hacía frío. Tomó su bolso y sacó el libro que no necesitaba y lo dejó sobre la cama. Una vez lista, salió de su departamento y bajó por el elevador. Al salir del edificio emprendió camino a la universidad. Había traído consigo el libro que leía la noche anterior para continuar leyéndolo mientras esperaba a que sus clases comenzaran. Llegó a las instalaciones y decidió darle uso a esa hora extra que tenía. Exploraría la universidad un poco para evitar perderse de nueva cuenta. Le llamó la atención que ese día parecía haber más gente que el día anterior, o quizá no había prestado atención a sus alrededores. Encontró una pequeña área justo detrás de la cafetería que le pareció hermosa. Una pequeña área verde, como si fuera un pequeño jardín. Hasta tenía un diminuto estanque con muchos peces de colores. Parecía un área relajante, podría convertir ese lugar en su lugar de lectura si no hubiera tanto ruido a causa de los estudiantes alrededor. No había nadie ahí así que se sentó a intentar leer un poco. Pasaron 10 minutos, y no podía concentrarse con tanto ruido a su alrededor. Frustrada, cerró el libro de mala gana y lo guardó en su bolso. Se levantó de dónde estaba y caminó hasta la cafetería para ir por un té. Siempre había sido fanática del té, y ahora que estaba en el paraíso del té se aprovecharía de ello. Pasó una pequeña brisa y le asustó que pudiera levantar la falda de su vestido y enseñar de más, así que no prestó atención a la puerta de la cafetería y a las personas que iban saliendo. Sin querer su brazo golpeó a alguien que salía de la cafetería, sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba y se disculpó.

¨Descuida¨ -le respondía una voz varonil. Al dignarse a levantar la vista se encontró con un chico alto de cabello dorado que le sonreía -¨fue mi culpa¨ -terminó. Mina se sintió más apenada aún, -¨no, fue mi culpa no estaba prestando atención¨ -le dijo a la vez que se percataba que aquel chico estaba junto al misterioso platinado que conoció la noche anterior. Se ruborizó aún más, no podía ser que estuviera haciendo el ridículo. El chico de cabello dorado le sonrió de nueva cuenta y se quitó de enfrente de la chica y le abrió la puerta para que pasara –¨fue un encuentro agradable, no te preocupes¨ -le dijo haciéndola ruborizarse aún más. Agradeció el gesto del chico, y discretamente volteo a ver al platinado que solo la veía sin expresión alguna -¨¿Terminaste, Furuhata? Llegaremos tarde¨ -dijo el platinado secamente. Mina decidió no hacerles perder más el tiempo y se disculpó de nueva cuenta con el chico mientras entraba a la cafetería. ´Pero que grosero´ -pensó Mina mientras caminaba en busca del lugar donde compraría su té. Si bien podría ser muy guapo, hasta el momento le había parecido muy grosero. Una vez que recibió su té, se sentó en una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca. ´No porque es tan guapo tiene que ser tan grosero´ -seguía pensando -¨además, fue un accidente. Y ni siquiera fue con él¨ -recordó al chico de cabello dorado y con su agradable sonrisa -¨en cambio su amigo fue muy amable¨ -dio un sorbo a su té y continuó -¨dijo que llegarían tarde, ¿también estudiarán aquí?¨ -se preguntó Mina mientras dejaba su vaso reposar sobre la mesa. ´Y si así fuera, no debería importarme´ -se reprimió -´Además ni lo volveré a ver´ -calló sus pensamientos con aquella idea y decidió mejor invertir su tiempo en algo productivo. Tomó su libro de nueva cuenta y leyó un capítulo más antes de ir a su clase. El tiempo se le pasó tan lento, pero cuando al fin terminó su clase salió y se dirigió al otro salón donde tenía su clase junto a Lita y Serena. Al menos esa clase era interesante.  
Y así pasó su primer semana en la universidad, entre largas y aburridas horas en clases y divertidos momentos con Lita y Serena. Empezaba a sentirse más tranquila en aquel lugar. Ahora que al menos tenía dos amigas, ya no se sentía tan sola. El fin de semana salió a comer con ellas y vieron una película en el cine, fue un día tranquilo aunque Lita insistía en salir de fiesta en la noche ni Serena ni Mina aceptaron pero acordaron que en otra ocasión saldrían a celebrar cualquier excusa que se les presentara.

Al comenzar la siguiente semana, todo pasó igual. El miércoles mientras terminaba de desayunar en su departamento recibió un mensaje de texto de Lita que decía: _¨¿Estás en la universidad? Serena y yo estamos en la cafetería, ¿vienes?¨_Sonrió al leerlo. En tan poco tiempo se estaban volviendo buenas amigas. Vio la hora en su reloj, -´tengo tiempo´ -pensó. Tendría una media hora para estar con ellas antes de tener que ir a su clase. Respondió su mensaje: _¨En 5 minutos estoy ahí¨_, y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ese día había decidido usar una blusa blanca de seda con delicados estampados de corazones rosa claro, y pantalones color marrón claro, y sus zapatillas favoritas. Arregló su cabello en una simple trenza de lado. Tomó su bolso y salió de su departamento para ir a la cafetería de la universidad. Una vez ahí, se encontró con sus amigas. ¨Mina, que linda te ves¨ -le sonrió la castaña haciéndola ruborizarse un poco. ¨Gracias¨ -dijo la rubia. ¨Me encanta tu blusa¨-le decía Serena-¨por favor dime que la compraste en alguna tienda de aquí¨ -suplicó. Mina rió -¨no, la verdad es que la he tenido desde hace unos meses¨- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ellas. Lita cambió el tema -¨Tengo una idea, y no se van a poder negar esta vez¨ -decía -¨saldremos este fin de semana, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta¨ -terminó. ¨No, Lita¨-se quejaba Serena -¨pero ¿a dónde iremos?¨ -preguntó. ¨¿Qué importa? A dónde sea, tomemos el metro o el tren y vayamos a Brighton¨ -les decía emocionada -¨vayamos a un festival o a caminar por la arena¨ -seguía diciendo la castaña. A Mina le encantó la idea de estar cerca del agua y la arena, después de todo era de California y estaba más que acostumbrada a pasar días enteros en la playa. ¨¿Cómo llegamos ahí?¨ -preguntó interesada. ¨Podríamos tomar el tren¨ -decía pensativa -¨o podría pedirle a mi primo que nos lleve, pero no sé si prefieran que sea un viaje solo de nosotras o si quieran invitar a más personas¨ -continuó. ¨Vayamos solo nosotras¨ -dijo Serena -¨ya molestamos a Seiya la semana pasada, no hay que aprovecharnos de él¨ - a lo que la castaña respondió -¨No te preocupes, Serena. A él no le molestaría en lo más mínimo¨ -le guiñó el ojo a Mina, haciéndola su cómplice lo que le causó gracia. ¨Pues por mi está bien cualquier opción ¨ -dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¨debo irme a mi clase, más tarde podemos seguir hablando al respecto.¨ -sonrió -¨O bien, si se deciden más tarde me dicen qué haremos¨ -terminó de decir y se despidió de ellas para irse a su clase. Al terminar, fue hasta su siguiente salón para esperar a sus amigas. La clase pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, o quizá era porque le emocionaba el hecho de que tendría una verdadera aventura en la ciudad. Terminó la clase y el profesor les había indicado que el viernes no podría asistir a la Universidad así que no tendrían clase ese día. Por fortuna para las tres chicas, era la única clase que tenían ese día así que aprovecharían ese oportunidad. Una vez afuera del edificio conversaban animadas sobre los planes para su viaje, Lita decía que debían irse desde el jueves en la noche para dormir en algún hotel y aprovechar el viernes desde la mañana y hacer más cosas. Y entre más hablaba, más se emocionaba sobre los posibles lugares que podrían visitar y las diferentes actividades que podían hacer. ¨¿No las aburre de tanto que habla?¨ -decía alguien mientras se acercaba a donde estaban. Voltearon para ver de quién se trataba. ¨Pero que grosero¨ -dijo la castaña mientras el chico de cabello negro se acercaba a abrazarla, -¨solo bromeo, primita¨ -decía mientras le sonreía y saludaba al resto de las presentes, -¨¿y por qué tan emocionada?¨ -volvió a dirigirse a la castaña. ¨No tendremos clases el viernes y estamos pensando hacer un viaje el fin de semana¨ -decía animada, a lo que el chico respondió -¨excelente, y ¿a dónde iremos? ¨-sonrió pícaramente. Las dos rubias voltearon a verse sorprendidas. ¨Aún no sabemos, estábamos pensando en ir a Brighton¨ -decía la castaña mirando de reojo a Serena, quizá podría aprovechar ese viaje y hacerle de cupido para ayudar a su primo -¨¿qué opinan?¨ -se dirigió a ellas -¨¿creen que deberíamos invitarlo?¨ -cuestionó. ¨Por supuesto¨ -se adelantó a decir el oji-azul -¨tres chicas tan lindas como ustedes no pueden irse solas, ¿qué tal que algo les pasa? ¿O alguien quiere aprovecharse de ustedes?¨ -decía mientras la castaña reía -¨No puedo permitirlo. Yo las llevaré si es necesario¨ -terminó. ¨Como siempre sacrificándote¨ -dijo en tono burlón la castaña sabiendo que era obvia la razón por la que se había interesado -¨no cambiaras, pero bueno que aún no aceptamos tu oferta¨ -y se volvió a sus amigas, -¨¿creen que deba ir?¨ -preguntó dirigiéndose más a Serena pero Mina se adelantó viendo las intenciones que tenía -¨bueno, creo que así no tendremos que preocuparnos por algún acosador siguiéndonos en el tren¨. ¨Mina tiene razón¨ -dijo el chico tratando de sonar alarmado -¨además¨- volteo hacia la castaña -¨¡mi tía no me perdonaría si algo te pasara!¨. La castaña rió -¨cómo eres dramático Seiya, mamá ni siquiera se enteraría sino vas con nosotras¨ -dijo. ¨Claro que se enteraría. Es mi deber como tu primo velar por tu bienestar, y claro, por el de tus amigas¨ -se volteó hacia ellas y les guiñó el ojo coquetamente. Mina rió alegremente, el chico le parecía bastante gracioso. Sería un poco extraño que él también viajara con ellas, pero se sentiría un poco más tranquila si viajaban en auto que en transporte público. Solo por el hecho de que pudieran encontrarse con algún ebrio a media noche que quisiera robarlas o hacerles daño, aunque no estaba segura si esas cosas también ocurrían en ese país, pero preferiría no arriesgarse.

Y así, el plan estaba hecho. Seiya las llevaría el jueves por la noche. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo con ella, y a la vez cuidar de su prima que tanto quería. No había tenido hermanas, y desde muy chicos convivieron todo el tiempo. Más que su prima, veía a Lita como si fuera su hermana. Era la persona más agradable de su familia y a la que sentía que jamás lo juzgaría como todos hacían, en especial su familia y más el insoportable de su hermano. Pero bien, sin decirles nada hizo sus propios planes. Sabía que a su prima le gustaba uno de sus amigos aunque jamás se lo había dicho, además no quería ser el único hombre rodeado de tantas hermosas mujeres. Sería mejor compartir. Si su prima estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, él también lo haría aunque no se enterara de ello. ´Solo espero que no se moleste´ -pensó mientras tomaba su teléfono al bajar de su auto frente a su enorme casa. _¨Hey, Seiya! Que gusto¨ -_dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea, -¨¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?¨ -preguntó animado mientras le informaba del nuevo plan. Colgó el teléfono después de recibir una respuesta positiva y sonrió triunfante mientras subía las escaleras y llegar hasta su habitación. ¨Buenas noches madre¨ -dijo asomándose a la puerta al final del pasillo, -¨buenas noches hijo, que bueno que ya estás en casa¨ -respondió su madre desde adentro de la habitación. La mujer se disponía a dormir, pero esperaba que llegaran sus hijos a casa. Siempre se preocupaba que algo les fuera a pasar. Su familia no tenía la mejor relación, pero ella siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos y él solo quería lo mejor para ella. Fue hasta su habitación y se preparó para dormir. Guardó un poco de ropa en una pequeña maleta, pues al día siguiente se irían en la noche. Sonrió complacido. Jamás había tenido problema alguno para conseguir a la chica que quisiera, aunque por lo general ellas llegaban a él. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. No solo porque era la mejor amiga de su prima, sino porque aquella chica parecía no percatarse de que le gustaba. Rió al pensar en ella, mientras pasaba la mano por su negra cabellera. Pero era tan hermosa y distraída. Quizá por eso le gustaba tanto. Se acostó en la cama listo para dormir.

Al llegar a su casa, Mina buscó su pequeño bolso de viaje para empezar a acomodar su ropa en ella. No sabía bien cuántos días estarían allá, ni qué harían así que optó por llevar distintas prendas indispensables que pudiera utilizar si salían por la mañana o la noche. Estaba emocionada. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer un viaje con amigos a lugares desconocidos. Le entusiasmaba un poco que fuera el primo de Lita. Era muy agradable y muy guapo, aunque se le notaba que babeaba por Serena. Pero capaz que en ese viaja conocía a algún otro chico guapo como todos los que había conocido hasta el momento. ¿O quizá más familiares de Lita? Que al parecer todos en esa familia eran extremadamente atractivos. Rió ante sus pensamientos y se sintió como una adolescente emocionada por su primer cita. No saldría más que con sus amigas, así que dejó sus pensamientos absurdos y emocionantes y terminó de guardar su ropa en el bolso para poder cambiarse y acostarse en su cama para dormir. Tendría que descansar bien, al día siguiente se irían con Seiya a aquel lugar que no podía recordar el nombre pero que prometía tener playa y arena. Lo que más le gustaba en la vida.  
La mañana siguiente, pintaba para ser un día emocionante. Se levantó alegremente como siempre, y se preparó para ir a la universidad. Su teléfono sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto. Tomó su teléfono móvil y vió la pantalla: _¨Estoy tan emocionada. Ya quiero que sea hora de irnos.¨ _ Lo envió Lita, al leerlo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Después de todo sabía que sería emocionante, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde irían. Y bien, salió de su departamento para ir a la universidad. Sus clases pasaron tan lentas ese día, que estaba ansiosa por salir. En su última clase, notó que Lita no dejaba de ver el reloj sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía -¨ya quiero irme¨ -murmuró la castaña. Mina sonrió al escucharla. Vaya que estaba emocionada. Se preguntó qué harían ese fin de semana, pues en realidad no las conocía y no sabía qué tipo de lugares y actividades les gustaba hacer. Volteo a ver a sus compañeras de al lado. Sabía que a Serena le encantaba la comida y los pasteles, así que estaba segura que ese viaje incluiría mucha comida. Y parecía que a Lita le gustaba salir de noche. A decir verdad, a ella también le gustaba eso. Salir a bailar, tomarse una copa y divertirse toda la noche sin preocuparse de nada. Sonrió de nueva cuenta. ´Será divertido´ -pensó para sí, y cuándo menos lo pensó, terminó su clase y pudieron irse. ¨¡Al fin!¨-decía la castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento más que emocionada -¨le he pedido a Seiya que nos recoja en tu departamento más tarde, espero no te moleste¨ -le dijo a Mina. ¨No, para nada. Me parece muy bien, así estamos todas en un solo lugar¨ -sonrió. ¨¡Estoy tan emocionada que quisiera pedirle que no fuera a su clase de la tarde para poder irnos¨ -decía la castaña mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil -¨pero no lo haré, debe ser un alumno excelente¨ -sonrió viendo a Mina de nueva cuenta -¨Quizá suene tonto, pero creo que podría ser un fin de semana muy divertido. Y si tenemos suerte, hasta conoceremos a algunos chicos¨ - decía emocionada. Mina solo sonrió. Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al departamento, una vez ahí les preguntó si querían comer algo en lo que esperaban a Seiya. Aceptaron, y Lita ofreció ayudarle a hacer una pasta. Al poco tiempo el teléfono de Lita sonó indicando que Seiya estaba por llegar. ¨Enseguida bajamos¨ -terminó de decir la castaña mientras terminaba la llamada. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento. Una vez en el elevador, Mina sintió que su estómago comenzaba a dolerle un poco. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Llegaron hasta el auto del oji-azul que las saludó efusivamente y les ayudó a guardar sus cosas en la cajuela del auto. Subieron, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y emprendieron el viaje platicando animadamente.  
Pasadas unas horas, estaban por llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían cuando al fin se dignó a decir -¨espero no les moleste, pero invité a alguien¨ -sonrió el chico a la castaña que estaba en el asiento junto a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya estacionó su auto y bajaron para tomar sus cosas. Había un poco de viento esa noche, y Mina bajó del auto emocionada con un poco de frío. ¨Oh por Dios¨ -dijo mientras se percataba que su hotel estaba cerca del océano, y sonrió mientras sentía la brisa marina acariciar su rostro y alborotar su cabello. ¨Me les he adelantado e hice las reservaciones de las habitaciones¨ -decía el chico mientras tomaba su maleta. Mina se sintió un poco preocupada por cuánto tendrían que pagar por las habitaciones pero prefirió no decir nada hasta que estuvieran adentro. ¨Perfecto, muchas gracias¨ -decía la castaña -¨pero, ¿no habrás pedido solo una habitación para tener a mis amigas contigo, verdad?¨ -preguntó en tono burlón. ¨Por supuesto que no, reserve dos habitaciones¨ -respondió -¨pero claro que si gustan, puedo cancelar una y así una de ustedes será la afortunada de dormir conmigo¨ -terminó de decir mientras le guiñaba el ojo a las rubias. La castaña se hechó a reir al escuchar semejante idea -¨claro, muy afortunada ha de ser la que tenga que soportar escuchar tus ronquidos por la noche¨ - al decir ésto el chico, ofendido, le reprimió -¨si la que ronca eres tú¨ -se volvió para el resto de las chicas y les dijo -¨de la que deberían de preocuparse es de ella¨ -rió-¨no las dejará dormir¨. Mientras seguían discutiendo, Serena y Mina se les adelantaron y entraron al hermoso y enorme hotel. Tenía una fachada antigua, casi parecía un castillo -´las habitaciones deben costar una fortuna´ -pensaba Mina mientras admiraba la elegante decoración de las paredes y los hermosos candelabros que colgaban del techo cerca de la recepción. Seiya les indicó que esperaran por él un momento en lo que pedía las habitaciones y a los pocos minutos regresó con dos sobres en la mano. Le entregó uno de los sobres a Lita y las guío a los elevadores que estaban cerca de la recepción. ¨¡Que emoción!¨ -decía la castaña -¨¿Qué haremos mañana?¨ -les preguntó mientras el chico presionaba el botón del piso 9 en el elevador -¨Escuché que habrá un festival en el muelle mañana por la noche, podríamos ir un rato y si quieren puedo llamar y hacer reservaciones en el Proud Cabaret o si prefieren podríamos ir a algún bar¨ -sugirió. ¨¿Qué tipo de festival?¨ -preguntaba la rubia mientras acomodaba uno de los bombones que sujetaban su cabello, pero sin mucha importancia la castaña la interrumpió -¨¿El Proud Cabaret? Seiya, pero ese lugar debe estar lleno, ¿cómo esperas conseguir reservaciones casi el mismo día?¨ -preguntaba mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y salieron de él. Mina no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban así que permaneció en silencio prestando atención a la conversación. ¨Por eso no te preocupes, no van a negarme una mesa en ese lugar¨ -respondió el chico con suma seguridad. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación y el chico les indicó que la habitación de ellas debería estar dos puertas más adelante. Y así fue; habitación número 926. Lita sacó la tarjeta del sobre que el chico le había entregado y la introdujo para abrir la puerta. Era una habitación enorme, con suaves colores en las paredes. Entraron y lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las enormes camas que había en la habitación, que además tenía una pequeña sala justo al lado. Serena emocionada aventó sus cosas sobre una de las camas y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, -¨¡Oh por Dios!¨ -gritó al entrar al baño, a lo que las otras dos chicas corrieron para ver si le había ocurrido algo, pero al ver el enorme espacio que había ahí dentro comprendieron lo que había pasado. Era el baño más grande que hubiera visto, había una enorme tina que parecía tener espacio para dos personas y por otra parte se encontraba una puerta de cristal que indicaba que era la ducha, y un hermoso espejo muy grande en la pared de enfrente. ¨Es una habitación enorme¨ -decía la castaña -¨tendremos que agradecerle a Seiya más tarde¨ - a lo que Mina preguntó -¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨ - la castaña le sonrió y dijo -¨él insistió en elegir el hotel y pagar por las habitaciones¨.

¨¿Qué?¨ -preguntó la rubia muy sorprendida. ¨Si, intenté decirle que no era necesario pero, es demasiado testarudo y no pude evitarlo¨ -sonrió de nueva cuenta la castaña -¨pero descuida, es un buen chico.¨ Mina se sintió aún más incómoda. No estaba segura cómo sentirse ni qué decir, le había parecido lindo el gesto del chico pues sabía que lo hacía por su prima y probablemente por Serena también, pero ella era una completa desconocida y sentía que se había visto obligado a ser amable con ella también. La castaña se disculpó con ellas y salió de su habitación para ir a la de su primo. Mientras estaban solas, Mina continuó explorando la habitación junto con Serena y movieron las cortinas que cubrían la enorme ventana de la habitación, -¨es un balcón¨ -dijo Serena emocionada y deslizó la puerta para poder salir. Tenía una vista hermosa del muelle y las luces que le adornaban. Y el olor a mar que tanto le gustaba a Mina. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la brisa de nueva cuenta y respiraba el aroma a sal que le inundaba, -¨que hermoso lugar¨ -dijo sonriendo a la vez que abría los ojos. ¨Lo sé¨ -decía la otra rubia -¨tenía mucho tiempo que no venía, no recordaba lo hermoso que era de noche¨ -le sonrió mientras escuchaban la puerta abrirse y voltearon para ver a la castaña entrar. ¨Precisamente eso venía a decirles, que hermosa vista tenemos ¿verdad?¨ -decía mientras se acercaba al balcón. Permanecieron ahí unos minutos más antes de decidir irse a dormir para tener energía suficiente para el día siguiente.

Mientras Seiya se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, recargado sobre el barandal admirando la vista. De pronto sonó su teléfono, era su amigo. ¨¿Ya estás aquí?¨ -preguntó al responder la llamada, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó al chico decir -¨_Seiya tuve un pequeño problema, pero ya voy en camino. Eh_¨ -hizo una pausa -¨_debo pedirte una disculpa, y espero no te molestes demasiado pero tuve que pedirle a tu hermano que me acompañara. Tuve que llevar mi auto a reparar y.._¨ -decía cuando el oji-azul lo interrumpió bruscamente -¨¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo hubiera podido ir por ti, no tenías por qué llamar a ese idiota. Además..¨ - reprochaba el chico cuando le interrumpió al otro lado de la línea -¨_no quise molestarte, ya estabas allá. Estoy en su auto y vamos en camino, dice que no tienes que convivir con él sino quieres. Él tendrá su propia habitación, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo_¨ -le decía calmado el otro chico. Seiya dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Ese fin de semana quería relajarse, y no le agradaba la idea de que su odioso hermano estuviera ahí, -¨pues ya no hay nada qué hacer¨ -dijo molesto -¨estoy en la habitación 922, no sé si quieras quedarte aquí o con él o tener tu propia habitación. Mi prima y sus amigas están en el mismo piso, muy cerca de mí. Dile a mi hermano que intentaré soportarlo si quiere acompañarnos mañana, y que tenga claro que solo lo haré por no arruinarle el fin de semana a Lita y sus amigas¨ -terminó de decir y terminó bruscamente la llamada. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ´Maldición´ -pensó mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello, quitándolo de su frente. Le sería difícil soportarlo, pero no dejaría que arruinara su fin de semana. Mucho menos con la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella. Se calmó un poco mientras seguía observando las luces del muelle. Tendría que pensar en algo para hacerle saber lo que sentía ese fin de semana, pero no quería pedirle ayuda a su prima. No la necesitaba. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. O quizá sí, pues su prima la conocía a la perfección. Entró a la habitación y deslizó la puerta del balcón para cerrarla y correr las cortinas. Se sentó en la cama y encendió el televisor. Al cabo de un poco más de una hora, llamaron a su puerta. Era su amigo, que por suerte no se había presentado con el platinado. Le sugirió bajar al bar a tomar un trago y el oji-azul aceptó. Llegaron al bar y a la distancia pudo distinguir a su hermano sentado cerca de la barra. ¨¿Qué pretendes?¨-le preguntó molesto a su amigo. El chico nervioso le respondió -¨disculpa, él me ha pedido que te llamara¨. No muy convencido caminó hasta él y de mala gana se sentó en la silla frente a él. El platinado tomaba su vaso con delicadeza y lo llevaba hasta sus labios sin importarle nada a su alrededor, ignorando la mirada fulminante de los ojos azules frente a él. ¨Quiero que quede una cosa clara¨ -comenzó a decir después de beber de su vaso y bajarlo lentamente hasta dejarlo reposar en la mesa -¨aunque me odies y no soportes estar cerca de mí, espero que algún día comprendas las cosas y..¨ -pero el chico lo interrumpió -¨creí que te hacía perder el tiempo con esas cosas¨ -contestó con rabia. El platinado lo miró unos segundos sin expresión alguna, y continuó sin darle importancia a sus palabras -¨sé que te gusta la amiga de Lita, y no voy a intervenir si eso te preocupa¨ -hizo una pausa para ver un cambio en los ojos del chico frente a él -¨te propongo pretender que somos unos hermanos normales este fin de semana¨ -concluyó a la vez que llevaba el vaso hasta sus labios de nueva cuenta. Seiya lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos sin comprender lo que quería decir. Cuando alejó el vaso de sus labios se limitó a decir -¨quiero decir que podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por un fin de semana. Esto fue idea de Lita y sabes lo mucho que la aprecio, así que no pienso arruinarle sus planes solo porque no puedes comprender las circunstancias y..¨ -decía cuando el chico lo interrumpió -¨de acuerdo¨ -dijo secamente -¨siempre y cuando no esperes muestras de afecto¨ -terminó intentando fingir una sonrisa. El chico de cabello plateado lo miró de nueva cuenta sin expresión alguna y le dijo -¨solo seremos hermanos y ya¨ -terminó de decir mientras le hacía una seña al chico de cabello dorado que estaba sentado en la barra, para darles espacio a los hermanos y poder hablar. Se acercó a ellos con su cálida sonrisa de siempre y se sentó en la mesa con ellos -¨¿Y bien, cuál es el plan?¨ -preguntó mientras bebía de su cerveza. Seiya les dijo que no tenía idea aún de lo que harían por la mañana, pero que Lita y sus amigas se habían interesado en asistir al festival y salir por la noche a algún bar.

A la mañana siguiente, Lita despertó antes que las rubias y aprovechó para tomar una ducha y cambiarse para hacer un plan mientras las otras chicas hacían lo mismo. Salió de la ducha y se puso un lindo vestido de flores, con un suéter rosa claro de tela delgada. Despertó a las dormilonas y mientras Mina se duchaba, tomó una pequeña bolsa de entre sus cosas y sacó unos aretes de rosas y un collar que le hacía juego y se los puso. Cepilló su cabello y amarró la mitad de su cabello en una sencilla coleta. Mina salió del baño, y fue el turno de Serena. Decidió ponerse algo sencillo, una blusa de seda color esmeralda claro, y remangó las mangas un poco sujetándolas con el botón que tenía de cada lado y unos shorts negros adornados con encaje del mismo tono. Arregló su cabello en una alborotada pero linda trenza de lado y se puso las zapatillas para sentarse en la cama al lado de la de Lita y ver qué es lo leía tan interesada. Estaba leyendo sobre las actividades que podían hacer ese día. Serena salió del baño cantando alegremente, casi lista. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto esa ocasión pues no tenía ganas de peinarse. Tomó su suéter rosa y les indicó que estaba lista. Lita llamó a su primo para asegurarse que estuviera despierto y les indicó que las vería en la recepción del hotel en 10 minutos. Así que decidieron bajar por el elevador y sentarse a esperarlo. Justo en el centro de la recepción del hotel había una hermosa sala color café claro, con suaves cojines color naranja y marrón. Se sentaron a esperar, cuando de pronto Lita se percató de dos chicos que conocía que se acercaban a dónde estaban. ¨Oh por Dios¨ -dijo en voz baja cuando lo vió, -¨¿qué ocurre?¨ -preguntó Serena en el mismo tono a la castaña. ¨¡Hola! Buenos días¨ -saludó sonriente aquel chico de oscuros ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba a ellas. La castaña se levantó torpemente de su asiento para acercarse a saludar -¨hola¨ -dijo tímidamente intentando no ruborizarse más. ¨Buenos días¨ -le dijo el platinado mientras la abrazaba suavemente -¨que linda te ves¨ - y se sonrojó de nueva cuenta, aunque hubiera sido su primo quién se lo dijera, él estaba ahí. ¨¿Qué hacen aquí?¨ -preguntó nerviosa, el chico de cabello dorado respondió -¨Seiya nos invitó¨ -hizo una pausa y rió un poco -¨bueno, en realidad solo a mí.¨ -terminó de decir mientras se percataba de aquella chica que había visto aquella vez en la cafetería de la universidad -¨¿Así que nos volvemos a ver?¨ -le dijo sonriente. La castaña confundida volteó a ver a su amiga y preguntó -¨¿Se conocen?¨ - mientras Mina se ruborizaba un poco. El chico le sonrió a la castaña y le dijo -¨No, solo una vez en la cafetería. Salí sin darme cuenta y casi la mato de un golpe¨ - dijo en broma. Mina rió torpemente y añadió -¨y yo me disculpe mil veces porque en realidad fue mi culpa¨. Desde que habían llegado hasta la sala, el chico de cabello plateado no había quitado su mirada de aquella chica desconocida. ¿Por qué era amiga de su prima? Por lo general tenía amistades interesantes, pero esa chica no tenía nada de especial. Sin embargo algo tenía que le impedía despegar los ojos de ella. ¨Bueno, pues ahora que ya se conocen un poco¨ -rió la castaña -¨Mina, él es Andrew. Un buen amigo de mis primos.¨ - decía a lo que el chico respondió amablemente -¨Mucho gusto, te prometo tener cuidado al abrir las puertas cuando estés cerca¨ -sonrió, y la rubia dijo -¨por favor, olvida eso. Mucho gusto, trataré de no ser tan torpe¨ -sonrió un poco sonrojada. Y la castaña continuó -¨y creo que no te había presentado a mi primo, ¿cierto?¨ -preguntó mientras veía al aludido, quién se le adelantó -¨Yaten Kou¨ -dijo secamente en tono arrogante. La castaña lo reprendió -¨no seas grosero, Yaten. Mina, él es mi primo. Que aunque no lo creas, puede llegar a ser muy lindo¨ -decía en tono sarcástico mientras Seiya saludaba acercándose al grupo. Charlaron un poco y pasaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Por suerte tenían el desayuno incluido y no tenían que preocuparse por ello. La comida había estado deliciosa, además que Serena no dejaba de decirlo mientras conversaba animada con Seiya. Lita sonreía satisfecha, era la primera vez que los veía convivir de aquella forma y siempre le había agradado la idea de que su mejor amiga y su primo fueran novios. Así si las cosas funcionaban entre ellos, tendría la oportunidad de que Serena fuera parte oficial de su familia. Por otra parte, no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que Andrew estaba ahí. Tenía años de conocerlo, y desde que era pequeña siempre le había agradado. Pero era mayor que ella y no se atrevía si quiera a decirle lo que sentía, pues estaba segura que él la vería solo como la niña dulce que conocía desde hace años o tan solo como la primita de sus amigos. Mientras Mina se sentía incomoda en aquella mesa, todos parecían conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo y ella era la intrusa. Sentía un nudo en el estómago desde que había visto a aquellos dos chicos de nueva cuenta y casi no había comido lo que tenía en su plato, pues había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que tenían ahí sumergida en sus pensamientos. ¨¿Tiene algo de malo la comida?¨ -le preguntó en tono de desaprobación el platinado que estaba sentado frente a ella haciéndola sobresaltarse y salir de sus pensamientos, -¨no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a desayunar tan temprano¨ -mintió. La castaña se sorprendió si quiera que le dirigiera la palabra a la chica. Por lo general Yaten solo era un grosero en silencio, pero no solía ser tan directo. Tal vez quería buscar algo de que burlarse porque Mina era extranjera. Pero de todas formas no dejaría que fuera descortés y la hiciera sentir incomoda. Al terminar de desayunar, salieron del hotel y recorrieron los alrededores. Fueron al hermoso muelle y a pesar de las suplicas de Serena por jugar un poco en las atracciones dentro del muelle, se negaron y continuaron conociendo los alrededores. La mayor parte del tiempo Seiya se mantuvo cerca de Serena, haciéndola reir y buscando cualquier pretexto por mantenerla a su lado. ¨¿No se ven lindos?¨ -preguntó en voz baja la castaña a Mina, quien solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se notaba que Lita estaba emocionada al verlos juntos. Continuaron recorriendo los alrededores, y cuando fue la hora de comer regresaron al muelle. Una vez ahí se percataron de que empezaban a instalar los puestos y el escenario para el festival que tendrían en la noche. Al parecer sería un festival con música. ´Que emoción´ -pensó Mina mientras pasaban cerca del escenario. Entraron al restaurante del muelle y disfrutaron de otra deliciosa comida y una divertida conversación, de la que Mina pudo ser parte. El chico de cabello plateado guardó silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y se limitó solamente a comer. Serena y Seiya fueron a los juegos que ella tanto quería ver, mientras el resto se quedó en la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos decidieron salir a caminar. Lita y Andrew parecían conversar de algo muy animados, la verdad es que no les estaba prestando atención; estaba más interesada en admirar los alrededores del muelle y se moría por quitarse las zapatillas y correr a la arena para sentirla bajo sus pies. De pronto sintió que la tomaron suavemente del brazo y un escalofrío recorrió su piel, ¨deja que se alejen un poco ¨ -le dijo el platinado en voz baja mientras soltaba su brazo. Mina se quedó quieta y le hizo caso. El chico continuó diciéndole -¨no tienes que quedarte conmigo sino quieres¨ - mientras le hacía una seña de que se iría por el lado contrario de dónde estaba su prima y su amigo, y continuó -¨pero si no quieres perderte, tendrás qué hacerlo¨ -y comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención. ´Que grosero´ -pensó Mina mientras lo veía alejarse. Decidió mejor irse por su cuenta y caminar cerca del mar. Pasó por donde habían visto que empezaban a acomodar el escenario y los puestos que estaban casi listos, y después regresó a la orilla del mar y se sentó en la arena a escuchar el ruido de las gaviotas y de las olas. Sentía tranquilidad al estar cerca del mar, o quizá solo extrañaba su hogar. Pasó unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de la brisa marina, y del contacto de la arena bajo sus pies que tanto añoraba. Escuchó una voz desconocida detrás de ella. ¨Hola¨ -dijo la voz. Se volteó para encontrarse con un guapísimo chico pelirrojo de brillantes ojos color esmeralda, -¨te vi pasar por los puestos hace un momento, espero que no te moleste¨ -le decía mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba sentada. Mina lo miró desconcertada. Era un chico muy guapo y tenía unos ojos muy lindos. ¨¿Puedo sentarme contigo?¨ -le preguntó el chico. Ella asintió torpemente un poco ruborizada. ¨Lo siento, no quiero molestarte es solo que quería decirte que eres muy hermosa¨ -le decía el pelirrojo haciéndola ruborizarse aún más, -¨y te ves aún más hermosa cuando te sonrojas¨ -le sonrió añadiendo -¨disculpa, no quiero ser atrevido¨. Mina rió nerviosamente -¨gracias, pero no creo que sea así¨ -dijo. ¨¿Por qué no? Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿vienes seguido por acá?¨ -le preguntó intrigado, a lo que la chica respondió -¨no, la verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo aquí. Ni siquiera sabía que existía este lugar tan lindo¨ -dijo mientras fijaba su vista al mar de nueva cuenta. ¨No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?¨ -preguntó el chico acercándose un poco a ella haciéndola sentirse un poco incomoda. ¨No, soy de Estados Unidos¨ -al decir esto se percató de que los brillantes ojos esmeralda del chico se abrieron mostrando más interés, -¨ahh, vaya. ¿Acericana ehh?¨ -le sonrió mientras ella asintió con la cabeza -¨¿y qué te trae para acá?¨ - preguntó. ¨La universidad¨ -respondió sonriéndole un poco, -¨ya veo, estudiante de intercambio. Ojalá estuviera en alguna clase contigo, así podría verte todos los días¨ -dijo el chico en tono coqueto. Mina se ruborizó un poco más. ¨Por cierto, mucho gusto¨ -le decía el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano al presentarse -¨mi nombre es Liam¨ - la chica respondió al saludo estrechando su mano y dijo -¨Mina¨ -y rápidamente soltó su mano. ¨Lindo nombre para una chica linda. Me gusta¨ -sonrió el chico -¨Y dime, ¿qué te ha parecido Inglaterra?¨ -continuó. La chica se irguió de hombros y le dijo -¨Hasta ahora me ha gustado, pero la verdad es que tengo muy poco tiempo aquí. Llegué apenas hace unas semanas. Aún tengo que acostumbrarme¨ -decía mientras el chico la miraba interesado en lo que decía -¨¿estás en Brighton de visita o…?¨ - preguntó, -¨si, vine con unas amigas¨ -le respondió. ¨¿Y dónde están? ¿Te han dejado sola?¨ -preguntó preocupado, -¨no, más bien yo las dejé. No quería estorbarles mientras estaban con sus… amigos¨ -dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra haciendo que el chico riera un poco para luego decir -¨¿y qué hay de ti? ¿no tienes ningún … amigo?¨ -preguntó pronunciando de la misma manera la última palabra. Mina sonrió y negó con la cabeza, a lo que el chico continuó -¨¿entonces estaría bien si te invitara a salir más tarde?¨ - preguntó haciéndola sonrojarse de nueva cuenta. ¨No lo sé¨ -dijo ella -¨había quedado de salir con mis amigas más tarde pero..¨ -le interrumpió el chico -¨de acuerdo, ven al festival más tarde antes de salir con ellas. Voy a tocar a las 8 pm en el muelle.¨ - sonrió. ¨¿Tocar? ¿Qué quieres decir?¨ -preguntó no entendiendo muy bien lo que le decía, y el chico rió un poco -¨quiero decir que me subiré al escenario con mi guitarra y cantaré a las 8 pm, y me encantaría que pudieras estar ahí¨ -terminó. ¨¿Ah si?¨ -preguntó la rubia -¨podría ser, ¿qué tipo de música tocas?¨ - terminó de decir mientras lo veía a los ojos. El pelirrojo sonrió seductoramente y le dijo -¨¿por qué no lo averiguas más tarde?¨ -y le guiñó el ojo. La rubia sonrió un poco mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que le pasaba por el rostro a causa de la brisa, -¨está bien¨ -le dijo -¨haré lo posible por estar ahí¨ -terminó de decirle. El pelirrojo sonrió complacido -¨perfecto¨ -sonrió -¨debo regresar, debo ayudar a mi padre a instalar su puesto. Pero te veo más tarde, ¿cierto?¨ -volvió a preguntar mientras se levantaba. La chica asintió. ¨Genial¨ -dijo -¨me dio gusto conocerte Mina. Te veo más tarde¨ -y comenzó a alejarse a la vez que la rubia se percataba del chico platinado que se acercaba molesto. Cuando el pelirrojo pasó a su lado, se percató que casi lo fulminó con la mirada. ´¿Pero qué le pasa?´ -se preguntó Mina mientras veía que se acercaba hasta ella. ¨Te han estado buscando desde hace rato pero veo que estabas bien acompañada¨ -le dijo secamente. ´¿Y a él que le importa?´ -pensó mientras se levantaba -¨disculpa¨ -dijo y comenzó a caminar. Yaten se veía molesto, pero ¿por qué? -´probablemente Lita le ha de haber dicho algo porque no se quedó conmigo´ -pensó mientras caminaba junto al chico quien finalmente se dignó a decir -¨están en la entrada del muelle¨ - indicándole la dirección dónde se encontraban. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Lita se mostró aliviada de verla. ¨Creí que te había pasado algo¨ -le dijo la castaña alarmada a lo que el platinado le dijo bruscamente -¨descuida, no estaba sola¨ - y se acercó hasta el chico de cabello dorado para caminar en dirección al hotel. ¨¿Qu¿e quiso decir?¨ -preguntó Serena intrigada, mientras Mina se sonrojaba tratando de cambiar el tema y preguntándole a Serena sobre aquel lindo oso de peluche que traía en brazos. ¨Seiya lo ganó para mi¨ -respondió sonriente la rubia. Caminaron un poco por la orilla del muelle antes de regresar al hotel, y estaban cerca de las instalaciones del festival cuando de pronto pasó el chico pelirrojo frente a ellas cargando varias cajas. Ahora que había más luz, Mina pudo percatarse que era aún más guapo de lo que le había parecido momentos antes. Y se había quitado la sudadera verde y vestía solo una camiseta blanca. Se veía muy atractivo cargando esas cajas, muy varonil y fuerte. Y tenía los brazos muy bien marcados, sin duda ese chico hacía algún tipo de deporte. Casi sin darse cuenta, Mina lo veía casi babeando y salió violentamente de sus pensamientos cuando el chico le dijo -¨no lo olvides, a las 8 pm¨ - y le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba con sus fuertes brazos y brillantes ojos. ¨¡¿Lo conoces?!¨ -preguntó Lita admirando al chico que se alejaba frente a sus ojos. Mina solo rió nerviosamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel, mientras la castaña insistió -¨Mina, ¿qué nos estás ocultando?¨ - volvió a preguntar. ¨Nada¨ -respondió -¨solo que me invitó al festival a verlo tocar¨ -dijo mientras veía la cara de emoción de Lita -¨¿se va a presentar en el festival? Por supuesto que tienes que ir, Mina.¨ -decía la castaña mientras entraban al hotel y continuaba cuestionando a su amiga. Llegaron a su habitación y vió la hora. Apenas eran las 6:20 pm, tenían tiempo suficiente para descansar un poco. Lita le decía que los chicos habían sugerido ir a un bar que estaba cerca del hotel, así que como tenían bastante tiempo podrían cambiarse -¨y no te preocupes, iremos a ver a ese chico primero y después lo invitas al bar con nosotros¨ -le dijo emocionada. ¨No lo sé¨ -decía la rubia -¨preferiría estar con ustedes¨ -dijo mientras la castaña respondió -¨por nosotras ni te preocupes, estaremos bien ¿o no, Serena?¨ -se volvió hacia la chica preguntando acusadoramente, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. Mina rió al verla y dijo que lo pensaría. Faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las 8 pm y estaban por subir al elevador para bajar. Como saldrían a un bar, Lita había sugerido que se cambiaran aprovechando la situación y la posible conquista de Mina. Serena vestía un sencillo vestido perla con encaje dorado, mientras Lita se había puesto su vestido favorito. Un vestido negro que a simple vista parecía sencillo, pero tenía un escote largo en la parte de la espalda y encaje a la altura de la cintura que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver la escultural figura que tenía. Mina había optado por un vestido corto color rojo, de delgados tirantes que caían más debajo de sus hombros y dejaban gran parte de su espalda desnuda. El vestido era un poco asimétrico, es decir que era un poco más largo de la parte de atrás que del frente. Bajaron a la recepción del hotel dónde tres atractivos hombres esperaban por ellas. ¨Wow¨ -alcanzó a decir el chico de cabello dorado mientras las veía salir del elevador. ¨Eh, tranquilo que Serena es mía¨ le decía en voz baja el oji-azul. Las tres chicas se veían más hermosas de lo que ya eran, y el platinado no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a la rubia del vestido rojo. Quizá porque ese color era muy llamativo, o quizá porque dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y porque se pegaba a la perfección a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A ese cuerpo tan delicado y esbelto. No se había dado cuenta del tono dorado de su largo cabello, se veía preciosa. Su larga cabellera cubría un de sus hombros, pero pudo ver el otro desnudo y su blanca piel cual porcelana. Sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente para alejar esos pensamientos. Sí, se veía bien esa noche, pero no era para tanto. ¨Vaya, que bien te ves cuando te bañas prima¨ -le dijo el oji-azul en broma a la castaña -¨lo mismo digo, ya te hacía falta¨ -le respondió. Y salieron del hotel camino al festival.

Mina no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Y más porque sentía la mirada del chico platinado sobre ella, pero estaba convencida que era solo su imaginación. Yaten iba justo detrás de ellos junto a Andrew, mientras Seiya caminaba con Serena y las demás. Tenían la vista perfecta de aquellas hermosas chicas, y aquellos vestidos que dejaban al desnudo parte de su espalda haciéndoles desear ver un poco más. El platinado seguía viendo a la chica del vestido rojo de arriba a abajo, recorriendo lentamente el largo de sus piernas. Una vez más no sabía sí era el vestido lo que le gustaba o cómo se veía en ella. La miró detenidamente mientras cruzaban la calle y se convenció que era solo el vestido lo que le estaba gustando. O quizá sería la forma en que se abrazaba al cuerpo de la chica. El castaño se percató de la mirada de su amigo y le dijo en voz baja -¨te gusta ¿eh?¨ - a lo que el platinado respondió molesto -¨no digas estupideces¨ -y desvió su mirada. Llegaron al muelle y buscaron un buen lugar cerca del escenario mientras veían cómo el pelirrojo se presentaba. Habían llegado justo a tiempo. Comenzó a tocar su guitarra y a cantar con una melodiosa voz encantadora. Tenía bastante talento, y sus canciones eran muy buenas y románticas. Además de que el ambiente era de por si romántico por sí solo. El muelle en la noche, con sus luces adornando alrededor y la luz de luna iluminando con sus suaves rayos. Y qué decir de la agradable música. Seiya decidió arriesgarse y puso sus manos a los costados de la cintura de Serena, con miedo de que lo rechazara. Al ver que no hubo objeción, continuó moviendo sus brazos para rodear su cintura y acercarla un poco a él. Podía oler el perfume de su piel que tanto añoraba, y disfrutó de poder sentirla cerca en ese momento. Serena sentía que su rostro se incendiaba de lo mucho que Seiya la había hecho ruborizarse al tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero la hacía sentirse segura y eso le gustaba de él.  
Había tenido que soportar 5 canciones aburridas de aquel sujeto en ese festival y estaba ansioso por poder irse al bar que habían acordado. En verdad que necesitaba un trago. Entre tener que comportarse con su hermano y su mente traicionera, era cansado estar ahí. Volteó a ver a su hermano que al fin había tenido las agallas de atreverse a abrazar a la chica distraída y se le dio un poco de gusto. Después de todo era su hermano, y aunque tuvieran sus diferencias, quería verlo feliz. Por fin terminó de cantar las absurdas canciones y bajó del escenario. Esperaba poder salir de ahí cuánto antes, pero vió que el chico se acercaba a su grupo e hizo una mueca de disgusto al verlo frente a ellos. ¨Mina¨ -dijo el pelirrojo mientras la veía sutilmente de arriba abajo -¨vaya, te ves aún más hermosa¨ -seguía diciendo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y continuó -¨gracias por venir, ¿qué te pareció?¨ -la chica sonrió tímidamente -¨me encantó, que lindas están tus canciones ¿tú las escribiste?¨ -preguntó la rubia. ¨Si, las escribí esperando conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tú¨ -le decía galantemente haciéndola sonrojar aún más. ´Pero que estupideces le dice este idiota´ -pensaba el platinado molesto al escucharlo - ´no son más que mentiras, se le nota que solo quiere llevarla a la cama´ - decía para sí mientras apretaba los puños. Soportó unos minutos más hasta que escuchó a su prima decir la peor idea que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido -¨¿por qué no nos acompañas?¨. ´Ah no, eso sí no. ¿Por qué tenía que invitar a ese estúpido presumido?´ - decía en su mente mientras apretaba aún más los puños más molesto que antes viendo como el pelirrojo asentía agradeciéndole la invitación, aun sosteniendo la mano de la rubia. 

* * *

Quiero tomar un momento para agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.  
Espero que les esté gustando. Estoy aprovechando mis últimos días con tiempo libre antes de regresar a la escuela para actualizar la historia lo más seguido que pueda, porque la siguiente semana regreso a la escuela y tendré menos tiempo.  
Pero bueno, que disfruten. Y gracias por dejar sus comentarios. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron al bar que estaba a unas cuadras más adelante del muelle, Yaten se disculpó del grupo diciendo que iba al baño pero en realidad fue directo a la barra a pedir un trago. Lo tomó de golpe y el chico tras la barra le decía a la vez que dejaba la botella en su lugar -¨eh, tranquilo amigo que no es agua¨. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el amargo licor quemar su garganta -¨lo sé, pero lo necesitaba después de todo lo que tenido que soportar hoy¨ -dijo abriendo los ojos -¨sírveme otro, ahora regreso¨ -y se alejó en dirección al baño de hombres. Se lavó las manos y mojó un poco su rostro con agua fría. ¨¿Todo en orden?¨ -escuchó una voz detrás de él. Se volvió para encontrarse con el chico del cabello dorado que parecía intrigado, -¨si¨ -le respondió secamente mientras tomaba las toallas de papel café para secar sus manos -¨regresaré a la mesa¨ -terminó de decir mientras tiraba las toallas mojadas en el cesto de basura y abría la puerta para salir. Regresó a la barra a encontrarse con su vaso vacío mientras el chico de la barra se acercaba con la botella y vertía un poco en el vaso de nueva cuenta. Tomó el vaso en su mano y se dirigió de mala gana a la mesa donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros e intentando ignorar las molestas risas de las amigas de su prima. Su mesa en ese momento era demasiado incomoda y ruidosa, además que era el único que solo iba acompañado por su vaso de whiskey. Decidió continuar ignorando a su mesa y observó a su alrededor en busca de alguna chica interesante que pudiera llamar su atención, pero en ese lugar casi no había mujeres. Y las pocas que había estaban acompañadas y la versas es que no estaba de humor para ocasionar algún problema. ¨Oye¨ - escuchó que le llamaba alguien -¨¿no eres Kou? El de..¨ -preguntó el pelirrojo con aire altanero mientras el platinado lo interrumpió -¨si, lo soy¨ -contestó con indiferencia. ¨Ya decía que te conocía de algún lado¨ -dijo el chico mientras bebía de su cerveza, a lo que el platinado respondió con el mismo tono brusco -¨pues no, no me conoces¨ - mientras su hermano intervino sintiendo la molestia en su voz -¨Yaten¨ - y lo vio fijamente a los ojos como queriendo decirle que se calmara. El pelirrojo rió satisfecho, solo quería fastidiarlo - ´¿Qué hace ese tipo con ellas? Tal vez es cierto lo que dicen´ -pensaba mientras sentía la mirada fulminante del platinado haciéndole sentir triunfante.  
Pasados unos minutos, fastidiado de estar en aquel lugar tan aburrido decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. El aire alborotaba un poco su brillante cabellera plateada mientras caminaba hasta el barandal y se recargaba para observar las luces del muelle que estaba cerca de aquel bar y así, poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar solo por unos minutos. Tenía la mirada fija en el vacío cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces cerca de donde se encontraba. Se trataba de la rubia y el pelirrojo insolente.  
¨¿Puedo volver a verte?¨ -preguntó el chico viendo los hermosos ojos azules de la chica quien respondió -¨no lo sé, regresaré a Londres y..¨ -pero el chico la interrumpió -¨pues puedo visitarte, tan solo me quedarás a unas horas de aquí. Dame una oportunidad, Mina.¨. El platinado alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación mientras veía a la pareja cerca de donde estaba parado. Algo había en ese chico que no le agradaba, parecía falso y algo le decía que solo quería aprovecharse de la ilusa chica americana. Continuó escuchándolos y vio cómo el chico le daba su teléfono móvil a Mina para que introdujera los dígitos de su teléfono y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y en un rápido movimiento la tomó del rostro y la besó. ´Idiota´ -pensó mientras pasaba la mano sobre su cabello plateado. Volvió la vista hacía el muelle para no seguir viéndolos, sin darse cuenta apretó los dientes con enojo y se sujetó al barandal con fuerza y sintiendo un poco de nauseas ante la escena. Al fin se separó de ella y vio cómo se marchaba. La rubia se quedó parada en el mismo sitio por unos instantes más, y de pronto se volvió a un lado percatándose de su mirada sobre ella.  
´Ay no´ -pensó Mina cuando se dio cuenta que el primo de su amiga se había dado cuenta de todo lo sucedido con Liam. Se sonrojó un poco al sentir que la veía de aquella forma, como si desaprobara la situación. ´Bueno, y él que le importa´ -pensó mientras regresaba al bar sin saber por qué se sentía avergonzada de que la hubiera visto. Se sentó en la mesa con el resto de sus amigos. El lugar empezaba a tener más gente, y parecía que ahora sí habría buena música y mejor ambiente. ´Lástima que tuvo que irse´ -pensó Mina mientras recordaba al chico que acababa de conocer. Normalmente no era tan confiada, pero era muy guapo y no podía resistirse a él. ¨¿Dónde está Yaten?¨ -preguntó la castaña viendo a su alrededor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia, quién le respondió -¨lo he visto afuera¨ -y recibiendo una sonrisa de su amiga. Algunas de las personas que estaban en el bar al parecer habían tomado demasiado y comenzaron a mover mesas y sillas para hacerse espacio e improvisar una pista de baile. Parecía divertido. Al poco tiempo regresó el platinado a la mesa, -¨¿Dónde has estado?¨ -reprimió la castaña. ¨Descuida, estuve afuera haciendo algunas llamadas¨ -se excusó con una mentira para no tener que decirle que no quería estar ahí. ¨Lita, vamos a bailar, anda.¨ -pidió Serena. ¨No, gracias. Mejor llévate a Seiya¨ -sugirió la aludida, -¨Seiya¨ -dijo la rubia volviéndose a él con cara de puchero -¨¿tú si bailas conmigo?¨ - a lo que el oji-azul no se negó y se levantó de la mesa para acompañarla sonriente. ¨¿Por qué no van también ustedes?¨ -preguntó Mina dirigiéndose a la castaña y al chico de cabello dorado y sonriendo maliciosamente al ver a su amiga sonrojarse. ¨Es una buena idea¨ -dijo el chico amablemente, volviéndose a la castaña -¨¿quieres unírteles?¨ -le preguntó. Lita asintió sonrojada, y miraba a la rubia con cara de enojo mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con el chico. Mina solo le sonrió con cara de niña buena, -¨cuídala¨ -le dijo la castaña al platinado mientras se alejaba de la mesa dejándolos solos. ´Creo que fue mala idea´ -pensó Mina -´esto va a ser incomodo´ -volteo a ver al chico de reojo que continuaba con aquella expresión fría -¨quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió hace un momento¨ -le dijo. Él, sin mucho interés la miró a los ojos y le dijo -¨¿por qué te disculpas?¨. Mina se sonrojo al no saber qué responder, pues ni siquiera estaba segura por qué sentía que tenía que disculparse -¨pues, es que no me di cuenta que estabas ahí¨ -formuló. Yaten pasó la mano por el cabello que caía en su frente y le dijo -¨no tengo interés en lo que haces¨ - continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos viendo como la chica se había molestado -¨tan solo me estoy disculpando, no tienes que ser tan grosero¨ -le dijo irritada a lo que el chico le respondió secamente -¨y tú no tienes que ser tan ingenua¨. ´Pero ¿qué le pasa?´ -se preguntó molesta la rubia -¨pues como tú lo dijiste, no tienes por qué interesarte en lo que hago¨ -le dijo molesta mientras se volteaba en su asiento y recargaba los codos sobre la mesa bruscamente. ´Se ve un poco linda cuando se enoja´ -pensó Yaten mientras veía a la rubia hacer su puchero. ¨Ah y por cierto, no esperes que te invite a bailar¨ -le dijo con aquel tono frío viendo a la chica voltearse a él para contestarle entre dientes -¨gracias, empezaba a preocuparme¨ -terminó de decir con sarcasmo. ¨No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi¨ -le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la mesa -¨voy por algo de beber, ¿gustas algo?¨ -preguntó en tono indiferente. ¨Pues si vamos a estar aquí buen rato, necesitaré algo fuerte¨ -le respondió sin voltear a verlo. ´Ay pero ¡que grosero!´ -pensó Mina molesta -´mejor ni le hubiera dicho nada, ahora entiendo por qué Seiya no lo soporta. ¡Y Lita que lo defiende a capa y espada!´ -continuó mientras se cruzaba de brazos -´¡Qué odioso! Hasta parece un niño, pero si ya está grande. ¡Qué inmaduro!´ -se decía Mina para después ver cómo el chico regresó dejando frente a ella un largo vaso con un sospecho contenido oscuro. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y sintió que era demasiado fuerte para su gusto y al pasarlo, sintió como le quemaba al bajar por la garganta para después dejarle un sabor agridulce en la boca -¨¿pero qué es esto?¨ -le preguntó haciendo una mueca -¨dijiste que querías algo fuerte, ¿o no?¨ -respondió el chico sarcásticamente. ¨Pues si voy a tener que soportarte, creo que si¨ -dijo la rubia en voz alta sin darse cuenta -¨lo siento¨ -dijo de nueva cuenta mientras se ruborizaba apenada -¨no quise decir eso, yo ..¨ -pero el chico la interrumpió -¨estoy acostumbrado¨ -le dijo sin importancia mientras tomaba su vaso. La rubia se sentía muy apenada, por lo general ella no era grosera pero le estaba molestando su actitud y sus acusaciones. Además, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle que era una ingenua? ¨Si no te gustó tu bebida puedo ir a cambiártela¨ -le dijo con el mismo tono, mientras Mina intentaba darle otro trago de nueva cuenta sin hacer alguna mueca -¨no, está bien¨ -se dignó a decir aunque no muy convencida. ¨Si cambias de opinión tendrás que ir tú¨ -le dijo el chico aguantando la risa al ver su cara de disgusto al beberla de nuevo, -¨descuida, soy capaz de hacer cosas por mí propia cuenta¨ -le respondió molesta. ¨ah, vaya¨ -fue lo único que dijo el platinado. ¨¿Qué quiso decir eso?¨ -preguntó la rubia desafiante, quizá el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto pues no estaba acostumbrada a beber -¨me cuesta un poco creerlo¨ -le dijo intentando burlarse de ella, pues estaba muy aburrido y era lo que mejor podía hacer. ¨Ni siquiera me conoces¨ -le dijo molesta, ¨no hace falta¨ -le interrumpió el chico mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos -¨se te nota¨ -y se sentía triunfante al ver a la chica furiosa -¨y ahora resulta que sabes todo de mí, ¿no?¨ -decía fríamente -¨cuando hace un segundo me decías que no te interesaba mi vida, ¿ahora eres un experto?¨ -terminó de decir desafiante mientras daba un gran sorbo a su amarga bebida. Agradecía que tuviera ese sabor fuerte, vaya que lo iba a necesitar con ese tipo tan pesado. ¨No te creas tan importante¨ -le dijo el chico dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante, -¨y tú no te creas tan interesante¨ - respondió la rubia mientras bebía de golpe gran parte de su bebida. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y apenas alcanzó a decir -¨me voy al hotel¨ - e intentó caminar torpemente para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Esperaba que Lita y Serena no se molestaran con ella por irse sin decir nada, pero no tenía por qué aguantar a ese tipo. Yaten se quedó en la mesa terminando su bebida mientras la veía tambalearse un poco al caminar hasta la puerta. Dejó salir un suspiró de frustración y rodó los ojos. Sabía que no podía dejarla irse sola en aquel estado, ya se imaginaba el sermón que su prima le iba a dar de lo irresponsable y descortés que había sido y demás cosas sin importancia. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó -¨pero ella se lo buscó¨ - pensaba mientras se acercaba a la barra a pagarle las bebidas al chico -¨además, no dije nada que no fuera cierto¨ - y caminó hasta la puerta para ir a buscar a la niña caprichosa -´no tolero los pucheros de las mujeres´- continuó pensando. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Al salir del bar alcanzó a verla en la siguiente cuadra, mirando a todos los lados sumamente perdida. ´Pero que tonta´ -pensó mientras caminaba hasta ella -¨¿Te has perdido?¨ -le preguntó al llegar junto a ella. ¨No¨ -respondió secamente mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar ignorándole -¨bueno, solo para que sepas el hotel está por acá¨ -le indicó el lado contrario por el que ella se dirigía -¨¿Y qué tal que no quiero ir al hotel?¨ -cuestionó molesta la chica mientras volteaba a verlo. ¨Ah, pues en ese caso no sé dónde vive tu novio. Pero sería mejor que le llamaras en vez de andar sola en la noche¨ -le dijo bruscamente el chico. Mina se molestó aún más -¨¿Y a ti qué te importa a dónde quiero ir?¨ -y comenzó a caminar furiosa hasta él, tenía ganas de golpearlo -¨ya me cansé de que..¨ -y de pronto sintió cómo dio un paso en falso y el tacón de sus zapatillas se doblaba un poco haciéndola perder el equilibrio. ´Ay no´ -pensó Mina mientras sentía su cuerpo dejar de responder. ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ -le preguntaba el chico mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera caer -´pero que torpe´ -pensó para sí, burlándose de ella -´quizá no debí pedirle aquella bebida´. Mina se ruborizó por lo torpe que había sido, pero agradeció que el tipo odioso tuviera buenos reflejos y la salvara de un mal golpe -¨Si¨ - dijo tímidamente mientras se incorporaba y sentía aquellos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al sentirse entre los brazos del platinado. Tenía las manos heladas, y el contacto con su piel la hizo estremecer. Lentamente comenzó a soltarla, asegurándose que estuviera bien para caminar de vuelta y, sin darse cuenta, rozó con suavidad la desnudez de su espalda. Su piel era tan suave y cálida, a pesar del frío que hacía aquella noche. La rubia sintió un electrizante escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras la helada mano del chico pasaba lentamente por su piel. Se quedó unos segundos viendo sus brillantes ojos verdes y deseando que no la soltara.  
´Viéndola de cerca, no está tan mal´ -pensaba Yaten mientras la alejaba de él. ¨Ven¨ -le dijo indicándole el camino -¨te llevaré al hotel, debes sentirte fatal¨ -terminó mientras daba un paso esperando que la chica le siguiera. ¨Estoy bien¨ -dijo secamente la rubia intentando caminar de nueva cuenta como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo de repente. Todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos para hacer que el movimiento se detuviera. El chico rió para sí -¨es mi culpa¨ -sonó como si se estuviera disculpando y se acercó un poco a ella -¨creo que no sabes tolerar el alcohol, ¿no es así?¨. Mina se sonrojó aún sin abrir los ojos. ¨Ven, siéntate aquí¨ - le dijo el chico mientras posaba su mano suavemente sobre su cintura para empujarla y guiarla para que bajara al área de la arena cerca del muelle. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y dejó que la guiara. Bajaron a la arena y el chico se quitó la chaqueta plateada y la puso sobre la arena para que la rubia pudiera sentarse -¨no hace falta¨ -le dijo apenada -¨descuida, no quisiera que arruinaras tu vestido¨ -respondió el chico en un tono más suave haciéndola sentirse más incómoda -¨pero no quisiera arruinar tu chaqueta¨ -dijo apenada nuevamente, -¨no importa, puedo sacrificarla. Por favor siéntate antes de que te pase algo¨ -pidió el chico viéndola preocupado. Mina hizo lo que le pidió sin decir más mientras el platinado se sentaba junto a ella en la arena. ¨Me encanta el olor del océano¨ -dijo la rubia repentinamente cerrando los ojos al sentir la brisa -¨¿pescado?¨ -preguntó confundido el chico haciendo que la chica riera -¨claro que no, el olor a sal¨ -continuó. A Yaten le parecía que olía a pescado, y volteo a verla pensando que era una chica muy extraña -¨a mí me da olor a pescado¨ -volvió a decir el chico. ¨Bueno, olvídalo¨ -dijo la chica interrumpiendo su deleite abriendo bruscamente los ojos y admirando la belleza de las olas moverse violentamente a causa del viento -¨¿no te parece relajante?¨ -preguntó con sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en el agua. ¨¿Qué?¨ -preguntó el platinado, -¨el océano¨ -dijo la chica sonriendo sin despegar la vista del frente -¨¿cómo algo tan peligroso puede ser tan relajante a la vez?¨ -continuó -¨además, ese azul tan intenso que ¨ -hizo una pausa haciendo que el platinado fijara su vista aún más en ella -¨pareciera que te hipnotiza¨ -concluyó volviéndose hacia él, encontrándose con sus atractivos ojos verde claro. ¨Si¨ -contestó el chico en voz baja admirando el azul intenso de los ojos de la rubia e impulsivamente acercándose un poco a ella. Al tenerla tan cerca no podía quitar sus ojos de los de ella, aunque en realidad no quería dejar de hacerlo. Se acercó un poco más, bajando la vista hasta sus labios para después subir de nueva cuenta a encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos. Mina sintió un nudo en el estómago al escucharlo concordar con ella, aunque no sabiendo sí hablaban de lo mismo. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse al sentir que se acercaba a ella lentamente. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, en aquel suave tono verde brillante. En ese momento no le importaba que fuera tan irritante. Podía sentirlo cerca de ella, y olía tan bien y era tan guapo y lo detestaba. Estaba más cerca de sus labios cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo hizo separarse bruscamente de ella -´¿pero qué estaba pensando?´ -dijo para sí mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo -¨Lita¨ -dijo al responder -¨si, no se sintió bien y la estoy acompañando al hotel¨ -hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que decía -¨claro, no te preocupes. Diviértanse, nos vemos en el hotel¨ -dijo antes de terminar la llamada y guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. ¨Será mejor irnos¨ -le dijo a la chica mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla -¨¿te sientes mejor?¨ -preguntó mientras tomaba su mano. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. ´Me siento tan torpe´ -pensaba mientras el platinado la ayudaba a levantarse -´no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero me alegro que no haya pasado nada´ -lo veía mientras sacudía la arena que estaba en su chaqueta -´¿por qué?´ -siguió preguntándose.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que no había ocurrido. Abrió la puerta para que entrara a la recepción del hotel y llegaron hasta el elevador. La rubia presionó el botón para esperar que se abrieran las puertas. Subieron hasta su piso en silencio, y cuando salieron del elevador Mina empezó a preocuparse porque no podía encontrar la tarjeta para abrir su habitación -¨maldición¨ -pensó en voz alta revolviendo todo en el interior de su bolso con desesperación. ¨¿Ocurre algo?¨ -preguntó el chico, -¨olvidé que Lita tiene la llave del cuarto¨ -rió llevándose una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose torpe nuevamente -¨voy a esperarlas aquí, no deben tardar¨ -dijo al chico fingiendo una sonrisa. ¨Bueno¨ -dijo él -¨Lita se escuchaba muy animada cuando me llamó y dijo algo de que irían a otra parte¨ -terminó de decir viendo la cara de desesperación de la chica frente a él. ¨Bien, pues de todas formas las esperaré aquí¨ -indicó irguiéndose de hombros -¨no tengo ánimos de moverme¨ -dijo sin pensar mientras se recargaba contra la puerta de su habitación. ¨¿Te sigues sintiendo mareada?¨ -preguntó preocupado -¨será mejor que me quede contigo¨ -terminó de decir. ¨Estaré bien, gracias¨ -fingió otra sonrisa tratando de esconder su malestar mientras el chico se negaba -¨deberías tomar un poco de agua, ¿quieres bajar a recepción?¨ -preguntó mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza -¨entonces vamos a mi habitación¨ - dijo sin importancia. La rubia se volvió a él haciendo una mueca de horror a lo que el chico añadió -¨disculpa, no quise decirlo así¨ -se disculpó -¨puedes esperarlas en mi habitación en lo que regresan, si prefieres puedo irme a otra parte para que no tengas que seguir soportándome¨ -le dijo amablemente. La rubia se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué debía hacer, solo quería recostarse y que ese día terminara de una buena vez. Debería quedarse ahí y esperarlas afuera de la habitación, pero temía que tardaran mucho y se quedara sola por mucho tiempo. Volteo a ver al chico a los ojos. Parecía sincero cuando se mostró un poco preocupado por ella -¨y Lita no te perdonaría que algo me pasara¨ -bromeó la chica dejando salir un suspiro de decepción. ¨Así es¨ -respondió el chico indicándole que debían regresar al elevador. Presionó el botón del último piso mientras las puertas se cerraban. ´Esto es muy incómodo´ -pensaba Mina cruzándose de brazos al extremo contrario de dónde se encontraba el platinado -´¿Y ahora qué?´ -sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje a Lita pidiéndole que le avisara cuando regresaran y lo guardó de nueva cuenta en su pequeño bolso al darse cuenta que las puertas del elevador se abrían. El platinado esperó a que saliera ella primero y la siguió para indicarle de qué lado debía ir. Introdujo la tarjeta en la puerta y la abrió para que la chica entrara. La habitación era el doble de grande que la de ellas, y aún más linda solo que en ella había un pequeño bar y una enorme cama en el centro. Frente a ella un enorme televisor y elegantes muebles impecables. ¨Que linda habitación¨ -dijo sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor mientras se alejaba un poco de él. ¨Siéntete cómoda¨ -dijo el chico mientras sacaba algo del pequeño refrigerador del bar. Mezcló algunas cosas en un vaso y caminó hasta la chica -¨bébelo todo de un solo trago¨ -dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso. ¨¿Qué es?¨ -preguntó viendo el vaso sospechosamente -¨solo tómalo¨ -dijo el platinado. ¨Necesito saber qué es¨ -insistió la rubia -¨me has traído hasta tu habitación y ahora me das una bebida extraña¨ -hizo una pausa viéndolo a los ojos -¨¿qué tal que quieres aprovecharte de mí?¨ -pensó en voz alta alarmada ante semejante posibilidad. El chico la miró divertido -¨si quisiera hacerlo no seguiríamos teniendo esta conversación¨ -le dijo. Mina sintió algo extraño dentro de ella al escucharlo decir aquello, ¿qué quería decir exactamente? Le dio un poco de miedo y decidió no decir nada y tomó la extraña bebida -¨está asquerosa¨ -se quejó con una mueca, -¨no tienes que probarla solo bébela toda. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor¨ -le dijo tranquilamente el chico. La rubia obedeció de mala gana. Tenía un sabor desagradable, así que le costó mucho trabajo beberlo. Cuando terminó, el chico tomó el vaso y le sugirió que se sentara y le indicó dónde se encontraba el baño mientras se alejaba a dejar el vaso sobre una mesita. ¨¿Y para qué quiero saber dónde…?¨ -preguntaba la chica cuando sintió de golpe unas nauseas insoportables, obligándola a correr hacia el baño -¨por eso¨ -alcanzó a escuchar al chico decirle mientras se acercaba a la taza del inodoro. ´¡Qué vergüenza!´ -pensaba Mina mientras veía al espejo después de asearse un poco -´éste debía ser un buen día, ¿por qué tenía que terminar así?´ - se llevó las manos a la cara llena de frustración -´Mina, eres una tonta descuidada´ - sacudió la cabeza y no le quedó más remedio que arreglar un poco su cabello y fingir de nueva cuenta que nada había pasado. Se quedó viéndose en el espejo unos segundos más, no se sentía capaz de salir del baño y enfrentarse al chico. Se burlaría de ella una vez más, y ya había tenido suficiente. Respiró hondo, acomodó su lindo vestido y salió apenada del baño -¨lo siento mucho¨ -dijo al ver al chico, sin poder mantener contacto visual. ¨¿Te sientes mejor?¨ -le preguntó ofreciéndole una botella de agua. Asintió con la cabeza -¨gracias¨ -dijo apenada mientras tomaba la botella. ¨Discúlpame¨ - le dijo el chico viéndola con los ojos llenos de honestidad. No comprendiendo lo que quería decir, la chica lo miró confusa. Rió torpemente -¨por todo lo de hoy¨ -hizo una pausa para seguir viendo sus ojos -¨por favor discúlpame, no debí comportarme así¨ - terminó de decir mientras hacía una mueca de intento de sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, le sentaba bien una sonrisa. ¨La verdad es que yo también debería disculparme¨ -respondió la rubia mientras pasaba uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. ¨Por supuesto que no, tú misma lo dijiste. Fui muy grosero y encima de todo tuviste que tomar una bebida fuerte solo para soportarme¨ -hizo una pausa mientras veía a la chica sonrojarse -¨lo siento mucho, Mina¨ - terminó de decir mientras quitaba el mechón de su cabello que volvió a escaparse de dónde hacía un momento la chica lo había colocado.  
Sintió algo en su interior estremecerse al escucharlo decir su nombre de aquella forma tan honesta. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse mientras le acomodaba el cabello cómo ella había hecho momentos antes -¨no quise decir eso¨ -pronunció con dificultad sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. ¨Pero por algo lo dijiste¨ -insistió el chico -¨descuida, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto¨ - terminó de decirle mientras bajaba la mirada y se alejaba de ella. ¨¿Eso crees?¨ -preguntó tímidamente la rubia como por impulso. El chico se volteó hacia ella con seguridad -¨¿y tú no?¨ - preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre la cama. Mina permaneció en silencio, no estaba segura qué debía responder a aquella pregunta. Tras pensarlo unos segundos otro impulso se apoderó de ella y dijo -¨no te conozco¨. El platinado se volvió a ella frunciendo el ceño y preguntó con curiosidad -¨¿y te gustaría hacerlo?¨ - no recibió respuesta de nueva cuenta, solo percibió que las mejillas de la chica volvían a tornarse de aquel suave tono rojo que la hacía verse más linda. Sonrió un poco al verla así, y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación para correr las cortinas y salir al balcón. Su corazón seguía palpitando aceleradamente y no había sido capaz de responder a su pregunta. Lo vió alejarse y salir de la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y se quedó pensativa unos minutos -´¿quizá?´- se preguntó mientras desviaba la vista hasta la puerta del balcón.

´Siempre es lo mismo´ -pensó mientras veía el vacío recargado sobre el barandal. Estar en el último piso del hotel tenía sus ventajas, desde ahí alcanzaba a ver las luces del muelle y de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Parecía que el festival continuaba pues alcanzaba a escuchar música que parecía provenir de ahí. El viento estaba un poco más frío esa noche, y traía consigo el olor a pescado por la proximidad al muelle. Rió para si -´¿cómo puede decir que huele a sal?´ -pensó al recordar lo que la rubia le decía mientras estaban sentados en la arena -´y pensar que tuve mis 5 minutos de estupidez y casi se me ocurre besarla´ -sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación -´debo estar loco´. Aún no concebía si quiera comprender por qué sintió ganas de probar sus labios. Esa chica no era para nada su tipo. Era demasiado ingenua e inocente. Probablemente porque era más chica que él, o quizá por la diferencia entre sus culturas. Si bien no podía negarse a sí mismo que la americanita tenía buen cuerpo, claro. Pero hasta ahí. Y bueno, que igual había momentos en los que sus ojos tenían ese brillante azul que podía llegar a ser lindo. Su risa era insoportable, era una niña caprichosa y testaruda. Pero podía llegar a bonita cuando se sonrojaba. Ah, pero lo cierto es que tenía muy mal gusto. Sobre todo con aquel tipo que conoció en el festival. Y encima que lo invitan al bar con ellos, cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente con escuchar sus odiosas canciones en el muelle. ´¿Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando?´ -dijo para sí mientras sacudía la cabeza riéndose de cómo le traicionaba su mente. Escuchó una voz detrás de él decir decididamente un simple-¨si¨. Volteó para ver a la hermosa rubia asomarse por la puerta del balcón. La vio confundido sin saber a qué se refería frunciendo el ceño. Pudo darse cuenta que dudó un poco antes de decidirse a salir al balcón y mientras se acercaba a él lentamente continuó diciendo -¨si quiero conocerte¨ - y se posó frente a él viéndolo a los ojos.

* * *

No sé si es mala idea que esté actualizando la historia tan seguido.  
¿Quizá debería ser más paciente y tardarme algunos días en actualizar?  
No lo sé. Pero gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina se sentía agotada. ¨¿Crees que Lita ya regresó?¨ -preguntó al chico mientras veía su teléfono móvil por si acaso no se hubiera percatado de alguna llamada perdida. Se sentó sobre la cama con delicadeza. Era tan suave, y sentía como aquellas almohadas le llamaban para que acercara a ellas y cayera en un profundo sueño. ¨Ya es más de la 1 de la madrugada¨ -continuó la rubia, -¨¿y?¨ -preguntó el chico mientras la veía sentarse sobre su cama -¨¿ya pasa de tu hora de ir a la cama?¨ -bromeó haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. ¨No es eso, solo estoy cansada¨ -dijo sin voltear a verlo, -¨pero aún es temprano¨ -dijo el chico en el mismo tono bromista. Mina dejó su espalda caer sobre la cama mientras intentaba sofocar un bostezo -¨no¨ -dijo con dificultad -¨ya es tarde, solo espero que la estén pasando bien¨ -y se movió con dificultad de aquella cómoda posición solo para recostarse en su costado y así poder dirigirse al chico -¨Yaten¨ -le llamó con timidez -¨¿puedo preguntarte algo?¨. El platinado no muy seguro de querer responderle, se recargó contra la pared a un lado de la cama para poder verla -¨¿qué quieres preguntarme?¨ -pronunció cuidadosamente. La rubia le miraba fijamente -¨no tienes que responderme si no quieres¨ -comenzó a decir -¨pero, ¿por qué Seiya y tú no se llevan bien?¨ - decía mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él -¨sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia pero¨ -bajó la vista un poco apenada -¨me mata la curiosidad¨ -rió tímidamente para volver su mirada hacia él con suma atención. Fijo sus ojos verdes en ella mientras formulaba con dificultad una respuesta para aquella pregunta. Suspiró un poco y desvió su mirada hacia el techo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -¨bueno¨ -dijo mientras pensaba cómo explicarlo -¨la verdad es que todo fue por un problema familiar, por así decirlo¨ -se alejó de la pared y le dio la espalda a la chica. Caminó un poco al pequeño bar de la habitación para tomar una botella de agua -¨mi padre tiene…¨ -hizo una pausa no muy seguro de querer decirlo, y optó por explicarse de otra manera -¨hace unos meses mi padre decidió que como mi hermano mayor se casó hace poco y se fue a vivir lejos, era tiempo de decidir cuál de nosotros debería continuar con el negocio familiar ya que él no pudiera hacerlo¨ - hizo otra pausa mientras abría la botella para beber un poco de agua, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de estas cosas tan personales -¨ha permanecido en mi familia por generaciones. Así que un día nos citó a Seiya y a mí para hablarnos de su decisión. Mi padre quería que… ¨ -dijo mientras volteaba su vista a la cama para ver a la rubia tendida en la cama vencida por el cansancio -¨creo que la aburrí¨ -pensó en voz alta mientras se acercaba a ella. Se veía tan linda cuando dormía. Tomó una cobija que le habían dejado en el closet y la puso delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, con cuidado de no despertarla. Se quedó unos segundos admirándola, era más linda cuando estaba tranquila. Fue hasta la pequeña sala que había en su habitación y se sentó sobre el cómodo sillón más grande. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello con fuerza, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sostenía su cabeza. ´Sé qué hice lo correcto con mi padre, Seiya lo comprenderá algún día´ -pensó mientras alejaba su cabeza de sus manos y se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón. Cerró los ojos y en su mente volvió a revivir aquel instante. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules y la forma en que le miraban -¨si quiero conocerte¨ - dijo ella. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -´debo estar loco´ -pensó mientras abría los ojos bruscamente. Volteó la mirada hacía su cama, donde reposaba aquella delicada chica -´si´ -pensó mientras subía las piernas al sillón y se acostaba en él -´debo estar loco´ -y pasó las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.  
Era un poco más de las 2 de la madrugada cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, y lo despertó de golpe. Era su prima que al fin le llamaba -´¿están bien?´ -preguntó preocupado mientras esperaba una respuesta y continuó -¨si, se ha quedado dormida¨ -rio -¨no te preocupes está a salvo, no le haré nada¨ -bromeó -¨cómo gustes¨ - dijo mientras sin darse cuenta buscaba con la mirada a la chica en su cama -¨está bien, nos vemos en la mañana. Espero que te hayas portado bien¨ -terminó de decir en broma antes de finalizar la llamada y volver a acomodarse en el sillón e intentar volver a dormir.

Sintió los suaves rayos del sol acariciar su rostro obligándola a abrir los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Le dolía la cabeza y el sol lastimaba sus ojos. No tenía ganas de moverse aún. Escuchó un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba sola en la cama, pero recordaba que había dos camas en la habitación dónde se estaba quedando. Escuchó unos pasos cerca y su cara ardió como un tomate cuando vio al chico de cabello plateado desnudo de la cintura para arriba. ´¿Pasé la noche en su habitación?´ -pensaba Mina sin poder despegar los ojos del atlético cuerpo del chico. Sus fuertes brazos, y su ancha espalda pronto fueron cubiertos por una camisa blanca y cerró los ojos de golpe para fingir que seguía durmiendo cuando vio que el chico estaba a punto de voltear hacia ella -´ay por Dios´ -fue lo único que pudo pensar. Yaten abotonaba su camisa mientras se acercaba a la cama para despertarla. Se veía muy graciosa -´¿qué estará soñando?´ -se preguntó al ver cómo su rostro estaba rojo y apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Acarició su hombro con suavidad por encima de la tela de la cobija y la llamó -¨Mina¨ -mientras quitaba su mano esperando respuesta -¨es hora de irnos¨ -continuó mientras la chica se incorporaba lentamente, -¨¿Por qué estoy aquí?¨ -fue lo único que pudo decir. La miró con un poco de decepción -¨¿no recuerdas nada?¨ -preguntó con un poco de esperanza, -¨¿a qué te refieres?¨ -dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama y masajeando su frente. El chico solo la vio sin decir nada por unos segundos -¨deberías ir a tu habitación por tus cosas¨ -cambió su tono voz y se alejó de ella. ¨Gracias¨ -dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama -¨espero no haberte molestado¨ -continuó diciendo mientras tomaba sus zapatillas para salir de la habitación, y se despidió -¨nos vemos más tarde¨ -dijo al salir. El platinado permaneció en silencio todo ese rato, hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerró -´soy un estúpido´ -dijo para sí una vez que la chica desapareció.

Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en la maleta cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta y fue a atenderla -¨¡Mina!¨ -dijo la castaña alegre -¨discúlpame por dejarte con mi primo, olvidé por completo que no tenías tu llave de la habitación¨ -continuó mientras la veía entrar, -¨descuida¨ -dijo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa -¨pero tú y Serena deben tener mucho que contarme¨ -les dijo acusadoramente mientras las dos chicas reían nerviosamente y se ruborizaban un poco. Tomó su ropa y entró al baño a darse una ducha rápida para poder irse. Guardó sus cosas en el bolso de viaje y como su cabello aún seguía húmedo, optó por hacerse una trenza. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la recepción donde los chicos las esperaban. ¨Buenos días¨ -las recibió con una cálida sonrisa el chico de cabello dorado, -¨¿Aún falta Yaten?¨ -preguntó la castaña a lo que el oji-azul respondió -¨no, ya se ha ido. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer¨ -al escuchar esto Mina no supo por qué pero se sintió culpable, y el chico continuó -¨espero que no les moleste ir un poco más apretadas en el auto¨ -refiriéndose a su amigo que se iría con ellos. El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno y permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Su teléfono hizo un sonido sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de texto de Liam deseándole un buen viaje y algo sobre volver a verla. Se había olvidado de él y se sintió un poco torpe. Respondió el mensaje con unas cuantas palabras y guardó su teléfono en su bolso mientras volvía a fijar la mirada a la ventanilla del auto. ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ -le preguntó la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado al verla tan pensativa y callada, y volvió a insistir al no recibir respuesta -¨¿Mina?¨ -preguntó mientras puso su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco -¨¿Si?¨ -apenas si pudo formular. ¨¿Ocurre algo?¨ -le preguntó preocupada, -¨no, solo estoy un poco cansada¨ -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, -¨¿estás segura?¨ -volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras veía cómo la rubia asentía con la cabeza. Al escuchar ésto, Seiya la miró por el espejo retrovisor. Había algo en ella que no estaba bien, parecía como si estuviera triste. Estacionó el auto frente al edificio donde vivía la rubia, -¨le ayudaré con sus cosas¨ -dijo Seiya mientras bajaba del auto y le daba tiempo de despedirse. Tomó el bolso de la chica de la cajuela de su auto e insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta, -¨Mina¨ -dijo -¨¿puedo preguntarte algo?¨ -la chica volteo a verlo intrigada -¨¿te ha hecho algo Yaten?¨ -preguntó preocupado. Ella rio confundida -¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨ -preguntó mientras el chico le entregaba su bolso, -¨es que noté un cambio en ti y Lita me dijo que tuviste que pasar la noche en su habitación por culpa de nosotros. No sabía que no tenías la llave de tu habitación, discúlpame¨ -decía el chico aún preocupado y añadió -¨pero por favor dime, ¿te ha hecho algo?¨ - preguntó de nueva cuenta. ¨No¨ -dijo la rubia buscando las llaves en su bolso evitando la mirada del chico, -¨¿entonces fue el tipo del festival?¨ -preguntó acusadoramente. ¨No, Seiya. No me han hecho nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?¨ -dijo confundida mientras cerraba su bolso, -¨no lo sé¨ -se irguió de hombros y continuó -¨te ves triste, es todo. No quisiera que algo malo te hubiera pasado.¨ -sonrió mientras la chica le devolvía la sonrisa -¨descuida, solo estoy cansada. Muchas gracias por todo, la pasé muy bien¨ -le dijo mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones que llevaban al edificio y se volvió a el -¨ah y por cierto, espero que todo funcione con Serena¨ -sonrió dulcemente. ¨Yo también¨ -dijo el chico -¨gracias, nos vemos después¨ -se despidió y regresó al auto. ¨¿Te ha dicho algo?¨ -preguntó la castaña en cuanto subió. Negó con la cabeza -¨no, pero ¿crees que Yaten sea el culpable?¨ -preguntó el oji-azul mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. ¨¿Por qué lo dices?¨ -preguntó alarmada la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado mientras les interrumpió el chico de cabello dorado -¨Yaten no es capaz de hacerle daño a una chica, todo lo contrario¨ - se volvió a la castaña y continuó -¨no quiero defenderlo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente¨. La castaña asintió -¨si, aunque¨ -hizo una pausa volteando a la ventanilla del auto a ver el edificio mientras Seiya encendía el auto -¨pudo haber dicho algo sin darse cuenta que la lastimó¨.

Salió del elevador aún sumida en sus pensamientos y caminó hasta la puerta de su departamento para abrirlo. ¨Oye¨ -dijo una voz cerca de ella que salía de la puerta frente a su departamento -¨¿eres nueva aquí, no?¨ -continuó. Se volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con una chica alta de corto cabello dorado, -¨si, tengo unas semanas aquí¨ -respondió la rubia. ¨Bienvenida¨ -dijo la chica -¨espero que no te moleste pero ayer te llegó un paquete y como no vi a nadie en todo el día y estaba fuera de tu puerta, lo he metido a mi departamento¨ -decía mientras abría la puerta detrás de ella -¨por lo general los dejan abajo junto con el resto, pero supongo que era un chico nuevo o algo¨ -entró al departamento y segundos después volvió a salir con una pequeña caja en sus manos. ¨Muchas gracias¨ -dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la caja, -¨no hay de qué¨ -decía la chica mientras se presentaba -¨Soy Haruka Tenoh, y vivó aquí enfrente¨. La rubia le sonrió -¨Mina Aino, mucho gusto¨ - y bajó la vista a la caja para ver de quién era, -¨bueno, si algún día necesitas algo puedes pedirlo¨ -dijo la chica mientras se despedía -¨adiós¨ -y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, -¨si, muchas gracias. Adiós¨ -dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta de su departamento animada por entrar y abrir su caja. Era de sus padres. Cerró la puerta y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina mientras iba a su habitación a dejar su bolso de viaje. Regresó a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo para abrir la caja. Sacó de su interior un sobre blanco que contenía una carta de sus padres deseándole suerte en su nueva escuela, una tarjeta para llamadas internacionales y una foto de sus padres y su hermano con el nuevo integrante de la familia: un pequeño perrito color café. Dentro de la caja encontró una bolsa con sus galletas favoritas que su madre le hacía, un libro y otro sobre que decía ¨Úsese en caso de emergencia¨. Lo abrió para encontrar algunos billetes en su interior -´esto fue idea de mi padre´ -rio mientras volvía a leer el sobre. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. De felicidad y tristeza. Le había encantado recibir aquella caja en ese momento que se sentía tan mal. Había sido justo lo que necesitaba para animarla un poco, pero hubiera preferido poder abrazar a su madre y pedirle que la escuchara y aconsejara. Leyó la parte de atrás del libro y le pareció interesante, sabía que su madre conocía sus gustos a la perfección. Abrió la bolsa con galletas y comió una con suma felicidad. Se fue a su habitación para desempacar su bolso de viaje y después de un rato se recostó en la cama -´creo que no debí portarme así con él´ -pensó mientras recordaba al chico platinado -´pero, no lo sé´ -se sintió inquieta y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración -´después de todo lo que pasó ayer´ - masajeo su frente -´y aún no puedo creer que pasé la noche en su habitación´ -sonrió al recordar su mirada cuando estaban sentados en la arena -´pero a pesar de todo se disculpó y hasta cuidó de mí en mi peor momento´. Rio -¨ay Mina, eres una tonta¨ -se reprochó en voz alta mientras sacudía su cabeza en desaprobación. Se acomodó en la cama y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para alejar sus pensamientos, y más tarde saldría a caminar.  
Se despertó una hora después y se levantó de la cama. Fue al baño y arregló su cabello. Tomó su suéter y su bolso pequeño y al cabo de unos minutos salió de su departamento. Recorrió las calles cerca de su universidad y decidió subirse por primera vez al autobús y bajarse en algún lugar con un nombre interesante. Oxford Circus. No estaba lejos de la universidad, y le pareció que tenía un nombre interesante. Subió al autobús y por suerte el conductor fue muy amable en explicarle que llegarían ahí en unos minutos y que si quería él le indicaba cuando fuera su parada. La rubia le agradeció su amabilidad y se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Las calles de la ciudad eran hermosas, la verdad le hacía falta explorar un poco. ¿Cómo podía estar viviendo en aquel hermoso lugar sin haber conocido los lugares más importantes? Pensó en pedirle a Lita que le mostrara el famoso palacio alguno de estos días, o quizá el puente. En fin, tantas opciones que tendría. El conductor le indicó que la siguiente sería la parada en Oxford Circus, y que podía bajar ahí o en la siguiente que estaba en la misma área. Bajó en la primer parada y caminó por las calles un poco. No quería parecer una turista, pero la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Después de caminar algunas cuadras, un olor delicioso a café llamó su atención. Cerca de donde estaba leyó el nombre de una cafetería llamada TAP, se asomó por las grandes ventanas que había y parecía un lugar tranquilo. Frente a ella podía leer el menú que estaba tras el mostrador. Decidió entrar a comprar un café, pues el delicioso aroma la estaba invitando. El chico que la atendió era muy lindo y se portó muy amable con ella, incluso le recomendó que probara un pastelillo de moras. Siguió observando el lugar mientras esperaba que le entregaran su bebida. El lugar era agradable, tenía piso de madera y unas interesantes mesas con base que pareciera que fueran hechas con troncos de árboles. Muy interesante concepto. Continuó mirando el interior del local y, - ´¿Yaten?´ -pensó mientras a lo lejos veía a un chico de cabello plateado que platicaba animadamente con una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra, vestida con un elegante traje color gris. El chico se veía muy animado e interesado en lo que la chica le decía -´tal vez malinterpreté las cosas´ -pensó Mina sin despegar los ojos de aquella atractiva pareja. Se sintió un poco triste de nueva cuenta -´soy una tonta´ -se dijo. Le indicaron que su bebida estaba lista cuando llamaron su nombre.  
¨Mina, aquí está tu café¨ -escuchó que decían en la entrada. ´¿Mina?´ -sintió interés al escuchar ese nombre y despegó su atención de la chica frente a él y al voltear a la entrada vio a la rubia salir a prisa de aquel lugar -¨¿me disculpas un segundo?¨ -se disculpó con la chica y se levantó de la mesa para ir hasta la puerta. ¨¡Mina!¨ -gritó tratando de llamar su atención antes de que cruzara la calle, -´maldición´ -pensó la rubia al ser descubierta. Fingió una sonrisa y se volvió para ver al platinado acercarse a ella -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨ -preguntó sorprendido, -¨quería un café ¨ -le respondió secamente. ¨No te vayas, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?¨ -le preguntó el chico invitándola a regresar al lugar, -¨no, estás MUY bien acompañado, no quisiera estorbar¨ -dijo en un tono seco. ´¿Está molesta?´ -se preguntó el platinado -¨justo estaba por terminar, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?¨ -le preguntó extrañado de aquel tono de voz, -¨no hace falta, adiós¨ -dijo la rubia mientras le daba la espalda. ¨Mina, espera¨ -dijo él tomándola del brazo, -¨no, déjame¨ -dijo ella soltándose bruscamente. ¨¿Pero qué te ocurre?¨ -le preguntó molesto, -¨nada¨ -dijo la rubia viéndolo a los ojos -¨disculpa que tenga que seguir molestándote¨ -y se dio la vuelta. ¨¿De qué rayos estás hablando?¨ -le preguntó el chico alzando la voz, -¨de todo lo que me dijiste ayer¨ -dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo mientras se acercaba al final de la calle. ´Entonces si lo recuerda´ -dijo el chico para si -¨Mina, espera por favor. ¿A qué te refieres?¨ - preguntó esperando que no se fuera. ¨Olvídalo, regresa con tu chica. No la hagas esperar¨ -dijo la rubia sin pensar mientras el chico reía -¨¿estás celosa?¨ -preguntó sorprendido. La rubia se volteó hacia él enfurecida -¨¡Claro que no!¨ - le gritó mientras el chico sonreía complacido -¨solo me está ayudando con el papeleo de mi nuevo departamento¨ - le dijo mientras veía que la chica se sonrojaba -¨al menos deja que te lleve a tu casa¨ -dijo en un tono de voz más suave. La rubia aún sonrojada le dijo tímidamente -¨no hace falta, puedo tomar el autobús de nuevo¨ -mientras el chico alzaba una ceja y preguntaba -¨¿al menos sabes dónde tomarlo?¨. Estaba segura que debían ser unas tres o cinco cuadras más delante de donde estaba. ¿Quizá seis? Bueno, no importaba. ¨Claro que si¨ -mintió evitando su mirada, -¨¿Cuál línea es?¨ -insistió el chico seguro de que no sabría contestarle. La rubia hizo cara de puchero aún sin voltear a verlo. Era graciosa algunas veces, eso la hacía aún más linda. ¨No lo sé¨ -dijo entre dientes -¨pero ya me las ingeniaré¨ -concluyó molesta. ¨Nada de eso¨ -dijo el chico acercándose a ella -¨te llevaré a tu casa¨ -sentenció -¨solo tengo que terminar un asunto y podremos irnos cuando digas¨-terminó de decir mientras la miraba a los ojos. La chica no dijo nada y conservó aquella linda cara de indignación porque no le quedaba otra opción. Se cruzó de brazos como pudo con el vaso de café en una de sus manos, y caminó en dirección al local como si le pesaran los pies al caminar. El platinado rio para sí mientras le veía empezar a caminar de mala gana. ¨Ven¨ -le invitó a acompañarlo a su mesa, ella obedeció de mala gana y en silencio -¨Melissa¨ -dijo el chico mientras llegaban hasta la mesa -¨¿podríamos continuar con ésto en otra ocasión?¨ -preguntó. La hermosa chica que estaba en la mesa se volvió a ellos y con una sutil sonrisa respondió -¨por supuesto, no hay ningún problema¨ -y comenzó a acomodar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa -¨así tengo más tiempo de conseguir el último papel y todo estará listo¨ -decía mientras los guardaba en un folder para luego meterlos en su maletín. ¨Gracias¨ -le dijo el platinado amablemente, -¨cualquier cosa puede llamarme, Sr Kou¨ -sonrió la chica mientras se despedía -¨hasta luego¨ -y comenzó a caminar a la puerta para salir del lugar. ´Que formal´ -pensó la rubia mientras veía a la elegante mujer alejarse, -¨¿quieres quedarte aquí a tomar tu café o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa ahora?¨ -preguntó el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos -¨¿estabas tomando algo?¨ -preguntó la chica volteando a la mesa. ¨No, pero si quieres que te acompañe puedo hacerlo¨ -respondió mientras la veía quedándose pensativa -¨de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer¨ -comenzó a decir la chica -¨no quiero quitarte el tiempo, preferiría ir a mi casa si no te molesta¨ -terminó de decir un poco apenada. ¨No tengo nada que hacer, y no es molestia¨ -decía el platinado -¨pero como gustes¨ -le indicó que salieran para ir a su auto. Caminó en silencio sintiéndose incomoda de nueva cuenta.  
Frente al café estaba estacionado un hermoso auto negro con un largo frente y vistas a los lados de un brillante color plateado. El chico se acercó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a subir -¨no hace falta¨ -decía la rubia apenada mientras se sentaba en aquel frío asiento de piel color marrón claro. Cerró la puerta y caminó al otro extremo del auto para subir. Se puso el cinturón y encendió el auto. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras daba la vuelta a la calle hasta que el chico preguntó -¨¿y viniste hasta acá solo por un café?¨ -mientras la chica veía distraída hacia afuera de la ventanilla del auto -¨no, solo quería conocer un poco la ciudad¨ -respondió sin interés. ¨¿Y qué es lo que quieres conocer?¨ -preguntó el chico, -¨no lo sé¨ -dijo la rubia -¨la verdad es que solo conozco lo que hay alrededor de la universidad y eso es todo¨ -terminó de decir irguiéndose de hombros mientras el platinado la veía al hacer un alto, deteniendo su auto. ¨¿No has hecho nada?¨ -preguntó sorprendido, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza -¨¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?¨ -le ofreció amablemente. ¨Creí que me llevarías a mi departamento¨ -dijo confundida la rubia, -¨lo haré, pero¨ -dijo el platinado mientras veía la hora en el tablero de su auto -¨aún es temprano y podrías visitar algunos de los lugares más… importantes, por así llamarles¨ -sugirió mientras continuaba manejando en dirección al departamento de la chica. ¨¿Cómo qué lugar?¨ -preguntó la chica, -¨el que gustes¨ - recibió por respuesta. Lo pensó por unos segundos, pues en realidad no estaba segura de dónde se encontraban aquellos lugares a los que quería ir pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa de estar de nueva cuenta con él. Y le sorprendía de sobremanera que se estuviera comportando tan amable con ella -¨no lo sé¨ -respondió frustrada. El chico la miró de reojo y solo preguntó -¨¿Entonces a tu casa o…?¨-hizo una pausa esperando respuesta, -¨no quiero causarte más molestias, suficiente con que me lleves a mi casa¨ -decía tímidamente la rubia, -¨ya te lo dije, no es ninguna molestia, pero es tu decisión¨ - volvió a hacer una pausa para dejarla pensar. ¨¿Y a dónde iríamos?¨ -preguntó Mina después de una larga pausa, -¨¿Entonces es un sí?¨ -preguntó el chico a lo que la rubia se disponía a quejarse -¨pero es que…¨ - cuando el platinado la interrumpió -¨bien, lo tomaré como un sí¨ -y dio vuelta en una cuadra cambiando la dirección a la que se dirigía. Condujo en silencio por unos minutos -´¿a dónde me llevará?´-se preguntó Mina sintiéndose nerviosa -¨no tienes por qué hacerlo¨ -le dijo tímidamente. ¨¿Por qué no?¨ -preguntó el chico -¨¿prefieres que regrese? Aún estamos cerca¨ -concluyó. ¨No, yo solo¨ -hizo una pausa -¨no quiero causarte más molestias, creo que tuviste suficiente con tener que hacerla de niñero conmigo anoche¨ -dijo apenada. El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras el nudo en el estómago de Mina se formaba de nueva cuenta -¨pues a mí me pareció divertido¨ -al fin se dignó a decir algo, -¨claro, porque tú no fuiste el que bebió más de lo que debía¨ -dijo la rubia pensando en voz alta. ¨Porque yo si controlo lo que tomo¨ -dijo el chico en tono de broma -¨pero descuida, apenas tendrás qué ¿ 21 años? Ya aprenderás¨ -terminó de decir haciéndola sonrojarse de nueva cuenta y solo dijo -¨19¨-dijo tímidamente después de un largo silencio incómodo. Yaten volteo a verla sorprendido -¨¿tienes 19 años?¨ - preguntó -¨¿y qué hacías tomando bebidas para adultos si eres solo una niña?¨ -terminó de decir ahora en tono de burla, -¨no soy una niña¨ -reprochó haciendo un puchero cruzando sus brazos. ¨¿Estás segura de eso?¨ -preguntó el chico en el mismo tono que había utilizado anteriormente, -¨¡Por supuesto! Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones¨ -respondió fingiendo un aire de superioridad haciendo que el chico riera un poco -¨¿Ah si?¨- preguntó -¨Y vaya decisiones¨ -bromeó. ¨Lo sé¨ -respondió sorprendiéndose de concordar con él -¨pero, ¿sabes?¨-continuó-¨de alguna forma debo de aprender¨ -sonrió-¨además fuiste tú quién me dio aquella horrible bebida¨ -terminó de decir haciendo una mueca de desagrado. ¨Y fuiste tú quién aceptó una bebida de un desconocido que encima de todo es mucho mayor que tú¨ -la reprendió en broma. Mina se sonrojo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón -¨¿así que eres un anciano?¨ -preguntó intentando bromear. ¨Por supuesto, al borde de la muerte. ¨ -bromeó haciéndola reír, -¨es una lástima, creí que empezábamos a llevarnos bien¨ -dijo la rubia viéndolo de reojo y fingiendo una mueca de tristeza. ¨Ahora tendrás que extrañarme¨ -bromeó -¨puedo morir en cualquier momento¨ -dijo tratando de sonar alarmado. ¨No digas eso¨ -dijo la rubia un poco más seria -¨pero¨ -hizo una pausa -¨¿por qué …?¨ -volvió a hacer una pausa-¨Yaten, ¿cuántos años tienes?¨ - preguntó tímidamente volteando a verlo. ¨¿Por qué quieres saber?¨ -preguntó fingiendo ofenderse, -¨porque dices que eres un anciano¨ - contestó la rubia sin dejar de verlo. El platinado rió para sí mientras guardó silencios unos instantes -¨cumpliré 24 años en unos meses¨ -dijo al fin quitándole la duda. La rubia permaneció en silencio en el asiento junto a él observando pensativa los edificios que pasaban. ¨¿Te molesta?¨ -preguntó el chico confundido por su actitud tan distante. ¨¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?¨ -preguntó la chica volteándose hacia él, -¨no lo sé, parecías incomoda¨-dijo el chico mientras ella negaba con la cabeza -¨no aparentas tu edad¨ -le dijo. Yaten rió sorprendido -¨¿es un cumplido?¨ -preguntó. De todas las veces que lo había visto reir, ésta era la primera que lo escuchaba su risa, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo. ¨Si eso prefieres¨ -dijo la rubia irguiéndose de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. Sintió un cambio en el ambiente dentro del auto, como si los dos estuvieran más relajados. Mina continuaba sintiéndose intimidada por el chico y por su misteriosa mirada. Le parecía arrogante pero atractivo, y más en ese momento que lo veía sonreír. Aunque para ser sincera, le pareció atractivo desde que lo había visto en el café con aquella chica. Probablemente porque vestía de traje y le sentaba muy bien. O quizá porque ahora que sabía su edad, una parte de ella se sentía atraída a la idea del chico maduro. ´¿Atraída?´ -se preguntó alarmada -´no, para nada. Solo pienso que es guapo. Porque lo es, es muy guapo. Pero eso es todo´ - se reprimió mentalmente y decidió no pensar más. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yaten estacionó el auto en algún extraño lugar. Bajó del auto y fue del lado contrario para abrirle la puerta a la chica -¨yo puedo hacerlo¨ -le dijo un poco incomoda, -¨lo sé, pero solo estoy siendo amable¨ -se encogió de hombros el platinado mientras cerraba la puerta cuando Mina bajó del auto. Le indicó hacía dónde dirigirse y caminó un poco -¨¿a dónde vamos?¨ -preguntó intrigada mientras tiraba su vaso de café en un cesto de basura que estaba cerca, -¨ahora lo verás¨ -le respondió señalando la enorme estructura que se veía a la distancia. La rubia sonrió emocionada al ver que se trataba del puente de la torre y sin pensarlo jaló al chico del brazo para que se apresurara -¨¿qué haces?¨ -le preguntó el platinado frunciendo el ceño. ¨Eres muy lento, apúrate. Muero por verlo de cerca¨ -decía mientras volvía a intentar jalar su brazo. Yaten tomó la mano de la chica para que soltara su brazo -¨no soy lento¨ -respondió aún sin soltar su mano. Pero Mina se le adelantó y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con la suya para jalarlo, pero él no se movió -¨por favor¨ -suplicó la chica fingiendo cara de tristeza. Se sintió extraño cuando sintió los dedos de la chica entrelazarse con los suyos -¨Mina¨- dijo mientras veía confundido sus manos que seguían unidas -¨¿qué estás haciendo?¨ - el rostro de la chica volvió a encenderse de color rojo y lo soltó lo más rápido que había podido. No se había percatado en qué momento lo hizo, ella solo quería acercarse al puente cuanto antes -¨no lo sé, lo siento mucho, discúlpame¨ -decía con rapidez mientras su rostro parecía un enorme tomate y le daba la espalda para poder continuar caminando y evitando su mirada. ´Algo me está pasando´ -pensó el chico preocupado mientras la seguía a paso lento. ´No quise hacer eso´ -pensaba la rubia -´pero no fue nada malo, él lo hace sonar como sí hubiera abusado de él o hubiera hecho la peor cosa del mundo´ - decía para sí mientras caminaba en silencio.

¨Pero que hermoso es¨ -decía la chica admirando el enorme puente frente a ella. Como era de noche, estaba iluminado con brillantes luces azules. De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de un barco acercarse y el camino del puente comenzaba a elevarse. Mina estaba más que emocionada mientras veía las luces reflejarse en el canal, y el lento movimiento del camino bajo el puente. El platinado mantuvo su distancia de ella, dejándola admirar todo lo que sucedía. Cuando el puente volvía a bajar se acercó hasta recargarse en el barandal a su lado -¨¿Te gusta?¨ -le preguntó el chico buscando sus hermosos ojos distraídos. ¨Si¨ -respondió la chica volviéndose a él y encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos verdes -¨mucho¨ -sonrió agradecida. La mirada de Yaten había cambiado, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era. Pero pudo percibir algo parecido a un brillo dentro de ellos, o quizá el reflejo de las luces del puente. Movió una de sus manos del barandal donde estaba recargado, y sin querer rozó un poco el brazo de la chica haciéndola estremecerse un poco. Yaten dudo de sí mismo unos segundos a la vez que se perdía en el azul de sus ojos -¨sí, creo a que a mí también¨ - le confesó mientras respondía a todas las dudas dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

Intenté incluir un poco sobre los problemas de los hermanos Kou en este capítulo, porque creo que debí hacerlo desde antes.  
Gracias por sus reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Estacionó el auto frente al edificio dónde vivía la chica. ¨Gracias¨ -decía la rubia mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. ¨¿Puedo verte mañana?¨ -preguntó el chico sin pensar antes de hablar -¨quiero decir¨- intentó rectificarse -¨podría llevarte a conocer alguna otra parte de la ciudad, si quieres¨, la chica bajó su mirada y se disculpó -¨lo siento, aún tengo tarea que terminar¨. El chico se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a la chica -¨de acuerdo¨ -fue lo único que dijo mientras la veía bajar del auto. ¨De nuevo muchas gracias por todo¨ -se despidió mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de su edificio. Entró en su departamento y dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación. ¨Ha sido un día extraño¨ -pensó en voz alta para después quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos cerca de la puerta. Entró a su habitación y tomó sus pijamas, no tenía ganas de seguir pensando y a pesar de que apenas eran cerca de las 10 pm pensó que sería buena idea irse a la cama temprano y aprovechar el siguiente día desde temprano. Entró al baño a cambiarse y prepararse para dormir, ignorando que su teléfono móvil estaba sonando dentro de su bolso. Salió del baño y acomodó su ropa para después encender la pequeña lamparita de noche que tenía junto a su cama. Tomó la fotografía que le habían enviado sus padres y se sentó en la cama mientras la miraba con algo de nostalgia -´me pregunto cómo estará mamá´ -sintió sus ojos comenzar a nublarse un poco -´soy una llorona´ -reprochó para sí mientras dejaba la foto sobre el mueble que tenía a su lado. Movió las cobijas y se metió en la cama. Una vez que encontró una posición cómoda para dormir, apagó la lamparita y cerró los ojos. Pasados unos minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño, cambió de posición. No funcionó, e intentó otra posición del lado contrario -´ya duérmete´ - imploró para sí mientras acomodaba la tela que cubría su almohada.

Llegó hasta la enorme casa donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, esperó que la reja eléctrica se abriera y estacionó su auto junto al convertible rojo. Apagó el auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Un suspiro de frustración salió por su boca y se pasó una mano por su brillante cabellera plateada -¨¿qué demonios te está pasando?¨ -se preguntó en voz alta mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento. Había sentido algo dentro de él cambiar desde la noche anterior -¨no puede ser que esa niña te esté afectando¨ -continuó mientras cerraba los ojos y masajeaba su frente. Permaneció así unos segundos y movió su mano para ponerla en el volante con fuerza. Se sentía frustrado y confundido. Era como si en su interior comenzara una lucha de emociones que le preocupaban. Y que claro, estaba seguro que no iban a salir. Salió del auto intentando no seguir haciéndole caso ni a su mente ni a las emociones dentro de él. Entró a la casa y justo cuando estaba por a la mitad de las escaleras escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban desde la cocina -¨Yaten¨ -llamó una voz dulcemente. Se volvió para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer delgada con una corta pero bien cuidada cabellera plateada justo como la de él, y unos hermosos y cansados ojos azul celeste. ¨Buenas noches, madre¨ -dijo el chico sonriéndole con cariño mientras bajaba de los escalones para acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla. La mujer lo invitó a acompañarla a tomar una taza de té en la cocina y aceptó con gusto. Se sentó en una de las sillas que reposaban frente a la sencilla y elegante mesa que estaba al centro de la cocina a juego con los muebles de oscura madera fina. ¨Hijo, quería pedirte algo¨ -dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba una de las tazas que traía en sus manos mirando al chico a los ojos y continuó al verlo asentir con la cabeza -¨por favor intenta mejorar tu relación con Seiya¨ -pidió la mujer con tristeza -¨no me gusta ver que parecen dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo¨ -terminó de decir mientras se sentaba frente al chico. Tomó un cubo de azúcar con unas pequeñas pinzas y lo dejó caer al interior de su taza, y guardó silencio por unos momentos. Al terminar de mover la cuchara dentro de su taza para que se incorporara el cubo de azúcar, comenzó -¨lo sé madre, pero él cree que solo lo hice por fastidiarlo¨ -hizo una pausa -¨yo solo quería quitarle esa responsabilidad tan grande y que pudiera tener oportunidad de enfocarse en la escuela y las demás actividades extrañas que le gustaban¨ -terminó mientras veía a su madre a los ojos. La mujer alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hijo -¨lo sé, pero tú tampoco deberías sentir que es una carga. Tu padre creía que Seiya no terminaría la universidad y quería motivarlo para que estudiara más¨ -confesó la mujer mientras alejaba su mano del chico -¨pero respeta tu decisión, si tú quieres hacerte cargo de todo me sentiré más tranquila el día que tu padre llegue a faltar¨ -sonrío con tristeza mientras tomaba su taza. ¨¿Entonces crees que hice lo correcto?¨ -preguntó el chico intrigado, -¨por supuesto, hijo¨ -sonrió la mujer -¨siempre le decía a tu padre que tú desde niño te interesabas en su trabajo y, a diferencia de tus hermanos, le pedías que te llevara con él¨ -rió -¨a ellos les fastidiaba tener que acompañarlo cuando tenía las presentaciones de las nuevas colecciones¨ -llevó la taza hasta sus labios mientras sonreía al recordar aquellos momentos. ¨Si, pero no te olvides que Taiki se interesó en ir con él desde que conoció a la familia de los Mizuno¨ -dijo el chico en tono de broma haciendo que su madre riera alegremente, -¨sí, creo que tu hermano se enamoró de la hija de los Mizuno desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella fiesta¨- sonrió -¨pero Ami es muy buena con él. La verdad me alegra mucho saber que encontró a alguien como ella. Se ve que están muy felices juntos. Solo espero que no tarden en tener hijos¨ -continuó la mujer soñando despierta. ¨Madre, temo que tu hijo Seiya tiene el mismo problema que él¨ -dijo el chico pensativo mientras la mujer lo veía confundida -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨ -preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja, -¨quiero decir, eso del amor a primera vista¨ -dijo el chico. Su madre rio de nueva cuenta muy alegre -¨Yaten, por favor. Lo mismo nos pasó a tu padre y a mí, y hemos estado juntos después de tantos años. Además, ustedes son iguales a tu padre¨ -sonrió -¨no me extrañaría que te ocurriera lo mismo algún día¨ -terminó de decir mientras lo veía con cariño. ¨No, despreocúpate por mi¨ -le pidió -¨ya sabes cómo soy¨ -se encogió de hombros, -¨si, lo sé. Tiene que ser una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, excepcional y que cumpla con una larga lista de requisitos¨-bromeó la mujer, -¨¿y por qué te sorprende? Te culpo por ello, madre. Haz fijado un estándar muy alto para la mujer que intente entrar a mi vida¨ -terminó de decir sonriendo ampliamente, como niño pequeño después de hacer una travesura. ¨Ay hijo¨ -sonrió la mujer -¨pues espero que algún día la encuentres. Lo sabrás en cuánto la veas. Pero procura no demorar mucho, porque te recuerdo que quiero muchos nietos¨ -bromeó de nuevo la mujer sabiendo que su hijo se sentiría incomodo ante semejante presión. Continuaron charlando unos minutos más y cuando la mujer estaba por levantarse de la mesa el chico le pidió que esperara -¨madre, no te había dicho nada pero¨ -hizo una pausa -¨me voy a mudar, ya encontré un departamento y creo que es tiempo de que…¨ -le interrumpió su madre tomando su mano -¨no te preocupes, hijo. Me da gusto que hayas encontrado un lugar. Extrañaré verte todos los días¨ - terminó de decir mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para despedirse e irse a la cama. Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando se volvió a su hijo y le llamó -¨Yaten¨ - esperó a que le prestara atención -¨espero que lleves a alguna chica a tu departamento¨ -bromeó- ¨ahora que tendrás más espacio para ti solo, no tendrás que ser tan reservado como lo fuiste en esta casa¨ -sonrió mientras el chico la veía boquiabierto -¨estoy bromeando hijo¨ -añadió la mujer mientras reía al subir las escaleras -¨pero te recuerdo que tu madre quiere tener nietos, y alguno de ustedes tiene que ser el primero¨ - continuó riendo y le deseo buenas noches. Sacudió su cabeza mientras se daba vuelta, -´¿por qué habría de ser yo el primero?´ -se preguntó alarmado mientras regresaba a la cocina a apagar la luz -´en ese caso sería Seiya´ -rió para sí. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el closet y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para luego deshacerse del pantalón -´creo que me tardé demasiado en decidirme a mudarme´ -pensó, pues ya tenía 23 años y le preocupaba dejar a sus padres solos pero más le preocupaba no tener su propio espacio. Se acostó en su cama y recordó las palabras de su madre -¨_espero que lleves a alguna chica a tu departamento_¨ -rió para sí. Definitivamente Seiya había sacado el humor de su madre. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan mala idea. Quizá por fin pudiera conocer a alguien que valiera la pena. No como sus últimas ¨novias¨, si es que así pudiera llamarles. Solo se habían interesado en él por su estatus socio-económico. Sobre todo la última chica con la que había salido por un tiempo, Chelsea McQuillen. La chiquilla más odiosa, caprichosa y psicópata que había conocido en su vida. Aún le costaba creer que pudo fijarse en alguien como ella, y agradecía que la chica hubiera dejado de buscarlo. Pues en repetidas ocasiones llegó a ir a su casa armando una escena exigiendo verlo para gritarle y decirle que esa relación no terminaba hasta que ella lo decidiera. Estaba loca. Por eso optó por ser más reservado y cuidadoso con las mujeres que conocía. O al menos eso intentaba. Se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que le pidió su madre: mejorar su relación con su hermano. Solían llevarse muy bien, y la verdad es que odiaba que su madre se preocupara por culpa de él o por alguna idiotez de sus hermanos. ´Tendré que hablar con Seiya seriamente´ -pensó tratando de encontrar la mejor manera para hacerle entender. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro -´y decirle que tiene que darle muchos nietos´ -pensó sacudiendo su cabeza ante aquella locura.

Fastidiada por no poder dormir, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Odiaba no poder conciliar el sueño cuando se sentía cansada. Recargó un codo sobre su rodilla para sostener su cabeza. Estaba llena de desesperación -´¿y ahora qué hago?´ -pensó. Volteó a ver la hora, pasaban de las 11 de la noche -´ya tengo una hora así, Mina ya duérmete por favor´ -suplicó para sí mientras volvía a acomodarse en su cama. Luchó contra sí unas horas más hasta que, sin darse cuenta por fin se quedó dormida.  
A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose más cansada que cuando se acostó. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando conciliar el sueño que no había descansado nada. Aprovecharía la mañana para tomar un largo baño relajante, que le ayudaría a empezar bien el día y motivarse a terminar sus labores. Entró al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave del agua para preparar la bañera con bastante agua tibia. Dejó el agua correr mientras sujetaba su cabello para mantenerlo alejado del agua y se despojaba de sus pijamas. Tomó un pequeño envase de sales de baño con un agradable aroma y las esparció por el agua que comenzaba a llenar la bañera -´creo que este baño podría convertirse en algo así como un spa en casa´ -sonrió ante aquella brillante idea. Tomó la bata que colgaba detrás de la puerta y fue a su habitación para tomar su reproductor de música y regresó al baño mientras seleccionaba una lista que había hecho para momentos de relajación. Cerró la llave del agua y salió de nuevo ahora en dirección a la cocina -´quizá algo de tomar´- pensó. En Estados Unidos era menor de edad, pero en Inglaterra ya era mayor así que no tenía problema alguno en conseguir alguna botella. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una pequeña botella de vino blanco que había comprado para hacer una pasta -´tendré que darle mejor uso´ - pensó mientras sacaba el corcho de la botella y lo dejaba a un lado para tomar una copa y servirse un poco del vino en ella -´¡Una mascarilla!´ -de nuevo una brillante idea. Tomó una taza y calentó un poco de agua mientras buscaba el resto de los ingredientes. En una taza amplia mezcló un poco de avena con el agua y los dejó reposar unos segundos mientras sacaba el yogurt natural que tenía guardado en el refrigerador. Añadió unas cucharadas y lo revolvió un poco. Como toque final, le añadió un poco de miel y volvió a revolverlo con la cuchara -´listo´ -pensó para sí alegremente mientras tomaba la taza y la copa y se dirigía al cuarto de baño con todo lo que necesitaba. Dejó lo que tenía en sus manos sobre uno de los muebles y cerró la puerta del baño. Colgó la bata detrás de la puerta y metió una parte de sus dedos en el agua para asegurarse que estuviera a una temperatura tolerable. Volvió a revolver un poco el contenido de la taza y lo aplicó sobre su rostro sonriente. Cuando terminó, tomó su copa y presionó un botón en su reproductor de música y se dispuso a disfrutar de su baño relajante. Su copa reposaba en un pequeño espacio entre la bañera y la pared, y su espalda se recargaba sobre el respaldo sin preocuparse de que su cabello se mojara, pues lo había asegurado bien con una pinza. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba la suave música amenizar el ambiente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en la calidez del agua. Bebió un poco de su vino y tarareaba la canción que escuchaba de fondo. En su habitación su teléfono volvía a sonar sin que la chica se percatara de nueva cuenta. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó con su relajante baño y tomó una rápida ducha para asearse y deshacerse de la mascarilla que cubría su rostro. Salió con la bata de baño puesta a su habitación para tomar su ropa y poder cambiarse. Desayunó y comenzó a leer lo que debía hacer de tarea. Pasadas unas horas comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, indicándole que era momento de tomar un descanso. Pasó su día un poco lento, pero bastante productivo. Terminó con sus trabajos escolares y limpió su departamento. Hasta optó por acomodar en su closet la ropa que tenía en esa caja que seguía en el rincón. Comió algunas de las galletas que le envió su madre mientras preparaba algo de cenar, y se preguntaba qué más podría hacer. De pronto escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar desde su habitación. Fue hasta ella, y tomó el teléfono que indicaba que había recibido una llamada. Encendió la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba, y descubrió que también había recibido algunos mensajes de texto desde el día anterior. ´Liam´ -pensó mientras se percataba que era el tercer mensaje que le enviaba -´le contestaré más tarde, ahora tengo hambre´ -caminó de nueva cuenta a la cocina y servirse en un plato su deliciosa cena. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dispuso a cenar tranquilamente. Lavó los platos que utilizó y encendió el televisor para ver algún programa o una película que le hiciera pasar el rato.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzó su día como todos los demás. Caminó a la universidad ansiosa por encontrarse con sus amigas y saber lo ocurrido el fin de semana. Entró a su primera clase y entregó su tarea. La siguiente clase fue muy interesante y pasó demasiado rápido, para su buena suerte. Había quedado de verse con Lita afuera del edificio antes de su clase, y cuando llegó ahí estaba la castaña esperándola. ¨Mina¨ -le saludó alegremente -¨¿cómo estás?¨ -preguntó. ¨Hola Lita, muy bien gracias. ¿Y tú?¨ - preguntó la rubia del mismo tono, -¨muy bien¨ -sonrió la castaña mientras la rubia la veía sospechosamente -¨tienes mucho que contarme¨ -dijo Mina acusadoramente haciéndola sonrojarse. ¨No, para nada¨ -fingió indiferencia, -¨claro que sí¨ -insistió la rubia con cara de puchero intentando que se convenciera al ver su cara de niña buena. ¨Bueno¨ -hizo una pausa mientras se sonrojaba un poco más- ¨pues la verdad es que la pasé muy bien con Andrew, es un chico muy lindo¨ -sonrió-¨pero la verdad no sé sí sienta algo por mí¨ -dijo un poco desanimada para luego añadir -¨pero la que debería estar aquí es Serena. Ella sí tiene mucho que contarnos, le he insistido todo el fin de semana y quiso esperarse a contármelo en persona¨ -terminó de decir mientras veía a los lados por si veía a la chica por algún lugar. Entraron al edificio para ir a su salón, seguras de que Serena llegaría tarde como siempre. Justo estaban por sentarse cuando escucharon la voz de la chica entrando al salón y sentarse con ellas -¨cuéntamelo todo¨ -pidió la castaña emocionada, -¨hola Lita, estoy bien gracias por preguntar¨ -contestó la chica bromeando, -¨no hay tiempo¨ -insistió la castaña -¨¿tú y Seiya?¨ -preguntó haciendo que Serena se sonrojada y solo contestó -¨creo que le gusto¨. Lita y Mina voltearon a verse intentando contener la risa -¨que distraída¨ -dijo la castaña en voz baja para Mina, para luego fijar su atención en Serena de nueva cuenta -¨¿y a ti te gusta Seiya?¨ -preguntó prestando mucha atención a lo que pudiera responderle. La rubia de coletas se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y bajó la vista sonrojándose de nuevo -¨si, eso creo¨ -respondió tímidamente mientras la castaña gritaba de emoción haciendo que sus compañeros que estaban en el salón voltearan a verlas molestos por el escándalo tan inoportuno. ¨¡Lo sabía!¨ -dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción -¨¿y ya somos primas oficiales?¨ -preguntó. Mina rió al escucharla, era demasiado directa y se notaba que Serena estaba nerviosa ante aquel interrogatorio. ¨No, solo¨ -decía Serena mientras la interrumpió la castaña -¨¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué? ¿Te negaste? ¿Qué ocurrió?¨ -la bombardeó de preguntas con un tono de voz alarmante haciéndola sonrojarse aún más -¨Lita, basta¨ -suplicó la chica -¨tú estuviste ahí conmigo todo el tiempo, no pasó nada ni me pidió nada.¨ -continuó mientras la veía con cara de confusión -¨creí que te molestaría¨ -concluyó jugando con sus dedos sin saber qué más decir. La castaña negó con la cabeza -¨¿bromeas?¨ -preguntó -¨¿mi mejor amiga y mi odioso primo favorito?¨ -bromeó -¨sería perfecto¨ -sonrió mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso, -¨¿gracias?¨ -preguntó la distraída chica aún más confundida y justo cuando se disponía a continuar, el profesor entró para dar inicio a la clase. Al terminar la clase, iban caminando hacia la salida mientras Lita continuaba emocionada sobre la posibilidad de que su primo y su amiga fueran pareja en poco tiempo. Justo abrieron la puerta y al bajar por los escalones se escuchó una voz masculina -¨¡Mina!¨-llamó. Las tres chicas voltearon al lado para ver de quién se trataba y se encontraron con un guapo chico de ojos esmeraldas sentado en las escaleras del edificio de al lado. Caminó hasta ellas cargando un hermoso ramo de rosas color rosa y una encantadora sonrisa -¨Liam¨-dijo la aludida sorprendida -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨ -preguntó nerviosa mientras volteaba a los lados como esperando que nadie la viera. ¨No habías respondido mis mensajes¨ -decía el chico mientras le entregaba las rosas -¨así que decidí venir a visitarte¨ -besó su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. Detrás de ella se encontraban dos lindas chicas sonriendo emocionadas al ver aquella escena. ¨Discúlpame, estuve ocupada haciendo tareas¨ -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se le había olvidado responder su mensaje la noche anterior, y se preocupó un poco porque el chico supo la hora exacta en que podría encontrarla en la escuela -¨¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?¨ -preguntó sorprendida, -¨no ha sido fácil¨ -respondió el chico -¨tuve que preguntar en varias oficinas y se negaban a darme información, hasta que por fin alguien me ayudó¨ -sonrió -¨te invito a cenar¨ -terminó de decir. Mina lo dudo unos segundos mientras admiraba sus hermosas rosas -¨lo lamento Liam, pero he quedado con mis amigas¨ -decía a la vez que se volvía hacia ellas, pero fue interrumpida por la alegre castaña -¨por nosotras ni te preocupes¨ -dijo sonriente- ¨podemos ir por ese café en otra ocasión, descuida¨. Bien, no le había ayudado a zafarse de él y sin más remedio y no muy convencida aceptó la invitación. Se despidió de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellas. ¨¿Qué se te antoja para cenar?¨ -preguntó el chico mientras la rodeaba por la cintura haciéndola sentir incomoda -¨no lo sé¨ -pensó -¨aquí cerca hay un lugar muy bueno¨ -sugirió y el chico aceptó sin dudarlo. ´Siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo´-pensó Mina mientras entraban al lugar -´¿por qué tengo esa sensación?´- continuó preguntándose cuando fue interrumpida por una alegre chica de larga cabellera oscura -¨Mina, que gusto¨ -la saludo y se acercó lo suficiente para poder decirle en voz baja -¨qué bien acompañada vienes¨ - sonrió mientras les daba la bienvenida, -¨gracias, Rei¨ -dijo la rubia para después seguir a la chica hasta la mesa que les había asignado. Les entregó los menús con una agradable sonrisa -¨su mesero estará con ustedes en unos momentos, que disfruten su comida¨ -se despidió con la misma sonrisa. ¨Espero que no me lo tomes a mal¨ -comenzó a decir el chico sin prestar atención al menú -¨pero no he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquel día del festival¨ -se acercó a ella -¨Mina¨-la tomó de la mano -¨en verdad me gustas mucho, y sé que no nos conocemos pero¨ -hizo una pausa para verla a los ojos -¨me encantaría que fueras mi novia¨ -terminó de decir mientras la rubia lo miraba boquiabierta sin poder decir nada.

* * *

¿Qué tal?  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que les está gustando mi historia.  
Les prometo que se pondrá cada vez más interesante, ya he estado trabajando en los siguientes capítulos y vienen muchas cosas.  
Gracias por su tiempo y les prometo actualizar pronto :)


	7. Chapter 7

Escuchó al chico hacerle aquella pregunta tan inesperada -´¿qué está pensando?´ -se preguntó Mina horrorizada ante la propuesta que acababa de hacerle tan repentina. ¨Liam¨ -dijo mientras intentaba formular una respuesta en su cabeza -¨es muy apresurado¨ - sin entender por qué se lo había pedido. El chico la miro a los ojos -¨lo sé, pero igual así tendremos más tiempo de conocernos¨ -se acercó a ella -¨Mina, eres encantadora. No quisiera que conocieras a alguien más y perder mi oportunidad de estar contigo¨ -continuó -¨sé que no te conozco aún, pero dime una cosa ¿no sentiste una conexión ese día en la playa?¨ -preguntó. Se quedó pensando unos instantes sobre lo que el chico le decía. Sí, la verdad es que aquella noche que estaba en la playa había sentido algo. Su cuerpo se lo decía con cada escalofrío que le recorría, y su corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho cuando se acercó a ella. ¨Si¨ -pensó en voz alta. Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, y esa sonrisa que se formó en sus labios aquella vez que fueron a la torre. Y las atenciones que había tenido con ella. Sí, tendría que ser una tonta para no darse cuenta que en ese momento los dos sintieron algo. No por nada estuvo a punto de besarla. ¨Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta¨ -dijo el chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de golpe -¨vamos Mina, al menos dime que lo pensarás¨ -le pidió el pelirrojo sin saber qué pasaba por la mente de la hermosa chica. ¨Tendré que pensarlo¨ -dijo -¨a mí me parece muy precipitado, apenas nos conocimos hace unos días¨ - terminó de decir mientras el chico asentía -¨lo entiendo, no te preocupes¨ -le sonrió-¨tomate el tiempo que necesites¨. A decir verdad había perdido el apetito tras aquel descubrimiento. Tomó el menú y se refugió detrás de él evitando la mirada del chico mientras pretendía elegir qué ordenar. ¨Hola, soy Philip. Seré su mesero. ¿están listos o empezamos con las bebidas?¨ -preguntó un joven de corto cabello rizado, de un claro color castaño y unos tímidos ojos cafés mientras se detenía frente a la mesa. Ordenaron sus bebidas y como aún no estaban listos para ordenar su cena, el chico les dio un poco más de tiempo en lo que traía sus bebidas. Mina sintió que fue la cena más incómoda de su vida, pero Liam le hablaba de cosas interesantes y la hizo reír bastante. Eso le ayudó un poco a romper la tensión. Terminaron de cenar y la acompañó a su edificio -¨gracias, Liam¨ -decía la chica -¨la pasé muy bien¨ -le sonrió tímidamente mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura -¨yo también¨ -le dijo. ¨Y gracias por las rosas, son hermosas¨ -agradeció, -¨al igual que tú¨ -pronunció mientras sus ojos esmeraldas la veían con dulzura y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla para luego soltar su cintura. ¨Adiós¨ -se despidió la rubia, -¨¿cuándo puedo volver a verte?¨ -preguntó el chico antes de que abriera la puerta del edificio, -¨no lo sé Liam, yo…¨ -hizo una pausa y bajó la vista hacía su ramo de rosas -¨primero necesito pensar en lo que me dijiste¨ -levantó la vista para dirigirla al chico. ¨De acuerdo¨ -sonrió- ¨esperaré por ti el tiempo que me lo pidas¨ -se despidió y la chica entró a su edificio.  
Entró al elevador y presionó el botón de su piso. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre entrar al elevador sintiéndose de mil maneras. Dejó un largo suspiro escaparse mientras se recargaba contra la pared del elevador -´¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?´ -pensó mientras esperaba llegar a su piso. ¨Vaya¨ -escuchó una voz justo cuando las puertas se abrían -¨qué lindas flores¨ -dijo aquella voz acusadoramente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse con timidez cuando vio de quién se trataba -¨¿cómo estás?¨ -le preguntó la rubia, -¨pues parece que no tan bien cómo tú¨ -le dijo conservando el mismo tono de voz. ¨Pues no lo sé¨ -confesó la chica -¨me han pasado tantas cosas, que no sé sí se podría decir que estoy tan bien como crees¨ -bromeó. ¨Al menos ya te estás instalando bien, ¿no?¨ -preguntó, -¨¿sabes? La verdad no lo sé¨ -admitió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, -¨bueno, pues ya te lo había dicho. Sí algún día necesitas algo, mi puerta está justo enfrente de la tuya¨ -dijo antes de despedirse. ¨Gracias Haruka, igualmente¨ -sonrió mientras veía a la chica del cabello dorado presionar el botón del elevador del que poco antes salió. ¨Por cierto¨ -hizo una pausa para voltear a verla -¨¿te gusta la música clásica?¨ - preguntó. Mina la miró un poco confundida -¨si, ¿por qué?¨ - preguntó tímidamente -¨conozco a alguien que dará un concierto el fin de semana, ¿te gustaría ir?¨. La rubia sonrió -¨claro, ¿qué día?¨ - dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza, -¨el sábado por la tarde¨ -decía mientras las puertas del elevador le indicaban que podía subir -¨aún tengo que confirmar la hora¨ -terminó de decir mientras se despedía. Un concierto el fin de semana. Podría acostumbrarse a que sus fines de semana fueran interesantes, después de todo había mucho que hacer en Inglaterra. Estaba feliz de poder estar ahí, a pesar de la cantidad de cosas que había vivido en tan poco tiempo. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún recipiente para colocar el hermoso ramo de rosas que esperaba por ella sobre la mesa. Encontró una jarra de cristal y la puso bajo la llave del agua. Se deshizo del papel que envolvía a las rosas con cuidado por sí acaso tenían espinas y las acomodó en el fino recipiente de cristal. Siempre le habían encantado las flores, y ésta era la primera vez que le regalaban un ramo tan hermoso. Y para ser sincera, era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba rosas. Sonrió mientras dejaba la jarra sobre la mesa -´que lindo detalle´ -pensó -´pero sigo pensando que es muy pronto para que me lo haya pedido´ -hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se sentó en la mesa frente a sus rosas. ´Y Yaten´ -se sorprendió al encontrarlo dentro de sus pensamientos. Cuando Liam había hablado sobre aquella conexión cuando estuvieron en la playa, él fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente -´¿por qué?´ -se preguntó mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre la mesa. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Quizá porque era misterioso, o por aquellos cambios tan drásticos que tenía. Podía ser el hombre más odioso un minuto y el siguiente era el más agradable y complaciente de todos los hombres. Y sobre todo, que eso era. Un hombre. Con sus elegantes trajes, y sus atractivos ojos. Sacudió su cabeza -´eso no era a lo que me refería´ -pensó mientras reía. Sí había algo que no podía negar que tenía Yaten Kou era -´un cuerpo muy sexy´ -volvió a traicionarle su mente -´no, Mina´ -se reprochó -´lo que tiene es un gran secreto, o tal vez estoy equivocada´ -pensó. Pero las últimas ocasiones que había convivido con él le dio esa impresión al ver sus ojos. O quizá eso quería creer, puesto que ahora su mente había decidido hacerlo un hombre muy interesante. Suspiró con un poco de frustración mientras veía las rosas sobre la mesa -¨¿y cómo me voy a decidir?¨ -pensó en voz alta recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

En la residencia Kou se encontraba un apuesto chico recostado sobre su cama repasando el millón de dudas que atormentaban su mente. A simple vista parecía relajado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cabeza reposaba sobre las almohadas, detenida por sus manos que estaban cruzadas justo detrás de su nuca. Suspiró -´ya no puedo seguir así´ -pensó mientras abría sus ojos decidido. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Llamó a la puerta y una voz detrás de la puerta le indicó que podía pasar. ¨Buenas noches¨ -sonrió mientras miraba con gusto la cama frente a él, -¨buenas noches, hijo¨ -dijo una suave voz -¨¿te ocurre algo?¨ -preguntó. El chico negó con la cabeza –¨no, solo me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo¨- le pidió, -¨claro que sí, hijo¨ -le respondió la hermosa mujer mientras cerraba su libro y lo dejaba en el mueble junto a su cama. ¨Así que ya empezaron los secretos en esta familia ¿eh?¨ -preguntó el hombre que se encontraba a su lado -¨¿será que hablaran de mí o es que me he olvidado que pronto será mi cumpleaños?¨ -continuó en broma. ¨No te emociones, cariño¨ -decía la mujer mientras se levantaba de la cama -¨no hay nada interesante que hablar de ti, y no planearíamos algo por tu cumpleaños delante de ti¨ -sonrió acercándose a su hijo -¨probablemente sea algún problema con alguna chica¨ -decía la mujer guiñándole el ojo y dándole un suave golpe en el costado con su codo. ¨¿Y por qué no me pide consejos a mí? Yo sabré más sobre conquistar una mujer que cualquier otra persona¨ -decía el hombre con aires de superioridad- ¨y si no me lo crees, mira a tu madre. Logré conquistarla ¿o no?¨ -terminó de decir mientras levantaba los brazos y los dejaba caer a sus costados. La mujer empujó suavemente al chico para hacerlo salir de la habitación -¨eso viene del hombre que cree que con regalarle diamantes a una mujer caerá rendida a sus pies¨ -salieron de la habitación y alcanzaron a escuchar al hombre -¨pues nunca te quejaste, cariño. Pero dejaré de regalarte esas cosas entonces¨ -dijo fingiendo ofenderse ante tal comentario. Bajaron a la cocina mientras la mujer sonreía al escuchar a su esposo quejarse desde la habitación -¨no le hagas caso¨ -dijo -¨ya lo conoces¨ -sonrió mientras se acercaba a la estufa -¨¿quieres un té?¨ -preguntó sonriente. El chico se negó y se sentó en la mesa mientras observaba a la hermosa mujer poner a calentar agua para un té y luego volverse a él para prestarle toda su atención -¨¿y bien?¨ -preguntó la mujer -¨¿qué ocurre hijo?¨. El chico se rasco la cabeza sin saber cómo comenzar. ¨¿Entonces sí es sobre una chica?¨ -preguntó sonriente, -¨algo así¨ -respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros -¨es solo que¨-hizo una pequeña pausa-¨no lo sé, madre. Creo que ella es diferente¨ -terminó de decir mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. ¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨ -preguntó la mujer interesada en lo que pudiera responderle, -¨no lo sé, por eso quería hablar contigo¨ -dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos- ¨es muy linda y el fin de semana pasado Lita me pidió que la llevara a ella y a dos de sus amigas a Brighton¨ -de nueva cuenta hizo una pausa sonriendo recordando aquellos agradables momentos -¨me dí cuenta de muchas cosas¨ -terminó de decir. La mujer alzó una ceja -¨y sí ya te has dado cuenta de todo, ¿para qué me necesitas?¨ -preguntó acusadoramente, y el chico se sonrojó un poco-¨sí, bueno. La verdad es que con ella es diferente¨ -comenzó a explicarle- ¨no estoy seguro si siente lo mismo, pero pude convivir más con ella este fin de semana y terminó de convencerme de que en verdad siento algo por ella¨ -dijo como sorprendiéndose de sus palabras. El agua estaba lista y la mujer tomaba la tetera con cuidado para servirse un poco en una taza que ya tenía en su interior una pequeña bolita de filtro con una mezcla de especies. La taza despedía un olor relajante y dulce. Tomó la taza con cuidado -¨sigo sin comprender por qué me necesitas en esto, Seiya¨ -caminó hasta la mesa y dejó su taza reposar sobre la elegante madera -¨¿acaso te preocupa que Lita se incomode por ésto?¨ -preguntó confundida mientras tomaba las pequeñas pinzas para el azúcar del contenedor de porcelana que estaba en el centro de la mesa. ¨No¨ -negó el chico con la cabeza -¨al contrario, si ella es la que me ha animado¨ -sonrió- ¨es solo que no sé, no me gustaría que me rechazara¨ -se encogió de hombros sintiendo como era una excusa muy tonta. La mujer frunció el ceño aún más confundida -¨¿por qué habría de serlo?¨ -preguntó- ¨eres un buen partido, hijo. Y no lo digo solo porque soy tú madre, pero cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar contigo.¨ -le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té con mucho cuidado de no quemarse- ¨excepto esa tal Elizabeth Dudley ¨- dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre- ¨esa chica era desesperante, nunca conforme con nada y siempre queriendo abalanzarse sobre ti¨ -sacudió su cabeza con desagrado mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. ¨Lo sé, madre¨ -dijo el oji-azul sonriéndole como niño bueno -¨no he tenido suerte para escogerlas¨ - se llevó la mano a la cabeza -¨pero por eso mismo necesito de tu ayuda, y de tu buena intuición¨ - le pidió con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, se prometió evitar lo más posible pensar en lo que ocurrió el día anterior. O por lo menos mientras estuviera en clases, no debería interferir en sus obligaciones. Además de que sabía que sus amigas le cuestionarían sobre lo ocurrido en cuanto la vieran. Entró al edificio donde tenía su primer clase. ´Que extraño´- pensó mientras intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave. Bajó la vista a su reloj -´aún faltan 10 minutos´- dijo para sí y se recargó en la pared, pareciéndole aún más extraño que no hubiera nadie esperando por la clase. A los pocos segundos apareció un chico alto y atlético, con aspecto un poco desaliñado que intentó abrir la puerta -¨está cerrado¨ -le dijo la rubia. El chico se volvió hacia ella -¨¿y no está el profesor?¨ -le preguntó sorprendido. A pesar del poco interés en su aspecto, era atractivo. Tenía el cabello largo y unos lindos ojos verde claro. Como los de alguien que conocía. ¨No¨ -le respondió la chica mientras veía de nueva cuenta su reloj -¨ya debería estar aquí¨ -dijo. El chico se paró a su lado -¨¿cómo te fue con la tarea de ayer?¨- preguntó, -¨no lo sé, espero que bien. No soy muy buena escribiendo ensayos, mucho menos con críticas y analizando tantos detalles¨ -respondió la rubia haciendo una mueca, -¨sí, te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo. Ojalá no tuviera que tomar esta clase¨ -dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos -¨por cierto, soy Neal¨ - se volvió a un lado para verla, -¨Mina¨ -respondió la rubia amablemente. ¨Espera, tú no tienes ese acento extraño de los de aquí¨ -bromeó- ¨¿Americana?¨ -preguntó sonriente mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza -¨yo también, ¿de qué parte?¨-continuó mientras le prestaba más atención a la rubia. ¨California¨ -sonrió -¨ah, ¿chica de california? Difícil de olvidar y amante del sol y la playa, ¿no?¨ -bromeó- ¨yo soy de Florida, así que digamos que me puedes describir usando las mismas palabras¨ -se encogió de hombros. Mina lo vio mientras levantaba una ceja -¨¿una chica de florida difícil de olvidar que ama la playa?¨-preguntó en tono de broma, -¨si eso quieres¨ -respondió el chico -¨podría intentar ser una chica¨ -se encogió de hombros. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció una mujer frente a ellos y pegó una nota frente a la puerta que indicaba que la clase de ese día había sido cancelada -¨lo siento, su instructor enfermó y no podrá dar clase hoy¨ -les dijo la mujer al terminar de colocar la nota en la puerta para luego salir del edificio. ¨Eso explica muchas cosas¨ -dijo el chico mientras ambos caminaban hasta las escaleras, pues solo tenían que bajar un piso. Al salir, el chico abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero y se despidió -¨bueno, mucho gusto. Nos vemos la próxima clase¨ -sonrió y comenzó a caminar.  
Mina estaba indecisa si debía ir a la cafetería o a la biblioteca. Sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolso -_¨¿Estás ocupada? No tendré mi clase y me gustaría hablar contigo¨_- mandó un mensaje de texto a Lita mientras caminaba en dirección al pequeño parque que había encontrado en aquella ocasión. Si su amiga estaba ocupada tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas, aunque se había prometido no hacerlo mientras estuviera en la universidad. Su teléfono sonó indicándole que había llegado un mensaje –_¨lo siento, estoy en clase. Si quieres podemos hablar ya que salga¨_- le respondió Lita. Bien, todo parecía indicar que tendría esa hora para ella sola. Mientras caminaba a su lugar secreto, alcanzó a ver una caseta de teléfono no muy lejos de uno de los edificios -´mejor llamaré a mis padres´ -pensó sonriente mientras caminaba hasta la caseta. Por suerte traía consigo la tarjeta que le había enviado su padre para hacer llamadas internacionales. Leyó las instrucciones al reverso para saber cómo debía usarla y tomó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído. Lo detuvo con el hombro mientras comenzó a presionar los botones de algunos números. Comenzó a sonar -¨¿Hola?¨ -respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea, -¨¿papá? ¡Hola! Es Mina¨ -saludó alegremente. ¨Hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal la universidad?¨- preguntó el hombre, -¨muy bien, gracias. Los extraño demasiado, ¿cómo están?¨-dijo la rubia, - ¨estamos bien hija, extrañándote mucho. Tu madre está por arrebatarme el teléfono, así que mejor te dejo hablar con ella. Me da gusto que hayas marcado, espero que todo esté marchando como esperabas. Te amo, hija. Adiós, te pasaré a tu madre¨ -se despidió el hombre hablando con rapidez. ¨¿Mina?¨ -respondió ahora su madre -¨hija, ¿cómo estás?¨ -preguntó preocupada, -¨hola mamá, estoy bien ¿y tú?¨ -decía la chica, -¨no te escuchas muy animada¨- reprochó su madre -¨¿estás segura que estás bien?¨-insistió. Algo que admiraba de su madre era su buena intuición, aunque a veces no le favorecía pues siempre se daba cuenta cuándo algo le ocurría. Y era imposible esconderle algo a su madre -¨estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes. Es solo¨ -hizo una pausa -¨me han pasado cosas muy extrañas, creo que las personas de por acá son muy distintas¨ -concluyó. ¨¿Qué quieres decir, hija? ¿Y a qué te refieres con extraña? ¿Te han hecho daño?¨ -preguntó alarmada, -¨no, mamá, tranquila. Conocí a dos chicas en una de mis clases y nos estamos llevando muy bien¨ -respondió la chica para tranquilizarla- ¨de hecho el fin de semana me llevaron a conocer una ciudad a las afueras de Londres, y la pasé muy bien pero¨ -hizo una pausa- ¨conocí a alguien¨ -terminó de decir mientras escuchaba el cambio de voz del otro lado de la línea -¨¿Tan pronto? Sabía que todos en tu universidad se iban a enamorar de ti¨ -respondió la mujer haciéndola reir, -¨no digas eso mamá, pero lo conocí cuando fui con mis amigas a aquella ciudad¨ -comenzó a explicarle- ¨es muy lindo, y ¿sabes?¨ -preguntó -¨ayer vino a visitarme a la universidad y me trajo rosas, mamá¨ -decía emocionada-¨las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida¨-y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras terminaba de contarle lo sucedido a su madre, -¨Ay hija, que lindo detalle ¿y cómo se llama?¨ -preguntó emocionada la mujer, -¨Liam¨-hizo una pausa-¨pero, no sé. Es muy guapo y todo, pero es un poco raro. Ayer me pidió que fuera su novia, ¿puedes creerlo?¨ - decía la chica. ¨¿Y aceptaste?¨- preguntó su madre intrigada,- ¨claro que no, creo que fue muy apresurado¨ -le dijo. ¨¿Y por qué no, hija?¨- preguntó su madre de modo casual- ¨si está en otra ciudad no se verán seguido, y así podrás conocerlo. Además, si las cosas no funcionan se lo dices y ya¨ -concluyó mientras la chica fruncía el ceño al escuchar a su madre decirle aquellas cosas -¨pero mamá, si apenas hace unos días lo conocí¨ -reprochó la chica, -¨eso no quiere decir que no debas salir con él, pero es tu decisión. Piénsalo, después que hables con Rini y puedas contarle que has tenido tu primer romance con un inglés y que te ha llevado a conocer todos los lugares que tanto añorabas¨- bromeó -¨y podrás presumirle a tu tía Marianne¨. Su madre tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño, y siempre la alentaba a que saliera con alguien o conociera a algún chico. A diferencia de su padre, quien solo le decía que esperara a cumplir 21 años para poder tener relaciones serias con algún chico. Pero claro, su padre querría convencerla de ir a un convento para monjas si fuera una opción viable. ¨¿Por qué creo que la que quiere presumirlo eres tú?¨ -preguntó la chica, -¨pero claro que yo también, hija. Un romance extranjero. Y de seguro con un chico guapo. Y quien sabe, quizá hasta la próxima vez que me llames me dirás que andas con algún príncipe o familiar de ellos¨ -bromeó, -¨ay mamá, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real. Pero Liam es muy guapo, ¿tú crees que debería aceptar?¨ -preguntó Mina desconcertada a lo que su madre respondió -¨hija, esa decisión solo tú puedes tomarla. Yo solo te doy mi opinión, y creo que no tiene nada de malo siempre y cuando tengan una buena relación y te respete¨. Continuó hablando con su madre por unos minutos más y después se despidió. Colgó el auricular y guardó la tarjeta en su bolso. Comenzó a arrepentirse un poco de haberle contado a su madre sobre Liam, pues en vez de ayudarle la había confundido más. Más que nada le había sorprendido la actitud tan calmada de su madre cuando le dijo que apenas tenía unos días de conocerlo -´¿solo a mí me parece que es muy pronto?´ -se preguntó mientras caminaba en dirección a la cafetería. Compraría un té y se sentaría en aquel lugar relajante. Estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando vio una cara familiar salir y saludarle mientras sostenía la puerta con la espalda esperando por ella -¨Mina¨ -movía la mano con dificultad al estar sosteniendo un vaso como en señal de saludo- ¨¿cómo estás?¨- sonrió. ¨Hola Andrew. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?¨ -preguntó sonriente mientras se paraba frente a la puerta abierta, -¨bien, un poco cansado. Me he escapado de clase para comprar un café para Yaten y para mí¨ -rodó los ojos- ¨tenemos una clase muy pesada y nos han dicho que pronto tendremos un examen, así que necesitamos más energía¨ -sonrió -¨tengo que irme, lo siento¨ -se disculpó. ¨Descuida, suerte con tu clase¨ -decía la chica mientras se despedía, -¨ah por cierto¨ -le llamó el chico -¨salúdame a Lita cuando la veas, ¿quieres?¨ -sonrió mientras la chica asentía -¨nos vemos después¨ -dijo el chico mientras despegaba su espalda de la puerta y la dejaba cerrarse. Llegó hasta aquel pequeño mostrador y pidió un té con leche. Nunca lo había probado, pero se sentía confiada de probar algo nuevo -´quizá eso debo hacer´-pensó para sí -´quizá no es mala idea que salga con Liam antes de tomar una decisión´. Podría ser que su madre había influenciado en su toma de decisiones, pues no sonaba para nada a algo que ella haría. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más sencillas? Como Andrew y Lita. Ellos tenían tiempo de conocerse -´pero se conocieron por Yaten´- pensó para sí -´quizá debí decirle a Andrew que me saludara a Yaten´ -decía la voz dentro de su cabeza. Pero a quién engañaba, no le hubiera interesado de todas formas. Ella era solo una niña, él se lo dijo. Suspiró desanimada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que atravesarse en su mente? ¨Aquí está tu té¨ -interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos. Se acercó al mostrador y tomó el vaso. Le dio un pequeño sorbo con cuidado de no quemarse -´no está tan mal´ -pensó mientras tomaba un sobre de azúcar y quitaba la tapa del vaso. Cuando terminó de mezclar el contenido del sobre con su té, volvió a colocarle la tapa y salió de la cafetería. Aún tenía algunos minutos libres antes de tener que ir a su siguiente clase, y fue a sentarse al jardín que estaba detrás de la cafetería. Era un día un poco frío, así que acomodó un poco las mangas de su suéter para que bajaran hasta sus muñecas. Su teléfono sonó. Vio la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba -¨Hola Lita¨ -respondió. Al otro lado de la línea la chica le indicaba que había salido un poco más temprano de su clase y que sí quería podían verse para hablar. Mina le dijo que estaba detrás de la cafetería y quedó de encontrarse con ella ahí. Terminó la llamada y se quedó unos segundos viendo la pantalla. Buscó entre sus contactos con indecisión. Seleccionó a uno y presionó algunas teclas -_¨Hola, ¿cómo estás?¨- _escribió sin estar segura de enviarlo. Respiró hondo y presionó el botón para enviarlo, para luego dejar salir un suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento -´no, cancélalo´ -pensó mientras intentaba detener el envío de su mensaje, pero sus intentos fueron en vanos. En la pantalla indicaba que el mensaje había sido enviado a Liam y la chica la veía con desagrado, como si de alguna forma pudiera volver el tiempo atrás con verlo de aquella forma. ¨Mina¨ -llamó una voz forzándola a separar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono. Era Lita. ¨No sabía que estaba éste lugar aquí, que lindo¨ -decía la castaña mientras la rubia asentía -¨lo sé, lo encontré un día por casualidad¨- sonrió mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado -¨¿está todo bien? ¿de qué querías hablarme?¨ -preguntó Lita sin perder el tiempo. ¨Bueno¨- comenzó a decir- ¨antes que nada, debo comenzar por decirte que me encontré a Andrew hace un momento¨ -miró a la castaña disimuladamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco -¨me ha pedido que te diga que te manda saludos¨ -le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar aún más, -¨gracias, pero basta Mina¨ -sonrió nerviosamente, -¨aún tienes que contarme lo que pasó¨ -le dijo la rubia sonriendo. Lita se llevó las manos a las mejillas -¨nada¨- dejó salir un suspiro- ¨la verdad es que nada ocurrió, solo la pasamos muy bien aquella noche. Bailamos, reímos y caminamos por la orilla de la playa mientras nos reíamos de lo obvio que es Seiya de lo que siente por Serena y de lo distraída que es por no darse cuenta¨ -se encogió de hombros -¨nada extraordinario¨ -terminó de decir. ¨Pero por algo se empieza, ¿o no?¨ -decía la rubia- ¨además, caminar por la playa en la noche es maravilloso. Y más si estás acompañada¨- sonrió alegremente. ¨Sí, lo fue¨ -dijo la castaña -¨pues a ver más adelante qué pasa. Pero bueno, basta de mí ¿de qué querías hablarme?¨- preguntó. Mina dejó salir un suspiro de frustración -¨de Liam¨ -dijo mientras sus labios de torcían un poco. ¨¿Ya hay cosas de que hablar de él?¨- preguntó interesada -¨¿te ha dicho algo?¨ -la miró atenta esperando su respuesta. ¨Pues¨- hizo una pausa- ¨ayer que fuimos a cenar, me pidió que fuera su novia¨ -dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras la castaña la veía confundida -¨¿tan pronto te lo ha pedido?¨- hizo una pausa- ¨tienen unos días de conocerse¨-rió- ¨y pensar que Seiya tiene tiempo muriendo por Serena y aún no se atreve si quiera a invitarla a salir¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨disculpa, pero hablábamos de ti. ¿Y qué le dijiste?¨- preguntó. ¨Le dije que lo pensaría¨ -respondió la rubia, -¨¿de modo que sí te interesa?¨ -preguntó emocionada la castaña -¨pues entonces ¿por qué no lo intentas? No es como que se van a ver todos los días¨- se encogió de hombros. Lo mismo le había dicho su madre. ¨No lo sé, para mí es muy precipitado. Creo que al menos debería saber un poco más de él¨ -dijo mientras su mirada se fijaba en los peces dentro del pequeño estanque, -¨¿y por qué no le pides que venga a visitarte de nuevo? Así podrían hablar y conocerse¨ -decía la castaña -¨después de todo, si quieres saber algo de él solo tienes que preguntárselo¨ -sonrió. Tenía razón, solo era cuestión de hablar y convivir un poco más y se daría cuenta de lo que debería hacer. Se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron al edificio donde tendrían su clase. Justo estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó su teléfono hacer un ruido indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. Vio la pantalla y presionó el botón para leerlo. Era Liam, y decía -_¨Extrañándote. Tu cómo estás? Brighton es aburrido sin que estés aquí¨-_ sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras sentía como se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

* * *

Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews. Y por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando.  
Y quería responder a algunos de sus reviews:

-**sheblunar: **Prometo que incluiré un poco más sobre los problemas de Seiya y Yaten.

-**ShelydeKou: **Gracias! Más adelante verás más de Liam, y prometo escribir más sobre Seiya y Yaten.

-**Luz**: Muchas gracias. Eso era precisamente lo que intentaba, hacer una historia divertida e interesante a la vez. 


	8. Chapter 8

Al fin había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana. Haruka, su vecina, la había invitado a un concierto de música clásica en el parque ese viernes por la noche. Estaba terminando de acomodar su larga cabellera rubia mientras se veía al espejo nerviosa -´¿y si es una mala idea?´ -se preguntaba mientras se aseguraba que las ondas que había hecho en su cabello estuvieran bien formadas. Le había preguntado a Haruka sí le parecía bien que invitara a Liam, y aceptó no muy convencida después de que Mina le contara sobre aquel extraño chico. Su teléfono le indicó que había llegado un mensaje de texto -´debe ser de Liam´- pensó mientras encendía la pantalla para leer el mensaje. Tenía razón, era el chico indicándole que llegaría pronto. Se sentía un poco mal por haberle pedido que fuera a Londres esa noche, sin siquiera saber si le gustaba ese género de música. Pero a la vez, sería su oportunidad de empezar a pasar más tiempo con él y darse cuenta si podría iniciar una relación con él o no. Se sentó en la cama para colocarse las zapatillas y asegurar las correas que le rodeaban los tobillos. Llamaron a su puerta justo antes de las 7:30 de la noche. Fue hasta la puerta y abrió un poco nerviosa -¨hola¨ -saludó la chica del cabello dorado vistiendo un elegante pantalón negro y una blusa de fina seda color mostaza -¨¿lista?¨-preguntó a lo que la rubia asintió -¨solo necesito tomar mi abrigo, pasa¨ -le indicó. Fue a su habitación y tomó un lindo abrigo largo, y regresó a la entrada para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con la chica -¨ahora sí, podemos irnos¨- sonrió mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso de mano y salían del departamento. Caminaron al elevador y Haruka presionó el botón para bajar-¨te sienta bien ese color¨- le dijo refiriéndose al suave tono naranja de su vestido, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco -¨gracias¨ -se limitó a decir la rubia mientras subían al elevador. Al salir del edificio subieron al auto deportivo de Haruka y se dirigieron al parque. ¨¿Estás bien?¨-preguntó la chica mientras estacionaba el auto -¨no has dicho nada desde que salimos del departamento¨-concluyó mientras apagaba el auto. Mina se sonrojo un poco -¨lo siento, solo he estado pensando en algunas cosas¨- se disculpó mientras bajaban del auto. ¨Bueno, pues espero que el concierto te ayude a distraerte¨- le dijo la chica y le indicó hacía donde dirigirse. Cómo era de esperarse, era un gran parque lleno de hermosos árboles y enormes áreas verdes. Una pequeña ardilla se cruzó frente a ella mientras caminaba bajo los enormes y frondosos árboles. A lo lejos alcanzaban a escuchar que alguien hablar a través de una bocina, parecían indicar que el concierto estaba por comenzar. Al fin llegaron hasta donde estaba una gran multitud fijando su atención al escenario en medio del parque, rodeado de aquellos hermosos árboles -¨…que sin ellos, este concierto no hubiera sido posible¨- decía una chica en el escenario-¨por favor denle la bienvenida a Yaten Kou¨- terminó de decir la chica mientras la gente a su alrededor aplaudía. ´¿Yaten está aquí?´-pensó cuando a la vez pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras el apuesto chico caminaba al centro del escenario acompañado de una hermosa joven que lo tomaba del brazo -¨muchas gracias¨ -comenzó a decir-¨lamentablemente mi padre no ha podido presentarse y me ha pedido que venga en su lugar, solo quería darles las gracias a todos por su preferencia y esperamos que este concierto sea de su agrado y quizá sea el primero de muchos eventos que podrían organizarse en un futuro¨- decía. Mina tenía la mirada atenta al escenario mientras intentaba controlar su respiración al verlo tan elegante como en aquella ocasión que lo encontró en ese café, y con una hermosa sonrisa que lo hacía aún más apuesto. De pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y cerró los ojos imaginando que era él quien la aprisionaba con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Casi podía volver a sentir aquellas emociones que la inundaron cuando estuvieron sentados en la arena. Sintió unos labios besar su mejilla regresándola a la realidad -¨hola, linda¨- dijo aquel hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el guapo pelirrojo y sus agradables ojos esmeraldas quien le sonreía dulcemente. La voz de Yaten continuó sonando por las bocinas- ¨pero no les quito más su tiempo, así que los dejaré disfrutar de la bella y talentosa Michiru Kaioh¨- terminó de decir mientras todos los presentes aplaudían con emoción y algunos gritos de ovación se escucharon en el lugar. El apuesto chico de cabello plateado salía del escenario mientras su acompañante lo tomaba del brazo de nueva cuenta para salir con él. Mina aplaudía y sintió una desagradable sensación en su interior al ver aquella última escena. No porque le molestara que Yaten estuviera con alguien, sino porque aquella individua lo estaba tocando. Apareció entonces en el escenario una hermosa y elegante joven de larga y ondulada cabellera color aguamarina, saludó a aquella pareja con un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa. Pareciera que se conocían de antes. Continuó su camino mientras sujetaba con delicadeza un hermoso violín de madera. Acomodó la parte trasera de su largo vestido color perla, para asegurarse de no pisarlo mientras se colocaba al centro del escenario y tomó su valioso instrumento para acomodarlo sobre su hombro con refinada delicadeza. Y comenzó a tocar unas melodiosas y suaves notas con su violín, se notaba a sobremanera que disfrutaba expresarse de aquella manera. La chica cerró los ojos mientras tocaba su violín con un poco más de intensidad y su cuerpo se movía al compás de sus brazos con cada nota musical. Era lo más hermoso que Mina había escuchado. No era muy conocedora de la música clásica, pero podía percibir la pasión que aquella chica ponía al tocar ese instrumento. Su piel se erizaba cuando escuchaba aquellas notas musicales. ¨Que hermosa música¨- dijo la rubia volviéndose hacía Haruka quien asintió sin despegar la vista del escenario, como si estuviera obligada a contemplar aquella hermosa criatura que dejaba lo mejor de sí en ese pequeño escenario que parecía no ser digno de semejante talento. La canción terminó al cabo de unos momentos y la gente estalló en aplausos y ovaciones a la chica, que se limitó a sonreír mientras volvía a colocar el violín sobre su hombro para comenzar con la siguiente melodía. Y así continuó por unos minutos más, deleitando a los presentes con sus hermosas canciones y su maravilloso talento. Al terminar la última canción, agradeció a los presentes e hizo una reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos y el cariñoso recibimiento que le habían dado todos los que asistieron. La chica que había presentado el evento, volvió a aparecer en el escenario para agradecer a Michiru por aceptar presentarse en el parque de la ciudad y agradeció también a todos los presentes. ¨Ven conmigo¨ -dijo la chica de cabello dorado, indicándole a la rubia que la siguiera. Mina le siguió un poco confundida, mientras evitaba golpear a alguna de las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario al que ella se dirigía. Parecían salmones intentando luchar contra la corriente. El pelirrojo optó por tomar a la rubia de la mano y, así, evitar perderla entre la multitud. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, tuvo que soltarse de su mano e intentar alcanzarla en otro momento. ¨Liam¨ -dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver que el chico se había separado de ellas, hizo una mueca y se volteó hacia la chica que caminaba frente a ella -¨¿a dónde vamos?¨- preguntó mientras se acercaban al escenario, -¨vamos a esperar a alguien¨- fue la única respuesta que recibió y decidió no preguntar más. Tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Liam indicándole que estarían cerca del escenario para que pudiera encontrarse con ellas. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes mientras la gente continuaba despejando el área -¨gracias por invitarme¨- dijo la rubia sonriendo tímidamente. Su acompañante se volteó hacía ella y le sonrió -¨espero que haya sido de tu agrado¨- dijo mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza. Se escucharon unas voces salir por una de las orillas del escenario, que parecían conversar animadamente mientras sus voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de donde permanecían esperando por alguien. ¨Muchas gracias¨ -decía sonriente la joven que apenas momentos antes deleitaba a todos con su maravillosa música, -¨no, Michiru, gracias a ti por aceptar¨ -decía un hombre a su lado justo cuando aparecieron frente a Mina y Haruka. La joven violinista se volvió hacía ellas y sonrió aún más -¨si pudiste venir¨- dijo mientras posaba su mirada sobre la chica de cabello dorado. Mina sentía la mirada del platinado sobre ella, pero estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por evitar sus ojos. Principalmente porque había una chica tomándolo del brazo, y viéndola de cerca era una chica muy linda. Vestía un elegante vestido largo color vino, y una impecablemente lisa cabellera castaña y unos grandes y brillantes ojos azul claro.

Yaten agradecía a la talentosa chica y justo ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. La forma en que su rubia cabellera ondulada caía por sus hombros, y el brillo que había en sus ojos aquella noche le cautivaba por completo. Como sí solo ella fuera la única en aquel lugar. Algo en aquella mujer le hacía imposible despegar sus ojos de ella, e inconscientemente buscar que su mirada se encontrara con la suya. ¨Yaten¨- decía la chica de cabello aguamarina llamando su atención -¨quiero presentarte a Haruka Tenoh¨- sonrió -¨es una de las pocas personas que me alentó a continuar haciendo lo que más disfrutaba¨- terminó de decir mientras se volvía hacía la chica y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. ¨Mucho gusto¨ -dijo el platinado extendiendo su mano, la chica de cabello dorado estrechó su mano y solo dijo -¨igualmente¨- con un poco de indiferencia y volvió a fijar su mirada en la violinista -¨Michiru, ella es una amiga¨ -dijo refiriéndose a la tímida rubia que estaba a su lado -¨Mina, y creo que la he convertido en tu fan¨- bromeó haciendo que Michiru riera un poco. ¨Hola, mucho gusto¨ -dijo la rubia -¨estuviste increíble, que hermoso tocas¨- sonrió a lo que la chica agradeció -¨no es para tanto, pero muchas gracias por venir. Espero que Haruka no te haya engañado diciendo que sería un evento interesante¨- bromeó volviéndose a ella, y luego dirigiéndose al platinado dijo -¨bueno, él es Yaten Kou¨- terminó de decir. El aludido solo se limitó a decir -¨si, ya nos conocíamos¨- hizo una pausa esperando por si la chica levantaba la mirada -¨¿no es así, Mina?¨- preguntó en un tono acusador. La chica de cabello dorado frunció el ceño mientras veía a la rubia sonrojarse -¨¿Ya se conocían?¨- preguntó mientras la chica solo asentía con la cabeza para ser interrumpidas por el platinado -¨sí, es una buena amiga de mi prima¨- dijo dando por hecho que le estaba evitando por alguna razón. ¨Yaten, ¿y a mí no me vas a presentar?¨- preguntó jalándole bruscamente el brazo la castaña que le acompañaba haciendo evidente que le molestó aquel salvajismo de la chica -¨cálmate¨- le pidió en voz baja-¨ella es Chelsea McQuillen¨- dijo con indiferencia mientras la chica sonreía ampliamente -¨mucho gusto¨- dijo con un molesto tono de voz y se colgaba un poco más del brazo del chico. ´Que odiosa´- pensó Mina mientras la veía fingiendo una sonrisa, y para su suerte su guapo pelirrojo aparecía por fin y caminaba hasta donde estaban -¨disculpa que me haya demorado¨- dijo el chico al detenerse junto a ella, -¨descuida, no te has perdido de nada¨- le respondió en voz baja. Al verlo ahí, Yaten no pudo evitar sentir que se cuerpo se tensaba y sin darse cuenta apretó los puños con molestia -´¿por qué tiene que seguir en contacto con ese idiota?´- pensó mientras lo veía con despreció. ¨Que chico tan guapo¨- dijo la molesta castaña con imprudencia -¨¿es tu novio?¨- preguntó mientras lo veía de arriba abajo con interés sin soltarse del brazo del platinado. ¨Si¨- dijo sin pensar la rubia con evidente molestia. Haciendo que tanto Haruka, como Liam se volvieran a ella sorprendidos -¨si, Liam es mi novio¨ -terminó de decir haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y al fin dirigir su mirada al platinado. No estaba segura por qué lo había hecho, pero le había molestado ver al chico con aquella molesta mujer. El pelirrojo sonreía triunfante mientras la abrazaba delicadamente y se volvía hacia el platinado y dirigiéndole una mirada poco agradable y retadora -´idiota´-pensó el platinado cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Podía sentirse en el ambiente como aumentaba la tensión por ambas partes -¨bueno¨- dijo Michiru para romper el momento- ¨creo que será mejor irnos, ¿no lo crees?¨- preguntó a la chica de cabello dorado, -¨si¨ - fue lo único que dijo y se volvió a la rubia -¨¿quieres que te lleve?¨- preguntaba justo cuando el pelirrojo interrumpió -¨yo te llevo, linda. Y así podríamos ir a cenar o por un café¨- sonrió. La rubia agradeció a su amiga y le dijo que se iría con el chico. Las dos mujeres se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento. ¨Yaten¨ -decía la chica jalándolo del brazo de nueva cuenta- ¨yo también quiero ir a cenar. Anda, llévame¨ -hizo cara de puchero mientras el platinado se soltaba bruscamente de ella -¨no seas grosero¨- dijo la chica molesta. ¨¿Podemos irnos?¨- pidió en voz baja la rubia a su ahora novio quien asintió sonriente -¨claro, linda. Vamos¨- la tomó de la mano -¨Kou¨- dijo en tono forzado mientras se dirigía al platinado con desagrado para luego sonreírle triunfante y darse la vuelta. El platinado se quedó en silencio mientras veía a la pareja alejarse, y apretaba los puños con fuerza ignorando la insistente voz de la castaña -¨¡Yaten!¨- gritó con una chillante voz, -¨¿Qué quieres?¨- respondió molesto, -¨deja de ser tan grosero conmigo y llévame a cenar¨- le exigió tomándolo del brazo de nueva cuenta. El chico se soltó de ella bruscamente -¨te llevaré a tu casa¨- dijo con frustración mientras empezaba a caminar sin prestarle atención -¨¡Yaten!¨- gritó furiosa -¨te he dicho que quiero ir a cenar, ¿qué acaso no…?¨- preguntaba la chica cuando le interrumpió el platinado -¨¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o prefieres quedarte aquí? ¡Es tú decisión y no me interesa lo que quieras hacer!¨- dijo irritado mientras se volteaba a verla. La chica fingió llorar -¨no tienes que hablarme así¨ - dijo, a lo que el chico respondió -¨claro, ¿pero tú si puedes hacerlo?¨- frunció el ceño -¨recuerda que la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque mi padre te ha invitado, y no tengo por qué seguir soportándote, Chelsea¨ -terminó de decir. La chica lo miró enfurecida -¨pues te guste o no, tu padre aún quiere que estés conmigo¨ - se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar de mala gana. El platinado dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración -´¿por qué tuvo que hacerme ésto?´- pensó mientras caminaba detrás de la dramática chica. Llegaron al estacionamiento y abrió la puerta para subir -¨¿no piensas abrir mi puerta?¨- exigió la castaña siendo ignorada por el platinado que se sentaba en el asiento y encendía el auto. Lanzó un grito de exasperación y abrió la puerta como si fuera la cosa más difícil del mundo y se sentó de mala gana en el asiento -¨Si sigues así, voy a terminar contigo Yaten¨ -le amenazó mientras se ponía el cinturón, -¨Chelsea, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. Ni estaremos¨- dijo el chico molesto -¨entiéndelo, no voy a salir contigo jamás¨ - terminó de decir mientras conducía sujetando el volante del auto con fuerza. La chica a su lado se volvió a cruzar de brazos con evidente molestia -¨no, no lo voy entender¨- fue lo único que dijo. Yaten prefirió no decir más, para que dejara de hablar. Estaba tan molesto que sabía que iba a decirle más cosas desagradables, aunque en realidad no era con ella con quién debería enfrentarse. Llegó a la enorme mansión de los McQuillen y estacionó el auto sin apagarlo -¨adiós¨- le dijo a la chica sin voltear a verla. La chica intentó tocar su mano -¨Yaten¨- le llamó, y el chico alejó su mano de la de él -¨¿estás seguro que no quieres volver a intentarlo?¨- preguntó mientras parpadeaba rápida y seductoramente intentando convencerlo. ¨Estoy seguro¨- dijo el chico rodando los ojos -¨por favor, baja de mi auto. Quiero irme a casa, estoy cansado¨ -le pidió molesto. La chica volvió a lanzar un grito exasperado y bajó del auto de mala gana y azotó la puerta. No estaba ni cerca de la puerta de su casa, cuando el platinado se alejó con rapidez y escuchó el ruido de las llantas del auto hacer un rechinido sobre el piso -´ésto no se quedará así, Yaten´- pensó la chica mientras veía al auto desaparecer en la siguiente cuadra.

¨¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?¨- preguntó el chico pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la hermosa rubia que parecía un poco distante desde que habían llegado a aquel café. Su voz la sobresaltó un poco al sacarla de sus pensamientos -¨¿eh?¨- dijo al percatarse que le preguntaba algo -¨disculpa, no sé qué estaba pensando¨- mintió con una fingida sonrisa incomoda. ¨¿Te encuentras bien, linda?¨- preguntó el chico -¨¿o es que has cambiado de parecer?¨- alzó una ceja. La rubia negó con la cabeza -¨lo siento, ha sido un día muy largo¨ - volvió a fingir una sonrisa y cambió el tema -¨¿Por qué estarán tardando en traer nuestros cafés?¨- preguntó mientras volteaba hacía el mostrador donde los preparaban -¨no lo sé, ¿quieres que vaya a preguntar?¨- dijo el chico confundido por la desesperación de la chica, -¨no, sigamos esperando¨- respondió y desvió la mirada evitando sus ojos esmeraldas. Se sentía incomoda, molesta y decepcionada -´¿cómo pudiste creer que pudiera fijarse en una niña tonta como tú?´- se reprochaba -´además, dijo que eras la amiga de su prima´- continuó en su mente- ´como si fuera lo más decente que hubiera podido decir para referirse a ti. La chica de California sin importancia´- se decía cuando su café por fin llegó a su pequeña mesa frente al cómodo sillón de piel oscura. Lo tomó con cuidado -´sabía que eras una tonta, Mina´ -pensaba mientras lo acercaba a sus labios -´pero no sabía a qué grado podías llevar´- decía en su cabeza cuando dio un sorbo sin esperar que estuviera tan caliente su café. Dejó salir un quejido -¨¿Qué ocurre?¨- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado mientras veía a la rubia dejar la taza sobre la mesa y llevarse una mano a su labio -¨¿estás bien?¨- decía mientras intentaba ver qué tan grave había sido la quemadura-¨pediré un poco de hielo, ahora vuelvo¨- terminó de decir mientras se levantaba del sillón. Sintiéndose aún más torpe continuó la conversación en su cabeza -´¿Lo ves? Eres una niña tonta y distraída. Más razones por las cuales deberías haberte dado cuenta que jamás se iba a fijar en ti´- decía la voz en su cabeza mientras veía al chico regresar -´y aquella chica debía ser su novia, que ilusa eres´ -pensaba a la vez que el pelirrojo colocaba un hielo dentro de una servilleta y lo envolvía con ella -´¿acaso creías que un hombre como él estaría soltero por mucho tiempo?´ - continuó mientras sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la incómoda sensación del frío sobre su labio. Unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas la veían con preocupación -¨¿te duele mucho?¨- preguntó el chico. Mina se quedó unos instantes viendo sus ojos sin decir nada, intentando soportar la molestia del hielo que evitaría que le doliera el labio al quemarse con el café. Levantó su mano y la llevó hasta la mano del chico que sostenía el hielo -¨ya no¨- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano -¨gracias¨- sonrió mientras tomaba la servilleta que tenía el chico en su mano y la dejaba sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo la veía un poco desconcertado ante el súbito cambio en su actitud. ´Quizá debería dejar de preocuparme´- pensaba la rubia mientras dejaba el hielo sobre la mesa y volvía sus ojos a los del chico -´y empezar a aprovechar las oportunidades´. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de chico y acarició un poco su mejilla izquierda mientras la veía confundido. Volteo un poco su cuerpo para poder acercarse a él, y llevó su otra mano al rostro del chico -´creo que debería darme una oportunidad´ -pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus labios con los del chico para darle un tímido y suave beso. Se separó de él lentamente y sonrojándose lo vio a los ojos de nueva cuenta. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa de besar a alguien y sentía que su rostro ardía. El chico le sonrió dulcemente y tomó con suavidad el rostro de Mina con una mano y volvió a acercarla a él para volver a besarla. Pero besarla de verdad. Tenía miles de emociones dentro de ella, revolviéndose con cada beso que le correspondía. Dejaría de pensar en otras cosas y, por fin, se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Se separó de los labios del chico y le sonrió dulcemente -´tal vez no fue tan malo aceptarlo´- pensó mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico que la rodeaba con sus brazos -´quizá sea lo mejor´ -decía para sí mientras se convencía de haber tomado una buena decisión.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Para disculparme por la demora de hace unos días, decidí subir otro capítulo.  
Espero que les siga gustando la historia a pesar de la decisión de Mina. ¿Y qué opinan? ¿Hizo bien o no?  
Bueno pues como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y dejar sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que había comenzado su relación con Liam y se sentía muy feliz por haber tomado aquella decisión. Sobre todo porque solo se veían los fines de semana y eso le permitía tener más tiempo para enfocarse en sus deberes escolares y en los ensayos que debía escribir para sus clases. Había hecho amistad con el chico gracioso de su clase, Neal, a quien conoció en aquella ocasión que su profesor no asistió a dar la clase. Y gracias a Neal estaba sintiéndose más confiada al escribir sus ensayos, pues él los leía y le daba su opinión y ella también lo hacía con los ensayos que él escribía. Por alguna extraña razón, ese jueves se sentía agotada, solo quería terminar con sus clases e irse a su departamento a descansar. Por suerte el fin de semana estaba cerca y podría relajarse un poco. Llegó al edificio donde tendría su última clase del día y abrió la puerta para entrar al salón. Se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver que Lita y Serena ya estaban ahí y parecían hablar de algo importante -¨¿Y ya te lo ha pedido?¨ -preguntó la castaña insistente mientras la rubia se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza. ¨¿Qué me he perdido?¨- preguntó Mina acercándose a ellas, -¨Seiya y Serena salieron ayer por la noche¨ - respondió la castaña emocionada -¨¡una cita!¨- sonrió llevándose las manos a la cara. El rostro de Serena estaba de un brillante color rojo y se encogía cada vez más en su asiento para esconderse -¨basta Lita¨- suplicó. Mina dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa frente a ella, y se acomodaba en su asiento mientras la castaña sonreía alegremente -¨¿y si llega a hacerlo?¨-decía mientras se quitaba las manos de la cara -¨¿le dirías que si?¨ -preguntó prestando suma atención a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer la rubia de coletas que ahora jugaba con sus dedos con la cara completamente roja -¨no lo sé¨- fue lo único que dijo sin levantar la mirada. Mina rió al verla de aquella forma, pues así se sentía ella algunas semanas atrás -¨descuida, Serena¨- le dijo- ¨pronto te darás cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes¨ -terminó de decir tranquilamente, como si aquellas palabras estuvieran dirigidas también para ella. La castaña solo dijo -¨tiene razón¨ - y sonrió mientras volvía a acomodar su asiento, alejándolo un poco del de Serena, cuando Mina preguntó -¨pero aun así me gustaría saber ¿qué ocurrió?¨ - sonrió mientras recargaba su codo sobre la mesa frente a ella y fijaba su atención en Serena que solo se cubría la cara con las manos para esconderse -¨pues..¨- comenzó a decir mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contarles.

(Flashback)  
Llamaron a la puerta -´ya está aquí´- pensó mientras tomaba su bolso y bajaba las escaleras de su casa para evitar que alguien atendiera la puerta antes de que ella lo hiciera -¨mamá, voy a salir, regreso pronto¨ - gritó mientras estaba por llegar a la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ella y respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Exhaló y abrió la puerta -¨hola¨ - decía con una linda sonrisa el chico tras la puerta. ¨Serena¨ - llamó su madre acercándose a ella haciéndola sobresaltarse -¨¿cómo que vas a salir?¨ -preguntó una vez detrás de ella mientras colocaba sus manos a sus costados en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo. La rubia se ruborizó y ya con la puerta abierta solo se volteó a su madre y le dijo -¨si, yo.. bueno¨- balbuceaba sin poder explicarse cuando fue interrumpida por su madre al ver al guapo chico en la puerta -¨¿A dónde van a ir?¨ - preguntó seria alzando una ceja. Por lo general su madre era muy amable, pero sabía que Serena no era muy buena en la escuela y preferiría que no se distrajera entre semana. ¨Buenas noches, señora¨- dijo el chico -¨solo había invitado a su hija a tomar un café aquí cerca, pero si no está de acuerdo podría ser en otra ocasión¨ -terminó de decir amablemente mientras la rubia sentía que moría de vergüenza -¨buenas noches, joven¨ -decía la mujer no muy convencida, pero complacida que al menos se había dignado a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo -¨¿y la traerás a casa antes de las 9 pm?¨ -preguntó con el mismo tono serio. El chico le sonrió -¨por su puesto, estará de vuelta a la hora que usted decida¨- le dijo amablemente, a lo que la mujer no muy convencida se volvió a su hija -¨está bien¨- decía -¨que se diviertan¨- cambió su semblante serio por uno más relajado y se despidió de ellos. ¨Lo siento mucho¨- decía la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta para salir, -¨descuida¨- decía el chico sonriendo divertido -¨yo también cuidaría bien de ti¨- terminó de decir mientras se dirigían a su auto y la rubia se sonrojaba un poco de nueva cuenta. Le abrió la puerta del impecablemente brillante convertible color rojo para que pudiera subir -¨gracias¨- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba y el chico cerró la puerta. Rodeó el auto y subió -¨¿y a dónde quieres ir?¨-le preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, -¨creí que iríamos por un café¨- dijo la rubia mirándolo confundida. El chico se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió frunciendo un poco el ceño -¨si, pero creí que tenías algún lugar en mente¨ -dijo, -¨pues no, tú fuiste quién me invitó por un café¨ -decía la chica confundida con cara de puchero haciéndole reír -¨de acuerdo¨- decía el chico mientras encendía el auto -¨ya sé a dónde iremos¨- terminó de decir mientras comenzó a conducir. Casi no dijo nada la rubia desde que habían salido de su casa, parecía una niña emocionada por su primer viaje. Veía con atención las luces de los edificios y todo lo que había fuera de la ventanilla del auto, aunque no muy seguro sí lo estaba haciendo porque estaba nerviosa o porque en realidad le gustaba ver todas esas cosas -´pero es muy linda´- pensó para sí mientras conducía y la veía de reojo.  
Pasados unos minutos la chica se volvió a él -¨¿hasta dónde vamos a ir?¨- preguntó un poco inquieta -¨recuerda que tengo que estar en casa antes de las 9 pm¨ -dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indiferencia, el chico rio un poco -¨descuida, ya casi llegamos¨- respondió sin despegar la vista del frente. La chica hizo cara de desagrado por no saber a dónde se dirigían, pero optó por continuar admirando lo que había fuera del auto. Al cabo de unos minutos, estacionó el auto frente a un lugar que parecía un tanto elegante pero casual. ¨¿Parlour?¨-preguntó la chica mientras salía del auto después que el chico abriera su puerta, -¨¿no te gusta este lugar?¨ -preguntó alarmado mientras la chica observaba aquel lugar como si fuera una mala elección -¨nunca he venido aquí¨- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y detectando un aroma muy peculiar, entre caramelo y chocolate -¨no parece que tengan café¨ - terminó de decir mientras el chico cerraba la puerta del auto. ¨Pero claro que tienen café, y muchas cosas más¨ -sonrió -¨prometo que te gustará¨ - dijo mientras esperaba que la chica respondiera -¨y si no te gusta, podemos ir a otra parte¨- terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros. No muy segura de qué esperar, pero atraída por aquel delicioso aroma caminó hasta la puerta. Alcanzó a ver desde la ventana que el lugar estaba muy lleno, lo que debería indicar que era un buen lugar. Entraron al lugar y parecía muy agradable, con suaves colores aperlados en las paredes mezclados con un tono café claro y sencillas mesas de los mismos colores. En el centro del lugar había una enorme barra rodeada de bancas, y detrás de ella parecía estar situado un bar con distintos tamaños de copas y algunas frutas que decoraban la pared. La chica de la entrada les llevó hasta su mesa y se retiró -¨huele muy rico¨ -decía la rubia mientras abría con emoción el menú que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a leer todas las opciones. Helados de todos los sabores, copas de helado con diferentes jarabes, bebidas preparadas con helado, ensaladas, pastelillos, tés, café, vinos y cervezas. Cambió las páginas del menú y regresó a la segunda opción emocionada -¨creí que querías un café¨- bromeó el chico al verla regresar rápidamente a aquella página, -¨no sabía que tendría tantas opciones¨ -sonrió -¨¿qué me recomiendas?¨ -preguntó sin despegar los ojos del menú. El chico rio un poco al verla -¨no lo sé, ¿qué sabores son los que te gustan?¨-preguntó mientras cambiaba la página para ver las opciones, -¨chocolate, vainilla, nuez, pistache y …¨ -decía la chica mientras separaba el menú de ella -¨Seiya, son muchas opciones¨ -fingió llorar de desesperación haciendo que el chico riera de nuevo -¨y cuestan demasiado¨ -terminó de decir mientras regresaba la mirada al menú. El chico negó con la cabeza -¨por eso no te preocupes¨- le dijo tranquilamente- ¨además, vale la pena¨ -terminó de decir. La rubia encontró al elegido -¨pero Seiya¨- se quejó -¨¿no crees que £16 por un delicioso helado de chocolate y vainilla con nueces macadamia y galletas de chocolate con crema batida y más chocolate es demasiado?¨ -preguntó la chica mientras sentía que estaba por comenzar a babear al imaginarlo -¨porque suena delicioso¨ -despegó la mirada del menú y la dirigió al chico, -¨Serena, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas¨ -le dijo sonriendo -¨puedes pedir todo lo que quieras¨ -terminó de decir a lo que la chica sonrió dulcemente llena de emoción.  
Llegó la encargada de tomar su orden y Serena pidió la enorme copa de helado Chocolossus, que acababa de describirle al chico, mientras él optó por una malteada de chocolate. ¨Ahora me siento como una glotona¨ -dijo la rubia haciendo cara de puchero cuando se retiró la mujer, -¨¿pero por qué?¨ -preguntó el ojiazul confundido, -¨pues esque solo has pedido algo sencillo y yo pedí el helado más grande¨ -respondió apenada. El chico rio divertido -¨¿y qué tiene de malo?¨ -preguntó -¨elegiste el mejor helado, te lo aseguro¨-sonrió mientras la veía a los ojos -¨pero bueno, ahora que ya estamos aquí ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti?¨ -preguntó mientras colocaba un brazo sobre la mesa y volteaba un poco su cuerpo para dirigir toda su atención a ella. ¨¿Sobre mí?¨ -preguntó la rubia sonrojándose un poco -¨¿pero qué más puedo decirte? Ya te he contado de mí en otras ocasiones¨ -dijo mientras jugaba con la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre las piernas. ¨No lo sé¨ -dijo el chico mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre la mano que tenía sobre la mesa -¨¿qué es lo que no sé de ti?¨- preguntó interesado haciéndola sonrojarse un poco más, -¨pues, no lo sé. Soy muy transparente, Seiya. Y creo que no hay nada interesante que decir¨ -se encogió de hombros y el chico la interrumpió -¨pero eres muy interesante, por eso quiero conocer más de ti¨ - dijo -¨Serena, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que me…¨ -decía cuando fue interrumpido por la chica que traía sus helados. Una malteada de chocolate con crema batida y una cereza para el chico, y una enorme copa con 3 sabores y crema batida con jarabe de chocolate y galletas decoraban el helado de la rubia -¨que disfruten¨ -dijo la chica y se retiró. ¨Se ve delicioso¨ - decía la rubia mientras tomaba uno de los cubiertos para comer su helado con emoción. ¨Serena¨ -llamó el chico -¨sobre lo que te decía hace un momento¨ -hizo una pausa al ver a la hermosa chica frente a él disfrutar de aquel helado como si fuera una pequeña niña -¨¿si sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?¨ - preguntó un poco nervioso mientras la chica lo veía confundida, -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨-preguntó sin comprender. El chico sonrió dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de decepción -¨no es nada¨ -hizo una pausa- ¨y entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido el helado?¨-preguntó cambiando el tema mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de otra cucharada de su delicioso helado -¨¿quieres probarlo?¨ -preguntó mientras tomaba un poco para ofrecerle. Dirigió la cucharada llena de helado de chocolate a los labios del chico -¨anda, abre¨ -le pidió -¨tienes que probarla¨ -le dijo sonriente mientras obedecía -¨no tienes por qué alimentarme¨ - bromeó mientras la chica retiraba la cuchara de los labios del chico, -¨y tú no hables con la boca llena¨- le dijo viéndolo de reojo, -¨disculpa¨ -dijo el ojiazul -¨pero no me has dado tiempo de negarme¨ -se encogió de hombros -¨pero muchas gracias, es mi helado favorito¨ -terminó de decir mientras limpiaba su labios con una servilleta. La rubia sonrió -¨también es mi helado favorito¨ - y tomó una cucharada con galletas para comerla con emoción, -¨que casualidad¨- dijo el chico -¨¿qué más tendremos en común?¨- preguntó mientras miraba los hermosos ojos azules de la chica frente a él, quién parecía ignorarlo -¨no lo sé, ¿por qué mejor no me lo dices tú?¨ -preguntó la chica dirigiendo su mirada a la de él. Sonrió -¨de acuerdo¨ - comenzó el chico -¨tengo una madre que se preocupa por mí, tal como tú¨- hizo otra pausa para pensar -¨me encanta el helado de chocolate, y por lo que veo a ti también¨ -dijo mientras continuaba viéndola a los ojos -¨los dos tenemos los ojos azules, solo que los tuyos son muy lindos¨ -hizo que la chica se sonrojara y continuó- ¨vamos a la misma universidad, hablamos el mismo idioma¨ -decía mientras su espalda reposaba contra el respaldo del asiento y pasaba un brazo por detrás del respaldo -¨y ambos conocemos a Lita¨ -terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa. ¨¿Solo eso?¨ -preguntó la chica -¨tramposo, me has dicho puras cosas que ya sabía¨ -dijo la rubia acusadoramente mientras el chico reía, -¨¿y entonces que esperabas qué dijera?¨ -preguntó seductoramente, -¨no lo sé¨ -dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros -¨algo que no fuera tan obvio¨ -terminó de decir mientras llevaba otra cucharada a sus labios. Se quedó unos segundos observándola -¨¿y si te digo que quisiera ser esa cuchara para poder tocar tus labios?¨ -preguntó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara como un tomate y no dijo nada -¨¿o sigo diciéndote algo muy obvio?¨ -volvió a preguntar mientras la chica continuaba evitando su mirada. Tras unos segundos de silencio, al fin preguntó tímidamente -¨¿y por qué tendrías que ser una cuchara?¨ - tomando al chico por sorpresa, quien solo se limitó sonreír al escucharla decir eso y continuó bebiendo su malteada mientras buscaba su mirada. Por no recibir respuesta, dirigió su mirada a la de él que ya estaba sobre ella y sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco. Algo había cambiado en su mirada, había un brillo dentro de sus ojos que le obligaba a prestarles más atención -´pero que tonta´ -pensó para sí mientras sonreía apenada y bajaba la mirada. Pasó un mechón de cabello que cubría su frente atrás de su oreja y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos del chico frente a ella. ¨¿Les ofrezco algo más?¨ -preguntó la chica que les tomó la orden interrumpiendo aquel momento, -¨no, gracias¨ -dijo el chico -¨solo la cuenta¨ -pidió mientras la chica se llevaba la copa de la malteada vacía y les indicaba que enseguida regresaba.  
La rubia terminó de comer lo que quedaba de helado en su copa y la chica les entregó la cuenta. Seiya sacó su billetera y dejó el dinero sobre la cuenta que reposaba sobre la mesa -¨recuerda que tengo que regresarte a tu casa antes de las 9¨ -le dijo a la rubia y esperó a que le indicara que estaba lista para levantarse y salir del lugar. Abrió la puerta mientras la chica que los recibió les agradecía su visita. Caminaban a paso lento hacía su carro sin decir nada. Serena con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella y dirigiendo su mirada al piso, y Seiya con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando a la chica a su lado. Una vez que estaban frente al auto, ninguno de los dos parecía querer irse. Se acercó a abrirle la puerta del auto, pero al sentirla ahí tan cerca de él no se atrevió a hacerlo. La rubia se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos del chico que la miraba dudoso de abrirle la puerta del auto -¨¿ocurre algo?¨-preguntó nerviosa por tenerle tan cerca de ella. El chico negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras bajaba su mirada a sus labios -¨solo¨- comenzó a decir y regresó la mirada a sus ojos -¨me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste hace un momento¨- decía mientras la chica se sonrojaba un poco, -¨¿ah si?¨- preguntó tímidamente -¨¿y qué piensas ahora?¨- pronunció con un poco de dificultad mientras el chico acercaba su cuerpo al de ella. La tomó por la cintura con delicadeza y volvió a bajar la mirada a sus labios mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella -¨sigo pensando que¨- decía mientras subía la mirada de nueva cuenta a sus ojos -¨me gustaría ser una cuchara¨ -terminó de decir mientras la atraía más a él. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos, y en lo que pareció una fracción de segundo se separaron bruscamente -¨pero¨- comenzó a decir el chico al separarse de ella -¨me gustó más tu idea¨ -dijo mientras abría los ojos para verla. ¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨-preguntó con dificultad mientras sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho y abriendo un poco los ojos, -¨pues¨- comenzó a decir mientras volvía a acercarse a su rostro -¨me has dicho que no tenía que ser una cuchara, y¨ -sus labios prácticamente estaban a unos milímetros de los suyos -¨que podría besarte¨ -terminó de decir mientras juntaba sus labios de nueva cuenta en un dulce y lento beso con sabor a chocolate. Se separó de ella con un esfuerzo sobre natural, y pegó suavemente su frente con la de ella sin abrir los ojos y permaneció así unos segundos, para volver a besarla en un rápido movimiento que tomó a Serena por sorpresa y sintió como la acercaba más a él con suavidad, y se perdía en otro dulce y lento beso de aquellos labios tan suaves. Con otro esfuerzo sobre natural se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos sonriendo -¨creo que me ha gustado más el sabor del helado al probarlo de tus labios¨ -dijo mientras la soltaba y abría la puerta del auto, Serena se sonrojó un poco y subió al auto. Rodeó para subir del lado del conductor y cerró la puerta, quedándose quieto por unos segundos escuchando el sonido del cinturón de seguridad del asiento a su lado y se volvió rápidamente a la chica y la tomó suavemente de la nuca para atraer su rostro al de él y volvió a besarla con ansias de sentir sus labios juntarse con los suyos. Acarició su rostro con su pulgar y regresó la mano para sujetarla de la nuca y aumentar un poco la intensidad de aquel suave beso. ¨Seiya¨ -dijo la chica en un hilo de voz con dificultad por no querer apartar sus labios de los de él -¨ya es tarde¨- intentó decir de nueva cuenta, -¨lo sé¨- dijo el chico- ¨me has hecho adicto a tus labios¨ -le dijo mientras la besaba con aquellas ganas de no tener que separarse de ella, pero volvió a llamarlo -¨Seiya¨- con la respiración entre cortada y acariciando su mejilla con un suave roce de su dedo pulgar. Se separó de ella lentamente y tragó saliva con dificultad -¨tienes razón¨- dijo mientras abría los ojos para ver el hermoso rostro de la chica y le sonrió para volver a acomodarse en su asiento y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir de vuelta a la casa de la chica.

(Fin del flashback)

¨En realidad no pasó mucho¨- decía Serena intentando que su mentira sonara convincente -¨solo comimos un helado, conversamos y después me llevó a mi casa¨ -se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos después de recordar todo lo sucedido. ¨¿Y por qué sonríes así?¨ -preguntó acusadoramente la castaña -¨¿acaso estás escondiendo algo?¨- dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla en señal de sospecha. El profesor estaba entrando al salón y Serena solo se dignó a decir -¨no estoy mintiendo¨- sonando segura de sí misma -¨no pasó nada¨ -sonrió nerviosamente mientras movía la mano de arriba a abajo, como sin darle importancia a lo que decía. La castaña alzó una ceja mientras la rubia se volteaba a sacar su libro de su bolso y aprovechó para voltearse para Mina y le dijo en voz baja -¨no le creo nada¨ - frunció el ceño -¨¿y tú?¨ -preguntó. Mina negó con la cabeza como su cómplice -¨Serena no es muy buena mintiendo¨ -continuó la castaña -¨solo espero que Seiya se lo pida pronto¨ - sonrió mientras se agachaba un poco para tomar un libro de su bolso.  
Al terminar su clase, las tres chicas salieron del edificio para encontrarse con dos guapos chicos sentados en las escaleras que estaban por bajar -¨Mina¨- dijo en voz baja la castaña tomándole del brazo un poco nerviosa, la aludida se volvió a ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco. ¨¿Se han perdido o esperan a alguien?¨- preguntó Mina a los chicos mientras comenzaba a bajar los escalones dejando un poco atrás a sus amigas. Los chicos se voltearon al escucharla -¨estamos perdidos¨- decía el chico de cabello dorado mientras el otro se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y se le unía -¨pero por suerte, ustedes podrán ayudarnos ¿cierto?¨- preguntó -¨buscamos un buen lugar para ir a cenar¨- volvió su mirada a la rubia de coletas que tanto le gustaba -¨seguro ustedes sabrán de alguno ¿no?¨-y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. Mina sonrió al verlos -¨por supuesto que saben¨ -dijo mientras volvía a subir algunos escalones para hacer que las chicas bajaran -¨vamos, no sean tímidas¨- les dijo en voz baja para luego continuar -¨es su día de suerte¨- sonrió mientras se detenía frente a los chicos que parecían no percatarse que era ella quién hablaba -¨aquí tienen a las mejores guías turísticas de la ciudad¨ -le guiñó el ojo a sus amigas y comenzó a alejarse -¨espera¨- le llamó el ojiazul -¨¿no vas a acompañarnos?¨- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella que solo negó con la cabeza, -¨no quisiera ser la única sola¨- le dijo en voz baja y le guiñó el ojo. El chico rió y le dijo en voz baja -¨¿quieres que invite a alguien? Yaten debe estar por aquí¨ -volteó a los lados por si acaso lo veía cerca. Mina sintió como un nudo se le formó en el estómago y le dijo alarmada-¨Seiya, tengo novio¨- y el chico la miró extrañado -¨¿el tipo de Brighton?¨ - preguntó con un poco de desagrado y ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -¨vaya, no lo sabía. Pues aun así podrías acompañarnos¨ -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pero volvió a negarse y se despidió -¨que la pasen bien, y¨-le dijo en voz baja- ¨te advierto que Lita tiene prisa por tener una prima¨ -dirigió su mirada a la rubia haciendo que el chico riera y le dijo -¨ni que lo digas, ya la conozco¨ -le sonrió y el chico y se despidió agradeciendo la advertencia y dándose la vuelta para llegar hasta el grupo que le esperaba.

Mina abrió la puerta de su edificio y caminó hasta el elevador. Presionó el botón para esperar que las puertas abrieran -´¿por qué habrá sugerido invitar a Yaten?´- pensó -´creí que no se llevaban bien´ - se cruzó de brazos -´¿acaso creerá que me gusta?´- pensó alarmada -´¿pero cómo podría creer tal cosa?´- rió para sí-´como si fuera a fijarme en alguien como Yaten´- mintió mientras veía las puertas del elevador abrirse y subió. Presionó el botón de su piso y se recargo contra la pared -´se vió muy sorprendido cuando le dije que Liam era mi novio ¿no le agradará?´- continuó pensando -´¿o sería acaso que esperaba que Yaten y yo algún día saliéramos?´- sacudió su cabeza -´son alucinaciones mías´- rio para sí-´sí que necesito descansar´-terminó con la conversación en su interior y esperó que las puertas se abrieran en su piso. Justo estaba por salir cuando se encontró con la chica de cabello dorado -¨hola¨- le dijo y notó que iba acompañada de hermosa chica que se presentó en el parque. Ambas chicas le sonrieron -¨¿cómo estás, linda?¨- le preguntó Haruka mientras le daba espacio para que saliera del elevador, -¨muy bien gracias, ¿y ustedes?¨- preguntó sonriente. La chica de cabello aguamarina le sonrió y amablemente dijo -¨bien gracias¨- a lo que Haruka interrumpió -¨justo estábamos por ir a cenar, ¿gustas acompañarnos?¨- preguntó. Mina rio nerviosa -¨no, muchas gracias. Tuve un día muy largo, y necesito descansar¨ -agradeció -¨pero provecho, que disfruten su cena¨ - decía mientras estaba por despedirse. Haruka presionó el botón del elevador -¨Mina¨- le llamó seriamente -¨¿sigues con ese chico?¨- preguntó sin voltear a verla, Mina parpadeó muchas veces sin comprender -¨si¨- dijo tímidamente. Haruka se volvió a ella con semblante muy serio y solo le dijo -¨ten mucho cuidado con él¨ - y subió al elevador que acababa de abrir sus puertas. ¨Hasta luego¨- dijo sonriente la chica de cabello aguamarina y las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejándola aún más desconcertada -´¿qué quiso decir?´- se preguntó Mina mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su departamento. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta -´¿es que acaso no les ha agradado Liam?´- volvió a preguntarse mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Puso a calentar un poco de agua para hacerse un té y se quitó la chaqueta y la acomodó en el respaldo de la silla. Tomó su bolso y fue hasta su cuarto para dejarlo sobre la mesa y soltar su cabello, para después tomar su pijama y entrar al baño a cambiarse -´¿será que algo vieron en Liam?´- se preguntó mientras se veía al espejo cuando se ponía su pijama -´¿o qué es lo que me quieren decir?´. Salió del baño y dejó su ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia. Se quitó los aretes y el delicado collar y los dejó en su joyero, tomó su teléfono móvil para luego ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar -´por cierto que no he sabido nada de él en todo el día´-pensó mientras encendía la pantalla del teléfono y lo buscaba entre sus contactos para enviarle un mensaje de texto y desearle una buena noche. La tetera que estaba sobre la estufa hizo un ruido y le indicó que el agua estaba lista. Apagó la estufa y tomó una taza y un sobre de té -´¿por qué Haruka dijo que debo tener cuidado con él?´-se preguntó mientras servía un poco de agua dentro de la taza.

Después de una agradable cena, se despidieron y llevó a Serena a su casa, mientras Andrew muy amablemente se ofreció a llevar a Lita -´que sacrificio tan grande´-rio para sí mientras conducía a su casa. Había convivido con ella de nuevo, y cada segundo a su lado le gustaba más. Porque era autentica, no como el resto de chicas que conocía que solo pretendían ser algo que no eran. Y casi siempre solo lo buscaban por dinero o porque querían a alguien que les regalara cosas lindas o las llevara a los mejores lugares. Pero Serena era distinta, y muy linda -´no, no solo eso´-pensaba -´es hermosa y graciosa´-dijo para sí. La había dejado en su casa y había tenido la oportunidad de besar sus labios de nueva cuenta, y solo con recordarlo volvía a sentir las mismas ganas de hacerlo y no tener que alejarse de ella por nada. Estacionó el auto junto al de su hermano y bajó de él. Abrió la puerta de su casa y escuchó voces provenientes de la cocina -¨ya estoy harto de ella, no la soporto¨- decía el platinado -¨debe entender que ya terminó hace mucho¨- se le escuchaba frustración en la voz. Entró a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermano y su hermosa madre teniendo una seria conversación nocturna como solían hacerlo -¨buenas noches¨- dijo el ojiazul -¨disculpen, no quise interrumpir¨- dirigió su mirada al platinado. ¨Buenas noches, hijo¨- dijo la mujer -¨no interrumpes¨- continuó después de acercarse a besar su mejilla -¨¿verdad Yaten?¨- preguntó esperanzada de que pudieran incluir a Seiya a la conversación. El platinado cerró los ojos conteniendo su frustración -¨no¨- dijo secamente y abrió los ojos para dirigirse al recién llegado -¨Chelsea no ha dejado de molestarme¨ - confesó mientras el ojiazul se sentaba a la mesa a acompañarlos y no pudo evitar reír -¨¿la psicópata ha vuelto?¨- bromeó haciendo que Yaten se molestara aún más. ¨Seiya¨- reprochó su madre -¨no la llames así, y no te burles, es algo serio¨ - dijo y el ojiazul se volvió a ella abriendo los ojos -¨madre, es que no hay forma de referirte a ella sin faltarle al respeto¨ -decía mientras ponía los brazos sobre la mesa para recargarse -¨le hizo la vida imposible a Yaten¨- se volvió a su hermano -¨y tuviste que soportarla por mucho tiempo¨ - terminó de decir haciendo un gesto de desagrado. El platinado dejó salir un suspiro de frustración -¨ni me lo recuerdes¨- le dijo a su hermano -¨y ahora mi padre ha decidido invitar a los McQuillen a todos los eventos, y no se me despega¨- decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza -¨¿no hay forma de que le dejes elegir todo lo que quiera de las tiendas solo para que me deje en paz?¨-preguntó a su madre que solo negó con la cabeza -¨pero ya no la soporto¨- dijo molesto. ¨Lo sé, hijo. Pero tendrás que soportarla solo un poco más. Lo siento mucho, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte¨- se disculpó la mujer y se levantó de su asiento -¨ahora, me encanta verlos juntos conviviendo como buenos hermanos. Sigan así¨ -sonrió -¨su madre ya está muy vieja, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a los dos, los amo¨ -les decía mientras besaba a cada uno en la mejilla y se alejaba para dejarlos solos. Vieron a su madre alejarse y se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Seiya rompió el silencio -¨¿quieres que te ayude a desaparecer a la psicópata?¨- bromeó, -¨no metas ideas en mi cabeza¨- respondió el platinado pasando una mano por su cabello -¨tan tranquilo que estaba sin que me estuviera molestando¨ -comenzó -¨¿sabes que tuve que soportar sus arranques de princesa en el concierto del parque?¨- le decía con frustración haciendo que el ojiazul riera -¨¿el de Michiru?¨- preguntó muy interesado mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza -¨hombre, esa mujer tiene mucho talento. Me hubieras invitado en vez de tener que llevarla a ella¨ -bromeó mientras el platinado lo veía de reojo -¨además, no me molestaría ver a Michiru¨ - decía encogiéndose de hombros. ¨Sí claro¨ - bromeó el platinado -¨como si Michiru fuera a fijarse en tí¨- el ojiazul fingió ofenderse -¨¿insinúas que se fijaría en ti antes que en mí?¨ - preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho mientras el platinado sonrió un poco y solo le dijo -¨descuida, no somos su tipo¨ - hizo una pausa -¨pero ¿sabes a quién me encontré?¨ -preguntó cambiando el tema. Seiya lo miró divertido -¨no lo sé, ¿a otra de tus ex novias psicópatas?¨- bromeó sin que le causara gracia al platinado, que, ignorando aquella pregunta continuó -¨a la amiga de Lita, la americanita¨ -dijo desinteresado. O intentando sonar de tal manera. Seiya alzó una ceja -¨¿Mina?¨ -preguntó un poco sorprendido -¨si, iba muy bien acompañada¨ -sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo -¨pareció molestarse por verme ahí¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y Chelsea armó toda una escena de niña mimada. No sabes cuánto la detesto¨ - cambió un poco la dirección de la conversación para evitar seguir hablando de la rubia, pero falló -¨si, ya sé cómo es esa loca. Pero ¿qué quieres decir con que iba bien acompañada?¨- preguntó interesado -¨¿Y por qué habría de molestarle que estuvieras ahí?¨-preguntó con sospecha. El platinado se encogió de hombros -¨estaba con una chica que parecía conocer muy bien a Michiru, y con el idiota aquel de Brighton¨ -dijo intentando sonar indiferente, Seiya volvió a alzar una ceja -¨¿y le molestó verte ahí porque iba con su novio?¨- preguntó sin comprender haciendo que Yaten se volviera a él sorprendido -¨¿Cómo lo sabes?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. ¨Ella me lo dijo, no puedo creer que esté saliendo con él¨- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y el platinado se adelantó -¨¡Lo sé!¨- respondió un poco alterado sin pensarlo. Seiya lo vio unos instantes sin comprenderle y de pronto una malévola sonrisa se formó en sus labios -¨y te molesta que ande con él, ¿no?¨- pregunto acusadoramente. El platinado se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño con molestia -¨¿por qué habría de importarme?¨ -preguntó serio-¨solo me preocuparía si ese idiota estuviera cerca de Lita, no me inspira confianza¨ - dijo sin interés mientras Seiya continuaba -¨no te inspira confianza porque es él quién está con Mina y no tú¨- le acusó mientras suavemente le golpeaba el brazo con el codo intentando no reír. Yaten cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos con evidente molestia -¨no tengo ningún interés de salir con una niña¨ -respondió bruscamente pero Seiya continuó -¨¿así que ahora te gustan las niñas?¨ - dijo alarmado -¨¿en qué te has convertido Yaten Kou?¨ - y no pudo contener la risa más tiempo -¨lo siento, solo estoy bromeando¨ - decía después de calmar su risa un poco -¨pero no puedes negarme que está linda la americanita, ¿no?¨- le preguntó intentando ver su reacción y complaciéndose al ver que el platinado solo permaneció en silencio cruzado de brazos apretando los ojos -¨el que calla otorga¨- le dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento -¨y creo que sin hablar me lo has dicho todo¨ - bromeó por última vez antes de salir de la cocina. Permaneció con los brazos cruzados mientras le escuchaba decir aquello y alejarse de él -´idiota´- pensó cuando escuchó que subía las escaleras. Abrió los ojos y se levantó -´¿por qué habría de importarme que anduviera con ese idiota?´- se preguntó molesto -´ se equivoca si cree que me importa´ - continuó mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza -´¿por qué iba yo a interesarme en una niña torpe?´- y caminó en dirección a su habitación convenciéndose mientras subía las escaleras que no estaba interesado en la hermosa rubia de ojos azules -´por supuesto que no, y ni es tan bonita´- sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba a su habitación -´además, ella está con alguien más´ - terminó de pensar y se sentó sobre la cama y pasó ambas manos por su cabello con frustración.

* * *

Espero que no haya sido confuso eso del flashback, Serena solamente estaba recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior pero no quiso contarles al respecto. He estado pensando y creo que me hacía falta incluir un poco más en la historia sobre Seiya y Serena, sobre todo en los primeros capítulos donde me enfoco más en Mina. Les pido una disculpa, pero ya leerán más de ellos de ahora en adelante.  
Tengo muchas ideas para el fic, pero no quiero decir nada aún hasta que termine de escribir el siguiente capítulo.  
Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Déjenme saber si hay alguna sugerencia o alguna duda sobre el fic o los capítulos que siguen.


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche sería muy especial. Liam le había dicho que sería una sorpresa, pero que pasaría por ella a las 8 de la noche. Se puso un lindo vestido corto color rosa claro, con un delgado cinto blanco a la cintura, acentuando su delicada figura. Rizó un poco su cabello y lo sujetó en una coleta de lado para que solo cayera por uno de sus hombros. Tomó unos aretes largos y se colocó una sencilla pulsera en la muñeca derecha para luego sentarse en la cama y así, ponerse sus zapatillas altas. Aseguró las correas que cubrían sus tobillos, y caminó hasta su closet para tomar su abrigo de cuadros negros y blanco que había comprado unos días antes y lo dejó junto a su pequeña cartera dorada que estaba sobre la cama. Encendió la pantalla de su teléfono móvil para ver la hora -´no debe tardar´- pensó mientras se sentó en la cama sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. Días atrás su amiga Serena le había dado la noticia que al fin Seiya le había pedido ser su novia de la manera más romántica posible, o al menos eso le parecía. Sonrió recordando a la chica mientras confesaba que estaba muy feliz de que lo hubiera hecho -´que suerte tiene´-pensó-´ojalá lo mío con Liam no haya tenido que empezar como lo hizo´- rio para sí. No se arrepentía, pero le hubiera gustado más que le hubiera pedido ser su novia después de una romántica cena con flores, un paseo en carroza por el parque y al estar en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna de Londres -´no sé si me animaría a subir, pero debió ser muy lindo poder ver la ciudad a esa altura´-pensaba. Aunque siempre lo negara, Mina solía ser una romántica reprimida pues estaba segura que los hombres ya no tenían detalles así. Siempre le había gustado pensar que algún día podría encontrar a un hombre tan romántico y detallista como su padre, y que algún día pudiera vivir una historia de amor como la de sus padres. Pero por lo menos ahora, sí bien Liam no era para nada como imaginaba que debía ser el hombre con quién podría vivir una historia de amor como tal, le hacía sentir bien. Era un chico atento y la hacía reír todo el tiempo, aunque aún no terminaban de conocerse le estaba agradando cada vez más -´sí, creo que las cosas con Liam van muy bien´- sonrió para sí y escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago y una inquietante sensación de que algo malo podría suceder. No le dio importancia y tomó sus cosas de la cama, y caminó hasta la puerta. Dejó su cartera y su abrigo sobre la mesa de la cocina y abrió la puerta un poco nerviosa. ¨Liam¨ - sonrió la chica al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su apuesto pelirrojo con un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas -¨son hermosas¨- decía la rubia mientras le indicaba que pasara, -¨¿dónde quieres que las deje, linda?¨- preguntó el chico. Mina le indicó que podía dejar el arreglo sobre la mesa de la cocina y le siguió para seguir admirando la cantidad de rosas que adornaban su mesa con una gran sonrisa. ¨¿Te ha gustado?¨- le preguntó el pelirrojo. La chica solo asintió mientras tocaba los pétalos de una de las rosas -¨3 docenas de rosas para la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida, y por los mejores 3 meses de mi vida¨- decía el chico mientras se acercaba a tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él para darle un suave beso en los labios -¨te ves preciosa, Mina ¿qué tal si mejor nos quedamos en tu departamento?¨- preguntó mientras la veía a los ojos seductoramente. Sintió el nudo en su estómago formarse nuevamente -¨pero dijiste que saldríamos y sería una sorpresa¨- dijo la rubia nerviosamente intentando evitar la mirada esmeralda, -¨lo sé¨- decía el chico mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de Mina al suyo y acercando sus labios al oído de la chica-¨pero ¿por qué mejor no te doy otra sorpresa y nos quedamos aquí?¨- preguntó. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oído, y el nudo en su estómago se hizo más grande al escuchar aquella pregunta -¨Liam¨- dijo la chica llevando sus manos al pecho del chico para separar su cuerpo de ella -¨no digas esas cosas¨- se alejó de él-¨además muero de hambre¨- dijo en el tono más calmado posible fingiendo una cara de puchero para esconder su incomodidad ante aquella propuesta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración -¨está bien¨- dijo no muy convencido. Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su abrigo -¨gracias¨- le dijo nerviosa. Tomó su abrigo y su cartera y salieron del departamento -¨¿ya te vas?¨- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. La rubia se volvió para ver de quién se trataba mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento -¨hola Haruka¨- sonrió -¨sí, lo siento¨- decía mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura -¨¿se te ofrece algo?¨- preguntó intentando alejarse del chico. ¨No¨- dijo la chica de cabello dorado mientras fruncía el ceño al ver al pelirrojo incomodar a Mina -¨te veo luego¨-le dijo -¨llámame si me necesitas¨- terminó de decir mientras veía al pelirrojo con desagrado y se daba la vuelta para entrar a su departamento. ¨No me agrada esa tipa¨- le dijo el chico molesto por la forma en la que lo había visto. Tomó a Mina de la mano para caminar al elevador -¨Liam¨- decía la rubia -¨Haruka es mi amiga, y debes respetar eso¨- le pidió mientras lo tomaba del brazo con suavidad. El chico presionó el botón del elevador y se volvió a ella -¨lo siento, linda. Pero hay algo que no me agrada de ella¨- se encogió de hombros -¨discúlpame¨- terminó de decir y besó su mejilla. Subieron al elevador y se recargó contra la pared mientras el chico presionaba el botón para bajar -´a Liam no le agrada Haruka, y a Haruka no le agrada Liam´- pensó -´¿acaso hay algo que no estoy viendo?´- preguntó para sí pero el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos recargándose en la pared junto a ella y dedicándole una linda mirada. Mina le sacó la lengua a manera de juego y él fingió que le había ofendido mientras ella reía inocentemente. La abrazó -¨que niña tan grosera¨- decía el pelirrojo -¨y yo tanto que te quiero¨- terminó de decir haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco. Se volvió a él y lo miró a los ojos confundida -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta, -¨solo eso, Mina¨- decía el chico -¨que te quiero, y que no sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiera conocido¨- terminó de decir con una dulce sonrisa. Mina se quedó unos segundos viéndole sin decir nada y agradeció que las puertas del elevador abrieran para sacarla de aquella situación incómoda. Salieron del edificio en dirección al auto del chico -´¿me quiere?´- se preguntaba confundida- ´¿eso será bueno o malo?´- continuó mientras el chico le abría la puerta para que subiera al auto -´sigo creyendo que todo con Liam está ocurriendo muy rápido´- se sentó y el chico cerró la puerta. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras el chico subía al auto y comenzó a conducir. Tras un largo silencio incómodo la chica rompió el hielo -¨¿y a dónde vamos?¨- preguntó nerviosa, -¨a cenar¨- respondió el chico secamente mientras Mina lo veía frunciendo el ceño -¨eso ya lo sé, graciosito¨- bromeó-¨pero ¿a dónde?¨- preguntó de nuevo. El chico sonrió -¨y si te lo digo igual no vas a saber de qué te hablo¨- bromeó mientras la chica hacia un puchero -¨pero descuida, pronto lo sabrás¨- terminó de decir mientras cambió su mano derecha por la izquierda para sujetar el volante, y con la derecha tomó la mano de la rubia y entre lazó sus dedos con los de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un enorme edificio iluminado con luces de colores. Detuvo el auto justo en la entrada del lugar, y un chico de chaqueta roja le abrió la puerta a la chica y después se dirigió al pelirrojo para tomar su apellido y llevarse el auto -¨Hollingworth¨- decía mientras recibía una pequeña nota del chico de chaqueta roja para después acercarse a la rubia y tomarla de la mano -¨¿vamos?¨- preguntó indicándole dónde estaba la entrada. Esperaron por el elevador y subieron hasta el último piso -¨Liam, debiste decirme que vendríamos a un lugar tan elegante¨- decía la chica preocupada- ¨creo que no vengo vestida apropiadamente¨- terminó de decir mientras veía su vestido. El pelirrojo le sonrió -¨¿bromeas? Te ves hermosa, Mina. No te preocupes por esas cosas¨- le dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cintura y la abrazaba suavemente -¨además, será nuestra noche. Nada ni nadie más importa¨- besó su mejilla. Mina se volvió a él con un poco de dificultad, y sonriéndole tímidamente dijo -¨está bien¨- el chico sonrió y plantó un rápido beso en sus labios.  
Cuando por fin llegaron al último piso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y revelaron un elegante restaurante con decoraciones doradas y rojas. Parecía tener un estilo oriental, pero no estaba muy segura de eso -¨buenas noches¨- saludó una joven en la entrada -¨¿tienen reservación?¨- preguntó sonriente. El pelirrojo se acercó al mostrador de la entrada -¨Hollingworth, para 2¨ -le dijo. La chica buscó el nombre entre la enorme lista de nombres que tenía sobre el mostrador y les dijo que enseguida les llevaría a su mesa. Mina se dedicó a examinar el exuberante lugar. Parecía muy elegante y sofisticado, con aquellos colores brillantes en las decoraciones pero notó que las paredes tenían madera de color rojo oscuro que hacía un contraste perfecto. Detrás del mostrador había una fuente con hermosas piedras de colores que daban pasado a la caída del agua en un relajante sonido suave -¨su mesa está lista¨- indicó la chica pidiéndoles que le siguieran. Pasaron por el centro del lugar, y pudo apreciar que la mayoría de las personas vestían elegantes trajes y vestidos lo que la hizo sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Justo en una esquina había una enorme pecera de cristal sobre una mesa que cubría distintas presentaciones de peces y animales marinos y otras cosas que no podía distinguir. Llegaron a su mesa y tomaron asiento mientras la chica les entregaba los menús y se retiraba. Mina estaba por tomar el menú cuando el chico le dijo -¨espero que te guste el sushi¨- sonrió- ¨creo que debí preguntártelo antes de venir aquí¨- sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación y rio un poco. ¨Descuida¨- dijo la chica -¨este lugar es muy lindo¨- sonrió, -¨y es muy bueno también¨ -dijo el pelirrojo- ¨me fue casi imposible conseguir hacer una reservación¨ -dijo sin importancia mientras tomaba el menú. Mina sintió que eso significaba que no quería seguir hablando más del tema así que decidió abrir el menú para leer las distintas opciones que tenía para cenar. No era aficionada de comer pescado crudo, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea. Optó por pedir un té hecho a base de una mezcla frutal y suaves especies con un toque de piña. Y para cenar, un rollo de camarón con mango. ¨Una combinación un poco extraña, ¿no lo crees?¨- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando el encargado de tomar su orden se retiró, -¨creo que si¨- respondió la rubia sin importancia-¨pero no he probado ninguno de los dos, así que ¿por qué no?¨- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. El chico la miro de una forma que le incomodó -¨¿así que te gusta probar cosas nuevas?¨- preguntó en una voz un poco ronca haciéndola sentirse aún más incómoda -¨eh¨- frunció un poco el ceño -¨si, eso creo¨- respondió la rubia y desvió la mirada hacia la barra que estaba del lado izquierdo de donde se ubicaba su mesa. Entre la gente alcanzó a distinguir a un hombre con cabello plateado y sintió un nudo en el estómago -´¿Yaten?´- pensó mientras intentaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre de la barra, -¨¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a su chica prestando tanta atención al lado contrario de donde se encontraban. Al escucharlo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y se volvió a él rápidamente -¨si, ¿por qué?¨- sonrió nerviosamente cual niña en plena travesura mientras el pelirrojo la veía frunciendo el ceño confundido -¨¿estás segura?¨- insistió a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza intentando esconder su nerviosismo. El chico alzó una ceja con un poco de desconfianza y su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y su rostro se volvió serio mientras veía de quién se trataba -¨¿me disculpas un segundo?¨- preguntó mientras se levantaba. Mina lo vió alejarse confundida -´¿no podía contestar delante de mi?´- se preguntó -´debió ser algo importante´- y se encogió de hombros. De cualquier forma, era su oportunidad de prestar toda su atención a la barra. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y sintió como aumentaba esa sensación en su estómago -´¿se ha ido?´-pensó un poco desanimada mientras continuaba buscándole con la mirada. Su hazaña se vio interrumpida por la comida que acababa de llegar, le agradeció al chico mientras dejaba su plato frente a ella y el de Liam junto con su segunda cerveza en el lugar que le correspondía. Sin darle importancia a la comida, y por disponer aún de tiempo sola, continuó su búsqueda una vez que el chico se retiró. Volvió la mirada a la barra y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al distinguir de nueva cuenta al hombre de cabello plateado recargado sobre la barra, dándole la espalda a donde ella se encontraba. Sin saber por qué, le fue imposible si quiera moverse y unas enormes ganas de acercarse le inundaron todo el ser. Tenía algunos días sin verlo, y por más que quisiera negarlo ahora más que nunca sentía que debía cumplir lo que le dijo una noche y quería saber de él, de su vida, conocerlo y acercarse a él. El hombre conversaba con la persona que estaba a su lado, y parecía que estaba a punto de voltearse y sintió miedo de que pudiera descubrirla pero algo le impidió desprender sus ojos de aquel hombre. Y así, sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros ojos de aquel hombre por una milésima de segundos y sintió que se cuerpo se debilitó al instante -´vaya´- pensó para sí mientras se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada al plato frente a ella -´no puedo creer que pensé que era Yaten´- se rió de sí misma ante tal idea y dejó salir un suspiro de decepción mientras sacudía su cabeza. Aquel hombre en la barra no se parecía en lo más mínimo a él, tenía los ojos oscuros y algunos años de más. Se sirvió un poco más de té y volteo a su alrededor para ver si Liam estaba cerca. Nada. Volteó la mirada a su platillo preguntándose si debía esperarlo o comenzar a comer sola. Esperó alrededor de 2 minutos más, pero se le hizo una eternidad así que decidió probar su rollo. Con un poco de dificultad, tomó los palillos y con ellos, sostuvo una pieza del rollo de camarón y lo llevó a su boca. Era una mezcla de sabores muy distinta a las que había probado antes. Lo dulce del mango, y lo salado del camarón contrastaban en una interesante y deliciosa fusión de sabores para sus papilas gustativas. Tomó otra pieza e hizo lo mismo con la siguiente. ¨Disculpa, linda¨- decía el chico mientras regresaba a la mesa-¨no quise hacerte esperar tanto, pero era mi padre¨- rodó los ojos -¨y ya sabes, ¿cómo le dices que no puedes seguir escuchándole?¨- terminó de decir mientras tomaba sus palillos para comer. La cena pasó rápidamente, y para Mina eso le fue mejor. Después de aquel extraño encuentro al confundir a aquel hombre, había perdido en interés en estar en ese lugar. Liam pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Bajaron del elevador y el pelirrojo se acercó a un chico con chaqueta roja para pedirle su auto -¨no deben tardar¨- decía el chico mientras abrazaba a la hermosa rubia -¨¿y bien, qué más quieres hacer?¨- preguntó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Se encogió de hombros -¨no lo sé¨- dijo la chica- ¨creí que habías planeado todo para hoy¨- sonrió, -¨sí, pero mi plan llegaba hasta la cena y ya después tú me dirías qué más te gustaría hacer¨- dijo el chico. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, pues la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada -¨pues por mi podrías llevarme a mi departamento y así te regresas temprano a tu casa, para que veas a tu padre¨-sonrió mientras el chico fruncía el ceño -¨¿tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mi?¨- preguntó. Mina negó con la cabeza -¨no es eso, pero me preocupa que manejes tan noche hasta Brighton¨- dijo-¨sobre todo después de que tomaras esas cervezas¨- le reprimió, -¨descuida, linda. Solo han sido dos, estoy bien¨- le guiñó el ojo y su auto llegó hasta donde estaban esperando. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al departamento de Mina, mientras conversaban un poco sobre la cena y Liam se disculpaba de nueva cuenta por dejarla sola para atender su llamada.

Mina le invitó a pasar a su departamento antes de que se fuera. Después de todo, no lo vería hasta el próximo fin de semana y se sentía un poco mal por pedirle que se fuera así como si nada. ¨¿Te ofrezco algo?¨- preguntó la chica mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre de la silla de la cocina, -¨no, estoy bien¨- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el sillón -¨ven¨- le pidió que se sentara junto a él con una dulce sonrisa. La rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a él un poco nerviosa mientras el chico la veía a los ojos. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su frente y lo pasó detrás de su oreja -¨eres tan hermosa, Mina¨- le decía- ¨y me haces tan feliz¨- sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla haciéndola sonrojarse, -¨gracias¨- fue lo único que pudo decir. ¨¿Te confieso algo?¨- preguntó el chico mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza -¨la verdad es que nunca me había sentido así con nadie más, pero en verdad me gustas Mina¨- hizo una pausa para voltear su cuerpo y acercarse un poco más a ella -¨y ojalá sigamos juntos por más tiempo¨- volvió a acariciar su mejilla- ¨Dios, eres tan linda, Mina¨- volvió a decir mientras la tomaba suavemente de la nuca y acercaba su rostro al de ella para besar suavemente sus labios. La tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella se dejó llevar por el movimiento de los labios del chico y por la sensación de su cálida mano acariciando su espalda. Un beso largo y suave, que poco a poco se convertía en uno un poco más rápido y apasionado. La tomó con un poco más de fuerza por la espalda y acarició su cabello y bajó hasta la desnudez de su hombro para luego volver a subir y jugar un poco con los rizos de su suave cabellera. Mina llevó una de sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo y acarició suavemente su nuca y rozó una parte de su cabello haciendo que el chico la acercara más a él y la besara con más ganas. Sintió la calidez de su lengua tocar sus labios suavemente, y con timidez separó un poco más sus labios para darle permiso de entrar y encontrarse con su lengua. La mano de Liam que reposaba en la espalda de la chica, bajó un poco para obligarla a voltear su cuerpo un poco más al de él y poder acariciar su cintura y subir a su espalda un poco de nueva cuenta. La besaba con ganas de saciarse de ella, y la besaba con más pasión. Lentamente empujó su cuerpo con el suyo para recostarla sobre el sillón. ¨Liam¨- decía ella con dificultad sin despegarse de sus labios. La ignoró por completo y continuó deleitándose con el dulce sabor de sus labios mientras acariciaba su cintura y comenzaba a bajar por su cadera y acercaba más su delicado cuerpo a él, aprisionándola un poco más con el peso de su cuerpo -¨Liam¨- volvió a llamarle intentando separarse de sus labios. Se separó un poco de sus labios y besó su mejilla una y otra vez, hasta bajar a su cuello y besarlo lentamente haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera cada vez que sus labios tocaban su piel. Sujetaba con un poco de fuerza su cadera mientras sentía miles de emociones apoderarse de ella -¨Liam¨- le llamó con un hilo de voz que le resultó embriagantemente excitante la forma en que pronunció su nombre y con fuerza acercó la delicada cadera de la chica a él para dejarle en claro las emociones que despertaba en él. Mina llevó sus manos rápidamente al pecho del chico para alejarlo de ella -¨Liam¨- le llamó alarmada haciéndole separarse bruscamente de su cuello, -¨¿Qué ocurre?¨- preguntó en una voz grave y ronca con dificultad tras serle arrancado tan repentinamente de ella, -¨creo que¨- decía nerviosamente la rubia mientras alejaba suavemente al chico de ella para poder levantarse del sillón-¨no sé, deberías detenerte¨- pidió. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño -¨¿A qué te refieres?¨- preguntó intentando no sonar molesto mientras la chica se sentaba, -¨es que, yo¨-hizo una pausa sin saber qué decir-¨ya es tarde y..¨- decía nerviosamente intentando recuperar la respiración pero el chico la interrumpió bruscamente -¨¿ahora quieres que me vaya?¨- preguntó un poco molesto ante el repentino cambio. ¨Liam, lo siento es que..¨- intentaba decir cuando la volvió a interrumpir -¨si, claro¨- dijo bruscamente-¨¿acaso no me quieres?¨- preguntó molesto frunciendo más el ceño. Mina se quedó quieta sin decir nada evitando la mirada molesta del chico frente a ella. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó salir un suspiro lleno de evidente frustración -¨de acuerdo¨- dijo secamente mientras se levantaba del sillón -¨si tanto quieres que me vaya, lo haré¨- terminó de decir molesto mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. ¨Liam¨- dijo la rubia tímidamente -¨discúlpame, no quise molestarte. Yo solo..¨- decía cuando fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta -¨olvídalo¨- contestó bruscamente -¨después te llamó¨- dijo molesto mientras abría la puerta del departamento y la azotaba al salir dejando a Mina sintiéndose culpable y desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se quedó observando la puerta por unos minutos, y de pronto sintió que sus ojos se nublaban un poco -´se ha molestado bastante´- pensó mientras luchaba por no dejar las lágrimas salir -´pero no estoy lista para eso´- y apretó los ojos para que no salieran las lágrimas. Se quedó sentada unos minutos en silencio mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente al mismo tiempo y cada vez sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que no tenía por qué sentirse mal por decir lo que pensaba. Miró la hora en el delgado reloj sobre su muñeca. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche de aquel viernes y no tenía ganas si quiera de levantarse del sillón -´¿por qué siempre tengo que complicar las cosas?´- se reprochó mientras se levantaba de mala gana para ir a la cocina por su abrigo y la cartera que había dejado sobre la mesa -´pero Liam debería comprender´- continuó mientras tomaba su abrigo y escuchaba un extraño ruido provenir del interior de su cartera. La abrió para encontrarse con el causante. Había olvidado que dejó su teléfono en modo de vibrar y le estaba intentando indicar que tenía una llamada de Lita. ¨¿Hola?¨- contestó un poco desanimada mientras la chica al otro lado de la línea le reprochaba _-¨¡Hasta que contestas! Tengo horas intentando hablar contigo, Mina!_¨-pero luego hizo una pausa para cambiar su tono de voz por uno más calmado _-¨¿te encuentras bien?¨-_ preguntó. Mina negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba el teléfono -¨no lo sé, Lita¨- dijo en un tono de voz un poco quebrado -¨creo que Liam se molestó demasiado conmigo¨- confesó sintiéndose culpable de nueva cuenta, _-¨¿qué ocurrió?¨- _preguntó la castaña preocupada al escucharla de aquella manera -_¨¿te ha hecho algo?¨-_ preguntó alarmada. Mina rio un poco desanimada -¨¿por qué todos piensan lo peor de Liam?¨- dijo sin pensar -¨es un buen chico, pero¨- hizo una pausa -¨fue un malentendido¨- dijo con el mismo tono triste. _¨Mina¨_- dijo la castaña al otro lado de la línea -_¨lo siento mucho, de verdad espero que las cosas se solucionen y si quieres hablar sabes que siempre estaré aquí para tí¨_- dijo tranquilamente haciendo que Mina sintiera ganas de llorar de nueva cuenta -¨lo sé, Lita¨- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba un poco -¨muchas gracias¨- terminó de decir, -_¨por supuesto, Mina¨- e_scuchó del otro lado de la línea -_¨justo te hablaba para darte una noticia que estoy segura que te animará bastante, ¿no tienes planes para mañana? Porque si los tienes, cancélalos inmediatamente¨_- decía alegremente la castaña. Sin comprender muy bien lo que le decía preguntó -¨¿por qué lo preguntas, Lita?¨- y la chica le respondió aún más emocionada -_¨mañana será el mejor evento del año¨-_ rio un poco -_¨quizá esté exagerando, pero hay una gran fiesta de gala de las joyerías Kakyu mañana por la noche¨ -_terminó de decir esperando una respuesta de la rubia que solo dijo -¨¿fiesta de gala de una joyería?¨- en un tono de voz lleno de confusión. _¨Si, tienes que ir. Esas fiestas son muy divertidas, y tuve que mover mis influencias para poder conseguir que nos dejaran estar en la lista de invitados¨- _dijo la castaña orgullosa de sus logros, -¨pero Lita, ¿qué tiene de divertido una fiesta de gala?¨ -preguntó sin mucho interés a lo que la chica le respondió -_¨lo sabrás mañana, además no voy a dejar que te niegues a ir. Así tenga que llevarte cargando, vamos a ir¨-_hizo una pausa -_¨¡Por favor!¨- _le suplicó haciéndola reir. ¨Pero no tengo un vestido de gala¨- se quejó la rubia un poco apenada, _-¨no te preocupes, pensaba ir a comprar uno mañana, ¡podríamos ir juntas!¨-_ dijo la castaña emocionada. Acordaron verse a medio día para ir en buscar de un vestido para aquella aburrida fiesta a la que no tenía nada de ganas de ir, pero al parecer no le quedaba otra opción más que asistir. Después de terminar la llamada tomó sus cosas y fue a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y acostarse en la cama -´quizá Lita tenga razón´-pensó-´quizá esa fiesta logre animarme´- se encogió de hombros -´además, nunca he ido a una fiesta de una joyería´- rió mientras se recostaba en su cama y se preparaba para dormir. Estaba segura que le esperaría un largo día mañana.

Al día siguiente fue de compras como había acordado con Lita, y no muy convencida de tener que gastar tanto dinero en un vestido que probablemente solo utilizaría en una ocasión se probó varios hermosos vestidos largos y se terminó de convencer que debía gastar tanto dinero en un vestido como aquellos. Aunque solo lo utilizara una noche. No sabía si era la actitud tan alegre de su amiga o el hecho de poder usar aquel hermoso vestido, pero empezaba a agradarle la idea de Lita. Después de entrar a algunas tiendas, y probarse tantos vestidos, al fin encontró el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y si llegaba a comprarlo, estaba segura que buscaría la manera de utilizarlo más de una ocasión. ¨¡Mina, ese vestido se te ve hermoso!¨- decía la castaña emocionada al verla salir del probador, -¨lo sé¨- respondió alegremente la rubia mientras se veía al espejo admirando su vestido largo color vino -¨pero ¿no crees que es un poco atrevido?¨- preguntó mientras veía su espalda en el espejo. Si bien, era un vestido largo y sencillo que cubría parte de sus pechos en un escote en forma de corazón y un delgado listón del mismo color de la tela daba vuelta a su cintura para acentuarla, solo dos delgados tirantes bajaban por su espalda y se cruzaban al comenzar su coxis para perderse en la tela del vestido. ¨Para nada¨- decía la castaña emocionada -¨luces perfecta, además que tienes bonito cuerpo, Mina¨- sonrió -¨lúcelo en un vestido como éste¨- sugirió. Se quedó pensándolo por unos segundos mientras seguía viéndose al espejo. La verdad que se le veía muy lindo, y Lita tenía razón debería lucirse un poco más -¨entonces me lo llevaré¨- sonrió mientras brincaba alegremente para regresar a su probador y cambiarse. Gastó un poco más de lo que debería en algo que no necesitaba, pero no tenía por qué contárselo a sus padres. Solo tenía que buscar la manera de sobrevivir las siguientes semanas sin gastar más dinero. Mientras Mina optó por un sencillo vestido color vino, Lita se decidió por un hermoso vestido color verde claro sin tirantes y decorado con cientos de pequeñas piedras brillantes a la cintura y encaje del mismo tono verde en la zona del pecho con escote pronunciado. Salieron de la tienda cada una con su vestido, y Lita no dejaba de decirle lo emocionada que estaba y de contarle sobre las ocasiones en las que había asistido a aquellas fiestas. De tanto escucharle, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa pues no sabía que esperar. Almorzaron y después de charlar un poco sobre el incidente que tuvo con Liam y ponerse al tanto de todo, se fueron en dirección al departamento de Mina -¨disculpa que tenga que irme tan pronto¨- decía la castaña mientras estacionaba el auto frente al edificio de la rubia -¨pero mi madre me ha prestado su auto, y debo volver a casa porque lo necesita¨- se disculpó. Acordaron la hora en la que se verían y Mina salió del auto. Subió el elevador nerviosa y presionó el botón de su piso -´no puedo creer que gasté tanto en un vestido´- pensaba mientras observaba la bolsa que traía en sus manos -´pero es el vestido más hermoso de todos, así tenga que usarlo todos los días mientras limpio el departamento debo hacer que valga la pena cada centavo que pagué por él´- decía para sí mientras salía del elevador. Entró a su departamento y fue hasta su habitación, para sacar el vestido de la bolsa y dejarlo sobre su cama -´sí, tendré que usarlo todos los días´- pensó mientras lo admiraba de nueva cuenta. Tenía algunas horas de sobra, así que decidió hacer un poco de tarea y después tomó otra ducha para poder lavar su cabello.  
Estaba casi lista y complacida con la imagen que veía frente a ella en el espejo. Fue hasta su joyero, y tomó unos sencillos aretes en forma de corazón. No tenía la joyería apropiada para ir a una fiesta de una joyería y le causaba gracia la ironía de tal cosa -´y si ya gasté una fortuna en este vestido, quizá gaste otra en unos aretes´- bromeó mientras terminaba de sujetar uno de sus aretes. Escuchó su teléfono móvil hacer un ruido indicándole que tenía un mensaje -´debe ser Lita´- pensó mientras encendía la pantalla para ver que se trataba de Liam pidiéndole disculpas por su actitud la noche anterior y culpar a las cervezas que había tomado. Sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, no respondió el mensaje y decidió esperar para pensar las cosas. Tomó sus zapatillas altas, con un poco de plataforma. Al fin tenía una ocasión para volver a utilizarlas. Se paró frente al espejo de nueva cuenta para comprobar que se veía bien -´no, más que eso´- pensó para sí -´me sorprendes, Minako Aino´- rio mientras pasaba su cabello rizado para su lado derecho, y revelar la desnudez de su espalda -´quizá debí sujetarme el cabello´- pensaba se veía en el espejo. Escuchó que llamarón a la puerta y salió de su habitación para ir a ver de quién se trataba. ¨¿Lista?¨ - preguntó una hermosa chica castaña en cuanto abrió la puerta. Mina rio al encontrarse con la chica tan emocionada -¨si, estoy lista¨- le dijo, -¨entonces vámonos, muero por llegar¨- decía la castaña. Mina le indicó que solo necesitaba ir a su habitación por su teléfono móvil para guardarlo en su cartera dorada y podrían irse. Salieron y Lita presionó el botón del elevador para bajar -¨espero que no te moleste que Andrew nos lleve¨- le dijo tímidamente. Mina se volvió a ella con una gran sonrisa y le golpeó suavemente el brazo con su codo -¨¿Tú y Andrew?¨- preguntó haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco y negó con la cabeza, -¨bueno, pues estoy segura que esta noche no te quitará los ojos de encima, te ves muy linda, Lita¨- le dijo manteniendo aquella gran sonrisa, -¨gracias, eso espero¨- dijo la castaña mientras subían al elevador. Al salir del edificio, el chico de cabello dorado las esperaba recargado en su auto. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que era algún modelo de alguna marca prestigiosa posando para alguna sesión fotográfica -´cómo me gusta ver un hombre luciendo un traje´- pensó Mina mientras veía al atractivo chico vistiendo un elegante esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca abierta un poco en el pecho. ¨Vaya, que afortunado soy¨- decía el chico sonriente cuando se acercaron a él -¨se ven muy lindas¨- continuó mientras le abría la puerta a Lita. ¨Gracias, Andrew¨- sonrió la rubia -¨tú tampoco te ves mal¨- rio mientras Lita subía al auto, -¨gracias, aunque me siento como un pingüino¨- bromeó el chico mientras le abría la puerta a Mina. ¨¿Verdad que se ve guapísimo?¨- preguntó la castaña rápidamente antes de que el chico subiera al auto y la escuchara. Andrew subió, y se puso el cinturón de seguridad para comenzar a conducir. En el transcurso conversaron de cosas triviales y al poco tiempo llegaron a un elegante edificio con mucha gente afuera. Detuvo el auto en la entrada, y lo recibió un chico de chaqueta roja como el que había visto la noche anterior que salió con Liam. Bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a las escaleras de la entrada. ¨Estoy nerviosa¨ - confesó en voz baja la castaña mientras tomaba a Mina del brazo y esperaban por el chico, -¨¿y cómo crees que me siento?¨- contestó del mismo modo la rubia. El chico de cabello dorado al fin se acercó a ellas -¨no soy muy bueno en este tipo de eventos¨- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¨así que solo lo pediré una vez¨- hizo una pausa -¨al menos una de ustedes tendrá que quedarse conmigo, no pueden dejarme solo¨- terminó de decir haciéndolas reír -¨no estoy bromeando, por favor no me dejen solo¨- volvió a pedir mientras subían las escaleras. Llegaron hasta la entrada, y había bastante gente formada esperando que les dejaran entrar. Lita se dirigió con seguridad hasta el chico que estaba en la puerta y le dijo que estaban en la lista de invitados -¨la entrada es por aquella puerta¨- le dijo amablemente el chico indicándole a donde ir. Llegaron hasta la otra puerta y se encontraron con una alta y delgada chica de cabello negro que los saludó amablemente y les pidió una identificación para asegurarse que estaban en la lista de invitados. Entraron al edificio y tuvieron que pasar por una revisión de seguridad -¨pueden pasar, bienvenidos¨- les indicó seriamente el hombre a cargo de la operación. Llegaron hasta un elevador y presionaron el botón para subir -¨¿están seguras que no quieren regresarse?¨- bromeó el chico, -¨¡Si!¨- dijo Mina rápidamente sintiéndose más nerviosa mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían -¨demasiado tarde¨- dijo la castaña tomándole del brazo para que subiera al elevador y presionó el botón del último piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor que les indicó por donde entrar. Era un enorme y elegante salón, con unas largas escaleras en el centro, que conducían a lo que parecía ser el segundo piso. Alrededor del salón había distintos tamaños de mostradores y vitrinas con las más hermosas y brillantes piezas de joyería. Justo como había imaginado que sería ese tipo de evento, y que solo buscarían convencer a la gente de comprarlas. ¨Ahí está Yaten¨ - dijo Andrew casualmente mientras volteaba a un lado de donde se encontraban. Al escuchar aquel nombre sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo -¨¿Yaten aquí?¨- preguntó sin pensar mientras se volvía rápidamente para ver en dirección a donde veía el chico de cabello dorado. Lita y Andrew la miraban confundidos y ambos frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera -¨¿por qué me ven así?¨- preguntó la rubia incómoda al sentir sus miradas. Lita se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras Andrew reía -¨claro, tú no lo sabes¨- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a ella -¨la familia de Yaten ha tenido estas joyerías por generaciones¨- le dijo en voz baja mientras los ojos de Mina se abrían cada vez más al comprender lo que acababa de descubrir.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquel descubrimiento le había tomado por sorpresa y veía a la castaña boquiabierta -¨¿has dicho joyerías?¨- preguntó -¨¿plural?¨. La castaña rio divertida y asintió con la cabeza -¨si, las hay por toda Europa. Pero ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?¨- preguntó viéndola a los ojos, -¨no lo sé¨- dijo la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos y encogiéndose de hombros -¨no me lo esperaba, además dijiste que tuviste que mover tus influencias para conseguir que nos dejaran entrar¨- le reprimió acusadoramente y se cruzó un poco de brazos. El chico de cabello dorado rio al escucharle -¨después de enterarse que Serena iba a asistir, créeme que tuvo que mover sus influencias para que la dejaran venir¨- terminó de decir mientras veía a la castaña de reojo, -¨no, no¨- comenzó a decir la castaña ofendida -¨aunque no sea una Kou, soy de la familia y es mi derecho divino que me pongan en la lista de invitados¨- terminó de decir mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y hablaba con aires de grandeza. ¨Pero Lita¨- se quejó la rubia desviando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el chico platinado, para luego volverse a la castaña -¨¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?¨- preguntó con preocupación. Lita la vio un poco extrañada -¨¿te ocurre algo?¨- sonrió mientras Mina se sentía más incómoda -¨no, pero no sé¨-frunció la nariz-¨me siento extraña aquí¨- terminó de decir haciéndoles reír un poco -¨no te preocupes, Mina¨- le dijo la castaña -¨solo diviértete, que la gente viene a ver las joyas y beber champagne y pasar una noche agradable¨- sonrió ampliamente intentando darle ánimos. Quizá estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, además Lita tenía razón. Debería divertirse, y olvidarse del malentendido que tuvo la noche anterior con su novio y aprovechar la oportunidad de ver tantas hermosas joyas a su alrededor -´después de todo, ¿cuándo tendré otra oportunidad así?´- se preguntó mientras veía la vitrina cerca de ellos -´no puedo esperar a contarle a mamá de esto´- rio para sí. Un hombre se acercó a ellos con una bandeja llena de largas copas de champagne y les ofreció una -¨claro, muchas gracias¨- decía la castaña mientras tomaba dos copas para quedarse con una y pasarle la otra a la rubia. El hombre se alejó y el chico de cabello dorado propuso un brindis -¨por una noche divertida¨- decía mientras alzaba su copa y la chicas hicieron lo mismo -¨patrocinada por los Kou¨- añadió la castaña a modo de broma. Chocaron sus copas y bebieron un poco para después comenzar el recorrido privado de las vitrinas antes de que el gran salón se llenara de gente. ¨¿Puedo preguntarte algo?¨- decía la rubia mientras admiraban el brillo de unos hermosos aretes de diamantes y distintas piedras preciosas, -¨claro¨- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. ¨¿Cómo hacen estos eventos?¨- frunció la nariz para luego corregirse -¨quiero decir, ¿los invitados?¨- intentó formular una pregunta sin saber exactamente qué era lo que quería saber. La castaña la vio confundida -¨¿cómo es que son invitados o qué es lo que intentas preguntarme?¨-, Mina asintió con la cabeza -¨si, ¿cómo los invita o cómo funciona esto?¨- preguntó, -¨pues¨- comenzó la castaña-¨supongo que invitan a sus mejores clientes o a personas que crean poder convencer al ver la nueva colección. Cada año es algo nuevo, y no lo sé¨- se encogió de hombros-¨solo gente exclusiva y de alta sociedad, si así quieres verlo¨- sonrió para continuar admirando las demás piezas dentro de la vitrina del mostrador. Mina sintió un gran peso caer sobre sus hombros -´¿alta sociedad?´- se preguntó mientras veía discretamente a las personas a su alrededor -´¿quiere decir que todos los que estén aquí deben tener más dinero del que necesitan´- continuó. Los invitados que empezaron a entrar al salón se dirigían directamente a las enormes vitrinas en exposición y Mina podía distinguir que todas aquellas mujeres vestían con suma elegancia, con aquellos largos vestidos de seda con distintas decoraciones de pedrería o bien exuberantes joyas sobre sus cuellos que brillaban con intensidad aun estando al lado contrario del salón. Volteo hacia abajo para ver el largo de su vestido -´definitivamente no encajo aquí´- pensó sintiéndose incomoda. ¨Buenas noches¨- se escuchó una voz femenina resonar por una bocina dentro del salón -¨sean bienvenidos¨- comenzó la mujer llamando la atención de todos los presentes hacia las elegantes escaleras donde se encontraba aquella hermosa mujer de corto cabello plateado y brillantes ojos azul celeste vistiendo un largo vestido azul marino, junto a un elegante hombre de esmoquin, que aparentaba ser un poco mayor de cabello negro y claros ojos verdes. Pero justo detrás de ellos se encontraba, sin duda alguna, el hombre más atractivo de todo Londres: Yaten Kou. La mujer continuaba hablando pero la verdad es que había dejado de prestarle atención desde que había visto a aquel hombre tan apuesto, con aquel impecable traje de vestir oscuro y blanca camisa con algunos botones desabrochados. Como aquella ocasión que lo vio en el café, y aún rondaba por su mente aquella imagen de su torso desnudo, y sus fuertes brazos y… -´oh por Dios Mina, basta´- se reprochó alejando aquella imagen de su mente para intentar poner atención a lo que sucedía pues la castaña que estaba a su lado empezó a reir. ¨Así que¨- decía la mujer cuando volvió a prestar atención-¨si hay algo que les guste dentro de los mostradores, no duden en preguntar. Gracias a todos, a mi gran amiga Ann ¿dónde estás? Ah, hola querida, ¿y Tiffany? Allá estás, gracias por siempre acompañarnos¨- alzó su copa -¨y a mi hermosa sobrina, Makoto¨- decía mientras la buscaba con la mirada y la chica alzaba la mano con emoción para saludarla -¨ah, ahí estás, Lita¨- dijo la mujer sonriente. ´Ay no´- pensaba Mina al sentir que aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le imponían la habían descubierto. ¨¿Tienes una copa, Lita?¨- preguntaba la mujer mientras la chica alzaba su copa -¨bueno, pues allá está mi hermosa sobrina. Ahh, pero viene acompañada, así que lo siento no está disponible¨- bromeó la mujer mientras Lita se sonrojaba ante lo que acababa de decir su tía -¨pero bueno, hija muchas gracias por venir, y también a todos ustedes. Así que, salud a todos y que disfruten de la fiesta¨- terminó de decir mientras dejaba el micrófono a un lado y bajaba las escaleras junto a su esposo y su hijo, quien no había quitado su mirada de aquella chica desde que la había junto a su prima. ¨No puedo creer que hizo eso¨- le decía la castaña en voz baja mientras la tomaba del brazo -¨¿no podía ser más obvia?¨-la apretó un poco del brazo mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza, pues a ella también le había afectado -¨lo siento¨- decía Mina-¨pero igual y así cede ante la presión¨- bromeó haciendo que la castaña la viera de mala gana. ¨¿No vas a saludarlos?¨- preguntó el chico de cabello dorado dirigiéndose a la castaña -¨eh, si¨- dijo sin importancia-¨pero, ya sabes, van a estar ocupados saludando a personas importantes y mejor me esperaré un poco¨- sonrió nerviosa. El chico sonrió dulcemente -¨tienes razón¨-dijo-¨después de todo, vienes acompañada ¿no?¨- preguntó haciéndola sonrojarse de nuevo. Le fue casi imposible a Mina aguantarse las ganas de reír ante aquella situación -¨pero claro que si¨- dijo alegremente -¨viene muuuy bien acompañada¨- veía a la castaña de reojo que solo le ignoraba. ¨Furuhata¨-escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, -¨Yaten¨- saludó el chico. Mina se sintió nerviosa al escucharlo acercarse y unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo del lugar se apoderaron de ella. ¨Hola Lita¨- decía el platinado mientras abrazaba a la castaña y en voz baja le dijo -¨disculpa por lo que ha dicho mi madre¨- y se separó de ella para buscar la mirada de la rubia que permanecía dándole la espalda pretendiendo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí y continuó fingiendo interés en las joyas que había dentro de las vitrinas. El platinado se acercó a ella -¨¿has encontrado algo que te guste?¨- preguntó a la rubia que se sobresaltó -¨eh, si, bueno no¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨es que todo es hermoso¨- terminó de decir evitando la mirada del platinado. Rió para sí ante lo evidente que era que la chica lo estaba evitando, y aunque no sabía bien por qué, lo descubriría más tarde -¨bien¨- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a dar un paso para alejarse de ella y puso su mano suavemente sobre uno de sus hombros y acercándose a su oído -¨si encuentras algo que te guste, solo dímelo¨- terminó de decirle en voz baja para luego acariciar su piel en un rápido movimiento al quitar su mano y alejarse. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su tacto, y un extraño vacío se formó en ella cuando alejó su cálida mano de su hombro -´creo que ya lo hice´- pensó Mina para sí mientras veía al chico alejarse.

Al poco tiempo, Mina pudo notar como comenzaban a montar lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario cerca de las escaleras del gran salón, y algunos de los mostradores de cristal eran retirados del centro del salón para ser expuestos en otra sección junto con el resto -¨¿qué está ocurriendo?¨- preguntó. La castaña se volvió para ver qué era a lo que se refería -¨ah¨- volvió la vista a la rubia -¨no sería una fiesta sin una pista de baile¨- sonrió. Mina rodo los ojos disimuladamente -´lo que me faltaba´- pensó mientras bebía un poco de su copa de champagne -´con lo que me gustan estos bailes lentos´- alejó su copa de sus labios -´y pensar que no fui a mi fiesta de graduación por eso´- fingió una sonrisa para dirigirse a Lita y Andrew -¨bueno, pues que se diviertan bailando más tarde¨-hizo una pausa para bajar su tono de voz, a modo de confesión- ¨quizá aproveche para comerme lo que queda de los canapés y el queso mientras nadie me esté viendo¨- les guiñó el ojo para dejarles saber que bromeaba. Ambos rieron al escucharle y la castaña le dijo -¨pero Mina, no te salvas¨- alzó una ceja -¨tendrás que bailar con nosotros¨, Mina negó con la cabeza -¨no, gracias. Prefiero quedarme en la mesa con los quesos¨. ¨Entonces yo te acompañaré¨- escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Se volvió para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con el alto chico de cabello negro acompañado de una hermosa chica de larga cabellera rubia -¨pero no pensarás ignorar a Serena ¿o si?¨- bromeó la rubia, -¨claro que no, pero tampoco podemos dejarte que te quedes en la mesa en plena fiesta¨- le contestó el oji-azul. Mina hizo cara de puchero por no poder zafarse de la situación, pero ya se preocuparía después -¨¿y cómo están, tortolitos?¨- les preguntó sonriente. La pareja contestó que estaban realmente felices, y Serena confesó que estaba cansada de que Seiya la presentara con tanta gente y que solo quería pasar un rato con sus amigos -¨lo siento, pero ya quedan pocas personas que debo presentarte¨- se disculpó el oji-azul con ella -¨pero te prometo que después de eso, seremos libres de disfrutar de la fiesta¨- terminó de decir mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla. Conversaron un poco, y después se disculparon pues tenían que continuar con el recorrido, como lo había llamado Serena -´pobre´-pensó Mina para sí mientras la pareja se alejaba -´¿así será eso de salir con alguien importante y adinerado?´- se preguntó -´que aburrido´- dijo para sí. Volteo a ver a Lita y Andrew que parecían estar progresando en lo que quiera que fuera eso que tenían. Era obvio que ambos se gustaban, pero ninguno de los dos había intentado nada -´creo que he hecho mal tercio por mucho tiempo´- pensó mientras ideaba algún plan -¨Lita¨- le llamó y se acercó a ella para decirle en voz baja -¨ahora vuelvo, voy al baño¨- mintió, -¨te acompaño¨- sonrió la castaña, -¨no, no¨- negó con la cabeza -¨no hace falta, no tardo¨- terminó de decir la rubia mientras movía una mano de arriba a abajo, como queriendo decirle que no se preocupara y se alejó antes de que la castaña pudiera decir otra cosa. ´Muy bien, Mina´- decía para sí -´el primer paso de tu plan funcionó, ¿ahora qué?´- se preguntó mientras caminaba sin rumbo al extremo contrario del salón, alejándose un poco de donde se encontraban todos los invitados y sintió como si algo se moviera dentro de su cartera. La abrió para tomar su teléfono móvil -´otro mensaje de Liam´- pensó mientras veía la notificación en la pantalla. Presionó el botón para leerlo -_´¿Sigues molesta, linda? Por favor perdóname, no quiero perderte´-_ rodó los ojos al terminar de leer el mensaje y cerró su cartera con fuerza. ´¿Y ahora qué debo decirle?´- se preguntó mientras leía de nuevo el mensaje. Hizo una mueca y continuó su búsqueda de algo en qué entretenerse mientras dejaba a Lita y Andrew solos. Había mucha gente en ese lugar, y todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien. Las mujeres vestían elegantes vestidos largos y hermosas joyas brillantes como nunca había visto -´apuesto que más de uno han querido comprar alguna de las joyas de los mostradores´- pensó con un poco de disgusto -´han de costar una fortuna´- dijo para sí -´¿a dónde llevará esta puerta?´- se preguntó cuándo llegó hasta una puerta que estaba abierta. Salió con un poco de miedo y curiosidad para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser la terraza y para su suerte, no había nadie así que decidió acercarse más para descubrir qué alcanzaba a ver desde ahí. A pesar de estar desocupada, tenía unas pequeñas decoraciones y luces colgantes. Nada especial, pero lo suficiente para verse bien. Llegó hasta donde terminaba el edificio y admiró la belleza panorámica frente a ella, se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Desde ahí alcanzaba a ver el hermoso reloj de la ciudad y el palacio de Westminster iluminados, reflejándose sobre el río Támesis y no muy lejos de ahí la enorme rueda del Milenio, la que tanto quería ver y en la que Seiya le había pedido a Serena que fuera su novia -´que lindo´ - pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y se recargaba sobre el borde de piedra que servía de barandal. No le importó que el viento soplara alborotando un poco su cabello, ni el frío que sentía sobre todo por la falta de tela de su vestido en la desnudez de su espalda. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el viento acariciar su rostro -¨¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?¨- se preguntó en voz alta mientras abría los ojos para dedicar su atención al teléfono móvil que seguía en su mano. Encendió la pantalla y buscó el mensaje que le había enviado Liam. Volvió a leerlo y se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué responderle. Presionó el botón para responder -_´No lo sé, Liam. Después hablamos.´_- terminó de escribir y presionó el botón de enviar. Dejó salir un suspiro -´¿por qué estas cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?´- se preguntó mientras dejaba su teléfono sobre la barda de piedra en la que recargaba uno de sus codos y cerró los ojos mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su frente. ¨¿No te está gustando la fiesta?¨- escuchó una voz acercándose a donde estaba haciéndola sobresaltarse -¨disculpa, no quise asustarte¨- continuó la voz hasta detenerse justo al lado de la rubia. ¨Descuida¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨es solo que no esperaba que nadie viniera¨- terminó de decir mientras se volteaba para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Tenía una forma de verla que hacía que sus piernas se debilitaran, y le hacía sentir tan vulnerable al tenerlo cerca de ella de nueva cuenta -¨¿te estabas escondiendo?¨- preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño. La rubia rio un poco -¨pero ya me has encontrado¨- decía mientras volvía a recargarse sobre el barandal. Su respuesta le tomó un poco por sorpresa y sonrió mientras veía a la chica voltearse e ignorarlo, y aprovechó para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada sin que ella lo notara -¨¿y eso es malo?¨- preguntó mientras se recargaba sobre el barandal para quedar de lado derecho de la chica, manteniendo una distancia considerable. ¨No lo sé¨- respondió la rubia con indiferencia mientras sostenía su cabeza con la mano izquierda que estaba recargada sobre el barandal -¨¿tú qué opinas?¨- preguntó mientras se volteaba un poco para encontrarse con los ojos del chico a su lado. ¨Creo que es obvio lo que opino, Mina¨- sonrió -¨no tienes que preguntármelo¨- dijo en un suave tono de voz haciéndola estremecerse, -¨¿ah si?¨- preguntó la rubia mientras sonreía -¨pues creo que si tengo que preguntártelo¨- alejó su brazo del barandal para voltear su cuerpo hacia el chico -¨porque en realidad no lo sé¨. El chico la veía atento y una seductora sonrisa se formó en sus labios -¨¿enserio no lo sabes?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja. Un extraño ruido provino desde el barandal interrumpiéndoles, bajó la vista para ver que se trataba del teléfono móvil de Mina indicándole que tenía una llamada de Liam -´claro, me había olvidado del idiota ese´- pensó desviando la mirada fingiendo no haber visto de quien se trataba, y veía a la chica de reojo que tomaba el teléfono en su mano y en un rápido movimiento volvía a dejarlo donde estaba para ignorarlo -¨sigo esperando que me respondas¨- dijo la chica retomando el tema. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a ella -¨¿no piensas atender tu llamada?¨- preguntó a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza -¨¿y si es algo importante?¨- insistió. Mina se encogió de hombros -¨supongo que volverá a llamar¨- dijo mientras el teléfono dejaba de vibrar -¨¿y bien?¨-volvió a preguntarle alzando una ceja. No estaba seguro qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era un cambio en Mina que comenzaba a agradarle -¨¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?¨- preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaba. Mina se acercó un poco a él sin despegar los ojos de los suyos -¨lo que dices que es obvio¨- le dijo en un tono de voz suave, mientras alzaba una mano para quitar una basurita del hombro del chico. Sonrió mientras la veía quitar algo de su hombro -¨creo que ya lo sabes¨- le dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cintura para acercarla más a él -¨y creo que lo has sabido desde el día que te conocí¨-continuó mientras con la otra mano acarició la mejilla de la chica y la tomó por la barbilla para acercarse a sus labios. El teléfono volvió a vibrar haciendo que la chica se alejara de él para tomar su teléfono -¨segunda vez que llaman¨- hizo cara de puchero -¨debe ser importante¨- vio la pantalla fingiendo prestar atención para poder calmar un poco el fuerte latido de su corazón, que estaba listo para salir de su pecho. Presionó un botón para ignorar la llamada y guardó su teléfono dentro de su cartera -¨bueno, creo que debo regresar¨- sonrió -¨aunque dudo que Lita haya notado mi ausencia¨- bromeó para darse la vuelta y entrar al salón. ¨Mina¨- le llamó el chico, pero ella le ignoró -¨espera¨- insistió mientras caminaba hasta ella y la tomaba suavemente del brazo para detenerla y hacerla que se volteara a verlo a los ojos. ¨¿Si?¨- preguntó la chica con dificultad mientras sentía que sus piernas se derretirían en cualquier segundo por la forma en que aquellos ojos verdes la veían. ¨¿Por qué me estás evitando?¨- preguntó mientras soltaba suavemente el brazo de la chica. Mina se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir -¨no te estoy evitando, Yaten¨- rio nerviosamente- ¨¿por qué dices eso?¨- preguntó mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de él, -¨porque lo estás haciendo¨- respondió -¨¿acaso te he hecho algo?¨- preguntó mientras volvía a tomarla suavemente del brazo para evitar que se alejara. ¨¿No vas a dejar que me vaya?¨- preguntó confundida intentando soltarse, -¨¿y si no quiero que te vayas?¨- preguntó el chico mientras soltaba el brazo de la rubia. ¨No sé qué es lo que quieres decir¨- fingió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para entrar al salón. El platinado la siguió frunciendo el ceño confundido -¨Mina¨- volvió a llamarle pero la chica caminaba a prisa entre la gente para alejarse de él, y cuando la alcanzó la tomó del brazo nuevamente y con suavidad la llevó hasta el centro del salón donde algunas parejas bailaban al compás de la suave música de la banda que tocaba en vivo. ¨No, Yaten¨- pidió la chica alarmada al ver que se dirigían al centro del salón -¨déjame¨- suplicó, pero fue demasiado tarde pues ya estaban rodeados de parejas disfrutando de aquella melodía lenta. ¨Baila conmigo entonces¨- pidió el chico, aunque sonaba más a una orden que a una petición. Los ojos de Mina se abrieron lo más grande posible -¨Yaten¨- se quejó en voz baja -¨no sé bailar esto¨- dijo tímidamente mientras intentaba darse la vuelta, -¨yo te enseñaré¨- le dijo el platinado mientras la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a él, tomó la mano izquierda de la chica -¨puedes dejarla aquí¨- posó la mano sobre su hombro -¨o aquí¨- soltó la mano de la chica cuando se encontraba sobre su pecho y llevó su mano a la cintura de la chica de nueva cuenta -¨y yo te guiaré¨- terminó de decir mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la chica para mover su cuerpo solo unos pasos a los lados. Mina sentía nervios, sentía miedo y se sentía torpe al estar tan cerca de él -¨un, dos, tres¨- decía el chico en voz baja indicándole cómo debía seguirle y sentía como su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más y cómo su cuerpo era recorrido por aquel electrizante escalofrío al sentir la frialdad de la mano del chico en su espalda baja. Permaneció en silencio mientras dejaba que el chico la guiara en aquel extrañamente agradable momento, bailando al son de una lenta versión de "Fly me to the moon" y sintiéndose segura en los brazos del chico. No supo en qué momento recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras se perdía en la suave música y la calidez que le inundaba al estar cerca de él. Su corazón latía fuerte y lento, como si por primera vez en su vida todo fuera perfecto. ¨¡Yaten!¨- escuchó una voz chillona gritar a su lado -¨¿qué haces con esa?¨- preguntó molesta mientras la jalaba del brazo para separarla de él -¨¡te he estado buscando!¨-continuó. Mina veía molesta a la chica quien le dirigía una mirada asesina -¨¿qué quieres Chelsea?¨- preguntó el chico molesto alejándola de Mina. La chica respondió con evidente molestia llamando la atención de las parejas a su alrededor -¨encima que estás con esta tipeja¨- vio a Mina de arriba abajo con desprecio -¨¿todavía me hablas así, Yaten?¨- se cruzó de brazos. ¨Mira Chelsea, en primera no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así¨- decía molesto cuando la castaña de ojos azules le interrumpió -¨¿cómo puedes defenderla?¨- preguntó molesta-¨esa tipa no es nadie¨- volvió a verla de arriba abajo con desprecio -¨y para que lo sepas niñita¨- amenazó-¨no estás a la altura de mi Yaten. Ni te creas que se fijaría en alguien cómo tú, sin nada. Así que si yo fuera tú mejor me alejaría de él¨- decía mientras intentaba tomarla del brazo pero el platinado se interpuso -¨Chelsea, basta¨- le dijo molesto mientras todos a su alrededor veían la escena escandalizados. Mina sintió que un balde de agua helada cayó sobre ella, aquellas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba para regresar a su realidad -´no estoy a su altura´- pensó mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban y aprovechando que seguían discutiendo, se alejó de ellos para tranquilizarse. ¨¡No quiero!¨- gritaba la chica mientras el platinado la jalaba del brazo para alejarla del centro del salón y hablar con ella en privado -¨Chelsea, ya habíamos hablado de esto¨- le reprimió mientras soltaba su brazo con brusquedad, -¨ay¨- se quejó -¨me lastimas, Yaten¨- decía mientras se sobaba la muñeca -¨¿pero qué le ves a esa tipa?¨- preguntó molesta, -¨¿qué te importa lo que haga con mi vida?¨- contestó bruscamente el platinado discutiendo con ella. ¨Yaten¨- escuchó una mujer llamarle detrás de él -¨basta, los dos¨- les pidió la elegante mujer de cabello platinado. ¨Lo lamento madre, es solo que..¨- decía el chico cuando lo interrumpió la mujer -¨Chelsea, ya estamos cansados de tus arranques de niña caprichosa ¿me entendiste?¨- dijo la mujer bruscamente dirigiéndose a la castaña -¨y no voy a permitir que arruines esta noche solo por otro más de tus caprichos¨- terminó de decir molesta mientras la chica la veía boquiabierta -¨pero Audrey¨- decía la chica ofendida cuando la mujer la interrumpió -¨Señora Kou para ti, que las familiaridades se acabaron entre nosotras¨- hizo una pausa-¨y agradece que tu padre es un buen amigo, sino pediría que te echaran de aquí de inmediato¨- le amenazó -¨así que te doy dos opciones, o te marchas por tu cuenta o llamo a seguridad para que te lleven a la puerta¨- se cruzó de brazos. La castaña hizo un puchero y dejó salir un grito de frustración -¨esto no se queda así, Yaten¨- le dijo entre dientes -¨y dile a esa tonta que se cuide, porque ¡me las pagará después de esto!¨- se dio la vuelta molesta para esperar por el elevador.  
¨Disculpa todo esto madre¨- se disculpó el chico mientras la mujer negaba con la cabeza -¨es mi culpa, debí impedir que tu padre la invitara después de lo que me contaste¨- acarició el rostro del chico -¨¿y qué hay de aquella chica?¨- preguntó cambiando su tono de voz por uno más calmado. ¨Mina¨- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el centro del salón para buscarla con la mirada -¨¿y bien?¨- preguntó la mujer acusadoramente -¨¿no pensabas contarme de ella?¨- alzó una ceja haciendo que el chico riera -¨es una amiga de Lita, no hay nada entre nosotros¨- negó con la cabeza. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y volvió a alzar una ceja -¨hijo¨- hizo una pausa-¨soy tu madre, sé cuándo mientes. Y eres muy mal mentiroso¨- sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él -¨pero si fuera tú¨- se volvió a él de nueva cuenta -¨buscaría una buena forma de disculparme¨- alzó las dos cejas y dio otro paso. El chico frunció el ceño -¨¿madre?¨- le llamó para impedir que se fuera -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó. La mujer se volvió a él y señaló a la parte de la exhibición -¨ahí tienes muchas opciones¨- se encogió de hombros -¨o busca otra si no quieres arruinar tu oportunidad¨- sonrió la mujer y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que le dijo su madre y luego fijó la vista sobre lo que su madre había sugerido.

Mina había salido a la terraza de nueva cuenta y secaba una de las lágrimas que corría por su mejilla -´soy una tonta´- se reprochaba -´otra vez caí en lo mismo´- decía para sí. Si bien, aquella chica no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y era la causante de que tomara aquella precipitada decisión de salir con Liam, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Tan solo era una simple chica de California, con problemas financieros, deudas por haber pedido un préstamo para estudiar en Inglaterra y con unos padres amorosos que tenían trabajos honestos y ganaban lo suficiente para tener una buena vida como una persona normal de clase media. En otras palabras, no era nadie comparada con el resto de las personas de aquella fiesta. Sobre todo comparándose con esa chica, Chelsea. Se sintió más torpe e ingenua por volver a engañarse a sí misma y creer que podía haber algo entre ella y Yaten -´sí, claro´- dijo para sí mientras secaba otra lágrima. Estaba decidida a quedarse ahí por lo que restaba de la noche y poder despejar su mente admirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad, y el frío viento que arrancaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. ¨Aquí estás¨- decía el chico saliendo a la terraza y acercándose a ella, -´ahora no´- pensó para sí mientras secaba el resto de sus lágrimas para que el chico no se diera cuenta. ¨¿También vas a burlarte de mí?¨- preguntó dándole la espalda, -¨no, Mina¨- dijo el chico deteniéndose detrás de ella- ¨vengo en son de paz¨- bromeó, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna de la rubia y continuó -¨Mina, ignora todo lo que dijo Chelsea, ella no..¨- la rubia le interrumpió bruscamente -¨¿cómo quieres que la ignore si todo lo que dijo es cierto?¨- preguntó volteándose a él intentando detener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Yaten se quedó mirándola en silencio mientras la chica volvía a darle la espalda -¨Mina¨- se acercó a ella acariciando su brazo -¨no lo es¨- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica para hacerla voltear un poco hacia él -¨nada de lo que dijo Chelsea importa¨- limpió con su pulgar una de las lágrimas que escapaba de aquellos hermosos ojos azules. ¨Pues a mí me importa¨- dijo la rubia con dificultad mientras otra lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, el chico que se quedó mirándola por unos segundos sin decir nada, mientras ella intentaba darle la espalda de nueva cuenta para que no la viera llorar -¨y a mí me importas tú, Mina¨- decía el chico-¨no lo que pueda decir Chelsea, o cualquier otra persona, solo tú¨- limpió otra lágrima de la mejilla de la chica. No creía una sola palabra de lo que había escuchado -¨no digas esas cosas, Yaten¨- le pidió alejando su mano de ella -¨no me hagas sentir peor¨- se limpió otra lágrima evitando la mirada del chico. ¨Pero es verdad, Mina¨- le dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo -¨eso es lo que intentaba decirte hace un momento cuando estábamos aquí¨, -¨Yaten, por favor¨- le pidió la chica -¨disculpa, pero no estoy de humor para bromas¨- terminó de decir mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y se alejaba del chico. Se detuvo justo en la esquina de la terraza, para poder sentir el viento soplar y así, respirar hondo y después exhalar intentando relajarse y controlar las lágrimas. Se cruzó de brazos, aunque más como abrazándose a sí misma al sentir el frío de la noche recorrer su piel. ¨¿No me crees?¨- preguntó el chico acercándose a ella de nueva cuenta, admirando la hermosa figura de la chica, el resplandor de la luna iluminando su brillante cabellera rubia que caía sobre la desnudez de su espalda, y se alborotaba con cada soplo del viento que a su vez acarreaba consigo el dulce olor de su piel. La chica se quedó en silencio mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en la rueda del Milenio que estaba cerca -¨¿por qué habría de hacerlo?¨- preguntó secamente sin voltear a verlo. Sintió como el chico volvía a rozar su brazo y sus piernas se debilitaban, y en un intento por mantener la cordura, se alejó bruscamente de su tacto para voltear a verlo como si le hubiera ofendido. ¨Mina¨- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño -¨solo contéstame una cosa¨- se quedó viéndola a los ojos con seriedad -¨¿no sientes esa tensión entre nosotros?¨- hizo una pausa para acercarse un poco más a ella-¨esa química¨- dio un paso más sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-¨atracción¨- la tomó de la cintura -¨¿no sientes nada?¨- preguntó acercándola a él. Le era difícil respirar, ese hombre tenía un poder sobrenatural sobre ella o quizá eran sus ojos que la hipnotizaban y le costaba trabajo coordinar sus pensamientos cuando le tenía tan cerca -¨no sé de qué hablas¨- mintió la rubia con dificultad mientras el chico la tomaba de la barbilla para acercar su rostro al de él -¨¿no lo sabes?¨- preguntó acariciando su mejilla -¨entonces, ¿no sientes nada?¨- acercó sus labios a los suyos-¨¿o no quieres admitirlo?¨- le preguntó rozando sus labios para luego alejarse bruscamente de ella. Mina sentía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento, su corazón había dejado de latir por un instante que sus labios estuvieron a punto de besarle. Y no lo hizo -¨¿por qué?¨- preguntó la rubia en un hilo de voz volviéndose a la cruda realidad, y a confirmar que lo que le había dicho aquella chica momentos antes era cierto. No la había besado y le dolía aquella amarga tortura. El chico la soltó y se separó de ella -¨¿sigues sin sentir nada?¨- preguntó. La rubia se quedó mirándolo a los ojos sin poder decir nada y, justo cuando su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más tranquilo, frunció el ceño -¨no sé qué pretendes¨- le dijo molesta-¨pero te agradecería que dejaras de burlarte de mí, suficiente tuve con tu noviecita¨. El platinado sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza -¨¿cómo puedes pretender que no sientes nada y celarme con cualquier mujer que me ves?¨- preguntó divertido mientras la chica se molestaba aún más -¨por favor, Yaten. No te des tanta importancia, ¿por qué habría de celarte?¨- se encogió de hombros-¨tengo novio¨- fingió una sonrisa. El chico rodó los ojos al escucharle decir eso -¨puedes tener novio, pero no puedes seguir negándome que te atraigo aunque sea un poco¨- se encogió de hombros, la rubia frunció el ceño molesta -¨¿y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?¨- decía mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura. Yaten rio y se pasó una mano por el cabello -¨por la forma en que me ves¨- decía mientras acomodaba su cabello hacía atrás -¨porque siempre estás intentado evitarme¨- continuó mientras se acercaba a ella-¨porque te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti¨- hizo una pausa para recorrer el hermoso rostro de la chica con la mirada -¨y porque lo veo en tus ojos ahora mismo¨- terminó de decir mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el azul de los suyos. ´Maldición´- pensó la rubia mientras el chico se acercaba a ella -¨te equivocas¨- respondió con seguridad, no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil, -¨¿ah si?¨- preguntó el chico intrigado -¨¿entonces si me acerco no te vas a poner nerviosa?¨- la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a él rápidamente-¨lo ves, te has sonrojado¨-sonrió mientras la chica intentaba alejarse de él tímidamente-¨¿y si te beso?¨- preguntó mientras fijaba la mirada sobre sus labios. ¨No¨- rió nerviosamente -¨Yaten¨- dijo con dificultad alejándose de él torpemente-¨está bien, tu ganas¨- admitió alejándose más de él. El chico alzó una ceja -¨¿y qué he ganado exactamente?¨- preguntó intrigado, -¨tal vez, exista algún tipo de tensión entre nosotros¨- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-¨aunque no sé muy bien aún qué es¨-mintió-¨probablemente solo sea porque te gusta burlarte de mí, y siempre caigo¨- intentó bromear. El platinado sonrió -¨deberías saber que jamás me he burlado de tí¨- hizo una pausa-¨pero al menos has admitido que podría haber algo aquí¨- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica y a él y le guiñaba el ojo haciéndola reír un poco, -¨tampoco lo digas así¨- pidió la chica-¨parece que no te importara que Liam y yo..¨- el chico la interrumpió -¨¿por qué mejor no dejamos las cosas así?¨- preguntó, pues no tenía ganas de escucharle hablar de ese sujeto y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Dentro del bolsillo izquierdo sintió la cajita que momentos antes había guardado como sugerencia de su madre y la sacó -¨por cierto¨- le dijo a la chica-¨hace un momento te había dicho que venía en son de paz¨- le ofreció una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo -¨considéralo como una disculpa por lo que tuviste que soportar¨. La chica veía la caja como si fuera el objeto más extraño que existiera -¨¿qué es eso?¨- preguntó confundida mientras tomaba la caja nerviosamente. Abrió la caja para encontrarse con unos hermosos y brillantes aretes largos con diamantes y rubís -¨Yaten¨- dijo la chico alarmada cerrando la caja-¨no puedo aceptarlo¨- e intentó regresarle la caja al chico, pero se negó -¨por favor acéptalo, Mina. O si prefieres otra cosa¨- señaló a la puerta que llevaba de vuelta al salón -¨hay muchísimas otras cosas que puedes elegir¨. La rubia negó con la cabeza -¨no es eso¨- dijo-¨son hermosos, te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlos¨- terminó de decir mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. Yaten la miraba confundido, pues no estaba seguro de por qué no quería aceptar un regalo -¨¿por qué no?¨- preguntó, -¨es demasiado¨-se encogió de hombros-¨además, tú no has hecho nada¨- dijo mientras intentaba regresarle la caja de nueva cuenta pero el chico continuaba negándose -¨de acuerdo, entonces tómalos prestados¨- le dijo. Mina lo miró confundida y el chico continuó -¨si tanto te preocupa, piensa que estarás modelándolos y¨- le sonrió seductoramente -¨cuando gustes regresármelos, será el pretexto perfecto para volver a verte¨- terminó de decir mientras la chica volvía a abrir la cajita de terciopelo -¨pero de todas formas te vería en la universidad, ¿o no?¨- preguntó la chica observando el brillo de las joyas en sus manos. ¨No lo creo¨- respondió el chico -¨estoy por graduarme el próximo mes y con los exámenes finales, y todo lo que te piden para la maestría¨- hizo una pausa -¨pero puedo hacer tiempo para ti¨- le sonrió un poco. Mina cerró la caja de terciopelo que tenía en sus manos y se volvió hacia el chico -¨Yaten, ¿por qué haces esto?¨- preguntó, -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- dijo el chico alzando una ceja mientras la chica se acercaba un poco a él para verlo a los ojos -¨no lo entiendo, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?¨- preguntó. La miro frente a él tan hermosa e inocente, tan insegura e ingenua y tan natural -¨porque me gustas Mina, ¿es qué aún no quieres darte cuenta?¨- preguntó el chico mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello alborotado de la chica detrás de su oreja. Sí, sus piernas habían dejado de funcionar y sentía sus mejillas arder al sonrojarse mientras escuchaba al chico decirle aquellas cosas -¨no te creo¨- le dijo, el platinado bajaba la mano que acomodaba el cabello de la chica para acariciar suavemente el contorno de su cuello y tomarla por la barbilla con delicadeza -¨¿por qué no?¨- preguntó perdiéndose en el brillante azul de los ojos de Mina, -¨¿cómo puedes decir que te gusto? No me conoces, y soy solo una simple chica normal¨- se encogió de hombros con un poco de tristeza. Bajó la mirada a sus labios y volvió a subir a encontrarse con sus ojos -¨pero eres más que eso, Mina¨- le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo -¨y por eso me gustas tanto¨- terminó de decir mientras estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Cerca de ellos escucharon a alguien aclarar su garganta -¨disculpen que los interrumpa¨- decía mientras Mina se separaba bruscamente de Yaten antes de que pudiera besarla y ver de quién se trataba. ¨¿Qué quieres Seiya?¨- preguntó el platinado molesto por la interrupción, -¨lo lamento mucho¨- decía divertido-¨pero Lita y Andrew están por irse y te estaban buscando¨- terminó de decir refiriéndose a la rubia que se sonrojaba cada vez más. ¨Yo puedo llevarte¨- le dijo en voz baja el platinado -¨quédate un poco más¨ -le pidió en suave tono de voz pero la chica negó con la cabeza, pues sabía que por más que quisiera quedarse más tiempo con él, sería una mala idea -¨lo siento, Yaten. Debo irme, pero gracias¨- sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba el oji-azul -¨gracias¨- le dijo la rubia mientras entraba al salón. ¨¿Tienes algo que decirme?¨- preguntó en broma al platinado que solo le dedicó una mirada asesina -¨te lo dije, Yaten¨- rió-¨cómo han cambiado tus gustos¨- se dio la vuelta para regresar al salón y encontrarse con Mina e indicarle donde estaba Lita. Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración -´idiota´- pensó -´siempre en los peores momentos´- se quejó para sí por la inoportuna interrupción de su hermano menor.

Llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigas esperándole -¨Mina ¿dónde has estado?¨- preguntó la castaña al verla llegar junto a Seiya -¨disculpen, estaba tomando un poco de aire¨- dijo la rubia. ¨¿Cómo te ha ido con la pesada de Chelsea?¨- preguntó la castaña mientras Mina negaba con la cabeza -¨supongo que todos lo han visto¨-dijo fingiendo indiferencia, -¨si, ¿cómo estás? Chelsea está medio loca, está obsesionada con Yaten y, bueno, ya te diste cuenta¨- terminó de decir la castaña haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Mina les convenció de que no le había afectado en nada lo ocurrido con aquella chica y tras conversar unos minutos más con el resto del grupo, se despidieron de Serena y Seiya y Lita fue a despedirse de sus tíos y Yaten para después ir hasta el elevador. El chico de cabello dorado presionó el botón para bajar -¨¿y bien?¨- preguntó la castaña a Mina -¨¿qué te ha parecido la fiesta?¨- sonrió. Con tantas emociones a flor de piel y tantas cosas que ocurrieron y estuvieron por ocurrir en esa terraza, no estaba muy segura de lo que debería responder pero se dignó a decir -¨fue interesante¨- y las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Subieron, y presionaron el botón del primer piso. Mina se recargó contra la pared del elevador y se quedó en silencio mientras repasaba en su mente lo que le había dicho Yaten -´¿le gusto?´- se preguntó-´¿y si solo está mintiendo?´- continuó mientras se llenaba de más dudas, si bien el chico la había defendido de esa tal Chelsea no le bastaba para creerse el cuento de que sintiera algo por ella. Después de todo, era solo una simple chica y él, bien podría ser el millonario más cotizado de la ciudad y ella ni se hubiera enterado de no ser porque Lita la obligó a ir a aquella fiesta -´aunque fue divertido´- dijo para sí. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando llegaron al primer piso y salieron -¨iré a pedir el auto¨- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al mostrador de la entrada y hablaba con un chico de chaqueta roja. ¨¿Y a ustedes cómo les ha ido?¨- preguntó la rubia en voz baja, Lita sonrió un poco sonrojada -¨bien, Andrew es perfecto, Mina¨- se volvió hacia ella -¨bailamos gran parte de la noche, me hace reír tanto, y la verdad no sé si sienta algo por mi¨- hizo una mueca. ¨Tendría que estar loco si no se da cuenta de lo grandiosa que eres¨- sonrió la rubia -¨además, se ven muy lindos juntos y se nota que se llevan muy bien¨- terminó de decir mientras la castaña sonreía -¨¿enserio lo crees?¨- preguntó mientras veía que las puertas de uno de los elevadores se abrían y salía un chico a prisa. Frunció el ceño -¨¿Yaten?¨- preguntó al ver a su primo acercarse hasta ellas decidido. Mina se volvió alarmada hacia atrás al escuchar a Lita mencionar su nombre, y ahí lo vio acercándose a ella -¨no me gusta quedarme con las ganas¨- dijo el platinado mientras la tomaba de la nuca y la acercaba a él en un rápido movimiento y así, besarla como había querido hacerlo desde que la vio sola en la terraza esa noche. Acariciaba su cabello, y se perdía en el sabor de sus labios que tanto ansiaba probar. La castaña que estaba a un lado de ellos se quedó boquiabierta al ver semejante escena frente a ella, y por presenciar aquella extraña actitud de Yaten. Un beso más y se separó de ella bruscamente para verla a los ojos. Sentía la respiración entrecortarse, y su cuerpo débil a punto de desfallecerse a falta de sus labios sobre los de ella. El chico le sonrió seductoramente y se dio la vuelta para regresar al elevador, que abrió en cuanto presionó el botón dejando a la rubia desconcertada ante aquel atroz e inesperado beso. Lita seguía boquiabierta viendo hacia el elevador mientras el chico desaparecía y se volvió a la rubia -¨¿qué acaba de ocurrir exactamente?¨- preguntó parpadeando varias veces, sin poder creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba a pocas semanas de terminar su primer semestre en la Universidad, se había integrado rápidamente y por suerte encontró un buen grupo de amigos con los que la pasaba muy bien y siempre tenía algo interesante ocurriendo en su vida, o bien en la de ellos. Sin duda todo había sido un éxito. Estaba feliz de poder tener esa oportunidad, y aunque extrañaba a sus padres y a sus amistades que estaban en Estados Unidos, sabía que ellos le estarían apoyando siempre. De vez en cuando hablaba con Rini por la computadora y mediante la cámara para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas. En realidad era la única con la que había mantenido contacto tan seguido, pues a sus padres los llamaba cada que podía para saludarlos y asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Esa semana parecía estar pasando un poco rápido, o al menos le había parecido que se le habían pasado los últimos días entre pensar en lo ocurrido con Yaten en aquella extraña y elegante fiesta y los incesantes interrogatorios de Lita queriendo saber qué era lo que ocurría entre ellos, en organizarse para estudiar para sus exámenes finales y en ignorar los mensajes de Liam. Esa tarde en la universidad se había encontrado con Andrew, quién le había pedido que se vieran durante su hora libre. Le pareció un poco extraña su petición, sobre todo por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, pero aun así aceptó.  
Entró a la cafetería y el chico ya la esperaba en una mesa del centro -¨Mina¨- le saludó desde donde estaba sentado e hizo un movimiento con la mano. Caminó hasta donde estaba el chico y la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo que le tomó por sorpresa -¨¿cómo estás?¨- le preguntó sonriente mientras recorría la silla para que la rubia pudiera sentarse. ¨Bien, gracias ¿y tú?¨- preguntó extrañada por tantas atenciones que le estaba prestando, ¨bien¨-respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella -¨gracias por venir¨-hizo una pausa-¨verás, la siguiente semana es cumpleaños de Lita y necesito de tu ayuda¨- juntó las manos para pedírselo. Mina alzó una ceja confundida -¨¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?¨- preguntó, y el chico sonrió -¨la verdad es que pensaba hacerle algo sorpresa este fin de semana, no sé algo pequeño quizá¨- se encogió de hombros-¨pero no estoy seguro sí es una buena idea, por eso necesito de tu ayuda¨- terminó de decir. La rubia se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué responder -¨suena como una buena idea, pero ¿cómo pensabas hacerlo?¨- preguntó intrigada a lo que el chico respondió -¨pues pensaba que fuera en mi departamento, pero creería algo malo de mí si le digo que vaya en la noche ¿no crees?¨- sonrió nervioso. ¨Sí, creo que sí¨- dijo la rubia riendo -¨¿por qué no mejor lo haces más casual? Invítala a cenar o a tomar algo, no sé y ya que ahí estemos el resto esperándola¨ -sugirió. Andrew se quedó imaginando lo que la chica le decía por unos instantes -¨tienes razón, pero ¿por qué mejor no la invitas tú y así tengo más tiempo de preparar todo?¨- preguntó, Mina negó con la cabeza -¨pero tú tienes auto, además así sabría que fuiste tú quién planeó todo¨- sonrió. ¨Tienes razón¨- dijo el chico-¨¿podrías ayudarme a invitar a algunos de sus amigos y conocidos? No mucha gente, pero la suficiente¨- le pidió. Mina asintió con una sonrisa -¨por supuesto, cuenta conmigo¨- el chico sonrió aliviado-¨¿puedo pedirte otro favor, Mina?¨- preguntó un poco inseguro. ¨Claro, ¿qué ocurre?¨- preguntó la rubia mientras el chico se pasaba una mano por el cabello y dejaba salir un suspiro -¨¿crees que le gusto a Lita?¨- preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa. La rubia lo veía divertida -´¿cómo puede preguntármelo cuando es tan obvio?´- dijo para sí mientras continuaba viendo la cara graciosa del chico frente a ella -¨¿por qué me lo preguntas, Andrew?¨- no pensaba traicionar su amistad, así que sería mejor fingir no saber nada por el bien de Lita, -¨bueno, yo¨-hizo una pausa y rió para sí-¨estaba pensando en pedirle que fuera mi novia y creí que sería una buena idea hacerlo este fin de semana que celebremos su cumpleaños, ¿o tú qué opinas?¨- preguntó riendo nerviosamente. Para Mina parecía la mejor idea que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a cualquier persona, además que sabía que Lita se pondría más que feliz sí se lo pedía -¨es una buena idea, Andrew¨- sonrió -¨¿ya sabes cómo se lo pedirás?¨- preguntó emocionada pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza -¨aún no lo sé, pero tengo dos días y el resto de hoy para pensarlo¨-sonrió-¨pero, ¿qué tal si vamos a algún pub para que sea algo casual?¨-preguntó-¨¿qué tal el Old Bank of England?¨ - Mina solo lo veía desconcertada sin saber de qué le hablaba -¨disculpa, olvide que no eres de aquí. Pero todos saben dónde es, así que no tendrás problemas al invitarlos¨- sonrió. Hicieron una lista de las personas que invitarían y a las que Mina tendría que informarles de preferencia ese mismo día por falta de tiempo. ¨Muchas gracias, Mina¨- agradeció el chico levantándose de la silla -¨debo irme a mi clase¨- terminó de decir para luego acercarse a la chica y abrazarla para despedirse. Vio al chico salir y se quedó unos minutos más en la cafetería antes de irse a su clase y buscar la manera de contarle a Serena sin que Lita estuviera cerca -´eso será difícil´- pensó mientras entraba al edificio para ir a su salón -´pero ya me imagino la cara de felicidad que pondrá cuando Andrew la sorprenda´- sonrió mientras abría la puerta para entrar. ¨Sigo esperando que me cuentes algo¨- dijo la castaña en cuanto la vio entrar y se cruzó de brazos, Mina pretendió no escucharle y se dirigió hasta su asiento para dejar sus cosas -¨pero no hay nada que contar¨- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba. Lita movió su silla para acercarse a ella -¨de acuerdo, entonces ayúdame a entenderlo¨- le pidió en voz baja -¨dices que no hay nada entre ustedes, pero MI engreído y amargado primo se pasó toda la noche contigo, y hasta te pidió que bailaras con él¨- hizo una pausa para rodar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza-¨que ni soporta las fiestas, después echó a la pesada de su ex-novia y te plantó un beso de semejante forma antes de que dejaras la fiesta, ahh y encima de todo frente a mí¨- hizo cara de ofendida y se llevó una mano al pecho-¨que por cierto, quiero que sepas que todavía no puedo superarlo¨- hizo una pausa para verla directo a los ojos-¨¿y después de todo eso, esperas que te crea que no hay nada entre ustedes?¨- preguntó acusadoramente y alzado una ceja -¨necesito saberlo, Mina, por favor¨- le pidió con un poco de desesperación. La rubia no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo y la bajó para ver sus manos y jugar con ellas nerviosamente -¨¿sabes? Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Lita¨- se encogió de hombros y luego levantó la mirada para dirigirla a la castaña -¨en verdad no hay nada entre nosotros, sigo sin tener si quiera una idea de por qué lo hizo¨-apretó los labios-¨por eso creo que si buscas respuestas, soy la persona incorrecta para que le preguntes¨- fingió una sonrisa con tristeza mientras la castaña la veía en silencio. Y era verdad todo lo que le acababa de decir, entre ella y Yaten no había nada más allá de aquella extraña e inexplicable atracción, y al igual que Lita no podía encontrarle una razón lógica para entender por qué la había besado. Pero sobre todo, no encontraba respuesta al porqué del enorme vació que sentía en ella desde que eso había ocurrido. ¨Creo que tienes razón¨- dijo la castaña acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja -¨pero, ¿y bien?¨- le dio un suave golpe en el brazo con el codo -¨¿tú y mi primo?¨- sonrió haciendo a Mina sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza -¨¿enserio?¨- insistió sin recibir respuesta y continuó -¨sé honesta Mina, ¿Yaten?¨- volvió a golpear su brazo con el codo y levantando las cejas con cara graciosa. La rubia se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responderle y sintiendo otro golpecito en su brazo -¨sabes que tengo a Liam¨- fue lo único que pudo decir. ¨Eso no quiere decir nada, puedes estar con alguien y aún así pensar que otros chicos son guapos¨- se encogió de hombros la castaña -¨como dicen, estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú¨- rio guiñándole el ojo -¨además, preferiría mil veces que salieras con Yaten que con tu novio raro¨- levantó las manos un poco más arriba de los hombros -¨discúlpame, pero creo que Liam está un poco mal y está acelerando las cosas contigo. Sobre todo después de lo que me contaste el fin de semana¨- decía mientras movía su silla para dejarla como estaba antes y alejarse de la chica. Mina bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras de su amiga. Al cabo de unos minutos, el profesor llegó e inició su clase, así que dejaron el tema para prestar atención.

Regresó a su departamento sin haber tenido oportunidad de hablar con Serena sobre la sorpresa que planeaba Andrew, así que optó por enviarle un mensaje de texto. Después de lo que había hablado con Lita, se había quedado muy pensativa. Fue hasta la cocina y puso agua para un té. Se sentó en la mesa y continuó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, que todos y cada uno involucraban al irresistiblemente atractivo Yaten Kou. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa -´no quiero´- decía para sí mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre la mesa de mala gana. Empezaba a frustrarle el hecho de no poder sacarlo de su mente, y de que su mente le torturara repitiera en los momentos más inesperados aquel cruel beso fugaz. Tomó una taza y se sirvió el agua caliente para preparar su té e ir a su habitación a relajarse. Dejó el té sobre la mesita que tenía junto a la cama mientras se sentaba y se decidía a enfrentarse a lo que tanto había estado evitando esa semana: la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Con temor, la tomó en sus manos -´¿qué supone que haga con esto?´- se preguntó mientras la abría para volver a admirar el hermoso brillo de los finos aretes -´no me atrevería a usarlos´- apretó los labios -¨es demasiado para mi¨- pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba la cajita y la dejaba en el mueble al lado de su cama. Se recostó sobre la cama mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro lleno de frustración -´tengo que dejar de complicarme la vida´- se llevó las manos al rostro -´y dejar de pensar en imposibles´- decía mientras se levantaba para volver a quedar sentada sobre la cama -´debería enfocarme en que estoy por tomar mis exámenes finales´- dijo para sí mientras tomaba un poco de té caliente, para después levantarse para ponerse su pijama y leer un poco para prepararse para dormir. Mañana sería un largo día, y tendría que hablar con Andrew sobre algunos detalles de la sorpresa de Lita.  
A la mañana siguiente, llegó a su clase y se encontró con Neal -¨hola, ¿cómo vas con tu ensayo final?¨- preguntó el chico después de saludarla y sentarse en la silla desocupada que estaba a su lado. Mina hizo cara de puchero -¨muy mal, apenas llevo 15 páginas y ya no sé qué más escribir, ¿y tú cómo vas?¨- preguntó, -¨ ¿cómo espera que escribamos un ensayo de 30 páginas?¨- dijo el chico agobiado -¨solo tengo 10 páginas y no tengo idea de cómo voy a continuar con esto¨- se volvió a la rubia -¨¿crees poder ayudarme? No te sientas obligada, pero no puedo reprobar la clase¨- dijo. Mina frunció el ceño -¨¿cómo te ayudo?¨- preguntó confundida, -¨no lo sé¨- dijo el chico pasando sus manos por su largo cabello castaño -¨¿qué tal si lees lo que llevo escrito? O mejor, ¿me ayudas a pensar en cómo continuarlo y yo hago lo mismo?¨- preguntó viendo a la rubia a su lado, -¨está bien, podríamos intentarlo ¿puedes esta noche? Estaré ocupada el fin de semana, disculpa¨- dijo Mina fingiendo una sonrisa. ¨Si, claro¨- asintió el chico -¨¿dónde nos vemos? No conozco mucho por aquí¨- se encogió de hombros. Sabiendo que era mala idea, pero por comodidad sugirió -¨mi departamento está a 5 minutos de aquí, si quieres podríamos vernos ahí o en el café que está cruzando la calle¨- dijo la rubia, y el chico aceptó. Acordaron de verse después de clases y le dio su dirección junto con indicaciones de cómo llegar, y al poco tiempo llegó su profesor y comenzó su clase. El tiempo pasó volando, y al terminar se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Se encontró con Serena dentro del salón, y se sorprendió bastante de verla ahí tan temprano, quién le preguntó un poco más sobre lo que planeaba Andrew para el cumpleaños de Lita. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de contarle un poco al respecto, pues la castaña llegó e interrumpió. Saliendo de clases inventó una excusa para dejar a sus amigas rápido y fue al restaurante que estaba cerca de la universidad, donde había quedado de verse con Andrew. Entró al lugar para ser recibida por la chica de largo cabello oscuro -¨hola, Mina¨- sonrió -¨que gusto verte¨- dijo la chica, -¨hola Rei, igualmente. ¿No está Andrew aquí?¨- le preguntó. La chica asintió y le indicó dónde se encontraba -¨por cierto, ¿tienes planes para mañana por lo noche?¨- le preguntó Mina, -¨¿para ir al Old Bank of England?¨- cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa -¨ya me lo ha dicho Andrew, ahí estaré. Será divertido¨- dijo emocionada. Terminó su conversación y fue hasta la mesa del chico que la saludó con una sonrisa y de inmediato comenzó a contarle sobre los nuevos planes que tenía para el fin de semana. Le decía que reservaría una pequeña área del pub para que tuvieran más espacio y no tuvieran que preocuparse si llegaban a faltar mesas, y demás pequeños cambios. De su bolsillo sacó una cajita y le pidió su opinión sobre el regalo que le tenía a Lita -¨¿qué te parece?¨- preguntó el chico -¨acabo de recogerlo con Yaten en una de sus joyerías¨- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa. ¨Que lindos están, estoy segura que le encantaran¨- sonrió la rubia evitando ignorar el enorme nudo que se formó en su estómago al escuchar su nombre y mordió su lengua por no preguntar cómo estaba. Continuaron conversando un poco más sobre la hora en qué pasaría por ella para dejarla en el lugar y no tuviera ningún problema por el transporte, y también sobre la hora en que llegaría al pub con Lita -¨de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana¨- dijo la rubia despidiéndose y salió del lugar. Llegó a su departamento y dejó sus cosas en su habitación, cuando de pronto escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Abrió y se encontró con un alto y atlético chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos verde claro -¨hola, traje pizza¨- dijo el chico sonriente mostrándole la enorme caja. Mina rio ante lo imprevisto que le había parecido aquel comentario y lo invitó a pasar -¨gracias por traer la cena, me has salvado de tener que pensar en qué cocinar¨- sonrió mientras le indicaba al chico que podía dejar la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¨Creo que es más fácil pensar mientras comes, y no sé tú, pero a mí me funciona la pizza. Es como mi fuente de inspiración¨- dijo seguro de sí mismo haciendo a la rubia reír, -¨oh, que romántico¨- bromeó mientras tomaba dos platos de la alacena. ¨No te burles¨- dijo el chico fingiendo ofenderse y tomando uno de los platos -¨es la verdad, la pizza me inspira a querer ser un mejor hombre¨- terminó de decir de la manera más casual posible. Mina estalló en carcajadas -¨¿un mejor hombre?¨- bromeó-¨me encanta esa película, y es una lástima que desperdicies un cumplido como ese para referirte a una simple pizza¨ -dijo mientras abría la caja para tomar una rebanada. El chico cerró la caja rápidamente después de que la rubia tomó su rebanada -¨shhh¨- le dijo mientras fingía abrazar la caja -¨no le hables así, que insensible¨- fingió llorar un poco-¨además, no lo entenderías¨- dijo mientras retomaba su postura normal y tomaba una rebanada de pizza. La rubia se quedó viéndolo confundida -¨Neal¨- le llamó -¨eres el tipo más extraño que he conocido¨- rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su rebanada de pizza para darle una mordida, y el chico rió -¨lo sé, pero por eso mismo soy el más divertido que conocerás¨- se encogió de hombros y dejó su plato sobre la mesa para sacar su computadora portátil de su mochila. Se sentaron en el piso cerca de la sala, e intercambiaron computadoras para leer los ensayos de cada uno y el chico continuó haciendo bromas extrañas que le parecían demasiado graciosas y le ayudaban a relajarse después de haber tenido una semana en verdad estresante -¨oye, mañana iré a un bar de nombre extraño por el cumpleaños de una amiga¨- le decía Mina mientras volvía a sentarse en el piso después de tomar su segunda rebanada de pizza -¨deberías venir, será divertido¨. El chico masticaba el bocado que tenía en la boca y asintió con la cabeza -¨¿y me presentarás a tus amigas?¨- preguntó intentando sonar serio, la chica le miró en forma de desaprobación -¨si, pero una tiene novio y la otra... está por tener novio¨- se encogió de hombros -¨lo siento¨- terminó de decirle. ¨De acuerdo, aun así me parece una buena idea. Y la que está por tener novio, ¿es linda?¨- preguntó en broma mientras daba otra gran mordida a su rebanada de pizza. La rubia rodo los ojos y rio un poco -¨si, pero dudo mucho que tengas oportunidad¨- dijo viéndolo de reojo -¨pero podrías conocer a alguien, así me ha pasado a mí con Liam¨- se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba retomar su lectura. ¨Cierto¨- dijo el chico con la boca llena -¨por cierto¨- se tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca -¨¿cómo van las cosas con tu novio?¨- preguntó en un tono un poco más serio. Mina se quedó en silencio, esa misma pregunta se había estado haciendo desde que empezó la semana -¨pues..¨- comenzó a decir cuando escuchó un repentino y brusco golpeteo en la puerta -¨disculpa¨- dijo mientras se levantaba para atender la puerta. ¨Liam¨- dijo sorprendida al verlo fuera de su departamento -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó nerviosa, -¨¿qué hago aquí?¨- hizo una pausa -¨no has respondido mis mensajes, linda. Creí que algo te había pasado y…¨- dejó de hablar cuando notó que había un desconocido dentro del departamento de su chica -¨perdón, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?¨- preguntó un poco molesto dirigiendo su mirada al chico. Mina negó con la cabeza -¨estamos haciendo tarea, ¿gustas pasar?¨- se encogió de hombros, -¨no, solo quiero hablar contigo¨- le dijo bruscamente -¨¿sigue todo bien entre nosotros?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y viéndola directo a los ojos. Sintió un poco de miedo al verlo a los ojos y hablarle en aquel tono -¨Liam, ahora no…¨- decía pero el chico le interrumpió bruscamente -¨¡Solo contéstame la pregunta!¨- dijo molesto. El castaño que estaba dentro del departamento al escuchar que alguien gritaba desde la entrada se acercó a la puerta a ver qué era lo que ocurría -¨¿todo bien Mina?¨- le preguntó mientras veía extrañado al pelirrojo, -¨no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo¨- le respondió molesto el chico haciendo que se volviera a él frunciendo el ceño -¨deberías bajar tu tono de voz¨- le advirtió el castaño pero Mina intervino -¨Neal, por favor, basta¨- le pidió para luego dirigirse al pelirrojo -¨¿podríamos hablar más tarde?¨- preguntó mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta pero el chico se lo impidió -¨volveré a las 8¨- le dijo molesto y después de marchó. Cerró la puerta nerviosa y se volvió al castaño -¨¿y ese quién se cree que es?¨- le preguntó mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza de la caja, la rubia bajó la mirada -¨Liam¨- se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentada. ¨¿Ese es tu novio?¨- le preguntó extrañado mientras se sentaba cerca de ella -¨¿ese tipo es tu novio?¨- insistió, -¨si¨- dijo la chica en voz baja intentando evitar la mirada del castaño. ¨Vaya, pues creo que ya respondió mi pregunta¨- negó con la cabeza -¨¿así es siempre? Porque me pareció un patán de lo peor¨- dijo el chico mientras dirigía su atención al monitor de la computadora frente a él, -¨lo sé, pero¨- decía la rubia -¨la verdad es que tuvimos un malentendido hace unos días, y ha estado muy molesto y yo he estado evitándolo¨- dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. El chico se volvió a ella -¨¿y si las cosas no marchan bien, por qué mejor no se toman un tiempo?¨- preguntó. Mina se volvió a él confundida -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- frunció el ceño, -¨que si no quieres terminar tu relación con él, podrías pedirle que se tomen un tiempo para pensar las cosas y así se dan cuenta si quieren continuar con la relación o si creen que sea mejor dejar las cosas así antes de que empeoren¨- dijo tomando la rebana de pizza en su mano -¨te lo digo por experiencia¨- dio una mordida a su pizza -¨si las cosas ya andan mal, solo van a empeorar¨- terminó de decir para comenzar a masticar su comida y volverse al monitor. Mina se quedó viéndolo con un poco de desagrado ante la falta de modales al hablar con la boca llena, pero meditando lo que le acababa de decir. Tenía razón. Ya no estaba disfrutando de aquella extraña relación que tenía con Liam, y se estaba cansando de tener que evitarlo y disculparse por lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana cuando en realidad era él quien debía disculparse -´Neal tiene razón´- pensó mientras dirigía la mirada al monitor frente a ella y ver la hora -´Liam regresará y tengo que hablar bien con él, y si no logramos arreglar las cosas tendré que pedirle que demos un tiempo y deje de presionarme´- cerró los ojos intentando sofocar un suspiro de frustración y poder concentrarse en su lectura. Al cabo de un poco más de una hora, terminaron de leer sus respectivos ensayos y pensar en ideas de cómo podía cada uno continuar con lo que llevaban escrito para tan difícil trabajo final. El chico comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras la rubia llevaba los platos a la cocina -¨gracias por tu ayuda, Mina¨- decía el chico tomando su computadora para guardarla en su mochila -¨si tu novio viene y vuelve a hablarte de esa forma, no dudes en llamarme eh¨- terminó de decir en tono serio. Mina asintió con la cabeza y sintió un nudo en el estómago -¨gracias¨- fingió una sonrisa escondiendo los nervios que le causaba tener que enfrentarlo. El castaño se despidió y salió del departamento -¨adiós, nos vemos mañana¨- decía la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina a lavar los platos y guardar su computadora. Vio la hora en su reloj -¨faltan 10 minutos¨-pensó sintiendo aquel nudo en su estómago con más intensidad. No estaba muy segura de lo que le diría a Liam, ni cómo se lo iba a decir pero tenían que aclarar de una buena vez aquel malentendido y así dejarse de tonterías.

Llamaron a la puerta -´llegó temprano´- pensó para sí mientras veía la hora en su reloj. Fue hasta la puerta y se quedó frente a ella unos segundos en silencio -´muy bien´- respiró hondo -´aquí voy´- exhaló y abrió la puerta nerviosamente. Ahí, afuera de su departamento se encontraba el alto pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda -¨hola linda¨- le saludó con una ligera sonrisa -¨¿ya podemos hablar?¨- preguntó en un tono de voz calmado. Mina asintió y le dejó pasar -¨¿quieres algo?¨- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta. ¨Si¨- dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura suavemente y atrayéndola a él -¨te quiero a ti¨- terminó de decir mirándola a los ojos para luego acercar su rostro al suyo y darle un suave beso en los labios. Se separó de ella lentamente y acarició su rostro con ternura -¨Mina, solo quiero arreglar las cosas¨- decía el chico-¨no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo¨. La rubia apretó los labios y se separó un poco de él -¨lo sé, Liam¨- comenzó a decir-¨yo también quiero arreglar las cosas, por eso creo que debemos hablar¨- sugirió nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la sala para sentarse en el sillón. El pelirrojo la siguió y se sentó a su lado -¨linda, por favor perdóname por lo que pasó aquella vez. Tenías razón, no debí tomarme aquellas cervezas y fui un idiota¨- tomó sus manos -¨por favor perdóname¨- le pidió viéndola a los ojos. Le incomodo un poco que le tomara de las manos -¨hay algo que debes entender, Liam¨- comenzó a decir la rubia -¨desde un principio nuestra relación comenzó muy precipitada¨- hizo una pausa -¨creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con más calma, porque¨- frunció los labios indecisa -¨creo que lo nuestro no está funcionando¨- dijo con temor. El chico se quedó mirándola sin comprender lo que le decía -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó serio, -¨quiero decir que siento que me estás presionando a cosas que no estoy preparada¨- dijo la rubia con timidez mientras el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño -¨Mina, no estoy presionándote a nada ¿por qué dices esas cosas?¨- preguntó con la misma seriedad. La chica se soltó de las manos del pelirrojo -¨porque así me siento Liam¨- bajó la mirada -¨no estoy lista para todo lo que implica tener una relación¨- confesó con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie. ¨¿Sientes que no tenemos una buena relación?¨- preguntó manteniendo la seriedad y frunciendo más el ceño -¨¿qué es lo que no te ha gustado?¨- preguntó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella, pero la chica continuaba sin mirarle a los ojos -¨no lo sé¨- dijo tímidamente. ¨¿Es por ese chico?¨- preguntó molesto, -¨no¨- respondió la rubia alarmada mirándole a los ojos con timidez -¨no es eso, Liam yo..¨- decía pero el chico la interrumpió -¨¿entonces? No me digas que por el estúpido ese de Kou¨- dejó salir un suspiro de frustración -¨porque he visto cómo te ve, y no lo toleraría. Además…¨- ahora fue la chica quien lo interrumpió -¨no, Liam. Es por ti¨- le dijo secamente. El chico frunció el ceño aún más y se cruzó de brazos con evidente molestia -¨¿por mi?¨- preguntó bruscamente -¨¿cómo es esto por mi?¨- alzó las manos hacia los lados y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. ¨Por esto, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?¨- preguntó la rubia nerviosa -¨a veces siento que no confías en mí, ¿sabes?¨- bajó la mirada, -¨Mina, es que no entiendes que te quiero demasiado. Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida, y no quiero compartirte con nadie¨- dijo molesto. ¨Pero no me estás compartiendo con nadie, ¿es que no confías en mí?¨- preguntó la rubia, -¨no confió en los demás, ese es el problema. Que ven a una chica linda como tú y creen que será fácil llevarla a la cama en el primer intento¨- se encogió de hombros. Mina frunció el ceño confundida -¨¿entonces crees que soy fácil de llevar a la cama?¨- preguntó negando con la cabeza, -¨no, linda eso no es lo que quise decir, solo…¨- le interrumpió la rubia -¨¿entonces qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que si no me meto en la cama contigo es porque lo estoy haciendo con alguien más?¨- preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos. Se quedó viéndola a los ojos- ¨¿Y lo estás haciendo?¨- preguntó el chico irritado -¨porque evidentemente conmigo no te interesa hacerlo, y te has molestado bastante aquel día que..¨- volvió a interrumpirle la chica -¨¡claro que no! No me he metido con nadie¨- contestó bruscamente -¨¿acaso es lo único que quieres de mí?¨- alzó un poco la voz molesta. ¨Por supuesto que no, linda. Me encantas y solo quiero estar contigo, no me importan esas cosas¨- dijo el chico en el tono de voz más calmado que pudo mientras se acercaba a ella, -¨¿y por qué te has molestado tanto cuando me negué a hacerlo aquel día?¨- preguntó dando un paso atrás para que el chico no se le acercara. El pelirrojo dejó salir otro respiro de frustración -¨ya te lo he dicho, fue por las cervezas. Pero discúlpame, no quise pasarme contigo¨- se encogió de hombros, -¨pues no te creo¨- dijo la rubia secamente -¨tomaste solo dos cervezas, y en otras ocasiones has tomado más y no te has portado de esa forma¨- se cruzó de brazos -¨además, ¿por qué no respondiste tu llamada delante de mí?¨- preguntó acusadoramente. El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello y rio -¨¿es por eso?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño -¨¿todo esto solo porque no contesté una estúpida llamada delante de ti?¨- volvió a reír -¨no puedo creerlo Mina¨- se cruzó de brazos -¨y así me acusas de que soy yo el que no confía en tí¨ - negó con la cabeza. ¨Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta¨- dijo seriamente la chica, el pelirrojo rodo los ojos -¨¿qué querías que hiciera? Mi padre ha estado muy enfermo y no quería preocuparte, es todo. Por eso creí que sería mejor si contestaba la llamada lejos de la mesa¨- se encogió de hombros, pero la chica lo miraba con desconfianza -¨¿y no pudiste decírmelo?¨- frunció el ceño -¨Liam, soy tu novia. Estoy aquí para apoyarte, y no para tragarme tus mentiras¨- sintió como se nublaban un poco sus ojos y se dio la vuelta. ¨No te estoy mintiendo¨- dijo el chico molesto -¨¿por qué no me crees?¨- preguntó. Mina se volvió a él -¨porque si fuera cierto me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento, no una semana después¨- le era difícil detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, -¨¿entonces qué quieres que te diga?¨- preguntó el chico secamente mientras la chica se acercaba un poco a él para mirarlo a los ojos -¨la verdad¨-le pidió. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y la rubia sacudió su cabeza -¨¿lo ves?¨- preguntó -¨ni siquiera has podido decírmelo¨- le dio la espalda -¨y yo de ilusa creyéndote todo cuando me decían que no me convenías, que tuviera cuidado contigo¨- decía sin pensar mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. ¨¿Qué no te convengo?¨- preguntó molesto -¨¿Acaso fue Kou el que te dijo eso?¨- alzó la voz. Mina se volvió a él mientras otra lágrima corría por su mejilla -¨¿cuál es tu obsesión con Yaten?¨- preguntó molesta -¨¿por qué todo tiene que ver con él?¨- frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo apretó los puños -¨¿así que ahora es Yaten?¨- preguntó -¨no me gusta que ese tipo se te acerque¨- alzó la voz un poco mientras la chica lo veía molesta -¨pues lo siento mucho¨- se cruzó de brazos -¨pero es el primo de una de mis amigas y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo¨- dijo secamente. ¨Si puedes¨- decía el chico -¨pero no quieres hacerlo porque sabes que está jodidamente lleno de dinero¨- frunció el ceño con molestia -¨ese tipo es de lo peor, Mina. Es de él de quien deberías tener cuidado¨- terminó de decir. La chica se limpió una lágrima que corría por su rostro -¨¿y supongo que tener dinero le hace ser una mala persona?¨- preguntó confundida mientras lo veía a los ojos, -¨no necesariamente, pero ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto?¨- le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño -¨¿ahora son amigos? Creí que decías que solo era el primo de tu amiga¨- se cruzó de brazos con evidentes celos. ¨¿Por qué tienes que complicar más las cosas?¨- preguntó la rubia sin controlar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos -¨¿por qué no podemos simplemente hablar de nosotros sin que quieras involucrar a otras personas?¨- se limpió las lágrimas. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco a ella y la tomó con suavidad de los hombros -¨lo siento, linda. Pero no soporto la idea de que puedas reemplazarme con alguien más¨- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos intentando sonar tranquilo, -¨entonces deja de hacerme pensar que sería una buena idea¨- respondió la rubia sin pensar. Liam se alejó de ella bruscamente -¨¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?¨- frunció el ceño -¨¿eso es lo que quieres decirme?¨- preguntó molesto alzando un poco la voz mientras la chica solo lo veía en silencio con los ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de salir. ¨No lo sé¨- admitió la chica en un hilo de voz haciendo que el pelirrojo se irritara aún más. Se quedó en silencio viéndola lleno de rencor y dolido por lo que le acababa de decir y caminó hasta la puerta -¨entonces piénsalo¨- dijo sin voltear a verla y abrió la puerta -¨y dime qué es lo que quieres hacer¨- salió del departamento y azotó la puerta con gran enfado. Mina corrió a la puerta detrás de él, pero era demasiado tarde pues ya había salido. Abrió la puerta -¨Liam¨- sollozó pero el chico la ignoró mientras entraba al elevador, y en cambio se encontró con la chica de cabello dorado en la puerta frente a la suya que la veía con preocupación -¨¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó rápidamente saliendo de su departamento. Se sintió aún más estúpida -¨si¨- mintió -¨hemos tenido una discusión¨- se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, -¨¿te ha hecho algo?¨- preguntó alarmada mientras veía molesta hacía el elevador que terminaba de cerrar las puertas y la rubia negó con la cabeza -¨no, es solo que no soy buena con las discusiones¨- mintió fingiendo una sonrisa -¨gracias por preocuparte, pero no es nada¨- talló uno de sus ojos. ¨¿Estás segura?¨- insistió la chica, -¨si, Haruka, muchas gracias¨- intentó fingir otra sonrisa -¨creo que será mejor intentar dormirme y así calmarme un poco¨- bajó la mirada mientras se daba la vuelta. ¨Mina, espera¨- pidió la chica -¨solo quería recordarte que si necesitas algo, estoy aquí enfrente. Y lo digo en serio¨- Mina se volvió a ella para agradecerle y continuó -¨no mereces a un hombre que te haga llorar, y si llega a hacerte algo solo dímelo y le daré su merecido¨ -terminó de decir la chica bruscamente. ¨No será necesario, pero muchas gracias Haruka¨- dijo Mina mientras se daba vuelta de nueva cuenta y entraba al departamento -¨buenas noches¨- se despidió y cerró la puerta. Se recargó detrás de ella y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Había sido su primer discusión fuerte y le había sentado muy mal que le insinuara que se estaba metiendo con alguien más cuando ella ni siquiera había estado con ninguna persona antes. Se dejó caer al suelo, y se quedó sentada unos instantes mientras continuaba llorando, le lastimaron sus falsas acusaciones y que le advirtiera de Yaten -´cómo si me importara su dinero´- se limpió las lágrimas -´además, que Yaten y yo lleguemos a tener algo suena como casi imposible. Como si fuésemos de dos mundos completamente opuestos´- pensó para sí mientras recargaba la cabeza suavemente sobre la puerta detrás de ella. Quizás no había sido una buena idea hablar con él, si es que pudiera llamarle a aquella discusión realmente hablar. Pues en vez de solucionar algún problema, surgieron más y empeoraron las cosas -´justo como lo dijo Neal´- pensó para sí recordando lo que el chico le había dicho. Se levantó de donde estaba y apagó la luz de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación, tomó su pijama y fue directo al baño. Encendió la luz y tomó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas de una buena vez. Se quedó unos instantes viendo su reflejo, sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por tanto llorar y llenos de tristeza. Se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, cepilló sus dientes y lavó su rostro con agua tibia para después dirigirse a la cama. Estaba agotada y solo quería que ese día terminara de una buena vez. Se metió en la cama mientras sentía más lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y cerró los ojos ignorándoles para intentar dormir un poco -´al menos mañana será un mejor día´- pensó para sí, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y se perdía en la tela que cubría su almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, agradeció al verse al espejo que sus ojos dejaron de verse hinchados y que le había sentado bien dormirse más temprano de lo normal. Terminó de arreglar su cabello y salió en dirección a la universidad para tomar la única clase que tenía ese día. Entró al edificio con la mente llena de dudas y sabía qué debía esconder su tristeza antes de llegar a su salón y encontrarse con sus amigas -´tú puedes Mina´- dijo para sí, mientras respiraba hondo y exhalaba lentamente al acercarse a su salón. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta su asiento con la mirada perdida, dejó sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa y se sentó en silencio agradecida de que sus amigas no hubieran llegado aún y tener un poco más de tiempo para relajarse y dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivió la noche anterior. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y cerró los ojos mientras volvía a respirar hondo y exhalar, cuando un ruido le sobresaltó un poco. Era la puerta que se cerraba y Lita se sentaba emocionada en el asiento a su lado -¨hola¨- saludó la castaña alegremente y la rubia solo se limitó a fingir una sonrisa -¨¿qué crees que me ha ocurrido?¨- preguntó acomodando sus cosas a su lado para luego voltearse a la rubia que continuaba en silencio -¨Andrew me ha invitado a salir¨- sonrió aún más emocionada. ¨¿De verdad?¨- preguntó la rubia fingiendo sorprenderse -¨por fin se ha animado¨- bromeó un poco, ¨si ¿verdad?¨- sonrió la castaña -¨pero estoy tan nerviosa¨- se mordió el labio -¨pero que emoción, solo él y yo¨- decía con una enorme sonrisa mientras la rubia solo la veía divertida -¨¿y a dónde irán?¨- preguntó Mina, la castaña retomo un poco la calma -¨no lo sé, me ha dicho de algún lugar pero no le escuché porque no terminaba de creerme que me estuviera pidiendo una cita¨- sonrió de nueva cuenta -¨¡una cita!¨- dijo emocionada. Le resultaba reconfortante aquella alegre actitud de su amiga, y decidió enfocarse en la felicidad que la castaña estaba viviendo en vez de preocuparse por sus problemas -´después de todo, hoy será su día completamente´- dijo para sí mientras le sonreía a la chica que estaba a su lado.  
La clase duro poco más de 15 minutos y el profesor les dejó salir muy temprano -¨que bueno¨- decía la castaña en voz baja mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¨estoy tan emocionada que no podía siquiera prestar atención a lo que decía¨- sonrió. ¨Pero no querrás hacer lo mismo con Andrew¨- bromeó mientras la castaña reía, -¨no, descuida¨- dijo Lita -¨a Andrew si le pondría atención¨- decía en broma mientras salían del salón. ¨Estoy segura que la pasaran muy bien¨- decía la rubia de coletas -¨Andrew y tú siempre se ven muy felices juntos¨- continuó haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco, -¨gracias, pero no me pongas más nerviosa, Serena¨- bromeó. Salieron del edificio entre risas y comentarios para tranquilizar a la castaña y se despidieron para cada quien ir a su casa. Cruzó la calle que daba a su edificio, y se dirigió a la entrada. Presionó el botón del elevador y esperó a que la las puertas se abrieran para subir a su piso. Abrió la puerta con calma y al dar un paso dentro de su departamento sintió que había pisado algo -´¿qué es esto?´- preguntó al ver hacía abajo y agacharse a tomar lo que parecía ser una hoja doblada. Cerró la puerta mientras veía confundida aquella nota en su mano. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina y desdobló la hoja que decía -_¨Que sea la última vez que te metes conmigo, ten mucho cuidado porque te estaré observando¨ - _sintió un doloroso nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago y su cuerpo inundarse de una terrible sensación de miedo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me da mucho gusto saber que les esté gustando la historia.  
Casi siempre actualizo cad días, según lo que me tome terminar los capítulos. Pero espero no tardar en subir el siguiente.

**ShelydeKou: **Pediste acción entre Mina y Yaten, y ahí la tuviste en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por tus reviews, siempre un gusto leerlos.

**Noah-Lockets: **Gracias por tus reviews. ¿Yaten como Christian Grey? Me encanta tu idea, creo que le quedaría muy bien ese papel del Sr. Grey.

**Serenalucy, sheblunar: **Gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que los siguientes capítulos les gusten.


	13. Chapter 13

Se sentía demasiado nerviosa y le había costado un poco de trabajo arreglarse para salir esa noche. Era la primera vez que recibía una nota como esa, y no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que debería hacer -´para empezar, quedarme en casa y no salir jamás´- pensó para sí mientras terminaba de cerrar su vestido -´de no ser porque le he prometido a Andrew que le ayudaría con esto´- dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Tomó un par de aretes largos de su joyero y se los puso para después terminar de arreglar su cabello ligeramente rizado. Lo dejaría suelto, pues la verdad no tenía ni humor ni energía para hacer algo más por él, así que solo optó por acomodar un poco las suaves ondas de su largo cabello. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar -¨¿hola?¨- preguntó al presionar el botón para responder la llamada. Era Andrew, indicándole que acababa de llegar -¨has llegado más temprano¨- decía la chica mientras veía la hora en el reloj que tenía frente a ella -¨descuida, enseguida bajo¨- terminó de decir para luego presionar el botón para finalizar la llamada. Tomó un pequeño bolso y guardó su teléfono móvil dentro de él con el resto de sus cosas y salió del departamento. Presionó el botón del elevador y las puertas se abrieron. Se recargó contra la pared mientras esperaba llegar al primer piso -´esto es por Lita´- respiró hondo -´olvídate de todo´- exhaló -´tranquilízate, y pásala bien. Además Neal estará ahí y no me sentiré sola´- decía para sí mientras salía del elevador. ¨Hola¨- saludó el chico de cabello dorado que le esperaba en la entrada del edificio -¨espero no te moleste que me haya adelantado¨- sonrió mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza -¨descuida¨- le dijo -¨no querrás llegar tarde con Lita¨- le guiñó el ojo en modo de broma y se dirigieron al auto del chico. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. El chico estacionó el auto justo delante de un edificio con fachada antigua -´¿es este el lugar?´- preguntó para sí la rubia mientras bajaba del auto. No parecía para nada un bar, como su nombre lo indicaba, parecía más un banco. Tres enormes ventanales un poco ovalados podían apreciarse justo en el centro, por el primer piso con vistas de mármol en un tono rojo claro y frente a ellas cerca de la banqueta, dos extraños faros encendidos con una flama -´a mi más bien me parece un lugar extraño´- pensó para sí mientras entraban por la extraña puerta de herradura negra y se dirigían a la puerta de madera con acceso al pub que el chico había comenzado a abrir para que pudiera pasar primero ella. Lo primero que le llamó la atención al entrar fue el intenso color de las paredes en un tono entre naranja y marrón, además de la cantidad de cuadros colgados en ellas. Justo al entrar había una pequeña mesa de madera, a juego con el resto del inmobiliario. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y elegante a la vez. Una enorme escalera de madera oscura llevaba hasta una pequeña sección en el segundo piso que estaba alfombrada con una extraña tela roja con estampado barroco. Justo al centro del lugar estaba la enorme barra del bar, hecha de pura madera oscura y resaltaban las manijas doradas con los nombres de diferentes marcas de cerveza al centro de la barra. Y detrás de ella había un enorme mueble de madera repleto de botellas de todo tipo de alcohol que pudiera imaginarse. Sin duda el lugar era más agradable por dentro que por fuera, que además aquella fachada era engañosa pues no aparentaba ser un lugar tan grande como acababa de comprobar, pues al parecer había varias secciones dentro del bar. ¨Hola¨- saludó una chica de largo cabello oscuro desde la barra y se acercó al verlos llegar, -¨hola Rei¨- saludó el chico con una sonrisa -¨que bueno que pudiste venir, ¿has estado sola todo este tiempo?¨- preguntó intentando voltear al fondo del bar para distinguir a algún conocido. La chica negó con la cabeza -¨no, algunos de los chicos ya están aquí¨- sonrió -¨¿no deberías ir por la festejada?¨- preguntó mientras veía la hora en su reloj. Andrew asintió y la chica continuó -¨anda¨- hizo una seña con la mano para que se marchara y tomó a la rubia por el brazo con suavidad -¨ven Mina, te voy a presentar a algunos de mis amigos¨- sonrió ignorando al chico de cabello dorado. ¨De acuerdo¨- dijo el chico nervioso -¨ahora vuelvo¨- hizo una pausa -¨y cuidado Mina, no te creas de sus amigos que son muy bromistas¨- advirtió a broma antes de despedirse para salir del lugar. ¨No le hagas caso¨- decía la chica de cabello oscuro mientras jalaba un poco el brazo de Mina para llevarla hasta un pequeño salón al fondo del bar donde había un grupo sentados en una mesa riendo divertidamente -¨oigan¨- dijo la chica para llamar la atención de los presentes -¨ha llegado alguien más¨- decía mientras se volvían a ellas -¨ella es Mina¨- dijo señalando a la rubia -¨y olvídalo Gus, no tienes oportunidad con ella¨- bromeó mientras señalaba a un chico rubio con grandes ojos de color azul intenso. Se sintió un poco incómoda por aquella extraña presentación, pero probablemente así era como se llevaban en ese grupo de amigos. Después de todo era ella la forastera y tendría que integrarse al grupo -¨hola¨- dijo nerviosa haciendo un movimiento con la mano para después sentir que Rei la jalaba un poco del brazo para acercarla a la mesa -¨ven, siéntate aquí¨- le indicó una silla vacía al lado del chico que había mencionado anteriormente. Sentía que todos la observaban -¨¿qué tomas?¨- preguntó Rei mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, la rubia se encogió de hombros tímidamente -¨no lo sé, ¿ustedes qué están tomando?¨- preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie específicamente pero esperando así poder entablar un poco de conversación. ¨Pues¨- decía Rei mirando las bebidas que había sobre la mesa -¨la mayoría están tomando cerveza¨- hizo una pausa para voltearse a ella -¨pero yo he pedido vodka con jugo de arándano¨- le mostró su vaso -¨¿quieres uno?¨- preguntó amablemente. ¨Si, claro¨- respondió la rubia no muy segura pero dispuesta a probarlo. Rei se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra. ¨¿Mina, cierto?¨- preguntó una chica de cabello rojo que estaba sentada cerca de ella -¨¿de dónde conoces a Rei y a Andy?¨- preguntó mientras bebía un poco de su tarro de cerveza. Se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la nueva atención y por estar sola frente a aquellos desconocidos. Aquella chica le parecía un poco imponente con su aspecto rebelde con cabello de un intenso color rojo y una argolla perforada en la nariz, -¨nos conocimos en la universidad¨- decía mientras el chico al lado de ella se volvía con cara de confusión -¨tú no eres de por aquí, ¿americana?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Mina asintió con la cabeza y el chico continuó -¨se te nota en el acento al hablar¨- dijo haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros rieran un poco -¨soy Gustav, y no te preocupes por lo que dijo Rei no voy a intentar nada contigo¨- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia -¨a menos que tú quieras¨- bromeó mientras le guiñaba el ojo y era interrumpido por la chica de cabello rojo -¨no le hagas caso, Gus se cree irresistible¨- rodó los ojos -¨soy Kim, y orgullosamente soy de aquí¨- dijo amablemente -¨él es Kiev, es de Rusia¨- decía mientras señalaba a un chico robusto y musculoso que estaba a su lado con intensos ojos claro que casi parecían ser de color amarillo y extraño peinado, manteniendo solo la mitad de cabello de lado derecho y el lado izquierdo rapado. El chico levantó su tarro de cerveza a señal de saludo y la chica de cabello de fuego continuó -¨ella es Marisa, es de Brasil. Está aquí de intercambio¨- señaló a una morena clara de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que le quedaba por encima de los hombros -¨Oi, muito gusto¨- saludó la aludida y la chica continuó -¨aún le cuesta un poco de trabajo pronunciar algunas palabras, ¿no es así?¨- la morena asintió -¨y bien, Sophie¨- señaló a una delgada chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azul celeste -¨ella es de Alemania¨- terminó de hacer las presentaciones para luego ser interrumpida por Gustav -¨te has olvidado de mi¨- se quejó para voltearse a la rubia a su lado -¨al igual que Rei, también soy de Alemania¨- terminó de decir con aires de superioridad a modo de broma. ¨Aquí tienes¨- decía Rei mientras dejaba un largo vaso frente a la rubia y se sentaba en el asiento disponible a su lado, -¨gracias¨- dijo Mina. La chica de cabello rojo le llamó -¨Rei, no nos habías dicho que tu amiga era de otro continente¨- hizo una pausa para luego volverse a la rubia -¨mi novio se ha ido a Nueva York a estudiar por un año, ¿crees que le guste más vivir allá que aquí?¨-preguntó seriamente. Mina continuó sintiéndose incomoda -¨no lo creo¨- se encogió de hombres -¨no he ido a Nueva York, pero sé que es completamente diferente a cómo es la vida aquí¨- dijo tímidamente y la chica continuó -¨¿de dónde eres?¨- preguntó mientras bebía de su tarro de nueva cuenta, -¨soy de California¨- sonrió la rubia. ¨Ah, California¨- interrumpió el chico rubio de ojos azules -¨¿entonces eres como esas chicas de aquel video que salían en diminutos shorts y bikinis?¨- preguntó en broma haciendo a la rubia sonrojarse un poco -¨no¨- rió -¨no todas somos así, pero la gran mayoría lo es¨- volvió a reir al recordar los ocasiones en las que había ido a la playa con su amiga Rini y cómo les había sorprendido que los trajes de baño cada vez cubrían menos. ¨Ah, pois las mujeres em Brasil también gostan de usar bikinis¨- intervino la morena orgullosa de su país -¨es muy común ver a uma mujer asim, no solo en la praya¨- terminó de decir mientras el rubio continuaba -¨pero claro, ¿por qué creen que me encanta ver el carnaval?¨- bromeó haciendo que todos en la mesa rieran.

A pesar de sentirse un poco nerviosa, le parecía que estaba encajando bien con el grupo. De pronto sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de su pequeño bolso y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Neal -¨¿Si?¨- preguntó al presionar el botón para responder la llamada, -_¨no sé si estoy en el lugar adecuado¨_- dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea, -¨¿por qué?¨- preguntó Mina mientras se levantaba de la mesa para salir del pequeño salón, -_¨no lo sé, es extraño ¿paredes naranjas y pinturas a mano en el techo?¨-_ preguntaba confundido mientras se dirigía indeciso hasta la enorme barra de madera que estaba en el centro. ¨Si, lo sé. Pero..¨- decía la rubia acercándose al centro del lugar -¨ah, ahí estás¨- terminó la llamada al ver al castaño al otro lado de la barra. ¨Hola¨- saludó el chico al encontrarse con la rubia -¨¿no te parece un lugar extraño?¨- preguntó en voz baja haciéndola reír -¨al principio sí¨- admitió encogiéndose de hombros -¨pero no es tan malo ya que te acostumbras al color de las paredes¨- bromeó. Se quedaron en la barra para que el chico pidiera un tarro de cerveza oscura y después Mina le indicó que le siguiera hasta el pequeño salón. Cuando entraron, todos los chicos de la mesa estaban haciendo un brindis entre burlas y risas -¨esperen, esperen¨- decía la chica del cabello de fuego -¨Mina regresó¨- alejó su tarro de cerveza del resto -¨anda, únete¨- le decía intentando callar al resto de sus amigos y le hacía una seña al castaño de que les uniera. Mina se acercó hasta su asiento y tomó el largo vaso que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo levantó para unirse al brindis. La chica de cabello rojo reanudó lo que hacía -¨¿en qué estábamos?¨- preguntó volteando a ver a la morena -¨ah, si¨- comenzó -¨por una larga vida llena de felicidad, placer y todo tipo de satisfacciones¨- chocó su tarro contra el de los demás y añadió -¨y porque alguien me diga quién es ese chico tan guapo que viene con Mina¨- bromeó mientras chocaba su tarro contra el vaso de la rubia. El castaño rio divertido y Mina le indicó que se acercara un poco más al grupo -¨lo siento, él es Neal¨- sonrió para lo que Kim no dio tiempo de decir más -¨¿tu novio?¨- preguntó mientras veía al chico de arriba abajo con interés. ¨¡No!¨- dijo la rubia alarmada mientras sentía que su rostro ardía -¨solo somos amigos¨- fingió una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo a la chica reír, -¨solo bromeaba Mina. Tranquila¨- volvió a reír -¨bien Neal, bienvenido al grupo. Toma una silla y únete¨- le indicaba la chica alegremente. Obedeció y robó una silla de la mesa que estaba detrás de ellos y se hizo espacio entre Mina y la hermosa chica de largo cabello oscuro que estaba a su lado -¨hola¨- le dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba su tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa. Se volvió a la rubia -¨oye¨- dijo en voz baja para que no le escuchara nadie más -¨¿ella tampoco está disponible?¨- preguntó mientras fingía que acomodaba su silla para esperar por la respuesta de la rubia quien solo dijo -¨no lo sé, averígualo¨- y sacó la lengua a modo de broma. ¨¡Chicos, chicos!¨- decía Rei levantándose de su asiento para llamar la atención del grupo -¨Andrew me ha mandado un mensaje, ya está aquí¨- terminó de decir mientras les mostraba la pantalla encendida de su teléfono. Mina se quedó viéndola -¨¿y qué hacemos?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, -¨pues prepararnos para que no nos encuentre como holgazanes bebiendo un fin de semana ¨- bromeó mientras el resto se levantaba de la mesa y esperaban por el chico de cabello dorado. ¨Oye¨- dijo el castaño acercándose a la chica que segundos antes mostraba su teléfono -¨¿cómo te llamas?¨- preguntó mientras volvía a sonreírle, la chica se volvió a él y le sonrió sutilmente -¨soy Rei¨- respondió mientras veía al chico de arriba a abajo en un lento movimiento de los ojos. El castaño rio al sentir la mirada de la chica recorrerlo sin inhibición -¨¿y bien?¨- preguntó cuándo la chica terminó de recorrerlo con los ojos, ¨pues¨- decía la chica mientras se encogía de hombros -¨nada mal¨- y volvió a sonreírle dirigiendo la mirada hasta sus ojos claros. El chico asintió con la cabeza -¨lo mismo digo¨- confesaba mientras hacía lo mismo que la chica y la miraba de arriba abajo en un lento movimiento de los ojos. ¨¿Ah si?¨- preguntó la chica llevándose las manos a la cintura y fingir cara de puchero -¨¿solo eso?¨- preguntó mientras le daba la espalda al chico y caminaba un poco frente a él. Se volvió a él con una sonrisa pícara -¨es una lástima¨- vio al chico de arriba debajo de nueva cuenta y se mordió un poco el labio para después alejarse y asomarse para ver si aún no entraban Andrew y Lita. ¨Vaya¨- decía el castaño al ver a la chica alejarse -¨tu amiga es muy interesante¨- se dirigió a la rubia sin quitar los ojos de la chica de cabello oscuro. ¨Ahí vienen¨- decía Rei acercándose a ellos. ¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó una castaña al entrar al pequeño salón y encontrarse con el grupo de personas -¨¿Mina, Rei?¨- preguntó -¨¿qué hacen aquí?¨- sonrió. ¨¡Sorpresa!¨- dijeran las dos aludidas al mismo tiempo mientras la castaña las veía confundida, -¨ay, Lita¨- decía Rei -¨vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños¨- la tomó del brazo suavemente -¨¡felicidades!¨- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa. ¨Si¨- decía el chico de cabello dorado mientras la chica se volvía a él -¨te hemos organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar tu cumpleaños¨- sonrió dulcemente, -¨Andrew¨- dijo la chica en un tono de voz suave para luego volverse al grupo frente a ella -¨gracias¨- sonrió -¨pero bueno, entonces ya estoy aquí¨- levantó un poco los brazos -¨¿acaso empezaron la celebración sin mí?¨- bromeó mientras Andrew se dirigía a la barra a pedir una bebida para él y otra para Lita. ¨Ven¨- le llamaba la chica de cabello oscuro -¨sé que a algunos ya los conoces¨- señalaba a su grupo de amigos -¨pero chicos, para los que no saben ELLA¨- hizo énfasis -¨es Lita¨ - sonrió como revelando un gran secreto. ¨Lita, por fin¨- decía la chica de cabello rojo -¨siento que ya te conozco¨- bromeó haciendo que la morena a su lado riera y añadió -¨ah sim, tudos hemos escuchado muito sobre ti¨- volvieron a reír y la chica de cabello oscuro les interrumpió -¨hey¨- les adivirtió para luego volverse a la castaña -¨ya conocías a Kim y a Marisa, pero ellos son Kiev y Gus¨- señaló a cada uno mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la silla que ella había ocupado. ¨Creo que tendremos que juntar otra mesa¨- sugirió la chica de cabello rojo -¨caballeros¨- se volvió al castaño y al chico robusto que estaba cerca de ella -¨creo que ustedes son los más indicados para esa labor¨- terminó de decir. A Neal le pareció una magnífica idea -¨por supuesto¨- se volvió a la chica de cabello oscuro -¨dejen que los hombres demuestren su fuerza¨- alzó una ceja haciendo que la chica riera, -¨entonces deberías dejar que Kiev lo haga solo¨- fingió cara triste -¨podrías lastimarte¨- bromeó. ¨¿Y eso te preocupa?¨- preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa -¨descuida, lo haré con cuidado si me lo pides¨- le guiñó el ojo para después comenzar a mover algunas sillas de la mesa de al lado junto con el otro chico. Cargaron la mesa y la acomodaron junto a la otra que ocupaban el resto del grupo y tomaron algunas sillas para ponerlas alrededor -¨¿algo más?¨- preguntó Kiev dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello rojo y haciendo una reverencia en broma. ¨Oh calla¨- chispó la chica -¨pero ya que lo dices, pídenos otra ronda¨- señaló a la mesa. El chico sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la barra a la vez que Andrew regresaba con un tarro de cerveza y una copa de Martini en la mano. Dejó el Martini frente a Lita, quien agradeció con una sonrisa, y dejó su tarro sobre la mesa, -¨iré a pedir algo¨- dijo la rubia como excusa para levantarse de su asiento y dejar que el chico se sentara al lado de Lita. ¨Iré contigo¨- dijo el castaño de cabello largo mientras se tomaba de golpe el resto de su cerveza. Fueron hasta la barra y se abrieron paso entre la gente que estaba cerca de la barra bebiendo y conversando animadamente. El chico pidió otro tarro de cerveza oscura y Mina pidió otro vodka con jugo de arándano -¨¿y hablaste con tu novio?¨- preguntó repentinamente el chico mientras esperaban por sus bebidas recargados en la barra. Dejó salir un suspiro -¨algo así¨- respondió en voz baja, pues había tratado de evitar pensar en eso. ¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó el chico mientras le entregaban su cerveza, -¨pues¨- comenzó a decir mientras le entregaban su bebida -¨digamos que las cosas no salieron como esperaba¨- se encogió de hombros -¨aunque pensándolo bien¨ movió el contenido del vaso con el delgado popote -¨creo que sin pedírselo, nos estamos tomando un tiempo¨- apretó los labios. El chico la veía confundido -¨¿entonces las cosas se salieron de control?¨- preguntó mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza y la chica asintió con la cabeza -¨bastante, me ha acusado de cosas sin sentido y encima de todo, se ha molestado bastante¨- sacudió la cabeza un poco molesta a la vez que tomaba su vaso con la mano derecha -¨¿sabes?¨- preguntó mientras debía de su vaso -¨me ha insinuado que piense si quiero seguir con él o no y se lo diga de una buena vez¨- dejó su vaso sobre la barra con fuerza. El castaño frunció el ceño -¨¿y que tienes que pensar? Solo dile que no y ya¨- se encogió de hombros -¨mira, sé que no debería meterme¨-hizo una pausa- ¨pero ¿realmente puedes decirme que eres feliz en esa relación?¨- preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Mina se quedó en silencio, -¨¿lo ves?¨- dijo el chico -¨si lo fueras, no tendrías que pensar antes de responder¨- fingió una sonrisa mientras bebía de su cerveza. Aquellas palabras le habían caído como balde de agua helada, tenía toda la razón -¨si¨- dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba la mirada y recargaba ambos brazos sobre la barra -¨¿y ahora que voy a hacer?¨- preguntó cerrando los ojos llena de frustración. ¨Es fácil¨- dijo el chico dejando su tarro -¨solo dile que ya no quieres estar con él¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y te lo digo por experiencia, entre más rápido se lo digas, mejor¨- volvió a beber de su cerveza. Pues sí, el chico tenía mucha razón. Se volvió a él y lo miró extrañada, no parecía ser el tipo tan intelectual basándose en su apariencia, para ella aparentaba ser un chico de playa con mente abierta y grandes ideales -´pero sabe decirme lo que necesito escuchar´- dijo para sí mientras volvía a bajar la mirada. ¨Lo haré¨- dijo en voz baja a lo que el chico respondió -¨y entonces celebraremos también por eso esta noche¨- y levantó su tarro de cerveza. ¨Mina¨- decía la chica de cabello oscuro acercándose a la barra -¨me has dejado sola con aquellos tortolitos¨- rodó los ojos, -¨lo siento¨- dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención cuando el castaño interrumpió -¨¿y te ha dado envidia?¨- preguntó a la chica alzando una ceja -¨porque si necesitas de alguien..¨- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Rei se llevó las manos a la cintura y alzó una ceja mientras lo veía con seriedad -¨¿y estás dispuesto a sacrificarte?¨- preguntó en burla -¨que simpático ha salido tu amigo, Mina¨- reprochó mientras se acercaba al espacio disponible en la barra justo al lado de castaño. ¨Pues veo que ha funcionado¨- dijo el chico viéndola de reojo mientras la chica se recargaba suavemente sobre la barra, -¨no te emociones¨- le dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras llamaba la atención del chico de la barra y se volteaba al castaño -¨¿tomas shots?¨- preguntó mientras esperaba que le atendieran. El castaño se volvió a ella y se encogió de hombros -¨solo cuando me obligan¨- dijo mirando a la chica pedir dos shots. En cuestión de segundos tenían frente a ellos dos pequeños vasitos de vidrio con un espeso contenido color café oscuro -¨¿listo?¨- preguntó la chica tomando ambos vasos y ofreciéndole uno. Lo tomó con un poco de incertidumbre y lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo -¨¿qué te pasa?¨- preguntó la chica riendo -¨¿por qué lo estas oliendo?¨-, el chico sonrió -¨necesito asegurarme que no me quieras envenenar¨- se llevó una mano al pecho -¨pero ¿Jägermeister? Creo que empiezas a agradarme¨- le guiñó un ojo mientras se recargaba sobre la barra y la miraba a los ojos. Rei rodo lo ojos -¨¿qué esperabas de una chica de Alemania? Además, descuida no voy a aprovecharme de tí¨- decía mientras levantaba su vaso para brindar, el castaño hizo lo mismo -¨Prost! (salud)¨ - dijo mientras chocaba su vaso con el de la chica y se tomaba de golpe el contenido del vasito. ¨¿Hablas Alemán?¨- preguntó la chica interesada después de dejar el vasito vacío sobre la barra, -¨no¨- rió el castaño -¨es todo lo que sé, pero podrías enseñarme¨- sonrió mientras le hacía señas al barman de que les sirviera otra ronda.

Mientras Rei y Neal se divertían en la barra, Mina había decidido alejarse un poco de ellos para pensar en lo que el chico le había dicho. Y además porque parecían estarse entendiendo, y lo menos que quería era estar en medio de ellos. No porque estaba a punto de terminar su relación iba a interferir en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una. Pero ahora su problema más grande era cómo decirle a Liam que preferiría terminar las cosas con él -´la verdad es que ni quisiera tener que volver a verlo´- pensó para sí mientras se recargaba sobre la barra del lado opuesto de donde estaban sus amigos. Bebió un poco de su vaso y sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolso. Se quedó viendo la pantalla unos segundos -´pero si se lo digo así, creo que se molestará aún más´- pensó mientras se mordía el labio suavemente. Encendió la pantalla y buscó su nombre, y presionó el botón para escribir un mensaje de texto con indecisión. ¨Hola linda¨- decía un hombre mientras se recargaba en la barra a su lado -¨¿por qué tan sola?¨- preguntó acercándose más a ella -¨¿esperas a alguien?¨- se quedó mirando el teléfono que la chica tenía en sus manos. ¨Eh, si¨- mintió mientras se alejaba un poco de aquel extraño hombre que además parecía haber tomado demasiado, -¨bueno, pues si ya llegó por quién esperabas, linda¨- dijo el hombre sonriéndole y haciéndola sentir más incómoda, -¨no, gracias¨- dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto y dándole la espalda para alejarse. El hombre la tomó suavemente del hombro -¨no, espera¨- le pidió y la soltó del hombro -¨anda, al menos dime tu nombre, linda¨- dijo el hombre con dificultad pero la chica guardó silencio y solo lo veía con desagrado por el intenso olor a alcohol que desprendía y porque la llamaba repetidamente de la misma forma que lo hacía Liam. Sin recibir respuesta, el hombre continuó -¨¿esperas a tu novio?¨- hizo una pausa mientras veía que la chica guardaba su teléfono en su bolso -¨ ¿te han dejado plantada?¨- preguntó cruzándose de brazos -¨bien, si gustas yo puedo acompañarte, además él se lo pierde. Mira que dejar a una chica tan linda como tú¨- se acercó a ella y la chica dio un paso atrás -¨olvídate de él, vamos. Te invito un trago¨- dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba suavemente del brazo -¨¿qué es lo que quieres?¨- preguntó mientras intentaba hacerle una seña al chico de la barra. ¨Que la dejes en paz¨- decía alguien detrás de él mientras lo tomaba del hombro con fuerza para que soltara a la chica. El hombre se volvió al intruso con molestia -¨¿y tú quién eres?¨- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño -¨¿qué no ves que la han dejado? Yo voy a hacerle compañía¨- decía el hombre comenzando a alzar la voz pero lo interrumpió -¨no hace falta, viene conmigo¨- terminó de decir mientras ignoraba al hombre y se acercaba a la rubia para tomarla suavemente por la cintura y alejarla de aquel hombre. ¨Gracias¨- dijo tímidamente mientras caminaba junto a él -¨no sabía que vendrías¨. Cuando estuvieron lejos del hombre, se detuvieron frente a la barra para poder pedir algo -¨¿te molesta que esté aquí?¨- preguntó mientras esperaba por su trago de whiskey, -¨no¨- respondió tímidamente la rubia. ¨¿Quieres algo?¨- le preguntó mientras el barman le entregaba su trago, y asintió con la cabeza -´pero no puedo simplemente decírselo así como sí nada´- pensó para sí mientras veía sus hermosos ojos verdes, -¨¿y bien?¨ - preguntó el chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Mina se encogió de hombros -¨sorpréndeme¨- respondió en voz baja para luego morderse un poco el labio. ¨Si eso es lo que quieres¨- le dijo el chico alzando una ceja y en un rápido movimiento, la tomó por la cintura para acercarse a sus labios. Volvió a sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos. Era justo como lo recordaba, un delicioso y deseado beso un poco más suave que el que le había dado en aquella ocasión al salir de la fiesta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas perdían la fuerza y equilibrio. Se separó de ella sin soltar su cintura y mantuvo la cercanía para verla a los ojos -¨¿y ya sabes que es lo que quieres pedir?¨- le preguntó en un agudo tono de voz que le hizo estremecer aún más, impidiéndole formular alguna palabra solo se dignó a negar con la cabeza. El chico de cabello plateado sonrió al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica en sus brazos sonrojarse un poco más -¨¿me pediste que te sorprendiera, no?¨- bromeó mientras acomodaba un mechón que caía sobre la frente de la chica y lo pasaba por detrás de su oreja. Acarició su largo cabello, y pasó la yema de sus dedos por la suavidad de su hombro para bajar por su brazo y detenerse en su cintura. La atrajo un poco más él con cuidado -¨te he extrañado¨- confesó en voz baja mientras se perdía en el brillo de sus ojos y rio para sí por habérselo dicho -¨discúlpame¨- sonrió soltándola un poco de la cintura -¨pero desde aquella noche en la fiesta, no he podido dejar de pensar en tus labios¨- bajó la mirada a los labios de la chica y se acercó a su rostro -¨no imaginas las ganas que tenía de volver a verte¨- y posó sus labios sobre los de Mina para darle otro suave y lento beso. Apretó la cintura de la chica con un poco de fuerza mientras la besaba de nuevo. Se obligó a separarse de ella con un esfuerzo sobrenatural y pudo notar la respiración entrecortada en la rubia -¨¿estás bien?¨- le preguntó mientras soltaba su cintura suavemente. Mina abrió los ojos lentamente mientras recuperaba el aliento -¨¿qué?¨- preguntó en un hilo de voz -¨ah, si¨- respondió torpemente sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y se recargó sobre la barra -´oh por Dios´- pensó para sí mientras intentaba llamar la atención del chico de la barra para pedirle un trago -´apresúrate a prepararlo, que lo necesito. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar´- continuó mientras respiraba hondo y evitaba la mirada del chico a su lado. ¨¿Y Lita?¨- preguntó tranquilamente -¨no me digas que Andrew la ha raptado¨- bromeó mientras veía a su alrededor buscándoles -¨¿aún no llegan?¨- frunció el ceño mientras veía a la rubia beber de su vaso con desesperación -¨eh, tranquila¨- le reprochó alejándole bruscamente el vaso de los labios -¨¿cuál es la prisa?¨. Mina le dio la espalda pues le había molestado un poco que le quitara su vaso -¨están en el salón de allá¨- señaló con desinterés mientras se recargaba en la barra, -¨pues entonces vamos¨- dijo el platinado mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cintura. ¨No¨- dijo bruscamente la rubia quitando su mano de su cintura, -¨¿qué ocurre?¨- preguntó confundido mientras la rubia se volvía a él -¨necesito una bebida¨- respondió secamente viéndolo a los ojos. El platinado frunció el ceño -¨acabas de tomarte la mitad de uno de golpe, no voy a dejar que tomes de esa manera Mina¨- le reprochó -¨la última vez terminaste en mi cama, ¿o no lo recuerdas?¨- alzó una ceja mientras veía la cara de la chica empezar a sonrojarse -¨pero bien, que si eso es lo que quieres¨- le regresó el vaso que momentos antes le había quitado a la fuerza -¨preferiría que no fuera de esa forma¨- le dijo en voz baja. La rubia se quedó en silencio sintiéndose un poco torpe, tanto por lo que le acababa de recordar como por el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón no le había desagradado tanto la idea.

* * *

Una disculpa por la demora, estuve un poco ocupada esta semana.  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero que les siga gustando.  
Estoy por terminar el siguiente capítulo, así que no van a tener que esperar tanto tiempo.  
Saludos :)


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado una noche divertida. Lita se veía muy alegre, y en toda la noche no se le había despegado el chico de cabello dorado -´se está tardando en pedírselo´- pensaba Mina mientras los veía sentados frente a ella. Le parecía que hacían una linda pareja, pero esperaba que no fueran como los melosos que estaban a su lado -´y decía que no le gustaba´- rio para sí mientras veía a Serena sonriente en los brazos protectores del guapo chico de ojos azules, tenían poco de haber llegado al pub pero se la estaban pasando muy bien. Se recargó sobre la mesa ignorando la animada conversación que tomaba lugar a su alrededor para continuar perdiéndose en sus pensamientos -´creo que así deberían ser todas las relaciones´- apretó los labios -´como la que tienen Serena y Seiya, que se ve que están muy felices juntos´- pensó para sí mientras veía a la pareja frente a ella y luego se volvía a la castaña y al chico de cabello dorado, que si bien aún no eran novios, se les notaba que no tardaban en serlo. Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos -´en todo este tiempo con Liam, no creo haberme sentido así´- sintió una cálida mano acariciar la suya que reposaban sobre su pierna -¨¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó en voz baja aquel que le sacaba bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia y se sobresaltó un poco -¨si, ¿por qué?¨- preguntó tímidamente mientras se volvía a un lado para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes -¨¿estás segura?¨- insistió el chico en voz baja mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya por debajo de la mesa. Mina asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Le había costado trabajo mantener la mirada del chico desde aquel comentario que hizo cuando estaban en la barra -´así que ahora debo medirme en lo que estoy tomando´- pensó para sí -´o terminaré en su cama´- lo miró de reojo -´¿estaría burlándose de mi o era una invitación?´- se preguntó mientras con su mano libre, tomaba el vaso que estaba frente a ella. Dudó un poco antes de acercarlo a sus labios, pero sintió la mirada del platinado sobre ella -´quizá un poco de los dos´- pensó mientras bebía decididamente gran parte del contenido que tenía aquel vaso, -¨recuerda que te lo he advertido¨- bromeó en voz baja el chico. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se volvió a él con cara de niña regañada -¨pero no he hecho nada¨- respondió en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos, -¨¿ah no?¨- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja y acercándose un poco a ella. Mina negó con la cabeza y manteniendo su cara de niña buena dijo -¨si solo he tenido sed y bebí un poco¨- y se encogió de hombros, el chico sacudió la cabeza -¨eso no ha sido un poco, Srita Aino¨- le reprochó en broma a lo que Mina respondió -¨¿y qué piensa hacer al respecto?¨- hizo una pausa -¨¿Sr Kou?¨. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en los labios del chico y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos -¨no juegues así conmigo¨- le advirtió en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos azules de la chica a su lado, -¨no estoy jugando¨ - respondió la rubia mientras liberaba su mano aprisionada por la del chico y la ponía sobre la de él, para poder acariciarlo. Pero aquello había sido una mala idea, pues ahora el chico tenía total y completo acceso a su piel. Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió cómo la cálida mano del platinado que segundos antes reposaba sobre su rodilla derecha, ahora subía un poco por debajo de la falda de su vestido acariciando una parte de su muslo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo se llenaba de distintas emociones. En un rápido movimiento tomó la mano del chico con fuerza para detenerlo y se volvió a él alarmada sin poder decir alguna palabra. ¨Yo tampoco estoy jugando¨- le dijo el chico en voz baja mientras con su mano libre llevaba su vaso a sus labios como si no estuviera sucediendo nada debajo de la mesa. ¨¿Verdad, Mina?¨- escuchó que alguien le llamó pero no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba -¨¿Mina?¨- insistió la voz haciéndole voltearse con un poco de confusión mientras su corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza, -¨¿cómo?¨- preguntó tímidamente. La castaña empezó a reir -¨¿estás bien Mina?¨- la miró confundida, la rubia sacudió un poco la cabeza -¨disculpa, me he quedado pensando en otra cosa y no te escuché¨- fingió una sonrisa mientras la castaña la veía extrañada, -¨¿entonces, segura que estás bien?¨- insistió y la rubia asintió con la cabeza. Estaba por continuar cuando interrumpió la chica de cabello rojo -¨deberíamos ir a otro lugar, este lugar ya está muy calmado¨- sugirió animada levantándose de su asiento y tomando del brazo a la morena que estaba a su lado -¨pero es tu noche, Lita así que tú eliges¨- dijo sonriente antes de tomarse el resto de su cerveza. ¨No lo sé¨- dijo la castaña mientras se volvía al chico de cabello dorado que estaba a su lado -¨¿qué sugieres?¨- le preguntó en voz baja, -¨¡vamos al Ministry!¨- interrumpió Rei animadamente levantándose de su asiento. El resto de su grupo estuvo de acuerdo así que no les quedó más opción -¨jamás he ido a ese lugar¨- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la chica de cabello rojo se acercaba a ella -¨no te preocupes, te gustará¨- le decía mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica -¨¡es un lugar muy divertido!¨- continuó. Se sintió un poco incómoda pero aceptó y alejó el brazo de la chica -¨de acuerdo¨- se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a Andrew -¨¿has ido a ese lugar?¨- preguntó apretando un poco los labios. El chico asintió con la cabeza -¨si, hace tiempo fui con ellos¨- rodó los ojos -¨les encantan esos tipos de lugares, pero son divertidos¨. La castaña frunció el ceño confundida -¨¿a qué te refieres con ese tipo de lugares?¨-, el chico ignoró su pregunta y la tomó de la mano suavemente -¨ya lo verás¨- y le indicó que salieran del lugar. Se volvió a la rubia con cara de sorpresa porque la había tomado de la mano y caminó con él llena de emoción para dirigirse a la puerta junto con el resto del grupo.

Una vez afuera, llegó el momento más difícil de la noche -¨¿quién no bebió?¨- preguntó la chica de cabello rojo -¨no, esperen¨- empezó a reír -¨debería preguntarles, ¿quién casi no bebió y se cree capaz de poder conducir? Porque yo, no.¨- se volvió a ver quién respondía. Optaron por dejar el auto de Kim, quien obviamente había bebido demasiado, y solo utilizarían el auto de Seiya, Yaten y Andrew. ¨Bien¨- comenzó a dar indicaciones la chica de cabello de fuego -¨Kiev, Marisa, Lita y yo podemos irnos con Andrew¨- volteó a ver al chico que asentía con la cabeza -¨Sophie, Gustav, Serena y Mina pueden irse con ¿Seiya?¨- preguntó y al recibir otra respuesta positiva continuó -¨y entonces, Rei y Neal¨- hizo una pausa para ver a su amiga -¨pueden irse con, uh ¿Yoten? ¿Yetan?¨- rió de sí misma -¨disculpa, no quiero ser grosera pero olvide tu nombre¨- dijo la chica. ¨Yaten¨- le corrigió el platinado -¨y no te preocupes, no es un nombre común¨- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. ¨Cierto, Yaten¨- sonrió Kim -¨pues bien, entonces ya está todo listo. Cada uno reúnase con su equipo¨- bromeó la chica mientras tomaba a la morena del brazo. ¨Espera¨- dijo el platinado tomando a Mina suavemente por el brazo para impedir que se fuera con su hermano -¨mi auto es más seguro¨- bromeó para que no fuera tan evidente que prefería que se fuera con él. Mina rio un poco -¨¿acaso temes que Gus me haga algo?¨- bromeó pero al chico no pareció causarle gracia -¨pues ahora que lo mencionas¨- respondió secamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura para que caminara a su auto, -¨¿es enserio Yaten?¨- preguntó intentando no reír pero el chico se quedó en silencio. Detrás de ellos iban Neal y Rei que parecían estarse llevando muy bien, entre bromas y alguno que otro golpecito a juego que le daba la chica al castaño llegaron hasta el auto del platinado sin siquiera prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran ellos. Subieron al auto, y de pronto la tensión aumento en el asiento trasero mientras Yaten conducía -¨que amistades tienes¨- le comentó a la rubia en voz baja al percatarse de lo que ocurría por el espejo retrovisor del auto, y sacudió la cabeza. ¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y al voltearse a un lado de reojo pudo darse cuenta que Neal y Rei se besaban apasionadamente -´pero si se acaban de conocer´- pensó para sí mientras se volteaba hacia el frente un poco sonrojada por sorprenderles en aquel momento -´y en el auto de Yaten´- dijo para sí alarmada. El platinado rio para sí al ver la actitud de la rubia, que ahora se notaba que se sentía incomoda -¨oye¨- le llamó el chico en voz baja mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo. Se volvió a ella y llevó su mano derecha a su pierna y acaricio un poco su rodilla -¨no tenemos que ir con ellos si no quieres¨- dijo el chico mientras su mano subía un poco para tocar su muslo, Mina se sobresaltó -¨¿y..¨- tragó saliva con dificultad -¨qué haríamos?¨- preguntó tímidamente mientras sentía como la calidez de la mano del chico acariciaba suavemente su piel. Una seductora sonrisa se formó en los labios del platinado -¨tengo algunas cosas en mente¨- respondió mientras la veía a los ojos y luego bajaba la mirada para recorrer su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró de nueva cuenta y no pudo decir nada mientras la mirada del chico regresaba a sus ojos haciéndola estremecerse. El sonido del claxon del auto de atrás de ellos les obligó a regresar la mirada al frente, y Mina agradecía que el semáforo cambiara para poder continuar. Yaten condujo en silencio intentando ignorar el molesto acontecimiento en la parte trasera de su auto e ideando una y mil excusas para llevarse a Mina a otro lugar que no fuera como el Ministry. Al poco tiempo llegaron al enorme lugar. Estacionó el auto y al fin se separaron la chica de cabello negro y el castaño -¨ah, ya llegamos¨- decía la chica mientras se acomodaba la blusa, -¨¿y?¨- preguntó el castaño intentando besarla de nuevo. ¨Vamos¨- le indicaba la chica mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello y bajó del auto emocionada para encontrarse con la rubia y el platinado que esperaban por el resto del grupo que estaban bajando de sus autos. ¨Hay mucha gente¨- se quejó Sophie mientras la chica de cabello rojo la tomaba del brazo, -¨descuida, yo me encargo de que no nos tengan en la fila por mucho tiempo¨- le guiñó el ojo. Llegaron hasta la entrada e intentaron evitar la enorme línea de personas esperando que les dejaran entrar al lugar -¨¿qué vais hacer?¨- preguntó la morena a Kim. ¨Descuida¨- dijo la chica de cabello rojo mientras se acercaba decidida al hombre que estaba en la puerta. Parecía que se conocían de tiempo, conversaron un poco y el hombre negaba con la cabeza. ¨Parece que no nos dejaran entrar¨- se quejaba Sophie al ver que el hombre volvía a negar con la cabeza, y la chica de cabello rojo regresaba molesta. ¨Hay un evento privado y no van a dejar entrar a nadie que no tenga invitación¨- rodó los ojos -¨no sé qué le pasa, siempre nos deja entrar¨- se cruzó de brazos. Algunos de los chicos decían que quizá debían darle dinero para dejarles entrar al lugar y la morena bromeaba sobre el intento fallido de la chica. Nadie se percató que el platinado se separó del grupo, -¨Sr Kou¨- saludó el hombre al verlo acercarse -¨cuanto tiempo¨- estrechó su mano con respeto, -¨Floyd¨- estrechó su mano y continuó -¨vengo con un grupo y quisiéramos entrar, ¿crees poder hacer algo al respecto?¨- preguntó directamente. ¨Señor¨- comenzó el hombre -¨disculpe, pero hay un evento privado y tengo instrucciones de…¨-decía pero el platinado le interrumpió -¨nosotros también tenemos un evento privado, es cumpleaños de mi prima y no es necesario que nos asignen una mesa¨- se encogió de hombros -¨solo dime cuántas botellas hay que consumir¨- dijo con indiferencia muy consciente del protocolo de aquellos lugares. El hombre dudo por un segundo, pero sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada -¨Yaten Kou¨- dijo y después se quedó en silencio. Presionó un botón en la pantalla del teléfono y lo guardó de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo de su pantalón -¨ya está arreglado¨- respondió seriamente mirando al platinado. ¨Excelente¨- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al grupo -¨ya podemos entrar¨- dijo deteniéndose frente a ellos. La chica de cabello de fuego se volteó molesta -¨¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? No podemos entrar porque..¨- decía cuando el chico le interrumpió -¨quizá tú no puedas, pero ya podemos entrar¨- repitió un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica. ¨¿Pero qué has hecho, Yaten Kou?¨- bromeó el chico de cabello negro dirigiéndose a su hermano, a lo que el platinado respondió -¨no hizo falta¨- se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a la entrada del lugar. El grupo le siguió un poco confundidos y el hombre de la puerta les indicó que podían entrar -¨al segundo piso¨- dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras. ¨Espera¨- dijo el platinado tomando a la rubia del brazo para que se detuviera mientras el resto subía -¨deja que entren ellos primero¨- le pidió. Mina se quedó en silencio, -¨gracias Floyd¨- dijo el chico para después entrar y subir las escaleras junto a la chica. Al llegar al segundo piso les recibió una chica de lentes y les informó que era un evento privado pero podían tener acceso al área privada de lado izquierdo, pero no a la de lado derecho -¨disculpen las molestias, solo sigo indicaciones¨- se disculpó -¨pero bienvenidos, que se diviertan¨- sonrió y se retiró. ¨¿Y ha venido esa flacucha a decirnos qué hacer?¨- bromeó la chica de cabello rojo mientras veían a la chica alejarse -¨¿a quién le importa que sea un evento privado? Venidos a bailar¨- decía volviéndose a la morena y la tomaba del brazo para que le siguiera -¨sim, sim, vamos Kiev¨- dijo la morena. ¨Creo que mejor todos vamos, ¿no?¨- preguntó la chica de cabello negro al castaño mientras lo tomaba de la mano para seguir a las chicas. Y cediendo ante la presión del grupo, el resto les siguió. Se abrieron paso entre las extrañas mesas del lugar, y entre más caminaban más aumentaba el sonido de la música electrónica. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía una enorme pista con luces resplandecientes de distintos colores, que parpadeaban incesantemente y en una esquina en una pista elevada estaba un chico que parecía ser el DJ a cargo de la música. ¨Es Yissek¨- dijo la chica de cabello rojo para el resto de sus amigos que parecían emocionarse, -¨¿qué es Yissek?¨-preguntó Mina con dificultad por el volumen tan alto de la música, Kim rio al escucharla y se acercó a ella -¨Yissek es el DJ¨- señaló al chico a lo lejos -¨es un viejo amigo, y un gran DJ, será una noche divertida¨- sonrió y la tomó del brazo para indicarle que bajaran a la pista. ¨No¨- decía la rubia intentando soltarse de ella, pero no pudo pues después la morena la tomó del brazo. Estaban en medio de la pista, con escaso espacio personal por la cantidad de personas que estaban bailando y empezaba a sentirse mareada por el intenso parpadeo de las luces de colores y sonido tan fuerte de la música -¨necesito irme¨- dijo Mina desesperada pero ninguna de las chicas pareció escucharle. El resto del grupo se les unió y sintió que se sofocaba entre tantas personas -¨¡Lita!¨- gritó intentando llamar la atención de la castaña, que pareció no escucharle -¨ayuda¨- volvió a gritar mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza -´relájate, relájate´- decía para sí mientras respiraba profundamente el horrible hedor a alcohol y sudor que inundaba el lugar haciéndola marearse aún más. Una mano tocó su espalda y se sobresaltó asustada -¨Mina ¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó el platinado acercándose a ella frunciendo el ceño. Negó con la cabeza intensamente y se abrazó del chico con fuerza -¨necesito salir de aquí¨- le dijo con dificultad. El platinado acarició su cabello e intentó calmarla -¨¿qué ocurre, Mina?¨- preguntó pero la chica no respondió, así que optó por tomarla de la cintura y ayudarle a salir de entre la multitud. Llegaron hasta la barra y le ayudó a sentarse en una de las extrañas sillas altas -¨¿ya estás mejor?¨- le preguntó mientras la tomaba del rostro para verla a los ojos. Se veía un poco pálida, así que le pidió al chico de la barra que le diera un Ginger Ale y después se lo entregó a la chica -¨bebe un poco de esto¨- le dijo con preocupación. Mina obedeció mientras se recargaba sobre la barra -¨gracias¨- dijo en voz baja al platinado que estaba a su lado, el chico no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirándola en silencio. Se sentía torpe -´¿por qué siempre tiene que pasarme algo cuando estoy con él?´- se preguntaba mientras bebía de su vaso, de alguna u otra forma se las arreglaba para hacer el ridículo frente a Yaten -´eres una tonta´- decía para sí mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra e intentaba calmarse un poco.

¨¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?¨- preguntó el chico preocupado mirando atentamente a la chica, -¨pero, Lita..¨- decía la chica cuando fue interrumpida -¨eso no importa¨- la tomó suavemente por la barbilla para que volteara a verlo a los ojos -¨me preocupa que no te sientas bien, Mina. Preferiría llevarte a tu departamento¨- terminó de decir sin más. La rubia se quedó en silencio, la verdad quería salir de ahí e irse a su cama. Tenía mucho que pensar, y encima de todo, se sentía fatal. ¨Vamos¨- dijo el platinado tomándola de la mano y ayudándole a bajar de la silla alta, -¨pero tengo que despedirme¨- se quejó la rubia, -¨¿quieres regresar a meterte entre la multitud?¨- preguntó el chico señalando la pista de baile -¨descuida, yo le diré a Lita lo que ha ocurrido¨- apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y le indicó que salieran. Cuando llegaron al auto, el chico le abrió la puerta para que subiera y después subió del lado del conductor. Encendió el auto y Mina se recargó en el respaldo del asiento después de ponerse en cinturón de seguridad, y cerró los ojos. El auto comenzó a moverse y permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un poco más, repasando en su mente todo lo sucedido en esa noche. Los extraños pero divertidos amigos de Rei, los besos de Yaten, la inmensa tensión entre Rei y Neal -´y los besos de Yaten´- pensó para sí mientras continuaba con la lista -´y el extraño hombre de la barra que me habló justo cuando´- hizo una pausa abriendo los ojos de golpe -´Liam´- pensó sobresaltándose al percatarse de que dejó inconcluso algo. ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨- preguntó el chico cuando vio a la chica hacer un brusco movimiento en su asiento, -¨no, nada¨- se disculpó -¨solo que olvide algo¨- dijo mientras abría su bolso. ¨¿En el Ministry?¨- preguntó el chico confundido -¨¿quieres que me regrese?¨-, Mina sacudió la cabeza -¨no, descuida¨- respondió mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil. Encendió la pantalla y presionó un botón para ver los mensajes recientes -´no lo envíe´- pensó para sí mientras leía el último mensaje enviado, y después abrió los mensajes guardados en borrador. Respiró hondo mientras se volvía disimuladamente al hombre que estaba a su lado y exhalaba despacio -´¿será una buena idea?´- se preguntó mientras volvía la vista a la pantalla para volver a leer aquel mensaje que había comenzado. Presionó algunas teclas para terminar de redactarlo y dudó de sí misma al terminar -´ya no hay vuelta atrás´- presionó el botón de enviar y apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba por el sonido del teléfono que le indicaría que su mensaje había sido enviado. Permaneció en silencio mientras miraba por la ventana, las calles de la ciudad en aquella noche parecían muy solitarias. A pesar de estar iluminadas y de algunos lugares y pubs repletos de personas, algo había esa noche que le parecía que era muy oscura y silenciosa. O probablemente, solo era ella. Que sentía remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero había tomado una decisión, y si bien en su momento quizá no lo parecía, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Sintió una cálida mano pasar por su rodilla y le hizo sobresaltarse -¨¿te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó el chico al verla reaccionar de aquella forma, -¨ah, si¨- dijo la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta que estaban frente a su edificio, ni de que Yaten había apagado el auto. ¨¿Estás segura que estás bien?¨- insistió el chico con preocupación por la extraña actitud de la rubia, -¨si¨- dijo la chica mientras le miraba a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Y así permanecieron por unos instantes, tan solo mirándose a los ojos y confesándose en silencio lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y las palabras salían sobrando. ¨Debo irme¨- dijo la rubia con dificultad mientras bajaba la mirada para tomar su bolso que estaba en el piso junto a sus pies, -¨Mina¨- le llamó el chico tomándole suavemente del brazo. Tragó saliva mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, el sentir su tacto y la forma en que le llamaba, tan simple y a la vez tan varonil era suficiente para que se sintiera vulnerable ante su presencia. Le miró a los ojos de nueva cuenta, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo mientras su corazón luchaba por mantenerse dentro de su pecho -¨¿quieres pasar?¨- preguntó casi en un hilo de voz a la vez que su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza que quedaba dentro de ella. El chico alzó una ceja -¨¿me está invitando a pasar la noche, Srita Aino?¨- preguntó haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara por completo y después rio -¨descuida, solo estaba bromeando¨- hizo una pausa -¨a no ser que estuvieras hablando enserio¨- terminó de decir mientras media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y bajó del auto. Abrió la puerta del lado de la chica, quien aún seguía ruborizada, y le ayudó a bajar del auto. Cerró la puerta y la tomó de la cintura, aprisionándola con su cuerpo recargado sobre la puerta del auto -¨no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me gustas¨- decía el chico mientras acercaba su cuerpo más al de ella, y llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica -¨eres tan hermosa¨- acarició su mejilla con el pulgar -¨tan única¨- inclinó su rostro para acercarse al de ella -¨¿qué me estás haciendo, Minako Aino?¨- preguntó mientras se acercaba más. Podía sentir su aliento cerca de sus labios, su corazón palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza llenando de ansias por poder sentir sus labios una vez más y, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos para poder soportar aquella dulce tortura. Rosó sus labios en un rápido movimiento haciéndole estremecerse y se separó un poco de su rostro para poder admirarle. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir las emociones que sentía su cuerpo al sujetarla por la cintura -¨y sé que deseas esto tanto como yo¨- continuaba el chico mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más ronca. La obligó a acercarse más a él con suavidad y volvió a rosar sus labios -¨y no sabes cuánto te deseo, Mina¨- confesó mientras comenzaba a besarla. Fue un beso lento y corto, lleno de emociones reprimidas, y se separó de ella bruscamente -¨pero no así¨- pegó su frente con la de ella mientras luchaba contra él mismo -¨discúlpame¨- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella -¨pero creo que sería malo para ti si acepto tu invitación a pasar, en estos momentos¨- la miró a los ojos -¨pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí¨- y acarició su mejilla. Mina permaneció en silencio recuperándose de aquel fugaz beso que tanto anhelaba, e intentaba controlar su respiración mientras le escuchaba -¨¿por qué habría de pensar mal?¨- preguntó confundida, -¨¿y por qué no?¨- preguntó el chico acomodando un mechón de cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja. ¨No podría pensar mal de ti¨- cerró los ojos mientras sentía la caricia del platinado, -¨¿ah si?¨- preguntó -¨quizá deberías hacerlo de vez cuando¨- bromeó -¨pero, quiero pedirte algo¨- dijo cambiando su tono por uno un poco más serio -¨y sé qué quizá te parezca extraño, pero¨- hizo una pausa -¨mi madre me mataría si no voy a mi fiesta de graduación, y me encantaría que fueras conmigo¨- terminó. Aquella petición le había tomado por sorpresa, que más que estarle pidiendo que lo acompañara, sentía que le decía que sin ella no iría y no le gustaba la idea de aquella carga sobre sus hombros -¨Yaten, yo¨- comenzó a decir pero el chico la interrumpió -¨no tiene que ser como algo serio, entiendo que estás con alguien más¨-frunció el ceño-¨pero, guardaré mi distancia si así me lo pides¨. Guardaría su distancia si ella se lo pedía, pero ¿era eso lo qué quería? Por más que quisiera negárselo, le gustaba que estuviera cerca. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, de sus brazos, de sus labios, de él. Tragó saliva con dificultad -¨no lo sé, Yaten¨- dijo la rubia -¨¿por qué quieres que vaya a tu graduación?¨- preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada, -¨porque quiero que estés ahí, porque me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo¨- la tomó por la barbilla suavemente para hacer que lo viera a los ojos -¨porque quiero estar contigo, Mina¨- terminó de decir. La rubia frunció los labios -¨tendré que pensarlo¨- le dijo no muy segura de sí misma, le encantaba la idea que le planteaba -´estar conmigo´- pensó para sí, aunque no sabía si era eso a lo que se refería o era solo ella dándose falsas esperanzas de nueva cuenta -¨será mejor que me vaya¨- dijo la chica -¨gracias por traerme¨- sonrió un poco ante de intentar alejarse de él, pero el chico se lo impidió presionando su cuerpo al de ella de nueva cuenta. La tomó por la barbilla y se quedó mirándola a los ojos unos instantes -¨¿puedo volver a besarte?¨- preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

* * *

Una disculpa porque no actualicé la historia en mucho tiempo, pero estuve enferma.  
Quería esperarme hasta terminar éste y el siguiente capítulo y subirlos juntos, pero aún no termino el siguiente y decidí mejor subir solo uno por el momento. Y disculpen que está un poco corto y sin muchas cosas interesantes, pero tuve que quitarle una parte para dejarla con el siguiente capítulo.  
Espero que les siga pareciendo interesante, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será muy bueno. Y quizá me odien o quizá no, ya veremos.  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba saliendo del elevador cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de su bolso junto con las llaves de su departamento -¨¿hola?¨- preguntó al responder la llamada de Lita. Sonaba preocupada, le preguntó cómo se encontraba y que Yaten le había dicho que la había llevado a su departamento -¨descuida, estoy bien¨- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento y dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa -¨de acuerdo, buenas noches¨- terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa junto a su bolso. Tomó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió un poco de agua mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras del apuesto platinado -_¨me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo¨_. Acompañarlo en su graduación, estar a su lado toda la noche, sentarse en la mesa junto a sus padres, y quizá hasta conocer a algunos de sus compañeros. El agua seguía corriendo en el vaso, ahora lleno, y la chica no se percataba que el agua cubría su mano, por prestarle más atención a su mente repitiéndole las palabras del chico -_¨entiendo que estás con alguien más pero, guardaré mi distancia si así me lo pides¨_. Sacudió la cabeza y cayó en cuenta que el vaso estaba lleno, cerró la llave del agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa para tomar una toalla y poder secar su mano y lo que había mojado a su alrededor -´guardar su distancia´- pensó mientras bebía un poco de agua del vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa -´guardar su distancia después de todo lo que pasó esta noche´- rio para sí al recordarlo. Sus besos, sus caricias, aquella forma en la que la veía que le hacía imposible resistírsele. Sin duda era un hombre interesante, y no se arrepentía de empezar a conocerlo cada vez un poco más. Aunque solo estuviese conociendo un lado de él, le era suficiente. Era un hombre interesante, atento e increíblemente atractivo. En todos los sentidos. Y por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, le gustaba demasiado. Quizá un poco más de lo que debería, y a pesar de todos aquellos maravillosos encuentros que había tenido con él, no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo. Pero sería mejor que dejara de pensar en él, bajó la mirada a su reloj que marcaba pasada la 1 de la madrugada. Se quedó pensando unos segundos -¨todavía es temprano en California¨- dijo para sí y fue a su habitación por su computadora. La encendió y espero unos segundos para luego ver si podía encontrar a su amiga Rini en línea y contarle todo lo sucedido, tanto con Yaten como con su ahora ex –novio -´solo espero que Liam se tome bien el mensaje que le he enviado´- pensó -´no fue la mejor forma de decírselo, pero preferiría no tener que volver a verlo y que lo nuestro terminara de una buena vez´- dijo para sí, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable y mientras tecleaba su contraseña para ingresar a una página web.

¨Si, ya está mejor¨- dijo la castaña mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil dentro de su bolso mientras el chico de cabello dorado estacionaba el auto justo afuera de su casa. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del chico -¨la he pasado bien esta noche¨- le dijo sonriente -¨gracias¨- terminó de decir la castaña mientras el chico se pasaba una mano por el cabello, -¨¿sabes?¨- preguntó el chico un poco nervioso -¨la verdad es que no salieron las cosas como lo hubiera querido, Kim se pone un poco mal cuando toma mucho y, bueno¨- se encogió de hombros -¨solo espero que en verdad te hayas divertido¨- sonrió. La castaña asintió con la cabeza y el chico continuó -¨eh Lita, no sabía en qué momento decírtelo pero¨- hizo una pausa y tragó saliva mientras la veía a los ojos -¨no, eh… mejor abre la guantera que está frente a tí¨- señaló la pequeña puertita dentro del auto. ¨¿Eh?¨- dijo la chica mientras hacía lo que el chico decía. Dentro de la guantera había una pequeña bolsita color verde claro -¨¿qué es esto?¨- preguntó mientras tomaba la bolsa y cerraba la guantera. ¨Feliz cumpleaños¨- sonrió el chico -¨anda, ábrelo¨-, la chica le miró confundida mientras sacaba del interior de la bolsita una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Conocía muy bien esas cajas, así que sabía muy bien que Yaten había estado detrás de todo eso. Abrió la cajita con mucho cuidado e intentando esconder su emoción, -¨Andrew¨- dijo sorprendida al encontrar en el interior unos delicados aretes en forma de rosas hechos de diamantes rosados -¨son hermosos¨- tomó uno en su mano para verlo de cerca. El detalle de cada incrustación de las piedras y la forma era perfecta, y el brillo tenue del rosa de los diamantes era lo que más le había gustado -¨muchas gracias Andrew, son muy hermosos¨- sonrió mientras veía al chico a los ojos. ¨Como tú¨- dijo el chico con una dulce sonrisa -¨le pedí a Yaten que los hicieran especialmente para ti, y quería asegurarme que cada detalle fuera perfecto¨- tomó la mano de la chica -¨como tú¨- y la llevó a sus labios para besarla haciendo que la chica se ruborizara -¨había querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero no estaba seguro si sería buena idea¨- rio nerviosamente y, sin soltar su mano, la miró a los ojos -¨Lita¨- hizo una pausa -¨¿quieres ser mi novia?¨- preguntó al fin. ´Ay por Dios´- pensó la castaña al escucharle, era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo -¨por supuesto que si, Andrew¨- sonreía ampliamente a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. El chico sonrió alegremente, tomó a la chica por la nuca y suavemente acercó su rostro al suyo para besar sus labios. Sin duda, había sido la mejor sorpresa que hubiera podido darle.

De vuelta en el club Ministry, los hermanos Kou se aseguraban de llevar al resto del grupo de vuelta al pub para que la chica de cabello rojo tomara su auto. ¨Esperen, esperen¨- decía la chica -¨¿alguien vio a Rei?¨- preguntó mirando a los que estaban a su alrededor, que a la vez se veían entre ellos -¨no lo puedo creer¨- rio mientras sacudía la cabeza -¨y ni siquiera nos avisó, tremenda loquilla esa Rei¨- bromeó -¨en fin, que creo que de todos nosotros, ella la pasará mejor¨- bromeó de nuevo mientras subía al auto del platinado. ¨Solo los llevamos por su auto, y después te llevaré a tu casa, hermosa¨- decía el chico de cabello negro a su linda novia -¨¿te parece bien?¨- preguntó mientras abría la puerta para que subiera al auto, la chica la sonrió dulcemente -¨no te preocupes, Seiya¨- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó un poco -¨no tengo que llegar temprano a casa¨- le confesó al oído y luego subió al auto. El chico sacudía la cabeza y sonreía seductoramente -¨debiste decírmelo antes, hermosa¨- se agachó un poco para acercarse a ella -¨entonces aún tenemos tiempo de hacer algo más¨- le guiñó el ojo y plantó un rápido beso en sus labios, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. Se alejó de ella para después esperar que los chicos subieran a su auto y subió del lado del conductor, y encendió el auto. Condujeron en dirección al pub, y al poco tiempo ambos autos se estacionaron cerca del lugar -¨Serena, espérame aquí¨- le indicó -¨solo voy a asegurarme que crucen bien y lleguen a su auto¨- sonrió, -¨no tardes¨- dijo la rubia tímidamente mientras el chico bajaba del auto. ¨Muchas gracias chicos¨- decía la chica de cabello rojo refiriéndose a los hermanos Kou -¨fue una gran noche, me han caído muy bien los dos¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨deberíamos volver a hacer esto¨- rio mientras tomaba a la morena del brazo -¨¿verdad que son agradables?¨- le preguntó a la chica. ¨Sim, obrigada (gracias)¨- respondió la morena sonriente, -¨¿están seguros que uno de ustedes puede conducir?¨- preguntó el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño mientras veía que era evidente que ninguna de las dos chicas podría hacerlo, -¨si, yo lo haré¨- respondió Kiev seriamente -¨gracias¨- dijo mientras extendía su mano para despedirse de Seiya, y después del platinado. Esperaron a que el grupo cruzara la calle, aunque con un poco de dificultad por la actitud bromista de Kim -¨no creo que quiera volver a salir con ellos¨- decía el ojiazul en voz baja mientras dirigía su mirada al chico a su lado, el platinado frunció el ceño sin decir nada y el chico continuó -¨¿te imaginas?¨- preguntó haciendo una cara de disgusto y algo llamó su atención dentro del bar que estaba a un lado de donde estacionó su auto. ¨Oye¨- golpeo suavemente el brazo de su hermano para que volteara a ver lo que había descubierto -¨¿no es ese el tipo de Mina?¨- preguntó molesto. El platinado volteó rápidamente para constatar lo que le decía su hermano -¨si¨- respondió secamente al ver al pelirrojo saliendo del bar abrazado a una despampanante rubia con un diminuto vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, -¨pero ¿qué se cree ese idiota?¨- dijo el ojiazul molesto mientras caminaba en dirección al pelirrojo -¨¡Mira nada más!¨- gritaba el chico mientras se acercaba al bar -¨que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?¨- preguntó molesto mientras se paraba frente al pelirrojo amenazadoramente. Le pidió a la chica que le esperara a un lado y se volvió al chico -¨¿te has perdido, Kou?¨- preguntó desafiante, -¨¿crees que evitando el hecho de que te encontré con alguien, simplemente no voy a decir nada?¨- preguntó el ojiazul molesto. El pelirrojo rio y se cruzó de brazos -¨¿y a ti qué te importa lo que haga con mi vida, niño riquito?¨- le miró de arriba abajo con desagrado. El chico de cabello negro apretó los labios y levantó las cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza -¨no me interesa lo que hagas, pero esto le afecta a Mina y..¨- decía cuando el pelirrojo le interrumpió bruscamente -¨¿ah, es por Mina?¨- preguntó con cinismo -¨¿y crees que te va a creer?¨- frunció el ceño molesto, cuando se percató del platinado que se acercaba a ellos -¨vaya que es mi noche de suerte¨- rio -¨los dos idiotas¨- alzó los brazos mientras reía sarcásticamente de nueva cuenta. ¨El único idiota aquí eres tú¨- dijo Seiya mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, -¨¡no me toques!¨- gritó el chico separándose bruscamente -¨y será mejor que se larguen de una buena vez¨- amenazó empujando un poco al ojiazul. ¨No me…¨- decía Seiya decidido a responderle, cuando el platinado lo tomó del brazo para que se calmara, -¨anda, niñita, contrólate que tu mami no te va a dejar que lastimes tus manitas de porcelana¨- mofó haciendo que el ojiazul se molestara más, -¨ten por seguro que Mina se enterará de esto, idiota¨- amenazó el chico intentando controlarse. Liam comenzó a reír frunciendo el ceño -¨¿y eso se supone que debe asustarme?¨- preguntó -¨Mina es MI chica, así que ustedes dos mejor aléjense de ella¨- señaló a ambos chicos mientras se daba la vuelta. ¨¿O qué harás al respecto?¨- preguntó el platinado apretando los dientes.  
¨Kou¨- decía el pelirrojo mientras se volvía a ellos de nueva cuenta -¨no creas que no sé lo que tramas¨- amenazó acercándose a él -¨ni creas que tienes oportunidad con MI chica¨- le miró de arriba abajo con desprecio -¨¿qué sabes tú de lo que es una mujer tan inocente y sensual como ella?¨- rió -¨¿qué te hace creer que un idiota mimado como tú podría hacerla feliz?¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨Mina lo que necesita es un hombre de verdad que la haga mujer. Así que te lo advierto, aléjate de ella¨- terminó de decir bruscamente. ¨¿Y tú si eres un hombre?¨- preguntó en tono sarcástico el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos a su lado -¨supongo que tú si la valoras, ¿por eso sales con ese chica?¨- señaló a donde se encontraba la desconocida -¨por cierto, de dudosa reputación¨- alzó las cejas con desagrado por la falta de tela del vestido que tenía puesto. El pelirrojo apretó los puños con rabia -¨yo sabré lo que hago con mi vida y con lo que me pertenece¨- le advirtió apretando los dientes -¨y mira, princesita¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨regrésate a tu castillo de cristal y deja de meterme en mis asuntos¨- terminó de decir. Aquel comentario molestó a Seiya y se acercó a él -¨me voy a meter en tus asuntos, imbécil, sobre todo si involucran a Mina¨- lo empujó un poco -¨¿entendiste?¨- preguntó desafiante, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pasara la mano por la barbilla intentando serenarse, pero no pudo -¨creí haber sido claro¨- lo empujó con fuerza -¨no me toques, princesita, porque no respondo¨- le amenazó. ¨¿Ahora qué vas a hacer al respecto, idiota?¨- preguntó Seiya molesto tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, -¨oh por Dios, auxilio¨- fingió pedir ayuda en voz baja -¨la princesita cree poder jugar a las luchitas¨- rio cínicamente -¨¿no te da miedo romperte una uña?¨-le provocó de nueva cuenta fingiendo cara de puchero a modo de burla. Apretó los dientes sintiéndose aún más molesto por los incoherentes comentarios del chico. Estaba decidido a golpearlo, sobre todo porque le molestaba aquella estúpida expresión en su rostro -¨no pierdas tu tiempo¨- le dijo serenamente el platinado tomándolo del hombro -¨vámonos¨- le indicó. Seiya dejó un gruñido de frustración salir mientras soltaba violentamente al chico. Liam continuó riendo cínicamente, disfrutando de lo que para él, había sido una victoria -¨claro, váyanse niñitas. Ni siquiera son capaces de afrontarse a la realidad de que no son nada¨- les decía mientras se daban la vuelta -¨regresen con su mami ¡cobardes de mierda!¨ -hizo una pausa para hacerles una seña con la mano -¨ah, y aléjense de Mina. Es tan ilusa que ni les va a creer si le cuentan que me vieron¨- gritó haciendo que el ojiazul se volteara más molesto -¨así es princesita, regresa con tu putita que te espera en el auto¨- fingió una sonrisa. Seiya apretó los puños y se regresó a donde estaba el chico lleno de furia, lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al piso -¨¡eres un estúpido!¨- le gritó enfurecido el ojiazul -¨no vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma, ¿me entendiste?¨- preguntó entre dientes.  
A Liam le pareció demasiada divertida la reacción que obtuvo -¨¿eso es todo?¨- rió mientras un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir de su labio hinchado -¨ya me lo esperaba¨- continuó riendo sin moverse el piso. ¨Por ahora¨- dijo el ojiazul mientras lo pateaba del lado derecho, justo en las costillas -¨la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, imbécil¨- terminó de decirle y se dio la vuelta molesto sacudiendo su muñeca derecha. El pelirrojo se quejó un poco por el dolor y se levantó con dificultad, mientras veía que se alejaban -¨¿quién se creen? yo sabré lo que hago de mi vida¨- decía para sí mientras limpiaba un poco de la sangre que salía de su labio -¨Mina es mía, y de nadie más. No me importa lo que digan esos idiotas, no pueden hacer nada¨- terminó de ponerse de pie ante la mirada de todos los presentes en el bar y se alejó lentamente olvidándose por completo de su acompañante. Sí había algo que Liam Hollingworth no soportaba, era que quisieran controlarle diciéndole lo que podía hacer o no hacer. Ni si quiera se lo permitía a su padre -´mucho menos a ese par de idiotas´- pensaba para sí mientras caminaba hasta su auto.

¨Pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, aún no me ha dicho nada¨- decía la rubia pasando sus manos por su suave cabellera con un poco de frustración -¨¡Rini!¨- pidió, acercándose al monitor de su computadora -¨¿crees que estuvo mal?¨- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cara. Tenía algunos minutos que comenzó la conversación por la cámara de su computadora con su mejor amiga Rini, quien vivía en California -¨_no lo sé¨-_ respondió la chica en la pantalla -¨_quizá no fue la mejor manera, pero_¨- dudó un poco _-¨¿te sientes mejor?¨_- preguntó. La rubia apretó sus manos sobre su rostro un poco más mientras dejaba salir un quejido -¨no lo sé¨- apretó los ojos -¨creo que si¨- abrió los ojos y quitó las manos de su rostro -¨pero¨- hizo una pausa y se quedó pensando un poco. ¨_¿Es por Yaten?_¨- preguntó la chica de cabello rosado desde el monitor, Mina cubrió su rostro con sus manos de nueva cuenta para intentar esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas, -¨_¡Mina!_¨- gritó la chica -¨_lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?_¨- preguntó emocionada. La rubia sacudió la cabeza -¨no, no¨- retiró las manos de sus mejillas -¨no es eso, Rini. Lo hice por mí. No sentía que tuviéramos una buena relación, y además, discutíamos mucho¨- se encogió de hombros. ¨_Bueno, pero ¿y Yaten?_¨- preguntó la chica un poco preocupada. Mina se quedó viendo el monitor en silencio por unos segundos. Dejó un suspiro escaparse -¨no lo sé¨- apretó los labios -¨Yaten es¨- hizo una pausa -¨muy interesante¨- rio para sí -¨e impredecible¨- rodó los ojos, y la chica le interrumpió -¨_y según tú, increíblemente atractivo_¨- bromeó haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. ¨Bueno, si¨- se mordió un poco el labio -¨es muy guapo¨- sonrió para sí -¨pero no imaginas lo que ha pasado esta noche¨- apretó los labios -¨no sabía que él iba a estar ahí¨- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, la chica del monitor dejó salir un gritito de emoción -¨¡c_uéntamelo todo!_¨- le pidió animadamente haciéndole sentirse aún más nerviosa. Comenzó por contarle sobre el extraño hombre que se ofreció a hacerle compañía y la forma tan galante en que Yaten la rescató de aquel desconocido, lo bien que la trató toda la noche y lo feliz que se sentía de que la hubiera besado de nuevo. Por supuesto que omitió entrar en detalles sobre lo increíbles que fueron aquellos besos, y la infinidad de cosas que le hicieron sentir. ¨_¿Fuiste al Ministry?_¨- preguntó la chica del monitor -¨_he escuchado que es de los lugares más frecuentados para los que les gusta pasarla de fiesta_¨- comentó mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza -¨podrá ser el lugar más frecuentado, ¡pero fue horrible!¨- se quejó -¨creí que moriría ahí, Rini. Había muchísima gente, nada de espacio personal¨- hizo cara de disgusto -¨y apestaba¨- apretó la nariz haciendo que la chica riera -¨_ya me imagino cómo te sentiste_¨- bromeó. Un fuerte golpe provino desde la cocina de su departamento haciendo que Mina se sobresaltara -¨_¿qué ocurre?_¨- preguntó Rini desde el monitor de la computadora, preocupada por la reacción tan repentina de la rubia -¨no lo sé¨- respondió en voz baja -¨escuché un ruido extraño¨- se llevó una mano a la boca. El ruido se repitió seguido de un grito desgarrador -¨¡Mina!¨- escuchó que alguien le llamaba mientras el ruido continuaba. La rubia frunció el ceño y vio la hora, pasaban las 2 de la madrugada -¨creo que alguien está llamando a la puerta¨- decía en voz baja mientras se volvía al monitor, -¨_¿pero no es muy noche allá?_¨- preguntó la chica. Mina asintió con la cabeza -¨si, pero iré a ver de quién se trata¨- decía mientras volvía a escuchar que gritaban su nombre -¨te llamaré después¨- se despidió de su amiga y apagó su computadora. Salió un poco temerosa de su habitación mientras escuchaba otro fuerte golpe provenir desde la entrada.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente para ver de quién se trataba. ¨Por Dios, Liam¨- sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver el estado en el que se encontraba -¨¿qué te ocurrió?¨- preguntó alarmada invitándolo a pasar. Le indicó que se sentara en la sala y fue a la cocina por un poco de hielo, -¨me encontré con tu amiguito¨- comenzó el chico -¨el engreído de Kou y el patético de su hermano¨- bufó molesto mientras se sentaba lentamente sobre el pequeño sillón. ¨¿Yaten?¨- preguntó Mina sorprendida mientras se sentaba junto al chico -¨pero, ¿qué cosas dices?¨- decía mientras colocaba delicadamente la servilleta que cubría el hielo sobre el hinchado labio del chico. ¨Sabía que no ibas a creérmelo¨- dijo el chico fingiendo decepcionarse -¨siempre te pedí que tuvieras cuidado con él¨- dejó salir un quejido por lo incomodo que sentía la frialdad del hielo sobre su labio herido. ¨Lo siento¨- se disculpó la chica reacomodando la servilleta -¨pero ¿qué ocurrió?¨- preguntó preocupada. Le costaba trabajo creer que Yaten o Seiya fueran capaz de semejante cosa, -¨estaba en un bar con unos amigos y se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a ofenderme y amenazarme con hacerme daño si no me alejaba de tí¨- comenzó el chico -¨por supuesto que me negué, y les pedí que saliéramos del lugar para que no molestaran a mis amigos¨- hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos -¨fue ahí donde se aprovecharon y comenzaron a golpearme¨- llevó su mano a sus costillas quejándose un poco -¨son unos animales, Mina. Ten mucho cuidado con ellos¨- le pidió con la voz llena de dolor. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar -´¿Yaten?´- preguntó para sí sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estómago -´después de todo lo que me dijo´- decía para sí mientras sentía que el chico le tomaba de la mano, -¨temo por ti, Mina¨- dijo el pelirrojo -¨no quisiera que nada malo te ocurriera¨- la miró fijamente a los ojos -¨ten mucho cuidado, mantente alejada de ellos¨. Su tono de voz le hacía sentirse en peligro, nunca creyó a Yaten capaz de hacerle daño. Pero después de ver a Liam con aquel aspecto, ya no estaba segura de lo que debería creer. ¨Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, linda¨- dijo el chico mientras quitaba la servilleta de su labio y besaba la mejilla de la chica -¨¿me crees, verdad?¨- preguntó serenamente. No supo que responderle. Le costaba trabajo procesar lo que acababa de decirle, y su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en otras cosas, como para responderle aquello después de creer que había terminado con él. La tomó suavemente del rostro y la acercó a él para besarla. ¨Liam¨- se separó de él, -¨¿qué ocurre linda?¨- preguntó sin interés mientras volvía a besarla, -¨detente, por favor¨- le pidió la chica -¨¿acaso no has visto el mensaje que te envié?¨- preguntó un poco nerviosa. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco de ella para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. Encendió la pantalla y se quedó en silencio mientras leía el mensaje -¨¿es eso lo que quieres?¨- preguntó serio -¨después de todo lo que pasé hoy por ti¨- bajó la mirada mientras apagaba la pantalla del teléfono y lo guardaba en su bolsillo de nueva cuenta. Mina no dijo nada, se quedó quieta y tragó saliva con dificultad. ¨Está bien¨- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras se volvía a ella -¨entonces así será¨- le tomó del rostro de nueva cuenta y obligó a sus labios a juntarse con los suyos. ¨Liam, detente¨- pidió la chica separándose bruscamente de él, -¨¿por qué?¨- preguntó serio mientras un brillo malévolo se formaba en sus ojos. Sintió un poco de miedo al ver ese extraño brillo en los ojos del chico, y mejor se levantó del sillón -¨porque te lo estoy pidiendo, Liam¨- dijo nerviosamente. ¨Linda, salimos por mucho tiempo y, después de esto¨- señaló su labio hinchado -¨creo que al menos me merezco un poco más¨- se encogió de hombros. Mina frunció el ceño un poco molesta -¨¿qué insinúas?¨- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura, -¨sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando¨- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.  
Sintió que el nudo en su estómago se formaba de nueva cuenta -¨creo que deberías irte¨- comentó nerviosamente tragando saliva con dificultad, -¨no, no lo creo¨- decía el chico mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura -¨creo que te esperé demasiado¨- reprochó molesto mirándola a los ojos y después bajó las manos para apretar bruscamente el trasero de la chica, y acercarla más a su cuerpo. ¨Liam, detente¨- pidió la chica con miedo, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y volvió a apretar su trasero con más fuerza -¨vamos, no lo niegues. Yo sé que también lo quieres¨- rió mientras bajaba más las manos para levantar un poco su vestido y llevó una de sus manos hasta el muslo de la chica, y acarició la zona entre sus piernas. ¨Liam, ¡déjame!¨- gritó la chica aterrada al sentir su tacto -¨por favor, Liam. Detente¨- suplicó intentando apartarse de él y moviendo las piernas para impedirle acceso a su zona intima. ¨¡Cállate!¨- le gritó el chico mientras cubría la boca de la rubia con brusquedad, creyó haber escuchado un ruido en la puerta y tenía que evitar que alguien le descubriera. Los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de pánico e intentaba luchar y gritar, pero sus intentos eran ahogados por la fuerte mano del chico que cubría sus labios.  
El pelirrojo besó la cabeza de la chica intentando calmarla -¨tranquila, linda. Todo está bien¨- acarició su mejilla con la misma mano que cubría su boca -¨creo que será mejor ir a tu habitación¨- dijo en una alarmante voz ronca, sonriéndole maliciosamente. Inmediatamente Mina negó incesantemente con la cabeza, con mucha dificultad y sin dejar de llorar. Ahogó otro sollozo bajo la mano del chico que aún cubría su boca. ¨Ven¨- dijo el chico tomándola en sus brazos, consciente de que la chica no cooperaría por si sola. ¨¡Por favor!¨- suplicó lo más fuerte que pudo, una vez que su boca fue liberada a la vez que el chico la cargaba y se dirigía a su habitación. Liam rió divertido -¨tranquila, linda. Sé que te mueres por sentirme dentro de ti¨- dijo el chico seguro de sí mismo, mientras Mina continuaba suplicándole entre lágrimas -¨Liam, por favor detente¨- sollozó -¨te lo suplico, no lo hagas¨. Llegaron a su habitación, y la lanzó violentamente sobre la cama. Pasó sus piernas por los costados de la chica para aprisionarla -¨verás lo bien que te vas a sentir¨- le decía el chico en voz ronca mientras la sujetaba por los brazos para que no se moviera. Le tomó de ambas manos por arriba de la cabeza, y aplicando toda su fuerza, sujetó ambas manos con su mano izquierda para tener una mano libre y poder explorar su cuerpo. ¨¡No! ¡Detente!¨- suplicaba la chica sintiendo como comenzaba a levantar su vestido para acariciar su muslo y volver a tocar su parte intima -¨por favor, no lo hagas¨- sollozó aterrada. ¨¡Cállate!¨- gritó el chico mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada -¨ya me canse de esto¨- dijo molesto jalando con ambas manos la tela del escote del vestido y rasgándolo completamente para poder ver su cuerpo. Mina no supo cómo reaccionar. Sentía mucho miedo. Aquella bofetada le había dejado perpleja y aterrada. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Por más que intentaba moverse, el peso del chico sobre ella era demasiado para poder soportarlo. La forma en la que la miraba era tan desagradable. Sentía nauseas al ver la horrible expresión en la cara de aquel chico en quien había confiado. ¨Ahora sí¨- decía el chico mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador, y liberaba sus pechos para poder admirar el delicado cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica -¨serás mía, Mina¨- comenzó a acariciar su cadera -¨y nadie podrá decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no puedo hacer contigo¨- sonrió maliciosamente mientras disfrutaba al ver el terror acumulado en el hermoso rostro de la rubia.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo?  
Debo confesar que me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo. Y espero que, a pesar de no ser muy bueno, les haya gustado.  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por sus reviews.  
Subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.

**ShelydeKou: **Aquí está tu respuesta sobre cómo lo tomó Liam. No muy bien, al parecer.  
Y tus sospechas eras ciertas sobre este capítulo. Saludos.

**Sheblunar: **Ya sé, pobre Mina. No sale de un problema y ya está en otro.

**Noah-Lockets: **¿Sabes? Al principio no fue mi intención, pero después de tu comentario en aquella ocasión sobre su parecido con Christian Grey decidí hacerlo más interesante y atribuirle un poco de las actitudes de Christian. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tus reviews.

**Yayis Kou:** Yo también quiero uno así. Como Yaten o Seiya, no importa. Gracias :)

**Mara Kou: **Hola, creo que eres nueva por acá en la historia. Que bueno que te esté gustando.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que hace poco me dí cuenta de eso. Por lo general solo escribo la historia toda corrida y me cuesta un poco de trabajo separar parrafos, pero prometo hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Hice lo más que pude en este capítulo, espero que sea más sencillo de leer.  
Para nada, ¿cómo crees que lo iba a tomar a mal? Gracias por decirmelo y por leer mi historia. Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y las náuseas aumentaban cada que sentía sus ásperas manos recorrer su piel. ¨No lo hagas¨- suplicó en una voz casi inaudible al sentir que la mano del chico se acercaba de nueva cuenta a su zona intima -¨Liam, por favor¨- sollozó con dificultad cerrando los ojos de golpe. No tenía manera de escapar. Apretó los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo mientras su cuerpo se inundaba de distintas emociones desagradables. La mano del pelirrojo llegó hasta su sexo y comenzó a tocarla por encima de la delgada tela de su ropa interior -¨así, linda¨- le decía en voz ronca, con ojos llenos de deseo mientras se acercaba a su rostro -¨relájate¨- posó sus labios sobre los de ella, pero Mina le evitó como pudo haciendo que el chico se molestara -¨¿así lo quieres entonces?¨- preguntó frunciendo el ceño alejándose de su rostro. Dejó salir un gruñido de desaprobación -¨de acuerdo¨- continuó tocando su intimidad por encima de la tela, ignorando las suplicas de la hermosa rubia -¨mmm, te gusta ¿no?¨- preguntó en voz ronca. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos cristalinos no paraban de llorar. Se sentía perdida y aturdida. Se sentía torpe y molesta consigo misma, pero más con él. Aquel hombre que le hizo creer que le importaba, ese hombre que la engañó diciéndole que la quería ahora se encontraba sobre ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo sobre la cama. Ese hombre al que creyó conocer estaba a punto de arrancarle su inocencia. Tanto tiempo que pasó creyendo que su primera vez sería algo inolvidable, y parecía no haberse equivocado. ¨No lo hagas¨- suplicó entre lágrimas perdiendo toda esperanza de salirse de aquella situación al sentir un frío dedo acariciar su intimidad, apartando un poco la tela que le cubría. Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de perderlo todo en cualquier segundo. Cómo era posible que le pasara todo eso, después de haber pasado una interesante noche con Yaten. Comenzó a llorar aún más al pensar en él y en lo que le acababa de confesar Liam. Dudó por un segundo sí fue él, el causante de todo esto. ¨Cállate¨- le ordenó bruscamente el chico en voz baja mientras cubría su boca con una mano.

¨¿Mina?¨- escuchó una voz gritarle a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con brusquedad. Oh por dios, alguien la estaba buscando. Intentó hacer un ruido, pero la mano del chico reprimió todo intento bajo su mano -¨te dije que te callaras¨- apretó con más fuerza. Volvieron a golpear la puerta con más brusquedad -¨¡Mina! ¿Está todo bien?¨- preguntó aquella voz y volvió a llamar a la puerta con la misma intensidad. ¨Pronto se irá¨- dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja mirándola a los ojos -¨y podremos continuar, linda¨- bajó la otra mano hasta su sexo para volver a acariciarlo, sin dejar de cubrir la boca de la rubia. Otro golpe en la puerta -¨¡Sé que estás ahí!¨- dijo la voz mientras llamaba a la puerta -¨si no abres ahora, llamaré a la policía¨. Que inoportuna aquella interrupción. Frunció el ceño molesto -¨maldición¨- apretó más la mano que cubría la boca de la chica -¨si haces un solo ruido¨- le advirtió mientras se levantaba -¨te irá peor, ¿entendiste?¨- amenazó y salió de la habitación. ¨Estoy sacando mi teléfono¨- dijo la voz mientras volvía a llamar a la puerta. ´Maldita sea´- pensaba el pelirrojo furioso mientras se apresuraba a atender la puerta. Acomodó su camisa y su pantalón para intentar disimular la emoción que había dentro de ellos. Frunció el ceño y entre abrió la puerta -¨¿en qué puedo ayudarte?¨- preguntó mientras se asomaba solo un poco para ver de quién se trataba. ¨¿Dónde está Mina?¨- preguntó una chica alta, de voz poco femenina al ver el desagradable aspecto del chico. Un resoplido salió de los labios del pelirrojo a la vez que rodaba los ojos -¨está en el baño¨- dijo molesto -¨estábamos algo… ocupados¨- hizo una pausa -¨por favor no interrumpas¨-terminó de decir groseramente mientras comenzaba a cerraba la puerta. ¨¿Dónde está Mina?¨- insistió la chica de cabello dorado empujando la puerta en un rápido movimiento para impedirle que la cerrara en su cara. Algo en los ojos del chico le decía que le estaba escondiendo algo. Se veía muy impaciente porque se marchara y le estaba evitando, además que aquel aspecto no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Se abrió paso al interior del departamento a la fuerza, -¨oye, ¿qué te crees?¨- se quejó el pelirrojo mientras la chica lo apartaba sin interés -¨¡deberías irte!¨- le ordenó molesto. Los pequeños cojines rosas del sillón estaban en el piso y la lamparita que tenía sobre la mesita a un lado estaba sobre el sillón. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Se volvió de mala gana hacia el chico -¨¿dónde está Mina?¨- volvió a preguntar molesta, Liam rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella -¨ya te lo he dicho¨- le tomó del brazo -¨deberías irte, ahora¨- le dijo bruscamente haciendo que se molestara aún más. ¨Entonces supongo que no te molestaría si la espero¨- respondió la chica soltándose violentamente de él y mirándolo a los ojos amenazadoramente, mientras comenzaba a caminar discretamente en dirección al baño que estaba cerca de la cocina. ¨Escucha¨- dijo el chico -¨es mejor que te vayas y…¨- decía mientras la chica lo interrumpió de golpe -¨¿por qué?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja señalando el interior del baño, que tenía la puerta abierta. Definitivamente, Mina no podía estar ahí. El chico se puso delante de ella, apretando los puños bastante molesto. Justo detrás de él estaba la puerta de la habitación de la rubia -´¿cerrada?´- preguntó la chica para sí frunciendo el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante -¨¿Mina?¨- preguntó mientras el chico la detenía de los hombros para impedir que se acercara -¨ya me cansé de..¨- decía el chico sosteniéndola con brusquedad cuando, de pronto, se escuchó la voz de Mina desde el interior de la habitación -¨¡¿Haruka?!¨- preguntó.  
¨Pero, ¿qué…?¨- frunció el ceño y se soltó del pelirrojo con brusquedad, empujándolo con fuerza para apartarlo de ella -¨¿Mina?¨- insistió mientras se acercaba a la puerta. ¨¡Haruka!¨- dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta de la habitación -¨¡Haruka, Haruka!¨- volvió a decir desesperadamente entre lágrimas saliendo de la habitación. Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de par en par al ver a Mina en aquel estado, los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. Su cabello alborotado y desaliñado. Y lo más alarmante, la tela de su ropa despedazada cubriendo tan solo un poco la desnudez de su cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se volvió al desagradable pelirrojo con la sangre enardecida. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa -¨¿qué le has hecho, imbécil?¨- le gritó mientras levantaba el puño para golpearlo. El chico la detuvo con fuerza y la empujó para alejarse. ¨Esto no se quedará así¨- amenazó a la rubia mientras se reía, y se volvió a la poco femenina chica frente a él y salió a prisa del departamento. Haruka estaba por seguirlo, pero la rubia le llamó en una alarmante voz baja y quebrada. Se acercó a ella con rapidez -¨¿Mina?¨- preguntó preocupada. Mina no dejaba de llorar y su cuerpo desnudo comenzó a temblar. Se quedó en silencio y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Abrazó su cuerpo y se lamentó. Aún sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en aquella habitación. Haruka se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura y la tomó suavemente del hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de la chica que le preguntó en una suave voz baja-¨¿te encuentras bien?¨. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin ser capaz de detener las lágrimas que continuaban formándose en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¨No¨- dijo Mina en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, Haruka se hincó a su lado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta -¨¿te ha hecho algo?¨- preguntó molesta mientras cubría los hombros de la chica con su chaqueta. La rubia negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos -¨llegaste justo a tiempo¨- abrió los ojos y se volvió a la chica -¨él solo… yo no… solo… muchas gracias¨- le dijo con la voz quebrantándose y sin poder contener las lágrimas. ¨No sé qué hubiera hecho si no..¨- sollozó -¨gracias¨- se lanzó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ahogaba otro lamento entre lágrimas y volvía a agradecerle. Haruka la tomó con suavidad por los brazos -¨tranquila¨- le dijo en un suave tono de voz, mientras Mina se aferraba a ella con más fuerza e intentaba calmarla un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, le despertó el aroma a café. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se sentían pesados y cansados. Había llorado tanto, que le sorprendía si quiera haber podido dormir un poco. Estaba acostada sobre su cama, que empezaba a resultarle más desagradable que cómoda. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al recordar lo que vivió la noche anterior con el mal nacido de Liam Hollingworth. Se talló los ojos suavemente, y se levantó de la cama con un poco de dificultad. Se miró al espejo sin interés. Sus ojos no eran los mismos de antes, algo había desaparecido en ellos pero no lo notó. Cepilló un poco su cabello de mala gana, y tocó su mejilla que parecía dejar de estar inflamada. Por suerte no dejaría marca. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo el hipnotizante aroma a café recién hecho. Y ahí, en la pequeña mesita de la cocina, estaba sentada su salvadora, su ángel guardián. Aún no podía creer lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Después de haber pasado una noche extravagantemente divertida, estuvo a punto de vivir la peor experiencia posible. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco y sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Respiró hondo, exhaló y se armó de valor para comenzar a enfrentar el inicio de otro día. ¨Buenos días¨- saludó en voz baja al entrar a la cocina, interrumpiendo la lectura de la chica quien se volvió a ella inmediatamente -¨buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?¨- preguntó preocupada. Fingió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y bajó la mirada. Haruka se levantó de la mesa -¨¿tienes hambre?¨- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la estufa-¨espero que no te moleste que haya hecho café, ¿gustas?¨- se volvió a ella. Mina asintió con la cabeza y la chica continuó -¨y me tomé la libertad de prepararte el desayuno, espero que tampoco te moleste que me haya metido en tu cocina¨- se encogió de hombros mientras llenaba una taza de café. La dejó en la mesa frente a la rubia que continuaba en silencio -¨¿te gusta el pan francés?¨- preguntó mientras encendía la estufa y se volvió a la rubia para ver que asentía con la cabeza, y continuó -¨¿los prefieres con mantequilla y miel o con fruta?¨- preguntó. Mina se quedó unos segundos pensando cómo responder -¨¿cómo los comerás tú?¨- preguntó mientras movía la cuchara con azúcar dentro de su taza de café. ¨Yo prefiero con fruta y azúcar¨- respondió Haruka encogiéndose de hombros -¨pero ¿tú cómo prefieres?¨- insistió. La rubia desvió la mirada al piso y apretó los labios. Parecía una niña indecisa, a pesar del mal rato que había vivido parecía haberse animado aunque fuera un poco por su desayuno. Y eso era bueno. ¨Entonces yo también¨- respondió al fin. Haruka preparó el desayuno, y salió del departamento para ir al suyo. Al poco tiempo regresó con un plato lleno de suculentas fresas y zarzamoras. Puso el desayuno en sus respectivos platos y colocó la fruta sobre el pan francés, y escarchó un poco de azúcar sobre ellos. ¨Gracias¨- dijo la rubia cuando el plato estaba frente a ella, y después Haruka se sentó en la silla a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio mientras comía su delicioso desayuno. No tenía nada de hambre, pero aquel gesto de Haruka le había recordado a su madre. Y sus ricos desayunos. ´Mamá siempre me hacía pan francés cuando estaba triste´- sonrió para sí mientras partía otro pedazo de fresa -´ojalá mamá estuviera aquí´- pensó para sí intentando contener las lágrimas. ¨Mina¨- dijo la chica un poco insegura -¨no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos¨- hizo una pausa para esperar a que la rubia se volviera a ella -¨pero creo que deberías reportar este incidente¨-terminó de decir seriamente. Mina tragó el último bocado de su desayuno, que le supo un poco amargo. Tenía razón, después de todo Liam estuvo a punto de hacerle daño. ¨No lo sé¨- respondió temerosa mientras tomaba un poco de café de su taza -¨¿qué pasará?¨- preguntó con la mirada fija en su taza. ¨Estarás más segura¨- le respondió la chica sin hesitar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una linda castaña brincaba de felicidad por toda su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono. ¨¿Puedes creerlo?¨- preguntó emocionada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Hablaba con su amiga de años, su confidente y, ahora, la chica que salía con su primo. Le encantaba la idea de que su mejor amiga y su primo tuvieran una relación. A pesar de las malas elecciones que había tenido en el pasado con las chicas, estaba segura que sería diferente ahora que salía con su mejor amiga. Pero lo que más le encantaba es que por fin le había pedido ser su novia el chico de quien había estado enamorada desde que era una niña -¨estoy tan feliz¨- sonreía ampliamente mientras continuaba su animada charla por el teléfono. ¨Me ha regalado los aretes más hermosos que he visto¨- se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su joyero para volver a verlos -¨por supuesto que Yaten le ha ayudado¨- rió mientras guardaba los aretes en el joyero y regresaba a la cama. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a reír animadamente -¨pero ¿sabes una cosa?¨- preguntó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama -¨todavía no me creo ese cuento de que Mina y Yaten no están saliendo a escondidas¨- frunció el ceño como a señal de sospecha -¨¿verdad? Opino lo mismo¨- se levantó y se quedó sentada sobre la cama -¨no, no me han querido decir nada¨- hizo cara de puchero mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la chica al otro lado de la línea. Continuaron charlando hasta que la madre de la castaña le llamó para que le ayudara en la cocina y colgó su llamada. Todo el día mantuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y añoraba poder volver a verlo pronto, aunque sabía que estaría ocupado con sus exámenes finales y cantidad de cosas que debía hacer antes de graduarse.

Al día siguiente despertó sobre su cama, sin aroma a café recién hecho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y cubrió su rostro con una de las sabanas. No tenía ganas de salir de la cama. El día anterior había tenido compañía. Haruka, su vecina, se había encargado de prepararle el desayuno y después salió pero volvió a preguntarle cómo seguía en la noche y le había llevado comida china para cenar. Había sido muy amable con ella, y no debía serlo. Pero le había salvado de algo que no hubiera podido soportar. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo al recordarlo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. ´¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?´- se reprimió mientras la primer lágrima rodaba por su mejilla -´debí suponerlo, todos los hombres son iguales´- pensó para sí mientras abría los ojos. Su relación anterior, si es que pudiera llamársele así, había sido con un compañero de su escuela. Solo salieron por un par de semanas, hasta que el chico se cansó de insistirle en que tuvieran relaciones y la dejó por Stephany Sinclair, una chica de mala reputación con todos en la escuela. Pero había sido suficiente para dejarle claro que todos los hombres pensaban en lo mismo. Y no se había equivocado con Liam. Le molestaba el hecho que sabía que no le convenía y aun así comenzó una relación con él -´y todos me decían que tuviera cuidado´- pensó para sí mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. No sabía a lo que se referían. No sabía cómo ni por qué había ocurrido lo que estuvo por ocurrir en su habitación. Temía que en algún momento regresara a terminar con lo que había comenzado, y ahora nadie podría salvarla. Necesitaba de su madre en esos momentos. Solo ella sabría qué decirle. Se sentó y se recargó sobre las almohadas -´¿debo reportarlo?´-preguntó para sí mordiendo su labio. No sabía cómo funcionaban aquellas situaciones. ¿Le creerían? Era solo una extranjera indefensa, pero ¿y si pensaban que solo quiere mentir para que le pague la familia de Liam? No. No quería tener problemas con ellos, ni con nadie. Su padre estaba enfermo, Liam se lo había dicho. No quería causarle problemas por algo que había sido su culpa. Tomó su teléfono que sonaba junto a su cama. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Lita, que la llamaba de nueva cuenta. Era la tercera vez que llamaba desde la noche anterior. Se quedó en silencio observando la pantalla de su teléfono, hasta que dejó de sonar. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. No quería hablar de nada. Y le iba a ser difícil explicarlo, así que sería más sencillo si tan solo evitaba todo contacto con cualquier persona. A excepción de Haruka, sería muy descortés de su parte si le pidiera que la dejara después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. La noche anterior le había contado un poco de su vida, su padre era piloto de autos de carrera y había competido en distintas ocasiones. Lamentablemente sufrió un accidente y tuvo que dejarlo por la fuerza. Le costó el divorcio y su familia. Haruka, siendo hija única, decidió distanciarse de los problemas de su familia y frecuentarlos solo cuando era necesario. Le pareció una persona interesante y agradable. Con instinto protector. A decir verdad, no la conocía más allá de lo poco que habían convivido en ocasiones que se encontraban en el pasillo y el elevador, y aquella ocasión que le invito al concierto en el parque. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Justo ahí fue donde había comenzado su ¨relación¨ con Liam. Y donde se encontró con Yaten y aquella chica. Yaten. Le costaba creer lo que le había dicho sobre él. Reñir en plena calle no sonaba a algo que ellos harían. O al menos eso pensaba -´después de todo, todos los conocen y saben que su familia es rica´- dijo para sí no muy convencida. Quizá eso no era impedimento para que se salieran con la suya, quizá Yaten también le había engañado haciéndole creer que era alguien que en realidad no era. Sí, eso debía ser. ¨También debe estar burlándose de mi¨- pensó en voz alta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Una disculpa de nuevo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero debo admitir que no estaba segura cómo continuar con la historia.  
En mi idea original, Mina no iba a ser salvada. Pero después de pensarlo por unos días, cambié de opinión.  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les siga gustanto. Intentaré actualizar pronto, ya estoy empezando el siguiente capítulo pero tengo mucha tarea y exámenes la siguiente semana, así que no puedo prometer nada aún.  
Y otra disculpa porque este fue el capítulo más corto que he escrito, pero había tardado bastante en actualizar y creí que sería mejor así.  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y espero que les siga gustando.  
Y gracias por sus reviews!

**ShelyDeKou**: Me encanta porque en tus reviews como que adivinas lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capitulos.  
Decidí que fuera Seiya quien lo enfrentara porque Yaten, siendo la imagen del negocio familiar, hubiera tenido más problemas. Pero sí, hubiera preferido que fuera Yaten quien le diera su merecido a Liam.

**Noah-Lockets: **Si, Yaten es más reservado. Después de todo, tiene que cuidar su vida privada por el bienestar del negocio familiar.  
Yo también me odio, y odio a Liam por lo que pasó.

**Mara Kou: **Gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia.


End file.
